


Phantom on Ice

by starian_nightzz



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Gen, Little brother Yurio, M/M, Some character bashing, female Kuroko - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2018-09-10 21:53:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 99,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8940901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starian_nightzz/pseuds/starian_nightzz
Summary: Kuroko Tamaki is utterly sick of basketball by the end of her third year in middle school. When drifting through life, unsure of what she wants to do, she had the luck to catch the attention of a certain famous figure skater. Fem!Kuroko. Non-canon.





	1. Blindsided

It is one little fact relatively left unknown to most—if not all of Kuroko Tamaki's friends and acquaintances save for a _very small number._

Before basketball, Kuroko Tamaki had been a figure skater.

If anyone had known who Tamaki's father had been and what he'd done prior to his marriage and then the birth of his only child, they wouldn't really be surprised. Kuroko Takeru had after all been a very prominent key figure in the ice skating world.

In fact, he could have broken all records ever held by every single figure skater in the world. Thus, it had caused quite a buzz when he had decided to retire at the tender age of twenty-two to marry his childhood sweetheart, thus becoming a writer and a choreographer on the side.

Several of the romantics at heart had simply lapped up the love story though a much larger number—mostly consisting of ice skating enthusiasts and Kuroko Takeru's fans have almost rioted when the news had broken.

It is very Romeo and Juliet, the romantics have proclaimed to each other when Kuroko Takeru had decided to leave the ice behind for his family. It is proof that true love indeed prevails.

Thus, is it really that much of a surprise that Kuroko Tamaki had started skating before she is even old enough to learn how to write her own name?

She had practically been raised on the ice, her aunt, Kuroko Yuki had joked once. And it is clear to everyone that the tiny teal head had inherited her father's talent and skill on the ice, though Takeru had said that his darling daughter seems to have the skill as a choreographer too.

In fact, she had already been participating in skating tournaments since she had been a child, also indulging her cousin and her best friend with games of basketball every now and then.

Akashi Seijuro and Ogiwara Shigehiro were probably her most devoted fans—always going to watch her practice at the local ice rink, and even going to every competition that they could.

The ones that they couldn't attend, they try to at least catch it on live feed—no matter how late it is, much to their parents' annoyance.

Hence, when Kuroko Takeru and his wife have died sometime during what would have been Tamaki's second year of middle school, she left competitive ice skating behind completely, much to the dismay of the JSF and all of Tamaki's local and international fans.

It is similar to the situation when Kuroko Takeru had first announced his retirement.

The entire situation with Teiko and the basketball club didn't really help Tamaki's mental state either.

Hence, nearly an entire year since Kuroko Tamaki had left ice-skating behind and just as long since she'd last stepped onto the ice, the teal head just packed her ice skates that have been sitting in her closet for what seemed like forever, and headed off to the nearest frozen lake.

Things in Teiko couldn't have gone any worse than it already is.

And the number of problems that they have amongst the basketball club is almost _staggering_ to the point that Tamaki almost dread having to attend school each day and face those _monsters_ that have taken the guises of her former friends.

Aomine Daiki was the one to start the mountain of problems to begin with by acting like some arrogant child that doesn't seem to understand that no means no. The other members of the Generation of Miracles (save for Tamaki's cousin) followed soon after.

Kise started skipping practice in favour of a photo shoot when he never would have missed a day of practice previously.

Murasakibara barely bothered to turn up at practice and matches half the time.

Midorima never missed practice, but for all the attention that he paid to the rest of the team—selfishly hogging one of the courts all to himself—he might as well have used it as self practice.

Tamaki had almost chucked her clipboard at her former best friend when Momoi Satsuki had begged both Tamaki and the coach to look the other way when it comes to Aomine's transgressions.

…Tamaki barely managed to restrain Akashi from sharpening his scissors on either Satsuki or Aomine.

And then the match with Meiko is the final straw.

Probably, all of Teiko along with the entire high school and middle school basketball circuits have heard about the awful row and then the falling out that the Generation of Miracles had with each other.

Akashi and Tamaki have actually banned them from returning to the Teiko gyms after that—not that it matters, as the basketball season is already over after their match with Meiko. Following that, Tamaki and Akashi have roped in their respective successors for the basketball club to fix the problems in the club—or at least, as much as they could fix before they graduate.

It was at that point when Tamaki is seriously considering returning to competitive figure skating. While she might have first taken up skating because of her father, she had truly come to love it. She wouldn't even be as good as she is if she hadn't loved being on the ice.

While figure skating can be a highly competitive sport, and much like all athletes, there is only so much time that she can skate competitively, at the very least, all the skaters whom Tamaki had trained and competed against throughout the years are all decent people. Unlike her former 'teammates', they would never make a fool out of a fellow skater and disrespect them the way that the Generation of Miracles did.

Thus, on that Saturday, when Ogiwara Shigehiro had made one of his constant daily calls to Tamaki whilst she was on her way to the nearby frozen lake, the teal head had voiced her concerns and worries to her best friend who thankfully had never blamed her and her cousin for the part that her team had to play in traumatising the entire Meiko basketball club that resulted in every single one of them quitting basketball completely.

"What should I do, Shige-kun?" Tamaki asked, careful to keep an eye out for cars and vehicles even as she took the long trek to the lake to the quieter side of Tokyo where barely anyone goes. In fact, she only knows about the existence of that lake because that had been where she had often spent time with her father whenever it's winter and the waters of the lake had frozen enough that it is solid enough to skate.

There was a hum on the other end of the line, and Tamaki could just imagine Shigehiro lying on his back on the bed in his room, probably with some manga or video game by his side. _"Why don't you take the JSF up on their offer, Tamaki?"_ Her best friend suggested. _"They've been asking you to return to competitive skating for awhile now. Besides, you're tired, aren't you? Take a break from the court for awhile."_

Tamaki gave a small sad smile even as she started crossing the road—at how Shigehiro had avoided using the word 'basketball'. And honestly, he's not the only one who so much as look sick the moment they heard the swish of the net or even the squeaks of basketball shoes.

And there's still the plea from Kiyoshi Teppei to consider—her 'partner' of sorts in rehabilitation therapy whom she'd met early this year for an injury that she'd suffered last year during a match.

"I've been away from competitive skating for over a year now, Shige-kun!" Tamaki pointed out. "I've probably already been dethroned as Japan's top female junior skater by now!"

" _Then get that title back."_ Shigehiro said patiently. _"What's stopping you? Besides, we're only fifteen. Most skaters that I know of didn't even join the professional circuit until they're our age or even a year or two older."_

Seeing as how Shigehiro had tagged along with her to every single practice and competition held locally that Tamaki had, he is bound to know the ins and outs of the skating world as well as Tamaki did by now.

Takeru had even taught Shigehiro how to choreograph skating routines as a joke in the beginning when they're kids, but it seems like the cheerful teen had some talent for it, as even the JSF had even approached Shigehiro with an offer to set him up with a choreographer trainer once he'd finished high school.

"Shige-kun…"

" _You miss the ice, don't you?"_ Shigehiro questioned. _"You only involved yourself in basketball as much as you did because of myself and Seijuro. Seijuro is your cousin, so you wanted to support and help him when he first came up with the idea to form a new varsity team in Teiko. Then when your parents passed, you left competitive skating behind maybe because it reminds you too much of your dad. But Tamaki, what do you really want?"_

Tamaki closed her eyes briefly even as she finally arrived at the frozen lake.

No one is around, like what she'd expected, and the silence is soothing and calming.

The teal head placed the bag where she'd kept her skates by the side of the bench and sat down, her own blue eyes looking at the frozen lake. She can't help the longing in her heart like she did every single time she so much as saw ice or even a skating rink or even saw the ice skates for sale in sports shops whenever she went shopping to replace her basketball training gear.

"…Competitive figure skating isn't cheap, Shige-kun." Tamaki said at last. "I know that my aunt would willingly fork out the money if I just ask, but it isn't fair to her or my cousin. There are just more important things for me to spend money on right now. Even winnings from competitions and all that can only help me so far."

Shigehiro was silent for a long time. _"…You can come up with all the excuses you want, but I know that you know what you really want, Tamaki,"_ he said at last. _"Think about it. I don't want you to regret anything. I am not blind. I can see you truly miss the ice. Think about it? For me?"_

Tamaki closed her eyes briefly. "…Yeah."

The teal head then ended the call, staring at the beautiful scenery before her for several moments before she broke out of her thoughts and started pulling on the pure white skates that her father had bought for her as a celebratory gift when she'd first gotten gold at the National championships.

Tamaki is honestly surprised that it still fits her like a glove, considering that she hadn't skated in well over a year now.

Even as she skated out onto the ice, feeling the familiar scrapping of ice beneath the blades of her ice skates, it is like she'd left behind all the unease and the bitterness that she had been feeling since early this year. Teiko had clipped her wings, taking away the freedom of what basketball and ice-skating have once offered her.

_Do what you want, Tamaki._

Tamaki remembered what her father had told her when she'd first entered middle school, and he worried that she might be taking on too much by still skating competitively. He had never asked her to skate to begin with—Tamaki had chosen it for herself, especially after seeing pictures of her father at tournaments when he was younger.

" _What do you really want?"_

Tamaki closed her eyes, starting to lose herself in her skating even as she skated to a music that only she could hear, letting her emotions and her body take her over even as she went over routines and movements that had become almost second nature to her.

 _I'm sick of basketball and the constant backstabbing it brings. I'm tired. I don't want to face basketball anymore,_ Tamaki thought to herself. _I can keep lying to myself like how Shige-kun had said. But I can't ignore it anymore. Ice skating will and always be my one true love. It is what binds me to my father. But it is also where I truly feel free. It is the only place where I don't have to hide who I am._

She ended her ice dance with a camel spin, panting heavily at the end, as it had after all been quite some time since she had last skated.

Tamaki was startled to hear the sounds of enthusiastic clapping, and she turned only to see a handsome male maybe several years older than her—probably in his late teens or early twenties, with unusual silver-gray hair standing by the side of the lake, clapping. He is handsome—incredibly so, and had on a thin gray shirt with slacks and a white scarf. He didn't even have on a coat, and Tamaki wonder for a moment how he didn't even feel the cold, as that day is bitterly cold even for winter.

It made the teal head feels terribly self-conscious for a moment upon realising that she had an audience to her skating. The only people whom she ever feel comfortable with watching her skate is just her cousin and her best friend. There is a reason after all why no one save for Seijuro and Shigehiro even knew that she is once a professional junior figure skater.

Even back when she is still skating competitively, Tamaki always had problems with nerves before competitions. But once she is on the ice, it just fades away.

"Apologies. I was just so captured by your performance…" The foreigner spoke with broken Japanese with a strong foreign accent that it took Tamaki several moments to understand what he is trying to say. The foreigner scratched the back of his head. _"Ah, how do I say it in Japanese?"_ He grumbled in what is obviously Russian, seeing as how Tamaki had taken it as part of her languages class in Teiko, and she is extremely fluent in it by now and could speak it like a native.

" _It's okay. I understand you."_ Tamaki replied in fluent Russian, skating over to the foreigner warily, but keeping a certain distance between them both so that she could run if he turns out to be some creep.

" _You understand Russian?!"_

Tamaki wouldn't be surprised to see hearts appear in this stranger's eyes. And come to think of it, he _does_ seem incredibly familiar. Where did she see him before?

" _I took English, Russian and French for languages class. I am in the advanced class after all."_ Tamaki answered warily, eyeing the stranger.

The silver haired stranger seemed to have sensed Tamaki's unease and wariness, as he smiled at her and took a step back so that he doesn't invade her personal space too much. _"Ah, my apologies,"_ he said smoothly. _"My name is Viktor Nikiforov—"_ Tamaki's eyes almost widened comically at the mere mention of the name of one of the most famous figure skaters in the world. _"And I would like to ask you to be my skating partner!"_

He even winked at Tamaki.

It took the teal head several moments before she finally managed to comprehend what had just came out of _the_ Viktor Nikiforov's mouth.

"… _Huh?"_


	2. Next Step

It was close to dinnertime when Kuroko Tamaki finally managed to make her way home in a daze.

Since her parents' passing, she had been living with her aunt and her cousin in their apartment above the restaurant that her aunt runs. Rising Sun had been one of the more popular food establishments in central Tokyo, and Tamaki and Seijuro have often helped out from time to time during rush hour.

Tamaki could already hear the sizzling sounds of her aunt cooking dinner in the kitchen in the second storey apartment even as she entered.

"I'm home." The teal head announced even as she placed down her skate bag by the entrance of the kitchen only to see Kuroko Yuki busy frying something at the stove.

"Welcome back, Tama-chan." Kuroko Yuki said cheerfully without turning around.

Akashi Seijuro meanwhile was setting out the utensils and cutlery at the table, and he raised a questioning brow at his cousin even as she entered. "Where have you been?" he enquired. He had been honestly worried when his cousin had disappeared for the entire day—especially with the recent fiasco with Teiko.

Tamaki was silent for several moments. "…I went skating," she murmured.

Akashi's eyes immediately went towards the familiar skate bag that he saw by the entrance of the kitchen, and his lips twitched. "…I see."

Tamaki absently helped with moving the prepared food to the dinner table along with the bowls of rice even as she thought about the rather bewildering and confusing encounter that she had with _the_ Viktor Nikiforov earlier.

Any figure skater worth their salt would know of Viktor Nikiforov—the genius skater who had taken the figure skating world by storm ever since his debut as a junior skater. He had steadily taken gold ever since his first tournament as a junior skater. And while Tamaki had never really paid attention to figure skating news since she had 'retired', some of her figure skating friends in Japan had still seen fit to update her on the international skating news.

They have even told her that Viktor Nikiforov had wowed the audience repeatedly at the Grand Prix Final and then the World Championships. And as usual, more than one of them had begged her to return to skating—even the male skaters—stating that the ice isn't the same without her.

And honestly, especially after her conversation with Shige-kun, Tamaki is very tempted to.

But still…

" _I would like to ask you to be my skating partner!"_

Honestly, an hour in the famed skater's presence, and Tamaki found herself comparing _the_ Viktor Nikiforov with a child—a _very_ young child. In certain ways, she found herself comparing Viktor with a certain airheaded blond model (and here, Tamaki found herself aching like how she always did whenever her thoughts ventured towards her former 'teammates').

It took her another two hours to get the complete explanation from Viktor Nikiforov about what he had meant with that sudden bombshell.

And to say that Tamaki found her head spinning after that is an understatement.

"…Something on your mind, Tama?" Her cousin's cool voice broke through her thoughts just then, and Tamaki looked up in surprise only to see Akashi's curious expression as he placed the large bowl of steaming miso soup in the middle of the table with a pair of oven mittens. "You look kind of distracted."

"Oh. It's nothing." Tamaki shook her head. She recalled Shige-kun's words to her earlier in the afternoon, _what do you really want?_

Tamaki stared at the surface of the wooden dinner table. _I want to return to the ice—to return to skating,_ Tamaki finally admitted to herself. _I want to skate again—to be able to fly once again._

Tamaki completely missed Akashi Seijuro's confused look even as he stared at his cousin with confusion and concern.

She isn't going to break again, is she?

The entire fiasco with Teiko had almost sent the teal head over the edge. If Shigehiro hadn't made a call at least once a day to his best friend, and if Akashi hadn't practically manhandled his cousin into making a trip to the school's councillor, the redhead almost feared that his cousin would have done something stupid.

"…Aunt Yuki?" Akashi was startled out of his thoughts as his cousin spoke once more.

"Hmm?"

"What would you say if I want to go back to skating competitively?"

Both mother and son turned as one towards the teal head, stunned and surprised expressions visible on their faces.

"What?" They echoed as one.

**XXXXXX**

Later that night, even as she finished her shower and is currently towelling her hair dry, Kuroko Tamaki can't help but think back on her conversation with Viktor Nikiforov earlier in the day.

" _You're a solo figure skater, aren't you?" Tamaki asked after Viktor's entire explanation had finally managed to sink in. "You've never participated in pair skating or even ice dancing tournaments before."_

_Prior to her unofficial 'retirement', while Tamaki might have been officially listed by the JSF as a solo skater, there is just that once during the early days of her skating career when she had participated in pair skating as a favour to her father's best friend whose son had wanted to make an attempt at pair skating as his debut into ice skating as a junior figure skater._

_The slightly older boy had been really nice, and gentle with her whenever they practiced those long routines for pair skating—with them both taking ballroom dancing lessons to incorporate dance skills in their pair skating choreography. It was also around that time when Kuroko Takeru had taught Shigehiro how to choreograph skating routines for both solo competitions and pair skating tournaments as a joke._

_That had been the only year that Tamaki had participated in a pair skating competition, with them managing to win silver on the podium. And while there is no official rule banning figure skaters from taking part in more than one type of ice skating tournament (solo, pair skating and ice dance), most skaters just never does as the training for the routines will be complete torture._

_Hence, Tamaki isn't totally new to pair skating or even ice dance._

_But as far as she is aware of, Viktor Nikiforov had never even ventured into pair skating or ice dance. He had been a solo figure skater right from the beginning when he'd first debuted as a junior skater in the Russian figure skating scene._

_And he is what, only 22 right now?_

_He should still be in his prime as a figure skater. So why in the name of kami-sama is he wanting to venture into pair skating all of a sudden? Is this one of his infamous 'whims'?_

" _Well, no. But I've watched quite a few over the years." Viktor Nikiforov replied cheerfully. He then deflated as he saw the expression on Tamaki's face that oddly reminded the older skater of his own coach's ex-wife whenever one of the 'kids' misbehaved. He coughed into his hand. "Actually, I've been losing inspiration for coming up with routines for my own skating for awhile now." He admitted. "And right now, there is simply no one who could compete with me. I'm almost afraid to admit that I'm getting…bored. And I don't want to not give my all whilst on the ice. One of the ice skating pairs at my home rink gave me the idea—that if I participate in pair skate or even ice dance outside of solo, it will help me to gain my inspiration and fire back for the ice."_

Tamaki stared at the silver photo frame visible on her desk that is a photo taken just half a year prior to her parents' untimely deaths. It was at the All-Japan Women Figure Skating Championships for the junior skaters, and Tamaki had gotten gold.

She is smiling in that picture, still with her costume on, along with the JSF-issued black windbreaker. The silver and bronze medallists respectively were standing on either side of her, with all three of them having smiles on their faces with their medals hanging around their necks.

Several of the skaters in Japan—male and female, Tamaki had been acquainted with them due to either tournaments or even training. While in the end, they were all competing against each other ultimately, they are all still friends and friendly rivals.

And unlike a certain team that Tamaki could name, none of the skaters would even think of undermining or humiliating their competition.

"…Yeah, I miss the ice too." Tamaki almost whispered, even as she moved her gaze towards the trophies and medals proudly displayed on the shelves in her room. There were several more in the sitting room that Aunt Yuki had proudly shown off to her friends whenever they came over, much like how Tamaki's parents used to when they were still alive.

" _I'll be in Japan for awhile." Viktor Nikiforov told her after exchanging contact information with each other. "Think about it?"_

Removing a sky blue covered photo album from one of the book stands on her desk, Tamaki then sat down at the edge of her bed and started flipping through the photos. Her mother had made this album lovingly for her the moment when she'd started skating at the tender age of five.

The first couple of photos showcased Tamaki as a child, wobbling uneasily on her child skates on the ice, even as her father who had been unofficially her first 'coach' taught her how to skate, a silly grin on his face even as he held her tiny hands.

As the Tamaki in the photos started getting older, the photos soon started showcasing the numerous ice skating tournaments that she had started participating in since childhood. Her parents have always tried to make it to every single tournament that they could—especially her father. Her mother who had been a former dancer before she had retired after her marriage had been the one to make her tournament costumes too. In fact, Kuroko Mayumi had also been the one to teach Tamaki how to dance, with the woman telling her young daughter at that time that it will help her in her skating.

Tamaki was staring at the photos of the first time when she had participated in pair skating when she was startled by a knock on her bedroom door before it swung opened, admitting Akashi Seijuro who looked to be fresh out of the bath as well.

"…Hey, got a moment?" Akashi enquired, even as his eyes fell on the album that Tamaki had opened on her bed.

"Yeah." Tamaki responded before turning her attention back to the photos in front of her.

Hayato, her partner at that time as well as the son of her father's best friend looked extremely sheepish in the photos that were apparently of them practicing at the local ice rink. Tamaki still remembered when Hayato first started learning ballroom dancing from her mother. The older boy was so embarrassed as most boys would when learning dancing.

To his credit however, he had tried his best, and had been a wonderful partner to her at their first pair skating tournament. Even now, Tamaki still kept in constant contact with him. From her correspondence with him, Tamaki knew that Hayato had tried his hand at solo competitions after that year, and had later switched permanently to pair skating tournaments. He had been one of the few that didn't pester her constantly about returning to the ice, though he had added that he would love to see her back as a fellow competitor.

Up to now, Japan never had much impact on the international stage in figure skating tournaments after all. In recent years, it is Russia who had the attention when it comes to figure skating because of Viktor Nikiforov who had been collecting gold medals and trophies like candies.

Maybe if Tamaki worked really hard or something, she might just be able to win honour and glory for her nation. It had been a shared dream amongst all the Japanese skaters after all.

"So I was talking about it over with Mom earlier." Akashi said suddenly, and Tamaki looked up, surprised. She had almost forgotten about her cousin's presence in her room. Said cousin is currently seated in the swivel chair at her desk, and is looking at her solemnly. "We have entirely no problems with letting you return to skating—in fact, we had been asking you to do that ever since your 'retirement'." Tamaki's lips twitched slightly—yeah, her cousin had been particularly insistent a year ago, she remembers. "Go back to competitive skating, Tama. I wouldn't have asked you to give your career up for me. You know that." Akashi said firmly. "If it's those idiots whom you're concerned about, don't be. _I'll_ handle them." A cold look entered his red eyes. "Bad kids need some punishment after all."

"Yeah, I know." Tamaki gave a small smile. "When I first started skating, I had this shared dream with my fellow skaters." She turned her attention back to the photo album in front of her. "We wanted to bring Japan to the international stage for figure skating. That's why we trained so hard. But year after year, and Japan never even made it past the qualifiers for the Grand Prix, let alone the World Championships or Four Continents." She paused. "For the past year, whenever one of them made the occasional email or message to me, I wondered if I can succeed where they failed? I wanted to, honestly. Bring Japan to the top. But…"

"If it's the money that you're concerned about, you don't have to." Akashi interrupted, almost as if knowing what his cousin is worried about. "I know you. Don't you think that I know what you're worried about should you decide to return to skating?" Tamaki raised an eyebrow at him, and the redhead sighed. "Fine. So Shige had also informed me on what is stopping you." He grumbled, and Tamaki giggled. "You know that my mom will pay whatever she has to. My entire education at Rakuzan is covered under scholarship, so you don't have to worry that I might have to drop out halfway or something."

As Akashi had won the only scholarship that Rakuzan had offered that year, he is more than happy to accept the offer if only so that his mother doesn't have to worry about his school fees. The only thing he is concerned about is that he will be basically leaving his mother and cousin alone for five days out of seven once the school year begins.

"Besides, Uncle Takeru had left behind enough inheritance in case you wanted to pursue figure skating as a career until you can skate no more." Akashi pointed out.

As his uncle had been a really famous figure skater when he was young, and had likely won more medals and trophies than even that famous Viktor Nikiforov that his cousin had always talked about, he had plenty of competition winnings left over still, and had also ensured that he had left behind enough money to support his daughter in her endeavours.

"If you need to speak to the JSF about returning, I'll go with you." Akashi added.

Tamaki was silent for a long time before she closed the photo album in front of her and looked at her cousin. The redhead was surprised to see a small smile graced his cousin's face. "…Then it looks like I need to start getting proper skating equipment again," was all that she said. "Are you free tomorrow if I drop by the JSF?" Akashi nodded. Tamaki then reached for her phone that is currently lying innocently on her bedside table. The redhead then watched as Tamaki scrolled through her list of contacts before picking the call button and pressing it to her ear. _"Viktor? It's Tamaki."_ Akashi furrowed his brows as he heard his cousin speak in Russian. Unlike Tamaki, Akashi had taken Latin, English and Swahili for languages class in Teiko. He however only understood snippets of what she is saying. _"Do you have some time tomorrow? I need to drop by the JSF to talk about my return to skating. And I want you to come with me."_

**XXXXXX**

"So she's definitely returning for good then?" Ogiwara Shigehiro murmured absently two days later even as he sat in Akashi's room, playing Monster Hunter on his handheld game console.

The orange haired teen had made the trip down to Tokyo from Kyoto after Tamaki's meeting with the JSF—including, much to Akashi's astonishment, _the_ Viktor Nikiforov. Clearly, his dear cousin had been withholding information from him. Though it is very amusing to see half of the JSF officials almost get heart attacks when they saw the famous figure skater walk in through their doors with them.

Their entire trip to the JSF however was spent with Tamaki and Viktor talking about who-knows-what in Russian. Though with the few snippets of Japanese mixed in here and there, Akashi could at least make out that Tamaki had been teaching Viktor some basic greetings in their language.

And Viktor seems to be utterly fascinated by their culture, much to Akashi's amusement. He is almost acting like a kid in a toy store.

"Yeah." Akashi turned around from his computer to face his best friend, temporarily stopping his current task in filling in the numerous forms that he need to submit to Rakuzan before the week is up in order to finalise his enrolment. "The JSF officer that we've met looks as if he'd just been shown the way to Nirvana when Tama first told him that."

Shigehiro snickered, looking at Akashi. Considering the fact that the JSF had been begging Tamaki to return to competitive skating for over a year now, this must be a dream come true for them. The fact that _the_ Viktor Nikiforov wants Tamaki as his pair skating partner is just the icing on the cake.

"So how did it go?" Shigehiro asked, putting down his game console, honestly curious about how it went. The fact that he is even here in Tokyo is partly because the JSF had also emailed him about setting him up with a skating choreographer trainer after high school or college—whichever that he prefers.

"We made a video call with Viktor's coach in Russia—Yakov or something like that." Akashi frowned, trying to remember the name of Viktor's grumpy coach. The old coach had also reminded Akashi a lot of his uncle, and his heart gave a pang at that, as he missed his uncle who had been more like a father to him instead of that bastard of a biological father of his. "Apparently, while Viktor did tell his coach that he is planning to enter pair skating tournaments alongside solo competitions, he neglected to tell him that he'd already found his partner. I thought that Yakov-san would get a heart attack when the JSF official explained the entire situation."

Shigehiro chuckled. "And then?" he asked. "Tamaki is Japanese. And Viktor is Russian. How is that even going to work?" He wondered. Can figure skaters even represent _another country_ in tournaments?

"I was worried about it too. But we managed to come up with an agreement that suits all of us, since Tama also wants to attend college after high school." Akashi responded. Tamaki can't do figure skating forever after all. She at least needs a backup plan once her career as a figure skater ends. "For the upcoming season, any competitions that Tama takes part in—pair skating or solo, she will represent Japan. I think Russia also wants this to be a trial run if this pair skating thing can work out before they allows Tamaki and Viktor to represent Russia for the pair skate tournaments. After that, for the following seasons, for the solo competitions, Tamaki will represent Japan. She will be debuting for the seniors' division next season after all. But for the pair skating tournaments, she'll represent Russia as Viktor Nikiforov is her partner."

Shigehiro blinked. "I wasn't aware that you could represent another country for an international tournament like this," he commented.

"You could." Akashi answered patiently, returning his attention back to his computer. "It's just not commonly done. Officially, the JSF is going to assign her a coach here since she is making a comeback to the skating scene. I think Viktor said something about coming to Japan once the skating season starts for practice, as unlike him, Tama is still a student. Also, as part of the agreement, Tama has to head to Russia to train with them after college. The JSF is already making a list of overseas colleges with ice skating coaches. And if I know my cousin, she is probably already planning to work through school to pay off the tuition."

Shigehiro chuckled. "I'll likely go with her, as the JSF wants me to train under some choreographer trainer after high school or college—whichever that I decide," he commented. He then frowned. "And solo competitions as well as pair skating? Are they trying to kill Tamaki or something?"

Just the practice alone for the solo tournaments takes up a lot of time after all. He had been there when Tamaki had still been active as a junior skater. He saw just how much time and effort that she had put into perfecting her routines.

"Tama can handle it." Akashi reassured Shigehiro. "We've seen her skate before. Besides, you can start learning how to choreograph routines and make your debut as part of the skating scene alongside Tama."

Shigehiro gave a small smile. "It might be nice to be able to work alongside her on the ice—being the one to support her this time instead of the other way around," he said wistfully. "Where is she by the way? I haven't seen her since I got off the train."

"At the dance studio with Viktor," was Akashi's reply, much to Shigehiro's surprise. "Those two are workaholics through and through. They belong on the ice—can't keep them away for long. I think they want to start working on their pair skate routine, and Tama thought it best to start from a dance studio first. It is how she first started her pair skate routine with Hayato-san after all."

**XXXXXX**

Viktor Nikiforov watched with amusement as Tamaki conversed with the owner of the dance studio about the usage of the space for a few hours. And from the snippets of Japanese that he could understand, clearly, Tamaki used to be a regular here.

He had tried to find out everything that he could about Kuroko Tamaki the moment that he decided that he wants her as his skating partner. It wasn't really that difficult to drag up her bio from the JSF's site, as she had been one of Japan's top certified junior skaters prior to her 'retirement' a year ago due to her parents' deaths. Now that she is making a comeback, the JSF is hopeful that she can at least bring Japan to the international stage for figure skating.

And apparently, Tamaki has some experience with pair skating as she'd participated in one during her early years as a skater, and had even clinched silver on the podium with her partner. Viktor had even managed to find the video of her pair skating tournament, and to say that he is surprised is an understatement.

Her movements are fluid like water and gentle and elegant—a fair contrast to Viktor's flashy style that draws attention because of the way he moves. Tamaki's skating style (even as a solo skater) draws attention because she moves almost like how one would imagine a fairy or some mythical creature move.

He had only known her for less than three days, and yet, Viktor can't help but grow fond of her. Not in a romantic way (he is no pedophile, thank you very much!), as the teal head is only _fifteen!_ No, he looks at her more like a little sister. The same way that he'd taken to young Mila and Yura at his home rink. Viktor wonders if Mila would have known Tamaki, as both are junior skaters. And despite how cattish that ten-year-old Yura tends to act at times, Viktor is certain that Yura would like Tamaki.

She just has this reassuring aura and presence.

And while Tamaki had never said much, he could tell—from the few conversations in English that he had with her cousin that a certain sport that they played in middle school had almost broken her completely.

It made Viktor angry for a moment that some people would actually dare to hurt the timid teal head so badly.

In fact, the Russian is also determined to assist Tamaki with her routines for her solo performances for her senior debut next season, despite the fact that the JSF is currently looking into coaches for the teal head.

She has raw potential and talent, and Viktor would be damned if he sees it wasting away under some mediocre coach!

(Not that Viktor thinks that the JSF would assign a mediocre coach to Tamaki who as far as what Viktor could tell, seems to be currently their top junior female skater like how Mila is for Russia).

"We can use it for three hours." Tamaki approached Viktor, dangling a pair of keys in front of him. "It should be enough time, right?"

Viktor laughed as he followed Tamaki down the hallway of the dance studio before they stopped outside a door that had the number '3' written on it, and Tamaki unlocked the door. "Someone's excited," he commented even as Tamaki snapped on the lights inside, with the door closing behind him.

"I haven't stepped into a dance studio or an ice rink for over a year." Tamaki shrugged, and the smile slipped off Viktor's face. "As far as music goes, we're both okay with what we've agreed on, right?"

Viktor nodded with a bright grin.

The two of them have gone through several pieces of music the day before, trying to decide which piece of music they want to use for their pair skating routine until they've accidentally came across a certain piece of music that reminds Viktor of the Dracula movie that he'd seen in Russia a few years ago.

And somehow, that music just _fits_ the routine that both Viktor and Tamaki have in mind.

" _Vampire Waltz."_ Tamaki smiled even as she searched for the piece on her phone. "It's a pretty sensual piece."

"A coming-of-age piece too." Viktor pointed out. "Besides, it suits you too, as you're also debuting in the seniors' division next season."

Tamaki laughed. "Yeah, I guess so," she mused. "Have you done ballroom dancing before?" she enquired.

"Yes." Viktor nodded even as he stripped off his shoes and stood barefooted in front of Tamaki as she did the same. "My _babushka_ made me take lessons as a child. And from what I heard from the pairs at my home rink, dancing is often the most basic lessons they have to take before they applied it to the rink."

"Well then, kind sir. May I have this first dance?" Tamaki joked even as the music started to echo around the dance studio.

Viktor was very amused. "Shouldn't it be the guy who is asking that?" he joked even as he held his hand out to the teal head.

Tamaki gave a small smile, not having felt as light as she had felt in years—not since her active days as a skater, that is.

 _Once more, I want to try once again,_ she thought even as Viktor led her into a waltz. And while his movements are clumsy, and it is obvious that he hadn't danced in years, he at least knew the basics of dancing. _I want to return to the ice once more._


	3. First Skate

It is only a matter of time, Tamaki knew. Only a matter of time before her 'former' teammates stumbled upon the news that she's a professional figure skater and come looking for her.

Even prior to her 'retirement', Tamaki isn't exactly _unknown_ in the figure skating world, especially in Japan. While figure skating isn't exactly a sport as popular as basketball or even soccer in Japan, figure skating news will still be broadcasted on the sports channels and even featured in the sports magazines and newspapers.

Right alongside Katsuki Yuuri, whom last that Tamaki had heard is also debuting in the seniors' division for the upcoming season (even though he is three years her senior), Tamaki had been the top female skater in Japan. Even still, as it involves _Viktor Nikiforov_ of all people, it will no doubt catch even more attention.

Viktor had kept good on his promise—flying to Japan every two weeks to practice their pair routine together, and they've often chatted via video chat. Though with the time differences, it is a little difficult to catch each other at a good time for long conversations. Most of the time, Tamaki could only chat either when she's on her way to school, or at night when she's just about to turn in for the night.

Her skating coach is also one who is extremely jovial and easy to get along with, much to Tamaki's relief, as most coaches that Tamaki knew of are extremely hard headed and generally doesn't listen to their students' opinions. Surprisingly, he is also quite young for a coach, and is also the first person that Tamaki knew who doesn't imitate open-mouthed fishes when Viktor had made his first appearance.

Izuki Shuji also has a sharp eye for his skaters' style and can immediately pinpoint their strengths and weaknesses. And as Tamaki is entering _pair skating_ as well as the solo figure skating competitions that year, she has to put in double the practice to ensure that she'd perfected her routines by the time that the regional competitions rolled about.

Tamaki wouldn't tell anyone, but she's secretly both looking forward to it and getting nervous.

Looking forward to it, as it has been a long time since she had been in a country-wide skating tournament that will also decide their country's representative for the Grand Prix series. And also nervous, as it has been over a year since she'd disappeared from the figure skating world.

As her father is really famous as well—not just because of his skill as a figure skater himself when he was young, the deaths of Tamaki's parents were all over social media as well as figure skating news when it happened. Thus, the figure skating world has accepted Tamaki's reasons for 'retiring' from the scene for an undetermined amount of time.

It is also through her skating coach when Tamaki had met Izuki Shun who is also a bit of a skating enthusiast. Unlike his father however, the older boy doesn't skate professionally. And as luck would have it, he also happens to be a regular on a _basketball_ team. In _Seirin._

The same team that Kiyoshi Teppei is part of, and had been asking her to assist since last year when he'd run into her during their therapy sessions.

Tamaki had however made it very clear to him _and_ the basketball team of Seirin the one time when they'd walked in on them both arguing in Kiyoshi's hospital room that while, _yes,_ she is joining Seirin High for her high school education, _no,_ she will not be joining their team as a player, no matter how much they pester and ask her to. Her priority right now is on her figure skating career, and while she is willing to compromise by dropping by their gym every now and then to assist them with their training regimes, she would rather stay as far away from basketball as possible.

For the second years who were there when the entire fiasco at the Teiko versus Meiko game had gone down, and then the rumours about how the Generation of Miracles have almost started raising fists against each other _because_ of that match, they understood why _the_ Kuroko Tamaki had a severe aversion and dislike towards everything basketball related.

For the first years who have joined the team however, they couldn't understand it, particularly a certain redhead who is convinced that there is no sport better than basketball, and couldn't understand why Tamaki hates that sport so much when she is practically a legend amongst the high school basketball circuit.

It isn't that Kagami Taiga is insensitive or something along those lines. It is just that he is normally so open with his feelings that he couldn't comprehend anyone keeping their true feelings under wrap. If it wasn't for Riko who had forbid them from pestering Tamaki, Kagami would likely pester her to the point of annoyance as he is also in Tamaki's class.

Though Kagami had a pretty good idea why Tamaki had hated basketball so much, especially after Seirin had their first run-in with Kise Ryota of the Generation of Miracles.

The clueless blond had just walked into their gym one day mere moments after Riko had announced that they would be having a practice match with Kaijo High, also bringing a gaggle of giggling and screaming fan girls with him. After a long twenty minutes to clear all the girls out of their gym, the blond had then proceeded to go ballistic, screeching about how they do not have any 'Tama-cchis'.

The reactions of Seirin at that time ranged from 'this guy is nuts' to 'what the hell is he talking about?'

And while all of Seirin at that time had a pretty good feeling that Kise had meant _Tamaki_ herself, all of them have simultaneously silently agreed not to blow her cover. While Kagami is likely the only one who doesn't know about the fiasco that is last year's Inter High finals, he had heard enough from his fellow freshmen that the Generation of Miracles isn't exactly a pleasant team, and even Fukuda had said that he doesn't blame Tamaki for hating basketball after what had happened (whatever he meant).

Besides, Seirin isn't technically _lying._

There is _no_ Kuroko Tamaki in Seirin High's _basketball club,_ it is true. They just neglected to inform the distressed Kise that there _is_ a Kuroko Tamaki in _Seirin High_ as a normal student.

(Akashi had almost laughed himself out of his chair when he had made his usual weekly call at Seirin's deviousness that actually made Akashi's dorm neighbours concerned, wondering if the redhead had cracked from too much pressure)

Due to Tamaki being a professional figure skater making her senior debut that year and also potentially representing their country on the international stage, Seirin is willing to accommodate her packed schedule for training and competitions once the competition season begins in August. As the teal head had excellent grades to begin with, and had been the top student of her year, her teachers foresee no problems with letting her miss class for potentially days on end for competitions.

(They however couldn't say the same for a certain red-haired classmate of Tamaki's)

And Akashi had delighted himself in blocking all attempts from his previous 'teammates' in trying to contact him in regards to Tamaki's whereabouts, as she had completely disappeared from the basketball scene—as is apparent when the basketball season had begun.

Even visits to Rising Sun is in vain, as Kuroko Yuri had coolly told them that it is no concern of theirs, and that the teal head doesn't wish to see them. The florist's where Tamaki used to work at after leaving skating had also told her former teammates that she had resigned at the beginning of the new school year, thus leaving them none the wiser as to where she had been.

The Seirin High basketball club couldn't help but grow fond of the timid teal head however, especially the help and advice that she had given them in terms of their training. Though there are also days when they'd cussed her out for giving Riko _ideas_ for _improving_ their skills.

Thus, it isn't that uncommon to see more than one member of the basketball club frequenting the ice rink that Tamaki trains at with Izuki Shuji (with Shun and Kagami being the more frequent visitors), just watching in awe as she skates.

Though none of them understood anything about skating, it just looks marvellous to them.

(The Seirin basketball club however have no idea how to take Viktor Nikiforov the first time they have met him, much to Tamaki and Izuki Shuji's amusement)

By the time June had rolled about, the pair skate routine isn't so awkward anymore, and both Viktor and Tamaki have grown used to the moves that isn't typically used in solo figure skating competitions. As Tamaki is extremely petite to begin with, and not to mention light for her age, Viktor generally has no problem with performing lifts and lassos with her involved.

Izuki Shuji had however commented off-hand one time that their pair skate routine reminds him of some dance on the ballroom floor, with how in sync that their movements are with each other.

Viktor had gotten increasingly fond of Tamaki over the past several months, and from the regular video conference calls that she'd made to the Russia team to keep Yakov updated on their progress, Tamaki had gotten to know the members of the Russian team very well too.

Mila Babicheva—a skater whom Tamaki had been acquainted with via the junior tournaments had nearly shrieked all their eardrums off the first time she had spied Tamaki on the screen when Viktor is making his conference call, and the entire team had crowded around him like curious kittens—all of them curious to know which Japanese girl had interested Viktor enough to have him take her as a pair partner.

Viktor had also a hand in assisting Tamaki and Izuki Shuji along with Shigehiro with choreographing her free skate and short program routines, especially after Tamaki had picked the music pieces that she'd wanted to use.

For reasons only known to Viktor, Akashi and Shigehiro, the teal head had made her theme for that season 'farewell'.

Her solo routines were also particularly ambitious, as compared to her previous seasons as a junior when she had mainly focused on spins and step sequences instead of jumps. Part of the reason being that Tamaki's father who had been her coach at that time had been worried that Tamaki's still developing body wouldn't be able to handle the stress, and extreme quads were discouraged for young skaters due to the stress that it would put their body under.

For her senior debut however, there would be several jumps and quad combinations along with the step sequences. Shuji was actually concerned if Tamaki would even be able to pull them all off and land them all perfectly as it can be pretty exhausting. But as what Viktor had argued, if Tamaki can handle their pair skate routine with no problem, she can handle her solo routines.

Thus, the last few months had been spent on Tamaki working on her jumps and quads, as it would be the first time in her career where she would be using it in an official competition.

From what the Seirin basketball club could tell Tamaki, they are also preparing for the Inter High tournament on their side.

It was around that time when her mood swings were going up and down, and Tamaki had finally spoken to Viktor about her concerns when they were once again practicing their pair skate routine on the ice (at this point, they've both known it so well that they could probably perform it in their sleep).

Viktor, from what Tamaki could tell, can be really pragmatic at times. He had listened to Tamaki talk about her concerns and what had happened last year, and even that her former teammates have been practically pulverising their competition in the basketball tournaments to find her—all of them of the same general opinion that she had joined some big name team and thus, would run into her sooner or later if they kept winning.

(Those idiots didn't even realise that with how they kept _pulverising_ their opponents, it only succeeded in pissing off Akashi _and_ Tamaki _more)._

It was then when Viktor had pointed out something that Tamaki had most likely been ignoring since middle school. How her former teammates are behaving is no concern of hers, Viktor had said. If they didn't care that they've almost completely destroyed her life as well as her cousin's life, then they have no right to be _in_ her life anymore. Because last that Viktor had checked, friends don't do that to each other.

It was then when Tamaki had totally let go of her past, trusting her cousin and Seirin High to perform the 'revenge' for her that she couldn't any longer.

And thus, Tamaki wasn't really that surprised that it was barely a month into the Inter High before one of her former teammates had found her.

**XXXXXX**

Surprisingly, from what Tamaki had learned from her cousin nearly two months after that 'incident' when Touou had to actually take Aomine to the hospital to fix his nose and jaw, it was Wakamatsu Kosuke who had unintentionally alerted Aomine and Satsuki to her sudden reappearance after having vanished for _months._

The Touou Center, much like Izuki Shun of Seirin had also been a skating enthusiast though he had most likely never stepped foot onto the ice before. His father however on the other hand had been a big fan of Kuroko Takeru back when he was still an active figure skater, and even now, Wakamatsu's father had attended every single ice-skating tournament held locally that he could, and had often taken Wakamatsu with him.

And to be fair to the poor Touou Center who had borne the burnt of Seirin _and_ Akashi Seijuro's scorn for _months_ for ousting the teal head and her location _,_ he honestly didn't _mean_ to draw attention to Kuroko Tamaki.

It had started out innocently enough—a celebratory meal for Touou after their match against Seirin during the Inter High when they'd nearly doubled their score. Momoi Satsuki actually had to drag Aomine with her to the restaurant—though privately, nearly all of Touou are of the general opinion that it might be better off if Aomine _didn't_ come.

Wakamatsu was quite grumpy, especially after Imayoshi (that damn tanuki!) had forced him and Sakurai into the same booth with Aomine and Satsuki. He could barely taste the food, as he is shovelling it so quickly into his mouth that Imayoshi had actually snidely remarked that he is astonished that Wakamatsu didn't choke.

The blond was absently looking at the television in a corner at that point in time (anything to keep his eyes off Aomine and to also resist the urge to slam Aomine's face into the sizzling okonomiyaki pan) where it was tuned to the sports channel that day. As the All-Japan Regional Figure Skating tournaments were starting up in a week, that had been what is being reported on that day. And as luck would have it, the newscaster was talking about Japan's top male and female figure skaters respectively, and their respective themes along with the fact that they're both debuting for the senior division that season.

Much like any figure skater and skating enthusiast in Japan, Wakamatsu knew about Katsuki Yuuri and had plain idolised him whenever he had appeared at the skating tournaments. He also knew about Japan's top female skater, and much like any healthy teenage male, Wakamatsu had a gigantic _crush_ on her.

" _Yes!_ Tamaki's back!" Wakamatsu had blurted out with excitement when he saw none other than his idol, Kuroko Tamaki on the television screen, strapping on her skates at her home rink, with none other than Viktor Nikiforov next to her, telling her something that couldn't be heard on the television.

" _Huh?!"_

Both Aomine and Momoi turned to face the television located conveniently behind them only to be graced with the sight of their missing former teammate.

"Tamaki-chan?" Momoi echoed in disbelief.

Aomine watched in stunned disbelief as the newscaster talked about two of Japan's top skaters and how they would be debuting that year in the senior division, and even about the All-Japan Regional Figure Skating tournaments. The main focus was actually on the female skater, as the entire figure skating world had been up in arms that Viktor Nikiforov had decided out of the blue to participate in pair skating with Japan's top female skater alongside the solo figure skating tournaments.

Aomine almost snapped the chopsticks in his hand upon hearing that.

 _That's_ what she had been up to for the past three or so months? Not basketball or training to become stronger to take _him_ down and grind him into the dust like what Akashi had swore he would do at the end of last year, but wasting her time on an _ice rink?_

Fuck it. He'll talk some sense into her. Tamaki don't belong on some _fucking ice rink._

"Where is the place?" Aomine almost growled. _"Where is it?"_

"Central Tokyo." Momoi answered, recognising the surroundings of the ice rink. "I know where it is."

"Lead the way, Satsuki."

Without a word, the two childhood friends then left the restaurant, leaving behind a very confused team. Wakamatsu had a very bad feeling that he had something to do with this bombshell.

Sakurai was the first one to regain his wits.

"Uh… Shouldn't we follow them?"

* * *

"Sorry." Kagami Taiga apologised even as he hobbled along with Tamaki to the ice rink where she trains at daily after school each day. Lately, due to the figure skating competition season starting up soon, she had been putting in more hours perfecting her routines. "I know that we promised you that we will take down the Generation of Miracles for you. But it seems like we have to try again at the Winter Cup."

"It's fine." Tamaki shook her head. "I understand. But you've pushed yourself a little too hard. Let your legs heal completely this time before training again. If you don't let your injuries heal completely, it'll cripple you permanently." She warned an abashed Kagami.

She had first hand experience of this after all—especially since Hanamiya Makato had come _this_ close to crippling her during her second year. Against all protests, Akashi had taken Tamaki off the basketball team for the rest of the year after that incident, only allowing her back onto the team when the doctor had given the all clear. And now, Tamaki had been thankful to her cousin for that, as she would have damaged her left hand beyond repair if she hadn't rested her hand back then, though she still has to undergo therapy for a year at least to regain her motor functions in the left hand.

"…Yeah. I know." Kagami murmured. He then brightened up as he remembered something that Izuki-sempai had told the entire team just two days ago. "So the skating tournament is next week, right? We probably couldn't attend as we have class, but we'll cheer for you." He promised. "I know the entire school will as well."

"Yeah." Tamaki smiled and nodded, already looking forward to meeting her figure skating friends at the tournament.

She brightened up as the ice rink came into view, and knowing Viktor, he is most likely already in the rink itself, going through their routine list with Izuki Shuji before they submit it to the authorities for the tournament. Most probably, her new puppy that she'd found abandoned by the roadside is with him too, already making fast friends with Viktor's poodle who is basically just an overgrown puppy.

"I'll sit in the stands and watch today." Kagami promised. "We'll cheer you on."

"Yeah—"

"TAMAKI!"

Kagami saw his best friend flinch and he scowled as he recognised that voice as that asshole who had given him his most humiliating defeat at the Inter High nearly two days ago. And there you have it, said asshole who is too big for his boots stomping up to them like the world had owed him money with Momoi Satsuki close behind him. And is that the rest of Touou behind them?

Kagami scowled, wishing that the rest of the team had came along after all. He had been excused from basketball practice for the rest of the month due to his legs, and to ensure that Kagami actually rests and didn't slip off to practice secretly; Riko had made him accompany Tamaki to the ice rink for _her_ practice every day.

"What is it that you think you're doing, wasting your time here?" Aomine Daiki demanded without so much as a by your leave, gripping Tamaki's wrist roughly, and causing Kagami to growl. "You don't belong on some _fucking ice rink!"_

"That's not your decision to make." Tamaki hissed at him like an angry cat. "You have no say in my life. I quit basketball. I _hate_ basketball. _And the rest of you along with it!"_ Tamaki turned anger-filled eyes towards Momoi Satsuki who flinched at the venomous glare given to her from her once best friend. "And if I'm you, I will watch my neck should you ever wind up facing _Rakuzan._ My cousin won't let it go. All of you— _every single one of you_ will pay for what you've done last year!"

Aomine was confused. Until today, he still has no idea what he and the rest of Teiko had done that is so bad that Akashi had practically declared a blood feud when he was interviewed by that reporter earlier this year for _Basketball Monthly._

"Hey, let her go. Leave her alone!" Kagami fixed Aomine with a glare filled with so much enmity and distaste that it even stunned Aomine for a minute. And of course. After Kagami learned from Tamaki what had happened last year, his dislike of the Generation of Miracles had only shot up. It increased even more after Aomine had humiliated his team the same way he did Meiko last year. In fact, the redhead looked as if he would like nothing better than to rip Aomine's arm off.

"Aomine, let her go!" Wakamatsu Kosuke demanded, gripping hold of Aomine's arm, but the freshman didn't release his grip. If anything, he only tightened his grasp that it only hurt Tamaki further—not that she showed it.

"Let go." Tamaki said coldly.

"Are you running away or something?" Aomine demanded, ignoring all those around him. "Are you going to break our promise—"

Tamaki however had quite enough. She swung the black skate bag slung over her shoulder towards Aomine, with Wakamatsu ducking out of sheer reflex.

Good thing too, as there was a loud crack that resounded in the air even as Tamaki's black skate bag impacted with Aomine's face, and he stumbled backwards, cradling his nose and jaw painfully, already seeing stars in his vision.

Clearly, ice skates are pretty effective as a weapon even in a bag.

"I said 'let go'." Tamaki said coldly even as blood dribbled down Aomine's nose, with a brilliant smattering of blue and yellow bruises visible on Aomine's lower jaw.

"Aomine-kun!" Satsuki cried out, rushing to her childhood friend's side. "Tamaki-chan—"

"If you say one word of defence for his sake _again—_ no matter what he's done, I'll throw my _skates_ at _you_ next, and this time, I won't miss!" Tamaki hissed, and Satsuki flinched. She knew that with what she'd done last year, she had lost all chances of ever reconciling with her best friend.

Much like her cousin, Kuroko Tamaki is extremely unforgiving if she feels that she had been slighted.

" _Tamaki?"_ A voice speaking in Russian spoke with confusion, and all the teens present looked towards the doors of the ice rink only to see a confused Viktor Nikiforov standing there in his practice clothes. _"Is there trouble? Should I get security to usher them away?"_ Viktor looked at Aomine with dislike—Akashi had shown him photos of their old team enough times for Viktor to know what those idiots look like by now.

Around his feet, Makkachin and Aoi, Tamaki's new puppy growled.

" _It's fine. They're just leaving."_ Tamaki answered in Russian, much to the confusion of nearly everyone present. She supported Kagami by the arm. "Let's go, Kagami-kun."

"Yeah." Kagami nodded before he hobbled up the steps leading to the ice rink, mindful of his knees, and both teenagers entered the building.

Viktor frowned at the group of teenagers standing before him before disappearing back into the rink too. The doors closed with a suspicious click behind him.

Imayoshi sighed. Oh boy. Whatever that his ace had done to piss off _the_ Kuroko Tamaki, it must be very bad if she's resorting to physical violence to the point that she had most likely broken Aomine's nose _and_ dislocated his jaw.

"Come on, Aomine." Imayoshi said tiredly. "Let's get you to the hospital."

**XXXXXX**

Tamaki was nervous on the first day of the All-Japan Regional Figure Skating tournament.

The entire tournament would last for three days, with the pair skating, ice dance as well as the solo figure skating categories taking place over three days. Seirin High had already given Tamaki the permission to miss school for the next three days for the tournament, with her teachers and even the principal all promising to watch the tournaments and to also cheer her on.

Her classmates were all extremely supportive as well. And from what she'd heard from Shige-kun the previous night, he had begged his mother to allow him to stay home from school so that he can catch the live broadcast, much to her amusement.

The basketball team had promised to watch the broadcasts as well, and had wished her good luck the previous day. Akashi had even messaged her earlier that morning when she had left home, wishing her luck, with Aunt Yuki also doing the same with a very jovial Aoi barking in her arms.

Especially as this particular tournament—particularly the singles will also determine who will be Japan's representative for the Grand Prix series.

Izuki Shuji had waited for her outside Rising Sun with his car, and he had driven Tamaki to the competition venue, having to be present with her as Tamaki's coach. The man had also picked up Viktor along the way from the hotel that he is staying in, and the entire ride there, they have gone through their routines for both the pair skate and solo figure skating categories, along with Izuki Shuji covering the skating categories for the next three days.

The pair skating event is the first on the list—and in a way, it will be easier for them to get it out of the way. The male short program will then take place at noon—and here, Tamaki made a mental note to cheer on Yuuri and the rest of her male skating friends. The female short program is then the last event for the first day, with it taking place at three in the afternoon. The free program for both male and female takes place the next day, with the ice dance event being the only one held on the last day.

And naturally, Tamaki is nervous as this is her first figure skating tournament for the first time in over a year since she'd 'retired', and not to mention that she is also pretty certain that a large bulk of the media attention that day will be focused on her and _Viktor Nikiforov_ due to them participating in the pair skate category.

Due to having participated in several competitions since childhood, Tamaki had long been numb to the usual pre-competition nerves. But this is also her senior debut—her chance to represent Japan on the international stage.

" _Let's win this, Tamaki."_ Viktor said even as they approached the arena and he winked at her.

Tamaki smiled and nodded.

**XXXXXX**

"TAMAKI!"

"Oof!"

Nearby, Izuki Shuji and Viktor Nikiforov watched with amusement as two of the female skaters leapt on the teal head the minute she had came off the ice after finishing her practice run.

Shuji was half expecting this to happen, since Kuroko Tamaki _is_ pretty popular amongst the Japanese skaters. Ever since the announcements about her comeback had leaked, the Japan figure skating community had been eagerly waiting for the start of the All-Japan Regional Figure Skating tournament. Due to having taken a season off, Tamaki had to compete starting from the regionals and work her way up.

"You're really back!" One of the female skaters almost screeched, still not letting up on her hold on Tamaki. "I heard from Hayato-san that you're participating in pair skate and solo this season, but I didn't believe him and—"

" _Get off! You're heavy!"_

A chuckling dark haired male also wearing the JSF-issued windbreaker over his costume gently pried the two girls off the downed teal head before helping the disgruntled Tamaki to her feet. "It's been awhile, Tamaki." Seto Hayato, Tamaki's first pair skate partner smiled. "It's good to see you back." His eyes then shifted towards Viktor before he nodded politely to him, and Viktor nodded back.

It is a relief to not have skaters hounding him like how it always did whenever he is at competitions. Clearly, the Japanese skaters are all extremely polite like how the rumours state.

"We missed you!" Niwa Nanami almost pouted as Tamaki dusted herself off and checked her costume beneath her windbreaker to ensure that she hadn't torn anything. "You disappeared out of the blue all of a sudden. We missed you."

Tamaki coughed. "Sorry about that," she apologised to her friends, expertly ignoring the other younger skaters who are clearly competing in the junior division who are pretending that they aren't trying to eavesdrop. "I was in a pretty big mess right after my parents died."

"You're back for good this time, right?" Hayato asked, and Tamaki nodded. "And pair skate _and_ solo? I thought that my dad was joking when he told me. So what should we expect today?"

Tamaki smiled. "You'll see."

* * *

Tamaki removed her windbreaker carefully, handing it to Shuji who folded it over his arm and checked over her outfit one more time. Beside Tamaki, Viktor had removed his Russian red and white windbreaker and had draped it over the back of the nearby chair, expertly ignoring the screams and cries from the fangirls in the stands.

"You'll get used to it." Shuji patted Viktor's shoulder sympathetically, and he grinned. "Here in Japan, the fans are generally more controlled. You don't have to worry about getting mobbed." Shuji then smiled as he eyed both their outfits. "And it looks good from here."

Tamaki smoothed down the skirt of her costume and nodded, also checking to ensure that the bobby pins in her hair stayed in and wouldn't risk coming out during the performance.

The teal head had three different costumes for the categories that she would be participating in. And while Viktor had seen the costume that she would be using for the pair skate as they had one last practice just two days ago for their pair skate routine in their costumes to get used to it, the older man hadn't seen her costumes for her solo free skate and short program, no matter how much he'd begged and used Makkachin to do the begging alongside him.

Tamaki's costume for her pair skate is reminiscent of a dress from the Victorian era or even of a lady attending a ball. It is a deep red wine colour, with the sleeves ending in a V-shape at her biceps, with also a V-shaped neckline. The flared skirt that reaches to her thighs are also in the same colour, with a slit down one leg—with the entire outfit coming off as _sensual._ She also had on white gloves on her hands. Under the light, the silver sequins sewn on her outfit glittered like stars.

In stark comparison, Viktor was dressed in black, with his outfit reminiscent of a ruffled suit of a lord from the olden era, complete with the hairstyle and even the white cravat. His outfit is however pleasing the audience, judging by the screams.

Tamaki definitely wouldn't be surprised to see photos of Viktor's costume floating about in social media even before the day is up.

Both their outfits simply screamed passionate and sensual—in accordance to the storyline that they have lined up for their pair skate routine.

Hayato and Nanami who weren't too far away with their own coach grinned at Tamaki as they eyed her outfit. Nanami who is just a year older than Tamaki almost blushed at just how much skin she's showing whilst Hayato gave a thumbs up. Though privately, Tamaki wonder how Nanami is going to handle seeing her costumes for her free skate and short program if she's blushing just with her current outfit.

"Ready, both of you?" Shuji asked briskly, and Tamaki nodded, with Viktor nodding alongside her. "All right, you've practiced this routine for months. You can do this. Wow the audience—it's what you're born to do. It's what you _can_ do. Prove to Japan and Russia that you _can_ be the best pair that the world has ever seen!" Shuji said determinedly.

He after all knew that this season is a trial run to determine if Tamaki and Viktor can even pull it off—and if the both of them can even handle participating in both pair skate and solo at once.

The skating federations of Russia and Japan respectively however seemed to have forgotten that the two involved are some of their best skaters. If it's anyone who can pull it off, it is them.

"All right." Shuji tapped them both on their backs even as they stepped onto the ice after removing their blade guards. "It's showtime. Show Japan what you've got."

"Ready, Tamaki?" Viktor asked her, smiling at her with that charming smile of his even as he held out his hand for her. "Let's wow the audience. Let's give them a show that they've never seen before."

" _First is Kuroko Tamaki, 15, and Nikiforov Viktor, 22."_ The announcer spoke over the loudspeakers of the arena over the loud cheers of the audience—most of which were waving flags. Tamaki just vaguely heard her name getting screamed amongst the cheers and screams of the audience. That's right. She had the support of her own country, not just her own immediate family. _"They will be skating to the song 'Vampire Waltz'."_

Both skaters took to the center of the rink before they then got into their starting position—facing each other. This routine is after all a story about a vampire lord trying to seduce a young maiden whom he'd met at a masquerade ball after all.

She will not fall. She will not break. And she'll prove to the world that she's worthy of being Viktor Nikiforov's partner.

Viktor smiled as he held out his hand for her.

_Let's begin._

* * *

The music starts, with the music of the violins echoing from the speakers and echoing around the arena. And then, both skaters in the ice rink moved.

Izuki Shuji who had watched them practice this routine countless times over the past few months ever since the JSF had assigned him as Kuroko Tamaki's coach felt his breath caught in his throat. It just feels different—different from how he'd seen them practice this routine.

It's more sensual. More _seductive._ Their movements more fluid and precise.

Shuji could almost imagine the couple on the ice flying or even dancing on the ballroom floor rather than skating on the rink. And clearly, the rest of the audience was as entranced as he is too, if the lack of noise from the stands is of any indication.

On two different sides of the ice, Viktor and Tamaki skated in a circle, taking speed and then jumping at the same time, landing back onto the ice simultaneously—their legs crossing with each other. Tamaki immediately goes into a complicated step sequence, drawing attention due to her body and arm movements—along with her outfit, it reminds everyone watching of the Siren or even of mermaids. Even as she moved, her skirt flared, revealing the sea-green second layer beneath, marking her resemblance to the mythical sea creatures even further.

Viktor spun on the ice in a circle before reaching his partner and held her hand in his grasp. The ice gleams even as they both danced across it, performing a complicated back inside death spiral—with Tamaki's body almost completely parallel to the ice.

The coaches of the other pairs, and even the pairs themselves straightened up at this sight, wide eyed.

Even though Shuji knew the story about this routine from the beginning, he can't help but see the story play out in front of him even as the pair before him _danced_ out the story on the ice.

A certain day, a mysterious handsome man comes to town, drawing the attention of all the women like moths to a flame. He is a count, a noble of relatively high standing amongst the upper social classes. It is rumoured that he is looking for a wife, and all the single women and even mothers with single daughters tried their best to have their daughters look the best for the man, hoping to snare this man for themselves.

But the young lord had his eye set on a certain young woman—a woman of not much standing amongst the social classes, and yet, she is elegant and beautiful to him. For it seems that she alone had sensed the danger vibe from the count—that he is not as human as he had led the humans in town to believe.

For this young lord had been around for hundreds of years, preying on the humans in search of their lifeblood to sustain his own as a vampire.

The count then met this lady at the ball of a certain noble family where he'd finally gained the opportunity to ask her for a dance. And yet, the results are quite unexpected. For he'd gone there, expecting to be the one to seduce her and gain her lifeblood. In fact, he is the one getting seduced.

" _A twist lift!"_ The audience cheers their approval even as Tamaki was lifted into the air and performs rotations in the air. Shuji counted the number of rotations—one, two, _three!_ Viktor was ready to catch Tamaki by the waist even as she came down even as the two linked hands once more and Viktor lifted her easily into a hand-to-hand lift.

" _A hand-to-hand lift!"_

Tamaki landed on the ice once more even as the two moved on the ice—looking for all in the world like they're dancing instead of skating.

" _A perfect landing! It is really difficult to believe that this is their first tournament as a pair!"_

Viktor then smiled sensually, guiding Tamaki in a waltz move—really playing the part of the vampire lord that is in love with the mortal woman who knew that he's different.

Tamaki glides in a graceful dance on the ice, drawing everyone's eyes to her graceful movements before once more, their hands are linked and she was then tossed into the air once more into an axel lasso before being led into a pair spin as she landed back onto the ice.

" _A perfect combination!"_

"Perfect!" Shuji beamed even as the audience roared their appreciation—no one able to remove their eyes from the two skating in the rink.

The music is getting faster even as the sounds of violins and the voices of the choir in the background sang throughout the arena, singing together with the movements of the skaters in the rink.

It is like the music is coming _from_ them rather than them skating to the music.

" _A combination of a quadruple salchow before being followed by a triple toeloop and a double flip."_

Both Tamaki and Viktor skated on opposite sides of each other to prepare for the jump combinations before they lifted off the ice simultaneously and landed just as neatly.

"That's it." Shuji whispered, his heart almost in his mouth. This is also his debut as the coach for Japan's top female skater and also unofficially the coach for Russia's ace skater. True, he'll be tested again later in the afternoon and even tomorrow for Tamaki's short program and the free skate. But this is the program that will call his skills as a coach in question. "Move like the music is a part of you. _You_ are the music. Entrance the audience. _Make_ them look at you. You are the stars of the show. Make them look at you and you only."

The music rose in intensity—they are fast approaching the climax of the entire program and the 'dance', with the music of the violins and the background choir singing with accelerating intensity as a result.

" _A spiral sequence!"_

Tamaki and Viktor moved into their last combination for the routine: a spiral sequence followed by a spread eagle before transiting into a death spiral as Viktor held her like one would when dancing with a woman, ending with perfect sync with the music.

The sequins on both their costumes sparkled like diamonds under the lights of the arena as both struggled to catch back their breaths after that intense program.

For several moments, all was silent—like no one knew just how to react. And then, the audience cheered loudly, all erupting with boisterous applause and cheers. Screams of the skaters' names could be heard above the din.

Even the other pair skates are clapping along with the audience, their eyes full of awe and amazement—at seeing such a marvellous and flawless performance given by the first pair. Could they even top that?

Seto Hayato was grinning, delighted and pleased that his good friend had improved this much as a pair since their last pair skate performance years ago as juniors.

" _A perfect performance! A wonderful performance given by Kuroko Tamaki and Nikiforov Viktor!"_

**XXXXXX**

Tamaki was all but dragged by some of the female skaters to the hall where the male skaters would be having their short program before she could even protest, leaving behind a very confused Shuji and an amused Viktor.

The closing ceremony for the pair skating category had just ended not even an hour ago, and much to Tamaki's surprise, they've managed to clinch gold for the podium for the pair skate category. Now if only they can get as good a result at the Grand Prix like they did for the regionals.

"Hurry! The boys' short program is going to start before we know it!" Nanami urged before they burst into the arena. "I want to talk to Haru before they begin! And we still have time before you need to go and warm up for the women short program." She told Tamaki.

Tamaki immediately started scanning the rink for familiar faces even as Nanami squealed as she recognised her cousin and started waving to him. The teal head smiled as she recognised the raven-haired young man standing by the side of the rink with his long-haired Italian coach.

She cupped both her hands to the sides of her mouth. "Yuuri-kun! Good luck!"

Katsuki Yuuri looked stunned even as he turned and saw Kuroko Tamaki waving to him from the stands where she is standing with a fellow female skater. He had known her in passing, having been in the same basic training camp years ago when they were both juniors, and he smiled shyly, waving to her.

"Someone you know, Yuuri?" Celestino Cialdini, his coach from the Detroit Skating Club enquired curiously, staring at the petite teal head who doesn't look older than fifteen before switching his gaze back to his student.

Yuuri ducked his head shyly. "Someone that I used to train with," he answered meekly. "I heard rumours that Tamaki is coming back this season after taking last season off for personal reasons. I'm glad."

The younger girl had always been polite and nice to him, and had always treated him like he's normal, despite his anxiety issues. In fact, she is likely the only one who can help him to pull his head out of his dark thoughts whenever his anxiety got the better of him. Hence, back when they were both still competing in juniors, there was many a time when his coach at that time had gotten Kuroko Tamaki to drag him out of his head.

It was almost comical one time when she was sent into the _male bathroom_ to drag him out, much to Tamaki's annoyance.

Celestino frowned to himself, staring at the teal head. "'Tamaki'?" he echoed. "Her full name wouldn't be Tamaki Kuroko, would it?" He asked his student who nodded dumbly. "I received an email from the JSF about her a few months ago. I might just invite her to Detroit for college and for further skating training that she couldn't receive here once she had finished high school—the same that I did for you." He grinned at his student who smiled meekly.

"It would be nice if so." Yuuri said absently, thinking that it will be nice to have someone from his native country in Detroit. He had only been there for three months, but he is already homesick. Thankfully, Celestino had came with him when he'd returned to Japan to participate in the regionals, or he might just break.

He hesitated to approach his friend whom from what he'd heard from rumours, is currently his idol's pair partner. He is already certain that several people might have already approached her under the guise of 'welcoming her back' just to see _the_ Viktor Nikiforov.

Yuuri shook his head. This is his senior debut. He can't afford to be distracted now! Not when Tamaki had done so well in the pair skating category earlier. He can't lose to her.

An announcement over the intercom blared out just then.

" _The warm-ups for the women short program senior division will commence shortly. All skaters, please proceed to Hall 3 for the warm-ups."_

Tamaki's lips twitched as she pulled away from the side of the arena and met Nanami's supportive eyes who also nodded to her.

It's time.


	4. Letting Go

Wakamatsu Kosuke stood by the side of the court, his eyes glued to his phone, and ignoring everything around him.

Imayoshi who had been dealing with the Center's _fanboy_ tendencies since last year knew that the blond could really block everything out when he's watching his favourite ice skater on screen. But as Wakamatsu had never let it interfere with his training, even Coach Harasawa had let it be as long as it doesn't distract the rest of the team.

"Watching Kuroko Tamaki again?" Yoshinori Susa asked Wakamatsu with a teasing grin. "You really like her, don't you?"

None of the Touou regulars fail to notice the stiffening that a certain ace is giving on the stage—just lazing around with a basketball, with a large white bandage around his nose and his lower jaw. Honestly, Imayoshi don't even want to know what Aomine has done that is so bad that he had pissed off the most even mannered and gentlest person on the Teiko team to the point that she had slammed her bag into his face.

Not too far from Imayoshi, Sakurai whimpered when he saw the dark aura around Aomine darkening and the dark growl from him.

"It's the Japanese regionals today!" Wakamatsu looked excited—a first for the normally sullen Center. At this point, Imayoshi wouldn't be surprised to find a shrine dedicated to the teal head in Wakamatsu's room, with how obsessed he is over her. He is honestly surprised that the blond didn't ask Kuroko Tamaki for an autograph that day when she'd broken Aomine's nose _and_ dislocated his jaw (that action had probably only endeared Wakamatsu _more_ to her, as he had never liked Aomine starting from day one). "If she makes it to the podium _and_ get gold for singles, she'll get to represent Japan for the Grand Prix! Japan has never made it to the international stage for _years_ now."

A rude scoff coming from Aomine caught Wakamatsu's attention, and he narrowed his eyes, tearing his attention away from the phone in his hand, and glaring at the tanned teen. "You got something to say?" Wakamatsu almost growled.

"She doesn't belong on some _skating rink."_ Sakurai whimpered as Aomine made it sound worse than it already is, and judging by the dangerous growls coming from Wakamatsu, he clearly didn't appreciate the underlying insult to his favourite skater. The timid boy prayed to whatever god that is listening that Wakamatsu wouldn't fly at Aomine and break his nose for the _second time that week._ "She's just wasting her time out there. She'll just humiliate herself on television and—"

" _And_ clearly, you've never bothered to learn more about your old teammate beyond anything basketball related." Wakamatsu interrupted, his eyes flashing daggers at this insult to his favourite skater.

Thankfully, Aomine had never brought in his _other_ favourite skater in his torrent of insults, or Wakamatsu would likely pull a Kuroko Tamaki and smash Aomine's face in. Though with a basketball this time. Any skating enthusiast who is also a basketball player would know of Kuroko Tamaki's long list of victories in the figure skating world when she had already been participating in the novice competitions since she was six years old.

Thus, the figure skating world was upset and had almost rioted when Kuroko Tamaki had chosen to take an undetermined amount of time off right after her parents' demise. Japan had however understood, and had left her alone save for the condolences for her loss.

Thus, it was a very big relief when it was announced that she would be returning for this season, and using it as her senior debut. Majority were of the opinion that it is most likely Viktor Nikiforov that had dragged her back into figure skating to begin with, as like most young skaters, it is well known that Kuroko Tamaki had also looked up to him since _his_ own debut as a junior. It didn't really help the rumours when it was announced that Viktor Nikiforov had asked Tamaki to be his pair skate partner.

" _What?"_ Aomine growled at Wakamatsu, glaring daggers, but the blond wasn't deterred at the look that had often sent several of the younger Teiko students running back when he was still in middle school. "She can't be that good—it's her first year or something. She should be concentrating on basketball, not wasting her time—"

"Kuroko Tamaki is Japan's top female skater—and had been since she had started competing as a junior!" Wakamatsu cut in, eyes narrowing dangerously. If that bastard says just _one more word_ about Kuroko Tamaki… "She had been skating long before she had even started playing basketball! If you had even bothered to learn more about her outside of indulging in your own self delusions, then you would have known that!"

Kuroko Tamaki had never made it a secret after all—especially back when she had first entered middle school, and a reporter had interviewed her about her debut as a junior skater. Her skating career just never came up much if you just focused on the part about her as a basketball player.

Most probably, Teiko had known about it, but had allowed her to miss classes and practice as much as she has to due to her skating career. In that way, Teiko's motto of 'Always Victory' had helped in her case. At least until Tamaki had ended up stopping for a season right after her parents had died.

"T-Tamaki-chan never said anything about it—" Momoi Satsuki who had been really quiet since her former best friend had broken her childhood friend's nose stuttered, and Wakamatsu felt a flame of annoyance.

He don't know the full story in regards to that famous team and what had happened last year, but he got the general gist of it since he had a younger cousin who is a second stringer in Teiko, and said cousin was really furious in regards to the Inter High finals last year.

It must be really bad if _the_ Akashi Seijuro and Kuroko Tamaki have banned the entire team from returning after the Teiko versus Meiko match and had picked the next batch of regulars themselves instead of following tradition and allowing the current regulars to pick their own successors.

Thus, much like any basketball player who had followed the middle school Inter High matches last year, Wakamatsu doesn't have much love lost for anyone associated with the Generation of Miracles (unless you are the captain and vice-captain). It is also why he had been one of the most vocal when Coach Harasawa and Imayoshi-san have told the team that they would be recruiting the ace of the Generation of Miracles _and_ their manager.

As it is their coach's decision, Wakamatsu had accepted it grudgingly, but from day one, he had already shown that he neither liked nor respected the pair. And if they want his respect, they are going to have to _earn_ it!

"With 'friends' like you, I'm not surprised." Wakamatsu said snidely and sarcastically, and he felt a sense of pleasure upon seeing Momoi hold back tears and a flinch, and Aomine glared at him. "Now shut the fuck up. I want to watch Kuroko Tamaki's senior debut."

**XXXXXX**

At the home of Yakov Feltsman in St. Petersburg, the old man is currently catching the live broadcast of the Japanese regionals, despite the time differences between Russia and Japan, and he knew that he should really be sleeping right now, or he'll be extremely grumpy the next day.

He could still barely comprehend what he had just seen with Viktor and Kuroko Tamaki's pair skate routine.

When the JSF and Viktor have first contacted him out of the blue months ago with that crazy proposal, Yakov was sceptical. He knew of course that Viktor had been playing about with the idea of pair skating for awhile now, with how much he had been asking the pairs at their home rink about their routines, and how it differs from singles.

He just never imagined that the short vacation to Japan that he'd forced Viktor on to rest right after the Russian Nationals last year would actually lead to him stumbling upon his ideal pair partner.

For despite Viktor's genius skill on the ice, not just anyone could become his pair skate partner. Yakov could attest to that, as he had seen Viktor trying with several of the other female skaters at their home rink who are more than willing to pair up with him, and they just couldn't sync up with him properly, or doesn't understand his mindset, much to Viktor's disappointment.

And here comes an underage Japanese girl whom Viktor just saw skating on a frozen lake by chance whilst on vacation, and he had immediately decided that she is whom he wants as his partner?!

Yakov had of course known about Kuroko Tamaki, currently Japan's top female skater. She had competed against Mila in the Junior Championships more than once since she had debuted as a junior, and Mila had never beaten her once.

It is clear however that Mila had looked up to her, and was beyond pleased when she had heard the confirmed news that Kuroko Tamaki will be competing this season—assuming that she would be sent as Japan's representative to the Grand Prix qualifiers.

Those two were clearly good friends at least, if not friendly rivals, with how Mila had overreacted when she had first seen Viktor having a video call with the teenager. Yakov's ears are still ringing from that loud shriek that Mila had given that had almost caused poor Yuri to lose balance on the ice—trying to master the step sequence that Viktor had just shown him.

Kuroko Tamaki's skating style is really unusual, from what Yakov could tell, and from what Mila could tell him. It is extremely mythical-looking and elegant—resembling a dance of some sort. But as her mother is well known to be a retired dancer, it isn't too surprising if Kuroko Tamaki had learned dancing alongside skating.

(Yakov wonders for a moment if his ex-wife would have known about Kuroko Mayumi)

Most skaters generally learned some form of gymnastics or even dancing as a sideline to improve their skating skills, particularly once they move up to the senior division when they would have to perform more complicated quads, steps, spins and even jumps if they want to aim high for the program components.

Probably, Kuroko Tamaki's unusual skating style is what matches her up so well with Viktor to begin with.

And honestly, Yakov really takes his hat off to the teenager for having the patience to put up with his idiotic student. He knows from personal experience that Viktor isn't the easiest person to get along with, as he had the strangest whims and could act like a child instead of the nearly twenty-two year old man that he is.

Though from the conference calls that Yakov regularly had with Kuroko Tamaki (thank goodness that she spoke Russian as fluently as a native!), and from what he could gather from Viktor and what he would tell to anyone willing to listen, the silver haired skater is extremely fond of the teal head, and looks at her like a little sister.

Young Yuri had even gotten curious enough about Viktor's mysterious Japanese partner, and had gone to the trouble to drag up her past performance videos. Kuroko Tamaki had likely gained a fan in the ten-year-old boy after that, despite Yuri's denials, especially after Mila had caught him reading a Russian translated article about Kuroko Tamaki.

And now, just from the pair skating debut routine that the teal head had with Viktor that had easily clinched them gold on the podium, Yakov could admit to himself that Viktor had picked well. The girl is talented, and it is also clear that she has passion for the sport, and is willing to work hard.

(Anyone who is willing to put in double the extra practice for both singles and pair skating had his respect. And not to mention that the person involved is still a student in high school)

And honestly, Yakov found it very difficult to believe that the teenager had been away from the ice for over a year.

The old coach is now almost eager to see what Kuroko Tamaki is capable of for her singles' short program and the free skate. And he is also almost looking forward to meeting her face-to-face instead of over a video call.

Maybe if she is fortunate enough to get assigned to the Rostelecom Cup for one of her Grand Prix qualifiers, he would get to meet her without waiting until the next winter break when she could get time off from school to head to Russia.

Yakov smiled as he watched the screen where the camera is focused on the female skaters, with the Japanese announcer saying something he can't understand, impatiently waiting for the routines to begin.

He is almost looking forward for the chance to coach Kuroko Tamaki once she'd finished college.

**XXXXXX**

If it's anything about figure skating tournaments that Tamaki dislikes, it is the game of _chance_ aka the drawings to determine which skater goes first.

And honestly, she has to be really down on her luck that day to having gone first with the pair skating category earlier with Viktor. And _now,_ she is also going first for her solo short program _again_ due to having drawn first!

Is this some kind of karma for having left the ice for well over a year?

By now, it is nearly three in the afternoon, and the stands were slowly filling up with the excited spectators that were fortunate enough to get a ticket. Several of the other skaters who were here as competitors were also present, including the pairs who have already finished their own competitions, and even the male skaters who have just finished their own singles' short programs that had just ended an hour earlier.

From what Hayato could tell Tamaki, as he'd stayed to watch the male singles whilst Nanami had headed to Hall 3 together with her, Katsuki Yuuri had done well enough, considering that this is his senior debut too. But he had came in third for the short program component, as he had unfortunately flubbed some of his jumps due to his nerves acting up _again,_ much to the older teen's disappointment.

Tamaki had high hopes that Yuuri could catch up for the free skate tomorrow however, as the free skate component had always been his strength. And she really hoped that it would be Yuuri who will be standing on the podium tomorrow and representing Japan for the male singles, as it might just be the one thing that can increase his confidence.

"All right there, Tamaki?" Viktor asked from beside Izuki Shuji, both men watching as Tamaki strapped on her skates and double checking that there are no nicks or cracks in the blades and that it is well sharpened. A malfunctioning pair of skates can spell disaster on the ice, especially if you're in the middle of a competition. "Feeling nervous?" The Russian asked, remembering how nervous _he_ had been when he had first skated during his senior debut.

"Strangely enough, no." Tamaki said, looking up at them, and getting to her feet from the chair that she is sitting in.

The murmurs and excited chatter from the crowd sounded almost mute to her ears. She is familiar with this feeling. This is just another competition. And all that she has to do is to _entrance_ the audience, like what Shuji had always said. This is her senior debut after all. And like hell if she'll disappoint all those supporting her and cheering for her!

Tamaki then slipped off her jacket, handing it to Shuji who folded it over his arm. The coach then tsked and checks over her outfit once more, ensuring that there isn't any tears or rips in it that he could see.

Next to Shuji, Viktor's eyes widened when he finally saw the outfit that Tamaki would be wearing for the singles' short program.

Her short program outfit is sleek and figure hugging, with straps over her shoulders. The flared sleeves on the other hand only begin from her biceps and ended at mid-arm, thus allowing some freedom in movement. Much like her pair skate outfit, it had a flared skirt too, only without the slits.

However, instead of the deep wine red of her pair skate outfit, a deep dark blue spreads along her torso, with it fading to a cerulean sky blue from the skirt. A pattern of silver stars decorated the outfit. And under the lights of the arena, her outfit _glittered._

Viktor had it right when he had said that this season is a coming-of-age year for her, and also a coming-of-age piece when it comes to their routines.

Tamaki is using this season to end whatever bonds that still existed and still tied her with Teiko and her former teammates. After the regionals, she'll let go. She'll let her cousin cover up any loose ends that still existed—like what he'd been saying that he would do for both of them for well over six months now.

This burden isn't hers to bear, Akashi had argued. He should never have gotten her involved in the drama that is the basketball club to begin with. It is just that back then, he couldn't form a new varsity team alone, and thus, had sought out her help.

None of this should ever have happened to her.

 _Walk away from basketball completely,_ Akashi had told her. Shigehiro too. If it is something that had brought her nothing but pain, including the one incident that had almost crippled her for life if not for sheer dumb _luck,_ then walk away from it. No one will fault her for it. _Seirin and Rakuzan will topple the Generation of Miracles from their self-delusional thrones,_ Akashi had told her, with Riko and Kagami saying the same thing.

 _We'll take down the Generation of Miracles for you,_ Kagami had swore that night when she had told him everything.

 _All that I want is for you and Shige to smile again,_ Akashi had told Tamaki desperately when she was still pondering if she should accept Viktor's request or not. _If basketball had brought you both so much pain, then walk away from it. If the ice can heal you both, then return to it._

" _Tamaki, good luck!"_

Tamaki's head snapped up at the shout, and turned only to see a grinning Hayato next to Nanami and a very embarrassed Katsuki Yuuri in the spectator stands, waving to her. Celestino Cialdini, Yuuri's Italian coach from his college skating club in Detroit who is sitting on his other side looked very amused.

Viktor touched Tamaki's shoulder, a look of concern on his face. "All right there?" he asked quietly, and she nodded. "We've worked on this for months. Remember what I said? When you're out on the ice, your one job is to entrance the audience. Catch their attention. Make them look at you and you only."

Shuji smiled and nodded next to the silver haired man. "He's right, Tamaki," he said encouragingly. "I know what you can do. You can win gold on the podium easily. Show Japan what you've got." One of the organisers who had a clipboard in his hands signalled to them that they're ready to begin, and Shuji sighed before patting Tamaki on the shoulder. "You've come so far. You're ready for the international stage, Tamaki." He murmured. "It's showtime."

 _I'll leave it all behind with this,_ Tamaki thought to herself even as she removed her blade guards and handed it to Shuji. _Sei. Shige. Viktor. Aunt Yuki. Coach. Kagami-kun and everyone from Seirin. Hayato. Nanami. And Yuuri-kun. You've all been there for me since the beginning. This is for you. After this performance, I'll let go. I'll look forward instead of behind. As for my past, I'll leave it all up to you, Sei._

Her first solo competition in well over a year—and nearly a year since she'd left basketball behind.

She'll let go of her past completely after that.

" _First up will be Kuroko Tamaki, 15."_ The loudspeakers above blared out even as the cheers echoed around the arena. _"She will be skating her short program to the song 'Croatian Rhapsody'."_

Tamaki take a deep breath before she stepped out onto the ice, skating to the center of the rink amidst the audience's cheers. She bowed to the audience slightly before getting into her starting position.

_I'll let go after this. Promise._

Closing her eyes, Tamaki let the music take over her actions.

And then, she skates.

**XXXXXX**

_Get on the live broadcast now._

That was the group message that Akashi had just sent, with a website link attached to it. And Midorima Shintaro had a pretty good feeling he knew who the others in the group message are. For a moment, he is confused, wondering what is possessing Akashi to message them all out of the blue when he'd ignored them since graduation, and had acted quite frosty even before that.

And as for Tamaki—no one had even seen her since graduation.

From the messages and teary calls from Kise, Midorima knew that the airheaded blonde had gone to Seirin where everyone knew is where Tamaki had _intended_ to attend school, but Kise had claimed that she _isn't_ there.

Calls and messages to her phone went unanswered, and as of five months ago, she had cut her line and had apparently changed her number and email address. She had even resigned from the florist's where she had worked, and her aunt refused to let them see her too, stating that Tamaki didn't want to see them.

Clearly, for whatever it is that they had done, Tamaki is still pissed with them.

And much like Akashi, Tamaki can really nurse a grudge.

Midorima furrowed his brows at the weird message that Akashi had sent—cold and curt even for him. But he obliged anyway, since he is currently at home in front of his computer doing his homework and preparations for the upcoming test.

The green head almost choked on his drink when the first thing that he saw on the screen is a certain teal haired former teammate of his.

"…What?"

His phone pinged with another text message. Midorima don't even need to look at the sender's name to know that it's Akashi.

_Watch until the end. And know that it is you who had done this._

**XXXXXX**

Kuroko Tamaki's routines are always full of emotions, and with a story behind.

It is something that every figure skater and skating enthusiast in Japan knew by now. Even several of Tamaki's international fans knew this.

Her theme for this season must be 'farewell' for a reason too.

The starting piano notes for the music starts, sounding from the speakers and echoing around the arena. Yuuri who is seated amongst Hayato, Nanami and even Celestino in the spectator stands had his hands clasped in a prayer motion, inwardly praying for Tamaki to do well, and that she'll get over her grief due to her parents' deaths and whatever that had happened in between the year that had put that cracked glass look in her eyes.

Even as the music begins, the expression in Tamaki's eyes changed, and her movements immediately changed. Yuuri's brown eyes widened when Tamaki _moved—_ he could almost imagine her on the dance floor and not skating in the middle of an ice rink.

Tamaki immediately goes into a complicated footwork, her movements syncing in time together with the music. Light bounces off the sequins sewn on her costume even as she _dances_ across the ice before she moves into a camel spin, soon transitioning it simply into a complicated Biellmann spin.

Next to Yuuri, Celestino sat upright and took notice, his mouth twisting in a grim line, and his eyes are almost sparkling with that of interest. Yuuri recalled during the warm-up when Celestino had mentioned scouting Tamaki once she'd finished her high school education and giving her an invitation to Detroit for further training.

"Something's different about her usual style." Nanami commented, frowning. "This is the first time that we've seen her skate in well over a year, but it has gone from innocent and mythical to well…" Nanami trailed off, a light blush on her face when she recalled the pair skate routine from earlier.

"Enchanting and _seductive?"_ Hayato finished for her, grinning. "She's moving onto the senior division. It isn't surprising if Tamaki wants to change her style up. I did too when I first moved onto the senior division. Tamaki's style—it's gone from child-like to adult. Can't say that I don't like it."

"So you both are saying that it's different before?" Celestino asked suddenly, and Hayato gave a start before looking at the Italian coach and nodded.

"I was her first pair partner, so I know her style remarkably well." Hayato answered, turning his focus back to the rink, linking his fingers together. "Back when she's still competing in juniors, Tamaki's style is more _mythical._ It makes you want to know what she'll do next. You don't want to look away in case you miss something. But with this…"

"It's enchanting. Seductive." Yuuri said slowly, coming to understand his good friend's thinking and what she had planned for her short program. "It captures your attention. You can't help but _want_ to keep your eyes on her. You want to _look_ at her. You want to know where she'll go next. You want to know what she'll tell you with her dance. It entrances. _Seduces._ Almost like the sirens of legend."

Celestino smiled. "Then this is going to be good," he commented.

" _An Ina Bauer!"_

Shuji grinned to himself, trying to calm his beating heart. Next to him, Viktor is almost vibrating in excitement. He had helped Tamaki to choreograph her routines after all.

"That's it, Tamaki." Shuji whispered. "Enchant the audience. Make them keep their eyes on you. Don't let them look away."

" _A double toe loop! And a triple flip!"_

Tamaki lifted from the ice neatly, with her arm movements moving in accordance with her jumps, and she landed just as neatly on the ice, with her skirt flaring together with her movements. The cheers from the audience almost drowned out the commentator's words.

' _The jumps are coming next.'_ Shuji bit on his lower lip. _'In official competitions, most female figure skaters never had much luck in landing complicated quads due to the complicated footwork. But…'_ Shuji grinned. _'They've never met Tamaki. She sure likes challenging the 'impossible'.'_

Everyone's eyes are now fixated on Tamaki, unable to look anywhere else even as the teal haired skater in the middle of the rink glides in a graceful dance on the ice before taking off into the air.

" _A quad-double!"_

Tamaki landed back gracefully on the ice, and the cheers grew even louder. She then swiftly moves into a death drop before spinning on the ice neatly into a camel spin, transitioning into a sit spin.

"The second half is coming up." Nanami murmured, her eyes wide, and she couldn't bring herself to look away.

Tamaki moved gracefully onto the ice, and for a moment, Viktor is reminded of the time when Tamaki had to teach him ballroom dancing all over again in preparation for their pair skate routine.

It really feels like she's _dancing_ more than skating.

But yet, it is precisely because of that that you _cannot_ look away.

" _A quadruple salchow!"_

Yuuri gasped next to Celestino, and the Italian coach quickly counts the number of rotations even as the petite skater rose into the air—one, two, three, _four—_

" _A perfect landing!"_

Another camel spin. Yuuri's eyes were wide and full of awe and pride for his friend.

The music is getting more intense, with the notes of the piano and even the guitars and drums growing in intensity, with Tamaki's movements moving together in time with the music. Her movements and choreography on the ice is also equally getting faster and more complicated.

" _A triple loop!"_

"Nice!" Shuji grinned.

" _An outside spread eagle before transitioning into an Ina Bauer!"_

"That's it." Viktor whispered. "Become the music, Tamaki."

Celestino felt his heart almost leaping to his throat even as his eyes were wide opened with excitement. He hasn't seen a female figure skater challenge the normal traditions like this before. Most female figure skaters weren't able to land complicated quads and jumps. It isn't impossible—it just takes a very long time and long hours of practice. But most just never do as it takes an extreme drain on their stamina, and most females never had the stamina of their male counterparts to do the complicated moves.

How long must the teal head be practicing if she can land all these perfectly?

The music rose in intensity—with the violins and the piano singing together with intensity. They are fast approaching the climax.

Tamaki goes into one last combination: another camel spin that elegantly transitions into a Biellmann spin.

Her movements are clean and elegant and moving in an almost _seductive_ dance, with her movements ending in perfect sync with the music.

The sequins on her costume sparkled like stars in the night sky as Tamaki struggled to catch back her breath. Yuuri then realised what her costume is meant to represent. Of the _skies._ Of _goodbyes._

All was silent for several moments. And then, almost like there is some invisible signal, the stands erupted—all of them erupted with boisterous applause and cheers.

" _What a performance! A perfect comeback after a break for a year!"_

Tamaki breathed in deeply, taking in the cheers and applause before she bowed. It's been a long time since she had been in a competition like this, and she found that she had almost missed the thrill of successfully completing a program like this.

She then moved across the ice towards the rink where a smiling Shuji and Viktor were waiting, both of them clapping alongside the rest of the audience. If her eyes aren't failing her, she is certain that she had seen Hayato, Nanami as well as Yuuri amongst the audience too.

"How did I do?" Tamaki asked breathlessly, her eyes wide.

"I think you aced it." Shuji answered, and Viktor nodded with agreement. "I didn't think that you could really manage to land all those quads perfectly, but you did. Chin up and look sharp, Tamaki. You might have just broken all records for female figure skating scores in Japan."

"They're announcing the scores." Viktor said suddenly, and Tamaki's attention turned towards the electronic scoreboard where the score is appearing.

" _86.98! A new personal best!"_ The commentator exclaims, and the crowd went wild again even as Shuji grabbed Tamaki in an elated hug, a grin on his face.


	5. Looking Forward

To no one's surprise (but maybe Tamaki's), the teal head managed to stay in the first place ranking for the short program component—being a full twenty points ahead of the second place placer that had been a skater nearly five years Tamaki's senior, and thus, likely had more experience than the teal head who is just entering the senior division.

Surprisingly however, the other competitors weren't jealous or angry in the least. More than one of them had actually come over to congratulate Tamaki when she had managed to escape from the media, much to their amusement. Some of them have even expressed their relief and happiness at seeing her return to the ice at last, with most, if not all of them having respected her ability and talent on the ice, and that having her walk away from all that is a big pity.

The figure skating community isn't a very large one, particularly in Japan. And Tamaki knew from personal experience alone that they are all a decent bunch that all love being on the ice and competing against each other to get better and strive for higher heights. Instead of a certain few someones whom she could name _(cough Hanamiya cough Generation of Miracles),_ none of the skaters that Tamaki knew would even dream of undermining or destroying a fellow competitor.

The teal head had spent dinner with Viktor, her coach, along with Hayato and Nanami and their coach at the restaurant of the hotel where they would be staying in for the next three days until they could return to Tokyo.

Tamaki would have loved dining with Yuuri too—she hasn't seen the older boy for nearly two years now—not since she had left competitive figure skating. The last email she had from him is to inform her that he is attending college in Detroit and that he would be back in Japan for the regionals. That was nearly a month and a half ago.

And honestly, like with everyone whom Yuuri knows, Tamaki also knew that Yuuri had plain out idolises a certain figure skater. Hence why she also wants to use the chance of a dinner to introduce the shy and meek older teen to Viktor.

However, Yuuri had declined, saying that he wants to get in some last minute practice with his coach for the free skate component the next day, and his coach also wants to go over his routines with him.

Privately however, Tamaki also knew that Yuuri most likely wants to be able to stand and compete against Viktor as an equal before he even has the courage to be able to talk to his idol.

Dinner is a lively affair, with how long that Hayato and Nanami haven't seen her, and they have chattered on and on. The two have gotten silver on the podium for the pair skating category that day—nearly ten points below Viktor and Tamaki, and they surprisingly weren't upset in the least that they've been dethroned from their continuous first placement for the past two years since they've moved onto the senior division for pair skating category for Japan.

All that Hayato had asked is to ensure that they at least get to the Grand Prix finals for pair skating, as for the last two years, Hayato and Nanami always fails at the qualifiers to even make it to the finals. And furthermore, if things go on as planned, this will likely also be the _only_ year that Tamaki and Viktor will be representing Japan for pair skating. All other years after that will have them representing Russia for pair skating as is part of the agreement.

Not a single Japanese skater had even made it to the Grand Prix finals, let alone the World Championships and the Four Continents since her father had been an active figure skater.

Honestly, Tamaki isn't even _sure_ if they can even make it to the finals, as the Grand Prix is an international figure skating tournament that gathers the best skaters around the world to compete for the number one spot.

And considering that this is also Tamaki and Viktor's first year as a pair…

Viktor however had only grinned and promised, with the older man somehow being able to engage in conversation better with three teenagers nearly seven years his junior as compared to the two coaches who were talking about training regimes and about the routines by the other pairs and skaters that day.

"We'll still be in Kyushu over the next two days." Hayato had said even as they finished their dinner and headed back to their rooms for the night. "So show us a great free skate tomorrow, Tamaki. Get us that gold."

Tamaki smiled. "Well, I can try," was all that she said.

Honestly, she is almost dreading turning on her phone the moment she returns to her room. She always switches it off during competitions to lessen the number of distractions. The teal head is certain that Twitter is somehow going to be exploding all over her phone, and not to mention Facebook and Instagram.

"Don't sell yourself short, Tamaki." Nanami said encouragingly even as they waited for the lift, with both their coaches smiling a little as they watched over their students—proud and pleased over the camaraderie that they see in front of them. Viktor is smiling too, his eyes soft as he eyes Tamaki—the Russian has learned most of what had happened from her cousin, and he understood just why Tamaki had fled and had broke down, and why she had been away from the ice for over a year when he'd first met her. "You'll get gold on the podium. Everyone can see it. You were absolutely _amazing_ out there today! And I wasn't just talking about your pair skate program!" Nanami was waving her arms about even as the lift arrived, and they entered. "It is really difficult to believe that you've been away from the ice for over a year."

"…Tamaki, remember what we promised back when we were in the same junior training camp years ago?" Hayato asked quietly, and Tamaki looked back at her first pair partner. "All of us promised to do our best whenever we enter the ice, and that we'll bring Japan to the international stage. Do it for us and for those who couldn't make it to the podium. The ones who stood on the podium don't just represent the hopes and dreams of their country. They also represent the ones who couldn't make it there."

Viktor's eyes widened. He had never thought about it that way before, and he felt almost guilty, realising that he had never really bothered to acknowledge or even remember the names and faces of his competitors. It is true what Hayato had said—those who have made it to the podium _are_ also representing those who failed to make it there in a way.

"Yeah, I will." Tamaki smiled wistfully and nodded even as the lift doors opened on the twelfth story, and they stepped out. "I won't look back anymore. I'm moving forward."

**XXXXXX**

As promised, Hayato and Nanami were present in the spectator stands the next day to watch Tamaki skate her free program, as unlike her, those two are only skating in the pair skating category, and as Viktor and Tamaki would be representing Japan for pair skating that year, their continuation into the competitions stopped there until the Japanese Nationals later in the year.

The Men's Singles take place before the Women's Singles, and as Tamaki had to warm up for her own free program, Hayato had promised to cheer on the very jittery Yuuri in her place.

Much like Tamaki, Hayato had known how Yuuri is with pre-competition nerves. And though Hayato didn't have Tamaki's skill in calming down the anxious teen, he at least knows how to offset his anxiety issues and make him focus on something other than competitions.

From what Nanami could tell Tamaki after she'd came off the ice after her practice run, Yuuri had managed to walk away with gold on the podium that year—much to the older teen's relief and Celestino's delight. The Italian coach had nearly smothered Yuuri with his hugs after he'd gotten off the podium with his medal and certificate, much to Hayato's amusement.

Thus, it seems like the male representative for Japan has already been determined. All that remains is the Women's Singles.

"We got some good competitors this year." Izuki Shuji had commented after they watched the second last competitor leave the ice rink and the scores appeared on the electronic scoreboard.

Due to Tamaki's first placement in the short program the day before, she will be the last to go today. And thus, she had a good look at the free programs of all her competitors before her, and she could admit that most of them are good. However, like what Viktor had added, Tamaki still has a good chance at making it to gold on the podium, as several of her other competitors rarely involved complicated quads and jumps, with them relying mostly on spins and step sequences for their program component score.

The spectator stands are also starting to fill by now, and as Tamaki peered over at the first row, she could see Hayato and Nanami seated with Yuuri and Celestino, with the former two waving at her excitedly.

"All right, you're up next, Tamaki." Viktor grinned at Tamaki, almost jumping about on the balls of his feet, eager to see Tamaki skate her free skate program in a competition and not during practice.

"Feeling okay?" Shuji asked, and Tamaki nodded as she did some light stretches and slipped off her Japan windbreaker, handing it to her coach before she then checked her costume over.

As compared to her short program's outfit, the outfit for her free skate is simpler and less complicated looking, though it isn't any less eye-catching. Unlike her short program's outfit that is sleek and figure hugging, her outfit for her free skate has more flared sleeves, though much like her short program's outfit, it leaves the shoulders bare. A pale shimmering blue is the main focus of the entire outfit, with the flared skirt reaching down to her thighs with white skates. The silver sequins sewn on the outfit glittered like snowflakes or even glittering pieces of ice.

When Viktor had first seen it, he had commented how it reminds him of the mythical creatures of the sea. Tamaki had thought the outfit almost symbolic and appropriate for her free skate program, since she's letting go of her past after this, and like Viktor had mentioned before, it is also a coming-of-age piece.

"Right." Shuji cleared his throat uneasily. "Laugh or cry, there is only this free skate left. Give it all you've got, Tamaki. I know you can get on that podium easily. Skate your heart out."

Tamaki give both Shuji and Viktor a determined look before she took to the ice. The cheers only increased in volume and velocity even as she did, and amongst the blurs of the audience, Tamaki just caught sight of an excited Hayato and Nanami waving to her, with Yuuri and Celestino next to them.

Right. This is it.

" _And now we have our last skater out on the ice, Kuroko Tamaki, 15. She will be skating her free skate program to the song 'Star Sky'."_

Tamaki came to a stop in the middle of the rink and bows to the audience before getting into her starting position.

_I'll end it after this. This is goodbye for real. I'm doing this for you too._

She closed her eyes—feeling almost like a film placed on fast rewind is pasted just behind her eyes, as she recalled all the experiences at Teiko—both good and bad. Tamaki thinks of all the memories that the basketball club have shared together—the practices, the training camps and the school festivals…

They have so much fun back then. Before Teiko, Shige-kun had been hers and her cousin's only friend due to certain circumstances. They've built the basketball club together with their own hands, brought it to the championships year after year, and even how they have trained and strived together against all odds.

So just when was it when everything started going downhill?

When did everything change?

When did everyone…—when did they started to change into the monsters they are now?

Do they even realise the amount of damage that they've done to their opponents? Do they even know how many lives they have ruined? Do they even know that they've almost completely destroyed Shige-kun and his team back then? Tamaki and Seijuro were just lucky that Shige-kun had never blamed them for what their team had done.

It is just that after that, Shige-kun didn't want to return to basketball anymore. It took him over six months before he had even stopped looking sick the moment he so much as hears the swish of a basketball net or even the squeaks of basketball shoes. It had taken Tamaki a little shorter, but like what she'd told Kiyoshi Teppei and Seirin, she doesn't have the courage or even the strength to stand on the court anymore.

She is done with basketball and the Generation of Miracles.

All of it. She is so done with it.

She's leaving the rest up to them.

Her life is the ice now. As is Shige-kun's.

Tamaki opened her eyes, facing the excited audience and their cheers.

She has a show to deliver.

She's finally ready to step ahead and to leave her past behind where it belongs. It is finally time.

One last performance for _them,_ before she starts looking into the future and skates for herself.

**XXXXXX**

Midorima Shintaro had felt as if his world had just turned topsy-turvy the instant that he had received Akashi Seijuro's text the day before and then had seen a certain teal head on the screen of his computer _skating_ on the ice rink of what is supposedly the venue of the Japan Figure Skating Regionals.

It had taken the green head several moments after that to gather his composure and his wits even as he stared, dumbfounded, at the teal haired figure on his computer screen as she _danced_ and skated about on the ice.

After all, since when did _Kuroko Tamaki_ of all people _skates?_

And even though Midorima knows nothing about skating in general or even _anything_ about skating at all, even he could admit to himself that Tamaki is good—excellent even on the ice. It had enraptured his attention for the minute or so when she is on the screen. And when the live broadcast had the next skater coming onto the ice for her performance, Midorima had finally managed to regain his wits about him to turn to his favourite search engine and did a quick Google search about Kuroko Tamaki.

To his surprise, the first twenty results aren't that of Kuroko Tamaki of the Generation of Miracles as what Midorima had expected. The top twenty results are links to either figure skating fan websites or even Twitter fan pages dedicated to skating, or to be more exact, to _one_ skater in particular. The top result even had the link being directed to the official JSF webpage – the Japan Skating Federation.

And from there, it had then taken Midorima less than an hour before he had found out everything that he needs to know, and to say that he is floored is a complete understatement.

Apparently, Kuroko Tamaki is quite well known amongst the figure skating community—not just the one in Japan, and she had steadfastly held onto the title of being Japan's top female skater for nearly four years now. The entire Japan figure skating community had nearly exploded with excitement when there was official news announced on the JSF's homepage that she would be debuting in the senior division this year.

Tamaki's career as a professional figure skater did however answer a lot of questions that Midorima had ever since he had met her when they were freshmen in Teiko. It explains why Tamaki had always been so graceful when she walks and is always so light on her feet, and why Akashi had suddenly brought in his cousin halfway through the year when he could barely juggle between training the team and keeping the basketball team well organised, and thus, had brought in his cousin to help. It also answers questions behind Tamaki's long period of absences during their first year, and no one—not even their teachers and the headmaster had ever questioned it despite Teiko's strict policies on student attendances.

The green head was shell-shocked after he had found out everything, and had probably stared at Tamaki's Wikipedia page for several long minutes after he had processed everything. Why had they never realised this before? All those blatant clues were practically staring at them in the face for _years,_ and _none_ of them even realised it?

Midorima even recalled the shell-shocked curt conversation that he had with Akashi, when he had finally managed to bring himself to ring up his former captain. Surprisingly, Akashi actually answered the call this time, as compared to how he had either ignored or ended the calls from him and any of the others from his old team since graduation, and even before.

Not much was exchanged between them. Only that Akashi had said that it is _them_ who had pushed Tamaki to a corner, and _they_ have done this to her.

A day later, even as Midorima watched the live broadcast on his computer once more—having called in sick that day from school, he felt his face flushing with embarrassment as he recalled the conversation that he had with Akashi, and realised the amount of damage that he must have done to their past opponents. And it really explains Seirin and Kagami's frosty attitudes towards him when Shutoku had first faced them at the Inter High regionals earlier that summer.

Knowing everything that he did now, Midorima can only assume that somehow, Kiyoshi Teppei might have something to do with Tamaki knowing the Seirin basketball team on a personal level, and they might have just taken it as a personal insult with everything that had happened last year.

And it also explains why Tamaki and Akashi were so angry last year that they even banned the entire team from even returning to the Teiko gyms. Midorima was actually present when Momoi had tried to confront Tamaki about the reason—with Tamaki and Midorima sharing the same class during their third year.

All that Momoi only succeeded in doing when she had tried to stick up for Aomine the way she always did is to make Tamaki _more_ pissed off to the point that she had thrown pencils and pens and rulers and whatever sharp and pointy objects that she could get her hands on at the terrified Momoi who had fled the classroom. And with how excellent that Tamaki's aim is, Midorima is now certain that back then, Tamaki had missed on purpose.

"…Sorry, Tamaki." Midorima murmured as he settled himself to watch the live broadcast.

* * *

Viktor could already feel the strong and heartfelt emotions emanating from Tamaki the very moment when she had started skating to the music of her free skate as the cascading of piano notes echoed around the arena. And he can't help but feel his eyes welling up with tears as she skated out a story of heartbreak, pain and _goodbyes._

Even if Viktor had never known Tamaki's story, he could almost _see_ it in her skating.

He had taken an interest in the teal head since the very beginning when he had first stumbled upon a young teenager skating on a frozen lake, and he was so enraptured by her performance that he just can't help but wants her as his pair skating partner.

And never let it be said that Viktor Nikiforov does things by halves.

And somehow, neither does Kuroko Tamaki.

Instead of her short program from the day before when she had placed all her jumps nearly towards the end of the first half and throughout the second half, for her free skate, Tamaki had spread it out. Most likely because of the higher technical difficulty.

The audience were almost enchanted by her skating as well—as they should be. Viktor knows of the _enchanting magic_ behind Tamaki's skating. It is why he wanted her as his partner after all to begin with. She just has this way of capturing people's attention and making them want to keep their eyes on her.

Seijuro, her cousin was very amused one night when Viktor had voiced it out, with the redhead saying that it is a stark contrast as compared to how Tamaki is like on the basketball court.

The first choreography dance on the ice had already done its job in casting a spell over the audience, even as the skirt of Tamaki's outfit flowed together with her arm and leg movements—reminding everyone watching of water and even of mermaids or even sirens even as she twirled and danced across the gleaming ice.

Even her fellow competitors were all watching, spell bound—all unable to look away.

The music notes of the song are starting to increase with intensity, and so were the teal head's movements. Tamaki had choreographed her first jump in time together with the sudden rise in intensity of the song; and as it did so, she glides across the ice and lifts off the ice.

" _Triple toeloop—"_ Tamaki stumbled just a little on the ice as she landed, and Shuji sucked in a breath next to Viktor before the teal head lifts off the ice again. _"—Double toeloop!"_

Despite the stumble over her first jump, she landed perfectly, much to Shuji's relief. The cheers from the audience only seemed to spur Tamaki on more, as was apparent with the look in her eyes. She moved and even seemed to _sing_ together with the music. Viktor can almost imagine the music coming _from_ her rather than the other way around.

" _What an amazing step sequence!"_ The commentator commented, amidst the cheers.

Tamaki jumps into a sit spin—one of the moves that she had already perfected even before she had started competing in juniors, before she transitioned it into a camel spin. And then, she moved into a—

" _A spread eagle!"_

—Tamaki then spread her right foot out along with the movements of her arms before crossing her legs and lifting into the ice—

" _A double toeloop! And a triple flip!"_

In the stands, Katsuki Yuuri was watching with awe, his eyes shining with amazement and awe for his good friend. Much like Tamaki, emotions are his one strong point when it comes to his skating as well. However, even he couldn't do what Tamaki seems to be capable of that year.

' _What is driving you, Tamaki?'_ Yuuri wondered. _'What are you trying to say? Who are you saying farewell to?'_

" _Quadruple double!"_

Tamaki lands again without a stumble before she lifts off the ice once more into a quadruple salchow, and then transitioning into a Biellmann spin together with the singing of the piano and the violins, along with the background chorus.

Nanami almost felt tears forming in her eyes—the emotions are that intense, and she quickly wiped them away before they could fall.

The music is increasing with intensity, with the notes echoing across the arena, even as Tamaki moved together in accordance with the music. Tamaki dances across the ice, the flared sleeve of her right arm moving together with her movements as she does so.

A small gentle smile tugs at the end of the teal head's lips as she moved. There is something more than _farewell_ to this dance. It spoke of regrets, of not ignoring, and of moving on.

"She's always more at home on the ice than anywhere else." Hayato murmured, his eyes soft as he looks at Tamaki gliding across the ice. "She's always so different when on the ice—when she's skating. You can really feel it—what she's trying to portray, and what she's trying to tell us."

Celestino caught the last part of Hayato's words above the screams and cheers of the audience, and he focused his attention back to the skater on the ice, filing that information away to dwell on later.

 _What is driving her? What is she trying to say with this performance?_ Celestino wonders.

"The second half is coming up." Shuji murmured, his forehead screwing with concern. The start of the second half for this program is when Tamaki always stumbles, as the first half is already extremely taxing on her stamina.

" _A waltz jump!"_ Tamaki landed on the ice with no hesitation and no stumbles at all—in contrast to her practices, and she soon glided into her next movement with ease. The gentleness and also the _fire_ of her skating is drawing everyone's eyes and attention to her.

" _A half flip! A one footed axel! Followed by a triple flip!"_

Tamaki landed perfectly, and Viktor breathed out a sigh of relief. She's doing remarkably well for this. Now, if she could only keep this up…

The intensity of the music is also getting faster, along with the tunes of the violins and drums, and also the voices of the background choir. Viktor is also feeling his emotions and feelings go together with the ups and downs of the music.

" _A Russian split! A single loop! And a triple salchow!"_

"Perfect!" Shuji breathed, his eyes shining like stars as well, unable to take his eyes off of his skater.

Tamaki transitioned into another step sequence before she jumps again.

" _A triple lutz—"_

Her feet barely touch the ice before she is jumping yet again.

" _A quadruple toeloop!"_

The crowd let out a groan of dismay as Tamaki stumbled even as she landed onto the ice, but as she didn't fall; the cheers went up once again. Viktor could already spy the beginning stages of exhaustion visible in the lines of Tamaki's face and even her eyes. Beads of perspiration were already starting to appear on her forehead.

And now, here comes the step sequence: the one that signals the end of everything.

The music had started to swell into an intense and lifting crescendo around them, and despite the obvious exhaustion, Tamaki's movements are still sharp and precise even as she moved with the movements of a dancer.

Even despite that, she looks at peace. She doesn't look tense or even worried anymore. Viktor felt a weight lift off his shoulders upon realising that Tamaki has truly let go of her past. She is looking forward to the future instead of dwelling in the past.

As it should be.

" _Now here comes the final combination jump!"_ The commentator exclaimed with excitement.

This is the last quad. Viktor felt his heart thumping against his ribcage as Tamaki readied her jumps.

" _A ballet jump! A waltz jump! And a double flip!"_

Tamaki spun in the air even as she took off from the ice and landed back onto the ice without hesitation, ending her movements together in sync with the music. She imagines seeing her old friends as they once were—all young and naïve and still loving the sport that had once tied them together.

Her ankles are already throbbing, but yet, she doesn't feel the strain at all. She barely felt the harsh beating of her own heartbeat and her jagged and harsh breathing even as she bowed slightly in appreciation to the cheering crowd, the bright lights almost clouding out her vision.

 _This is it,_ Tamaki thought to herself. _This is it._

For this is it.

This is the end.

**XXXXXX**

"Cheers!"

A light clinking of glasses could be heard as the occupants of Rising Sun brought their drinking glasses with each other. Save for the resident coach and a certain Russian, the rest of their glasses were filled with orange juice due to age limitations.

Kuroko Yuki had closed her restaurant for the night for the semi-celebration for Tamaki having gotten gold on the podium, and thus, would be sent as Japan's female representative for the Grand Prix qualifiers.

Her scores for the free skate had been a really close one due to the few times when she had stumbled. But as she'd scored really high the day before for her short program, that had made up for it in points, and Tamaki had easily gotten a full thirty points ahead of the silver placer.

Thus, her placement for the international skating tournaments is certain. Now if only she could polish up on her routines so that she can at least earn a place on the podium during the qualifiers. The senior division tournaments are quite different from when Tamaki had first started competing in juniors. The difficulty level is significantly higher, and they are graded more on quads and jumps than they do on spins and choreography.

"Looks like we got our representatives then!" Hayato grinned. "Pity that Yuuri couldn't make it to dinner with us today too, as his flight is tonight. He promised to keep in contact however."

Yuuri's coach had been looking at Tamaki with interest when she had stood on the podium, and Hayato could only guess that Tamaki would likely be receiving an invitation from Celestino once she'd finished high school.

"The assignments have already been sent out, right?" Nanami asked Tamaki, and the teal head nodded.

"I'm assigned to Skate America and the Rostelecom Cup. It's not for another month at least, so I have time to brush up on my routines." Tamaki commented. "Viktor has also been assigned to the same qualifiers as we're pair partners and all."

"We'll be cheering you on." Hayato grinned, raising his glass of orange juice.

By the bar counter where Viktor is nursing a glass of Japanese sake, he smiled to himself as he watched the teens conversed with each other.

"You know, the kids won't mind if you go over and join them." Kuroko Yuki commented, and Viktor smiled at her. The red-haired woman was silent for a long time as she watched her niece, relieved at the soft expression in the young girl's eyes, and not of the tortured expression that she had seen since last year. "I don't think that I've ever thanked you for doing what you did for Tama-chan. She likely wouldn't have gone back to figure skating if you hadn't dragged her back into it."

Viktor shrugged. "…I like seeing them interact with each other," he said almost wistfully. He only had his career all his life, and nothing else. It puts him at peace seeing Tamaki able to make friends. "Besides, she reminds me of myself."

"Tama-chan?"

Viktor nodded, swirling the contents of his glass as he watched Nanami laugh at something Hayato had said. "I started skating since I was a kid," he said, feeling the pangs of sadness the way he always did whenever he spoke about his childhood. "Back then, it was because my parents made me. I was never just their son to them. I was also their ticket to being in the limelight—to hang onto their fame. They were famous figures in Russia – a model and an actor. But they were never happy with whatever I did. No matter how many competitions I won, and no matter how many medals I have, they were never happy. They always demanded more and more. First in recitals. First in piano competitions. First in the Junior Championships." Viktor shrugged tiredly. "It was never good enough for them. Finally, my _babushka_ and my coach got fed-up the year I turned 17. I don't know what happened between them and my parents, but my _babushka_ challenged them to a custody battle with Yakov's assistance. _Babushka_ is a formidable woman, and she had been a famous figure in the Russian dancing circle as well until she had retired. If I'm not wrong, I think she had once taken on Yakov's wife as a student. That reputation and ferocity helped _babushka._ She won the custody battle, and my parents' reputation was rendered in shreds. I never saw them again after that."

And honestly, Viktor doesn't miss it. His _babushka_ and his coach were more of a mother and father to him than his biological parents ever were. When he had come of age, he had then learned that his _babushka_ had refused the court's offers to make his parents pay her every month for raising Viktor. Probably, the elderly lady didn't want his parents to have any say or hold in Viktor's life anymore.

Viktor had adored his _babushka._ She is more than just his grandmother. She is his friend, his mentor and someone whom he could go to for advice and help. She is also the one that had gifted him his beloved Makkachin when he was seventeen, and after she had won custody over Viktor.

"But even after that, I still skated. Because by that point, it became something I loved. It also helps that _babushka_ loves watching me skate, and she had always made it a point to attend every competition I participate in. In recent years however, due to her age, it had become difficult for her to attend my international competitions." Viktor smiled sadly. "And who knows when it had begun, but skating soon became stagnant to me. That's why I wanted to participate in pair skating—I thought it might help me to regain my love for skating. And then…" He looked at Yuki. "I met Tamaki. She reminds me of myself at that age. And I didn't want…" He swallowed nervously before looking at Yuki who is eyeing him with a knowing look. "…I didn't want her to end up like me—friendless and alone with nothing but her career. I have few friends now after a long time, as my _babushka_ encouraged me to get to know people outside my own rink mates, but not many. My entire life has revolved around skating and nothing else. I don't want that to happen to her."

Yuki smiled wistfully at Viktor before placing a hand on his shoulder, and despite himself, the silver haired skater almost leaned into the touch. It reminds him of his _babushka's_ warm and motherly touch, and he had really missed her.

"I can see the similarities between you both," Yuki murmured, "So that's why you're so fond of her. I did wonder, you know?" She smiled at Viktor. Yuki was silent for a while, watching as her niece smiled at something Nanami is saying. "I know that my brother and my sister-in-law truly do love Tama-chan. She's their only child after all. They adored her. And to begin with, they have never asked her to skate or dance. Tama-chan was the one to pick it for herself. But as she grew older and as the years went on, I guess their work just takes more priority. And then, they gradually started leaving Tama-chan alone more often than not." Yuki has a sad smile, remembering ten-year-old Tamaki asking her once why her parents are always away. "There have been times in the past when she had stayed with me and Sei-chan for weeks because her parents are away on some business trip." She looked at Viktor who had an understanding look in his eyes as he looked at Tamaki. "They aren't really bad parents. They just…" Yuki shrugged. "They just thought that their daughter can take care of herself, and that she will be fine if she is with her cousin and her best friend."

"Nothing makes a child more lonely than being forgotten by their parents." Viktor murmured, knowing that better than anyone else.

Yuki agreed silently. It is why she had always tried to make time for her son—even back before her divorce and her husband had delighted in beating the crap out of them both until her brother had finally helped her to file for divorce and a court restraining order. It was the last assistance she remembered receiving from her brother before he had passed away during that accident.

"And then, they passed away." Yuki murmured. "Tama-chan was young when they died—not even fourteen. It was a little after my divorce then. And when I heard, I immediately rushed to her side. They were rushing to pick her up from school when they were involved in a car accident. Tama-chan waited for them at her school for hours before she realised that they aren't coming. It was that that completely broke her, I think." Yuki gave Viktor a sad smile. "I think that's why she left skating. But you helped her to regain her love for it. And for that, I thank you."

"I didn't do anything." Viktor protested, but Yuki shook her head.

"You showed her that you cared. That you _need_ her." Yuki said patiently, knowing that to always be one of her niece's fears—that no one needed her and cared about her, despite her son's countless assurances.

Tamaki's disastrous time with Teiko didn't really help either; it is why Yuki had banned those brats from even entering her restaurant. The only ones whom she might render food service to might just be Midorima and Kise _only,_ and that is only because Kagami-kun had mentioned that they might have shown regret over their past actions, and they've always been polite to her ever since the first time her son had brought them here.

"That is all that Tama-chan needs. I know for one that she sees you as an older brother—rather like how she sees my son."

Viktor smiled, pleased. "I see her as my sister too," he murmured before raising a brow as he saw Tamaki getting to her feet. "Tamaki? Going somewhere?"

"I got a phone call." Tamaki waved her phone in the air before she disappeared into the break room for Yuki's staff members and answered the call.

" _It's a great performance,"_ was the first thing that Tamaki heard as greeting the moment she answered the call from her cousin. The teal head could just imagine Akashi's grin on the other end of the line. _"I think it's one of the best you've given. Shige nearly screeched my ear off when he'd called me about it."_

Tamaki laughed, as she could just imagine her best friend's reactions to it, considering the fact that he had helped Tamaki to choreograph her performances alongside Shuji and Viktor. How does it makes Shige-kun feel by watching the routine that he'd choreograph be skated out in front of an ice rink in front of an audience?

"Yeah, I can just imagine." Tamaki answered, leaning against the wall next to the door and watching the second hands of the wall clock move. "I had some fun with this one too." She added. "It's easily the most fun that I ever had at a competition. Before, during competitions, I was always so preoccupied with the technical aspects of it that I almost forgot the _fun_ in skating itself. Viktor and Coach and even Shige-kun helped me to remember that."

There was silence for several moments. _"…I can almost see and hear the message in your performance."_ Akashi said at last. _"It might be hypocritical of me to say, but your mind is made up then, Tama?"_

Tamaki sighed. "Yeah," she agreed. "You're right. I can't keep letting this weigh me down. I'm letting it go. I'll leave the rest to you and Seirin. If I could make it…" She bit on her bottom lip. "If I could make it, I'll attend your matches. I at least want to watch as you bring them down."

" _I won't disappoint you."_ Her cousin promised. Silence fell on his end for several moments before he spoke again. _"I told the others too. You might have some surprise visits from them soon enough. That is assuming if they don't find out where you are from the press interviews that are soon to come."_

Tamaki almost cringed; she had almost forgotten about the press interviews and the media exposure that always comes with the territory of being a professional figure skater. And 'the others'? Tamaki knew that her cousin had meant their old teammates.

"I don't really care either way at this point." Tamaki admitted. "I'm tired."

Akashi sighed. _"I'll pick up the pieces from here,"_ he promised. _"It's not your concern anymore. I want to see you smile. And these days, you only do that when you're on the ice."_ He commented. _"I look forward to seeing you stand on the podium at the Grand Prix finals, Tama."_


	6. Moving On

“If I’ve told you once, I’ve told you again! _No!_ She’s _underage!_ And there’s no way in _Hell_ I’m letting you use my niece on the front of some slimy magazine!”

Her aunt’s annoyed voice along with the harsh slam of the phone was the first thing that Kuroko Tamaki heard the moment that she had entered the kitchen, already dressed in her uniform, about to head off to school.

“Aunt Yuki?” Tamaki asked tentatively, and the annoyed Kuroko Yuki turned around, forcing a smile on her face.

“Morning, Tama-chan.” Yuki smiled. “Grab some toast before you head off to school.”

It was the first Monday since the Japanese regionals, and the house phone along with the phone for Rising Sun have been ringing continuously over the weekend since Tamaki had made gold at the podium for the Women Singles, and thus, will be representing Japan for the Grand Prix series that year.

Tamaki had already received several texts of congratulations from Seirin and even some of her classmates—with all of them having watched the recap of the regionals. Due to Izuki Shuji being her coach, he is the one handling all the media requests coming for Tamaki.

Requests for interviews with magazines were amongst those, along with requests for job contracts for modelling, which an annoyed Kuroko Yuki had turned down flat, as those magazines aren’t exactly something that she wants her niece appearing on. Tamaki did however agree to an interview with a reporter from _Skate Monthly,_ the official magazine for figure skating in Japan, after much persuasion from the JSF that doing so would lessen the media pressure on her.

Yuki had also agreed after demanding that either herself or Shuji sit in with Tamaki when she’s meeting with the reporter. Thankfully, said reporter is one that Tamaki is familiar with as well, as he’d often been the commentator for the figure skating tournaments and is also a complete skating enthusiast, though he likely had never stepped foot onto the ice before. And for some reason that completely escapes Tamaki, Morooka Hisashi is also a complete fan of both her and even Yuuri since their time in juniors.

Tamaki also knew Morooka on a personal level, since he had idolised her father since he was a little boy, and she knew that the man is decent, and would never ‘spice’ things up in magazines and would only report the truth as it is—rare for a reporter in this day and age.

It didn’t lessen the calls any, and while Rising Sun had seen an alarming rise of business since, Yuki isn’t really happy about half of the increased amount of customers being there to catch a glimpse of her niece since it is common knowledge that Tamaki had often helped out at her restaurant during rush hour.

(Honestly, Tamaki is only _fifteen,_ and it is really _disturbing_ to see guys nearly nineteen and some several years older all hoping to catch a glimpse of her. Yuki could understand her brother’s irritancy when Tamaki had first started competing on the international level now)

For a moment, Tamaki wonders just how Yuuri is faring with the media on _his_ end, and she almost feel for him, since he is more socially awkward and shy than she is. Tamaki hoped for Yuuri’s sake that his coach had the capability to fend off aggressive reporters.

“Do you think I can use the back door today?” Tamaki asked after grabbing some pieces of toast fresh out from the toaster.

Yuki sighed. “I think it might actually be for the best,” she grumbled, not looking forward to another flood of people hoping to get either interviews or glimpses of her too young niece once she opened her doors for business.

“Sorry.”

“It’s not your fault, dear.” Yuki reassured. “Are you going to the rink after school today?”

Tamaki nodded. “I have the Grand Prix qualifiers in less than a month, and Coach wants to go over my routines with me, particularly the one for my free skate.” She _did_ still tend to stumble over her routine due to how exhausting it could be—especially near the end of the first half and the start of the second half. And if Tamaki wants to win the Grand Prix or at least stand on the podium, she is going to need to up the difficulty level.

“Very well.” Yuki smiled before handing Tamaki her packed lunch. “Have a good day at school.”

“I’m leaving!”

**XXXXXX**

“It’s like you’ve become a celebrity overnight.” Kagami was grumbling as they left school after the dismissal bell had rang. “And here I thought that figure skating isn’t exactly a sport popular in Japan.”

“That’s what _I_ thought too.” Tamaki told the redhead. “And your knees are almost healed, aren’t they? Isn’t the Winter Cup qualifiers coming up?”

“Yeah.” Kagami nodded, looking excited. “But I still need to get the all-clear from my doctor before Coach would let me on the court.” He looked sulky, and Tamaki resisted the urge to laugh at him, knowing that Kagami likely wouldn’t appreciate it. “Although Kiyoshi-sempai had returned, and I honestly don’t know what to think about him.” Kagami sounded bewildered, and Tamaki bit on her bottom lip to restrain her laughter.

Kiyoshi Teppei is a complete oddball, that is for sure. If the teal head hadn’t been used to odd characters throughout her time in Teiko, she would likely be bewildered by Kiyoshi the first time she had met him at a rehabilitation session too. 

Tamaki is however concerned about the older teen. She knew from talks with Kiyoshi and even Riko and Hyuuga that Kiyoshi’s knee needs surgery to heal from the injury that a certain flowery bastard had inflicted, but the stubborn male had refused, as surgery can easily put him out of commission for at least a year.

Instead, Kiyoshi had opted for rehabilitation and therapy so that he can stand on the court with the rest of Seirin for this year, and had only opted to take surgery next year, much to Riko’s exasperation. And knowing Kiyoshi, he likely had never told his grandparents about the seriousness of his injury, and had likely played it off as a twisted knee or something.

“Despite his _oddities,_ he _is_ a skilled basketball player.” Tamaki pointed out, and Kagami grinned. One wouldn’t be named as one of the Crownless Generals if he isn’t at least on the par with the Generation of Miracles after all. “With him back, Seirin had a pretty good chance of being champion.”

“You played against him before?” Kagami enquired.

Tamaki gave a small smile even as they left the school gates. “Something like that—”

“Tamaki.”

Both Tamaki and Kagami stiffened, and the redhead scowled before he stood protectively in front of the petite teal head, scowling venomously at Midorima Shintaro and Kise Ryota who were apparently waiting in front of Seirin’s gates for some time now.

Midorima looked a little guilty, but Kise looked his usual self, just a little curious. Most likely, it was Midorima who had dragged him here instead of the other way around for once. The blond even brightened up at the sight of Tamaki.

“Tama-cchi!” he wailed, and if not for Midorima catching the back of Kise’s jacket, he would likely have lunged at her. “So mean, Midorima-cchi!”

The remaining three ignored the dramatics of the blond.

“…Can we have a word?” Midorima asked at last.

Kagami frowned. “Tamaki, I can chase them off if you want,” he offered, but Tamaki shook her head. It is a long time coming, she knew. The more that she put it off, the more persistent they will be in coming after her. The time with Aomine is already proof enough.

“No, it’s fine. I’ll talk to them.” Tamaki smiled a small soft smile at Kagami, grateful for his way in always looking out for her.

The redhead might be brusque and gruff, and while it is true that she had once compared Kagami with Aomine the first time she had met him, gradually, she started seeing the differences between the two. Kagami is kind hearted where Aomine is not. He would never hurt a fly whereas Tamaki can’t say the same for Aomine any longer. And whenever Kagami argued with Tamaki, he always looks like a kicked puppy until Tamaki approaches him, and he would bawl out apologies for whatever it is that he had done. And unlike Aomine, Kagami actually _listens_ to her opinions and was always there to lend her a listening ear even outside of anything basketball.

Surprisingly, Akashi had actually _liked_ Kagami too, and her cousin rarely likes anyone outside of Tamaki and Shige. It makes Tamaki wonder for a moment if her cousin even had _any_ friends in Rakuzan.

“We want to talk to her. _Alone.”_ Midorima added, and Kagami glared, not trusting any of the Generation of Miracles to be alone with Tamaki. The time with Aomine only serves to deepen his resolve.

“Too damn bad. I’m not leaving her alone with _you.”_ Kagami growled, and Kise looked bewildered at the ferocity. “You’ve done enough damage. I won’t interfere with whatever you are going to say. But I _will_ step in if you upset her.” He warned.

“We will never hurt her!” Kise objected, only looking more bewildered by the moment.

Kagami scoffed, having heard a great deal about Tamaki’s middle school life from both her and Akashi. And to say that he doesn’t have a high opinion about the so-called legendary basketball team is an understatement. He feels for all those unlucky enough to be enrolled into Teiko. 

“Really? You could have fooled me.” Kagami scoffed, and only a hand on his arm stopped Kagami from saying anything further.

Tamaki turned her attention back towards her two former teammates. “You want to talk. So talk,” she said.

“Why aren’t you in the basketball team?” Kise was the first one to ask, looking completely lost and bewildered, and behind Tamaki, Kagami restrained the urge to throw his bag at the dumb blond’s face like how Tamaki had once did to Aomine. “I came to Seirin once to find you, and they said that you aren’t in the team.”

Tamaki only glared. “Basketball isn’t fun anymore,” she said shortly. “So why should I stay?”

Kagami cringed. He had once thoughtlessly asked Tamaki the same question—this was after he learned from Fukuda that Tamaki was once the vice-captain of the nation’s legendary basketball team. And honestly, he would have preferred that Tamaki blow up at him than ignore him for three days. 

Kise only looked more confused at this point, and next to him, Midorima looked ready to hit the blond. Kagami on the other hand is honestly wondering if the Generation of Miracles (save for Tamaki and Akashi) have all lost their brains somewhere along the line when they’ve reached the top.

“I don’t understand.” Kise said, honestly confused. “Winning is everything, isn’t it? Why did you leave when you’re so good at it? Why _skating_ of all things? How can it be fun?”

Tamaki tightened her grip on her skate bag over her shoulder, and for a moment, Kagami thought that she would throw her bag at Kise’s face like she did with Aomine.

…They truly don’t understand. They don’t understand anything.

“…You don’t understand. You don’t understand _anything_ at all.”

Midorima’s eyes widened with Tamaki’s words.

_“I never told you to do that!” Akashi was rightfully furious, and at this point, he doesn’t care even if every single team in Japan heard the argument through the doors of Teiko’s locker room in the Sendai Gymnasium. “I never told you to pull the shit you did with them!”_

_“We won anyway. So what are you complaining about?” Aomine yawned boredly, brushing this off as another of Akashi’s moods._

_“What am I…?” Akashi looked as if he is about to suffer from a stroke. “Have you even taken a look at the faces of your opponents after the match?”_

_“Why should we? They’re just losers.” Murasakibara scoffed, busy trying to open a bag of chips._

_Dear God. Is this what Tamaki had meant by her words all those months ago? That at this point, the team is going on the path of no return, and they’ve ruined so many people’s lives that they’re probably headed for Hell the moment they die._

_“You don’t understand.” Tamaki who had been strangely silent from the moment when an angry Akashi had herded them all into the locker room spoke up at last. Her hands were fiddling with her phone, and she looked as if she is about to cry at any moment. “None of you understand anything at all!”_  

 _“…None_ of you understand _anything_ at all.” Tamaki’s voice was trembling. “You don’t understand why we’re so angry. You don’t understand why Sei banned the lot of you from returning to the gyms after the finals. You don’t understand why the coach threw you out from the team after the match. You don’t even realise the amount of damage that you’ve done!” Kise only looked more confused, and Midorima looked more guilt-stricken. “You don’t understand anything. Not at all. You are a bunch of idiots!”

“Tama-cchi—”

Midorima grabbed Kise’s shoulder before he can approach Tamaki and do something stupid like hug her or something. At this point, Tamaki will likely break his nose—probably with her skates or something before she’ll let him hug her.

“M-Midorima-cchi?”

Midorima was silent for a long time as he recalled his phone conversation with Akashi—however short it is, after he’d seen Tamaki’s performance on the ice. He is probably the only one in the Generation of Miracles who actually understood what Tamaki is trying to tell them. He is likely the only one who had actually _seen_ the message.

He could understand why Akashi is so frosty towards them now, and why Tamaki had nearly thrown her bag at Momoi’s head the one time when she had tried to beg Tamaki to not let a permanent black mark appear on Aomine’s record because the coach had thrown him out of the club for ‘questionable behaviour and code of conduct’.

“…I just want to know one thing. Then I’ll leave you alone if you wish it.” Midorima said, ignoring the indignant squawk of ‘Midorima-cchi’ from Kise. “I’ll never contact you again. I’ll never approach you again if you don’t want me to. I’ll never go near you again, like I promised Akashi when he told me where we could find you.”

Tamaki looked at him, staring for a long time before seeing something that she’s satisfied with, and she nodded. “…Shoot.”

“Are you happy?” Midorima wanted to know. When is the last time when he’d seen Tamaki smile after all? And on the ice, he saw her smile—truly smile for the first time in a long while. “Are you truly happy?”

“Yes.” Tamaki answered without hesitation. “I started skating before basketball—something that you would have known if you had just paid attention.” Midorima flinched. “I only started playing basketball because of Sei and Shige-kun. My life will and always revolve around the ice. I won’t look back anymore.”

Kise looked betrayed, but Midorima nodded. “…Very well. Then I’ll back off,” he said heavily. “Kise, let’s go.”

“But! Midorima-cchi!”

Kise’s protests faded away in the distance even as Midorima dragged the protesting blond after him.

“…Is this okay?” Kagami asked at last.

Tamaki looked up at the skies. “…Yes.”

**XXXXXX**

Tamaki had soon put the encounter with two of her former teammates out of her head. It also helps that she hasn’t seen either Aomine or Satsuki since the time when she had broken the former’s nose and jaw. And from what Riko could tell her, Touou’s Center seemed to have almost laughed himself into a coma when that had happened, since for some reason, he seemed to be an absolute _fan_ of Tamaki and Yuuri.

Her own busy life is also taking up much of her time, thus succeeding in helping her to put whatever troubles her out of her mind. Tamaki is now currently juggling between school and skating practice and even the occasional video conference calls with Yakov Feltsman at odd hours—whom from what Viktor could tell her whenever he came to Japan, seemed to have a soft spot for the teal head.

(Considering the shenanigans that Viktor, Mila and their more rambunctious rink mates get up to at times, it is a wonder that Yakov hasn’t yet retired) 

The Seirin basketball club was also busy with training and matches, though Tamaki had tried to attend their matches whenever she could with her coach who also happens to be Izuki Shun’s father. 

With the addition of Kiyoshi Teppei, Seirin’s strength had gone up, and thus, they’ve simply breezed through the Winter Cup qualifiers when they were up against Josei High, which from what Tamaki had heard from Akashi, had been a school that is steadily growing in reputation and strength.

The teal head had also made sure to attend Seirin’s match against Kirisaki Dai Ichi. And to say that that is a match that she didn’t feel good to watch is an understatement. Throughout the entire match, her heart is practically in her mouth as she watched with wide eyes how the Seirin players were either smacked in the face or the sides by the Kirisaki Dai Ichi players, and she knew without a doubt that this referee would likely lose his job by the end of it. 

The worst has to be Kiyoshi Teppei who somehow had taken it upon himself to guard the inside during the second half until Hyuuga had enough and had forcibly removed him from the game due to his knee acting up.

Even the rigorous training that Shuji had put Tamaki through had never made her as exhausted as watching the Seirin versus Kirisaki Dai Ichi match did. Thankfully however, Seirin managed to win their match, though the lot of them were covered in bruises and injuries of all kinds by the end of it.

Tamaki herself was also practicing her free skate and short programs like no tomorrow the closer the time for the start of the Grand Prix series approach. The qualifiers for Skate America would begin first, with the Rostelecom Cup held after the Cup of China—with each qualifier round taking place a week apart with each other. 

At this point, Tamaki could probably perform both her free skate and short programs in her sleep. Shuji had also hesitantly upped the difficulty of her jumps and quads with Viktor’s suggestion, with the Russian backing Tamaki in her arguments that the teal head will need the difficulty levels to be upped if she hopes to get on the podium for the Grand Prix.

Tamaki had long lost count of the number of times when she had fallen to the ice when attempting an axel jump and even the newer quads that Viktor had shown her. Shuji had made her take a week off from training in preparation for Skate America, as it wouldn’t do to have her injured a mere week before the qualifier.

The teal head is also seriously considering taking up Yuuri’s invitation to his family’s hot spring resort the last time when she had video called him, and she had mentioned about her bruises from the countless falls she had taken to the ice. 

It also helps that Yuuri’s hometown is out in Kyushu in a quiet town by the seaside, and by this point, Tamaki just wants to get away from the city for awhile. 

**XXXXXX**

“A hot springs inn?” All of Seirin echoed as they stood in front of Riko who is beaming and waving about a colourful flyer.

“Do we even have the money for it?” Koganei wondered. As Seirin is a new school, their school rarely left aside money for the clubs to indulge in things like this outside of getting new equipment and uniforms.

“Actually, I was planning to go elsewhere for the team to heal from their bruises thanks to our recent match with Kirisaki Dai Ichi.” Riko told Seirin, with her lips twitching as she saw the dark scowls that adorned their faces, particularly Kagami and Hyuuga.

And from the rumours that Riko had heard, apparently, the referee in charge of their match had gotten the boot. And somehow, a video of the entire match (that also showcases the number of fouls and illegal elbow jabs from the Kirisaki Dai Ichi players) had _mysteriously_ gotten into the hands of the Basketball Association that had ended in Kirisaki Dai Ichi getting suspended from matches for the rest of the year. Most likely, there would be stricter eyes on them for the next season as well, and their foul plays wouldn’t be so easy anymore.

…Riko had a good feeling who is responsible, as she had seen the younger girl amongst the audience with her skating coach during their match, and the teal head didn’t look pleased—especially after Kirisaki Dai Ichi had started ganging up on Kiyoshi and had almost knocked him unconscious when one of them had ‘accidentally’ fallen on him.

“But when Tamaki-chan heard that we are going to a hot springs inn either way, she invited us to the one that she’s going to recuperate at before going for her next competition in America a week from now.” Riko explained. “And who knows? It’ll also lessen the chances of us running into one of her former teammates too.”

 

* * *

“You guys look really awful,” was the greeting that Kuroko Tamaki gave a day later as she waited for the Seirin basketball team on the platform of the Tokyo Station, already with a carry-on bag in hand along with her black skate bag over her shoulder and—much to Kagami’s horror, a very happy Aoi yipping at her heels. 

Hyuuga gave Tamaki a dirty look. “Yeah, we love seeing you too.” The basketball captain said sarcastically, wincing as he pulled on a tender rib. Every single member of Seirin who had participated in the match against Kirisaki Dai Ichi two days ago has multiple bruises visible on their arms and legs. Kiyoshi had to be the worst, as he is currently being supported by the first year trio.

Izuki looked curiously around but failed to see his father and turned back towards Tamaki. “Dad not coming with you?” he asked, curious, and Tamaki shook her head. 

“No. He’s finalising the visas for our passports as well as visiting permits for America and Russia for the Grand Prix qualifiers.” Tamaki explained. “We need to get permits to bring my skates with me on the plane as it has _blades.”_

“Oh.”

“Let’s board the train.” Riko said briskly. “I’m sure that all of you are looking forward to the hot springs.”

“Yuuri claims that the hot springs his family runs is the best.” Tamaki added even as they boarded the train before looking for seats. As it is a weekday, the train is mostly devoid of people. “And I trust his recommendation.”

* * *

It was nearly an hour long ride to Hasetsu, Kyushu, where the hot springs inn is located. And throughout the hour long ride, Riko had watched from beside Hyuuga as Tamaki and Kagami conversed in low tones, with Tamaki currently holding onto the latest issue of _Skate Monthly_ where there is even an article about the interview that she had with a reporter.

Riko and likely all of Seirin had paid attention to figure skating news ever since Tamaki had came into their lives after all. The brunette coach had even paid for a monthly subscription to the magazine instead of heading to the newsstand and buying it every month.

Riko had also tried to dig up more about Tamaki that she could find. And apparently, along with Katsuki Yuuri whom from what Riko could find out seems to be Japan’s top male skater, both Katsuki and Tamaki seemed to be the face of the JSF website. They’re both young, still in their teens, but are already amongst Japan’s best skaters, and there is hope that they can bring Japan to the international stage when they’re older. 

 _“Hasetsu Station.”_ The train speakers overhead announced drolly, and as one, Seirin along with Tamaki got to their feet and picked up their carry-on bags. 

Riko almost smiled as she saw Kagami carrying Tamaki’s bag for her. The brunette knew that Kagami didn’t have any romantic feelings for the teal head—they’re more like brother and sister, and it gladdens Riko to see that Tamaki is gradually starting to let people in when she was so closed off when they’d first met her. 

“Let’s go, people.” Hyuuga called out even as he left the train, leading the way through the station and down the escalator.

As Hasetsu is a small resort town, as compared to the train station at Tokyo, it is way smaller, and only had a handful of conductors operating the station as compared to the one at Tokyo that had more than a dozen people working there.

“Do you know the way to the inn, Tamaki?” Riko asked even as they fed their tickets into the ticket barriers to exit the station.

“Yeah, Yuuri gave me quite clear directions.” Tamaki answered absently, pulling up the map app on her phone, with it giving directions to Yutopia Akatsuki, Yuuri’s family inn. As Hasetsu is a small town, it wouldn’t be difficult to find since no doubt that the locals all knew it.

Tamaki had also emailed Yutopia regarding her reservation and that of the Seirin basketball club, and Yuuri’s mother was more than happy to give her a discount, as she had been friends with her precious son. Tamaki had felt almost guilty, as she knew that the businesses in Hasetsu had been steadily declining in recent years, but Yuuri had reassured her it will be fine.

“It’s a nice place.” Kagami mused absently as they walked down the route towards the inn. The birds were crying along with the waves of the sea, and for a moment, it reminds Kagami of his old apartment in America when he had still been living there. “Beautiful too.”

“Yeah.” Tamaki agreed. She will like to come and visit again when she had the time. Having lived in Tokyo all her life, going to the suburbs is a rare thing. The fresh air for one thing is a pleasant change as compared to the smells from the automobiles that are always rushing around the streets of Tokyo.

“Is that the place?” Furihata wondered as they saw an inn in the distance with a signboard overhead. A young woman with brown and blond hair was sweeping the leaves at the entrance.

“Think so.” Riko mused absently even as they entered, and a smiling woman who reminds Tamaki a lot of Yuuri greeted them.

“Welcome!” 

* * *

“Yuuri rarely give invitations to his friends to visit, you know?” Katsuki Mari said even as she watched the younger girl pet the black and white Alaskan Malamute puppy that had fallen asleep at her feet after tiring himself out from playing with Vicchan who is more than happy to play with the excitable puppy. Vicchan is also basically an overgrown puppy himself, though everyone who had ever met him loved him instantly. “Though it isn’t like my kid brother is very good at making friends to begin with. I only know of Yuuko-chan and Takeshi-kun as his only friends.”

“It isn’t that easy to get through to him.” Tamaki admitted with a smile. She had just returned from her soak in the hot springs only to see her puppy fast asleep in the room that she is sharing with Riko, with Yuuri’s older sister apparently waiting for her. “He’s quite shy. And here I thought that I was socially awkward.”

Mari grinned before taking a puff on her cigarette. “He’s mentioned you before, though,” she said. “Back when he returned from the training camp that he attended years ago, he mentioned you. Not by name. But when Yuuri told us that he had a friend coming to stay at our inn, it isn’t really that difficult to put together the pieces.”

Tamaki laughed. “He’s always so different on the ice. It shocked us all at the camp in the beginning when Yuuri showed us what he could do. It took me days before he would stop responding to me in single word answers. He’s a good skater—remarkable even. I just wish that he could see it in himself.”

“You too.” Mari added, and Tamaki looked up. “My kid brother mentioned you last year before he went to America. He said that you left the sport, and he was really upset about it.” 

Tamaki was silent for a long while. “…I’m back now though,” she mused, thinking about the older boy that had been a better friend to her (even via long distance) than any of those idiots that had called themselves ‘friends’ and teammates back in middle school.

It is kind of ridiculous if she just stop to think about it. 

The people whom she sees every single day throughout her middle school career could barely be called friends whilst those whom she barely see and only contact via emails and messages are better friends to her as compared to those whom she sees every single day. 

Tamaki sighed to herself, running her hand over Aoi’s silky fur.

When did things become this complicated? 

**XXXXXX**

 

{For the first time, Japan made it through the first Grand Prix qualifiers! **[LINK] #KurokoTamaki** }

{YESSSS! About time! **#KurokoTamaki #KatsukiYuuri** }

{Have you SEEEEN the pair skating at Skate America? It’s so BEAUTIFUL!!! **[LINK] #KurokoTamaki #ViktorNikiforov @GPFOfficial @v-nikiforov @k-tamaki** }

{i’m in love!!! **#LOVE #KurokoTamaki** }

{yuuri-kun has done remarkably well too! Considering it’s his senior debut! **#KatsukiYuuri** }

{hey peeps, let’s not get too ahead of ourselves! There is still one more qualifier to go for both of them. lets wait until they managed to progress to the finals before we start celebrating}

{way to pour cold water. But you have to admit that it’s amazing they both got as far as they did with how young they are **#damn** }

{Does anyone have links to videos for their qualifiers? I couldn’t watch it live :’(} 

{you’re missing out. But here you go **[LINK] [LINK]** }

{THANK YOU!!!!}

| | | | |

{so tamaki got silver for singles at Skate America and gold for pair skating! **#KurokoTamaki @k-tamaki** }

{OMG! Is that really her??? It’s almost difficult to believe that she hasn’t been competing competitively for over a year!!! **@GPFOfficial #KurokoTamaki #ViktorNikiforov @v-nikiforov @k-tamaki** }

{dunnoe about singles, but she only got gold because **@v-nikiforov** is her partner. i mean srsly? what else would she have gotten? **#lame** }

 {Hey asshole! Were you sleeping when she did those spins and step sequences with and _without_ viktor??!! It is extremely impressive, especially for a fifteen year old girl, so shut up! **#KurokoTamaki** }

{And why are we forgetting about yuuri? He got silver at Skate Canada! So why isn’t anyone commenting about it? **#KatsukiYuuri** }

{he could have been better, but it seems like his nerves got the better of him again **#KatsukiYuuri** }

{does **@katsu-ki** have glass legs rather than a glass heart? he’s always flubbing his jumps}

{he’s still a role model for us to look up to, so shut the fuck up, you prick! He’s still young, he could be better!}

| | | | |

{looking forward to the finals!!! what’s the bet that **@k-tamaki** and **@katsu-ki** would both make it to the finals?? this could be japan’s year!}

{assuming that **@katsu-ki** doesn’t let his nerves get the better of him}

{cup of china is next for **#KatsukiYuuri** followed by rostelecom cup for **#KurokoTamaki** here’s praying that they make it to the finals!!! **#CupOfChina #RostelecomCup** }

{i’m going to the shrine near my place to pray for kami-samas blessings for them both}

{heard from jsf news that this is the only year that tamaki-chan is representing japan for pair skating. all years after that is for russia if it works out well as is part of the agreement **[LINK] #KurokoTamaki #ViktorNikiforov @JSFOfficial @GPFOfficial** }

{well it IS russia we’re talking about. they wouldn’t want their hero to be representing any other country, would they?}

{so then it is all right for them to take OUR hero? or heroine?}

{ **@k-tamaki** should be glad that russia even wants her **#lame** }

{hey asshole, if you’re just here to diss at tamaki-chan and yuuri-kun, butt out} 

{chill guys! take a chill pill! it’s between them and russia’s skating federation. let’s just concentrate on showing them our support}

| | | | |

{i’m crying. how did yuuri-kun NOT make it to the podium in cup of china and NOT make it to the finals??? are the judges fucking blind????!!!}

 {tots agree!!! sure, he messed up his jumps, but his step sequences and spins are beautiful to watch! he deserves the podium!!}

 {haha, this is great! as expected **#KatsukiYuuri** messed up again. I’m almost looking forward to see **#KurokoTamaki** mess up}

{hey mods, can we ban this guy? he’s been shooting his mouth off about yuuri-kun and tamaki-chan since day one!!!}

{who the hell let this guy near a computer or phone???}

{rostelecom cup is next! tamaki-chan still has a chance! fingers crossed!! **#prayers #KurokoTamaki #RostelecomCup** } 

{I’m catching it on live feed even if I have to stay home from school! **@GPFOfficial** } 

 **XXXXXX**  

Tamaki breathed white wisps of smoke into her gloved hands and rubbed it together, already barely able to feel her fingers. Despite already dressed in a long sleeved shirt and jacket along with her coat as well as a scarf, she is still feeling the chill. 

How do the Russians survive the cold climate anyway?

Glancing to the side, Tamaki soon spied her coach approaching her, dragging along their luggage bags from the conveyer belt, and she smiled, relieved that she hasn’t lost her luggage, considering that her skates and costumes for her competitions are in there. It will be a big hassle to replace competition grade skates and custom made competition costumes at the last minute after all. 

Fishing out her phone, Tamaki dialled a number before following Shuji towards the exit. Three rings later, the call was answered, and an excited “HELLO?” nearly blasted her eardrums out. 

“Viktor? We’re here.” Tamaki said before she heard a loud and familiar bark, and the teal head looked up only to see a familiar excited poodle with his paws against the glass door separating them.

And there a very excited Viktor stood in the arrival area, waving to her, with Yakov Feltsman next to him, along with an excited redhead that Tamaki just vaguely recognised as Mila and a young scowling blond boy.

Shuji chuckled from next to Tamaki. “Seems like you’ve got quite the welcoming committee,” he commented.

Tamaki looked at Shuji. “Can I?”

“Go on.”

“Tamaki!” Thirteen-year-old Mila Babicheva squealed even as she ran towards Tamaki, hugging her for dear life. “It’s been such a long time! I missed you!” 

“I emailed you, didn’t I? Even video chat?”

“It’s not the same!” Mila pouted.

“Welcome to Russia, Tamaki!” Viktor laughed, easily lifting the younger and smaller girl into a hug and twirling her around. Tamaki let out a startled squeak as she suddenly found her feet leaving the ground. “How have you been?” 

“Viktor, put me down!”

Izuki Shuji grinned with amusement as he watched the scene even as Yakov looked as if he wanted a nap.

“Vitya, stop embarrassing your partner in public and put her down!” Yakov snapped at his student who obliged. He nodded his head politely to Shuji and then to Tamaki. “It’s nice to finally meet you face-to-face.”

“Likewise, Coach Yakov.” Tamaki nodded politely to the grumpy old man that she knew is going to be her skating coach after she’s done with college, as is part of the agreement done with Russia’s skating federation. So she might as well make a good first impression. Though from her video calls with Viktor and Mila, and if their words could be believed, Yakov already had a soft spot for her despite never meeting her face to face. 

“And this is Yuri!” Mila said loudly, pulling the ten-year-old boy behind her to stand in front of Tamaki. Tamaki barely restrained the urge to coo over the boy that looks adorable—almost like an angel with that soft blond hair and blue eyes, knowing that boys wouldn’t appreciate that in the least. Her cousin didn’t like anyone babying him even when they were six years old after all. “He’s always wanted to meet you apparently!” 

“Did not!” Yuri Plisetsky stomped his foot in a tantrum, much to everyone’s amusement, puffing his cheeks out that only serves to make him look like an angry kitten. An extremely adorable kitten. He turned towards Tamaki and blushed at being in front of his idol, bowing to her like how his grandfather had always taught him to treat the ladies. “H-Hello.”

“Hello.” Tamaki smiled. “Nice to meet you.”

“I told you that Yuri would like you.” Viktor mock whispered to Tamaki, only causing said boy to kick Viktor in the shin and for Tamaki to laugh. 

Yakov sighed, exchanging long suffering looks with his fellow coach who only seemed extremely amused with the spectacle in front of them. Dear god… Tamaki Kuroko must be a veritable _goddess_ to be able to put up with his idiotic student as her _partner!_ How he hasn’t driven her around the bend yet is a miracle. 

Yakov sighed. This is going to be a long week.


	7. For There is Hope

"So the Grand Prix Finals, huh?" Aida Riko grinned at Akashi Seijuro in the Rising Sun restaurant where she, along with the rest of Seirin were having their usual after training meals. It was a Saturday, and thus, Riko had only scheduled for full morning trainings, as her athletes are all still growing teens, and over training could really hurt them. "How's Tamaki-chan looking really? I still don't know much about figure skating as we don't have many figure skaters coming into my dad's gym for training."

It was well into the Winter Cup tournament for the basketball season in Japan, and Seirin's progress has been looking really good. They were even aptly named the 'dark horse' by the reporters at _Basketball Monthly;_ a new team that was just formed two years ago, and yet, taking down famous teams, with even teams that had a member of the famed Generation of Miracles falling to them.

Seirin had ended up facing Touou for their first match in the Winter Cup after progressing through the qualifying rounds. And to say that Seirin has more than the motivation of moving onto the next round of the Winter Cup is a severe understatement.

Kagami for one is royally pissed when Aomine had taunted him during their match. None of the Seirin players were able to hear what he had said, but to say that it had only succeeded in enraging Kagami more to the point that he's even able to overwhelm Aomine is a severe understatement.

Riko had however suspected that Aomine might have used Tamaki to taunt Kagami with, as very few things can get beneath Kagami's skin ever since Tamaki had beaten the fact that 'winning is not everything' and that 'winning alone is not a real victory' into Kagami's rather thick skull after their first match against Shutoku. Tamaki is truly the only person that Kagami listens to and respects as both a fellow athlete (despite the fact she no longer plays basketball) and a best friend.

Even still, despite everything, Seirin had just managed to beat Touou by the skin of their teeth. It also helps that Tamaki had been in Russia for the Rostelecom Cup at that time, and Kagami wanted to bring news of their victory to Tamaki once she returns to Japan.

Their matches against Yosen and Kaijo went about as well as could be expected.

Those were tough matches, as both teams were National-level teams for a reason, and not to mention that they each have a member of the Generation of Miracles, but Seirin had managed to pull through.

And like how they've promised Tamaki, they did indeed kick the Generation of Miracles off their high thrones. Now, it is just their final match against Rakuzan left. And unlike the rest of that famous team, Akashi isn't as arrogant as them.

In fact, Seirin had met Akashi a few times over the course of the year whenever he is back in Tokyo for the weekends. He reminds Seirin of Tamaki, only much more ruthless whenever it comes to matches—Hell, they've seen first-hand of how Akashi had tore down Touou at the Inter High, easily tripling their score.

Even Tamaki isn't exactly that innocent either.

Seirin knew perfectly well she can be extremely harsh and ruthless on the court—they've seen enough videos of her during her time in Teiko to know that; and she has a rather infamous reputation as well.

There is a reason why no one wants to go against Teiko in middle school, and why Akashi Seijuro and Kuroko Tamaki have started leading them since their first year—and under their leadership, had brought Teiko victory after victory.

"She's looking well." Akashi answered with a smile, with a notepad in hand as he got ready to note down Seirin's orders. During weekends, he always helps out at his mother's restaurant if he's not playing catch-up with his cousin or his best friend (both whom were coincidentally out of the country this week). "I don't think that Tama thinks that she will win gold; but she is hoping to stand on the podium at least."

"Why not?" Kagami enquired, curious, even as he looked through the menu to decide on what he wants. "She's really good."

True, he doesn't know enough of figure skating to decide that, but he knows enough that Tamaki _is_ good. Good enough to bring even _the_ Viktor Nikiforov down to Japan every two weeks just to train with his chosen Japanese pair skate partner.

"You don't know enough about figure skating tournaments, do you, Kagami?" Izuki was really amused. "The Grand Prix is one of the worldwide tournaments that pit the best skaters in the world against each other. The fact that Tamaki could actually make it to the finals is extremely impressive, considering that it's also her senior debut. Depending on how well she does there, she might also gain a ticket to the World Championships or even the Four Continents."

"You got me lost there." Kagami admitted. "I don't even know what that is. I'll just ask Tamaki when she gets back."

Akashi grinned. "So, are you ready to order?" he enquired.

"Yes, I'll have—"

"I've told you, she isn't here!" An annoyed voice caught Akashi's attention just then, along with all of Seirin's. As one, they turned their attention towards the entrance of Rising Sun where one of the waitresses was standing at the door, looking really annoyed. "Yuki-san gave me explicit instructions not to let you in—even as a customer. Please leave."

"I _know_ that she's here. Let me see her!" An extremely familiar voice reached their ears, causing Akashi's eye to twitch dangerously, and for Kagami to growl. "I just want to talk to her."

"Talk or threaten?" The waitress was beginning to lose patience due to how often Aomine Daiki comes by. "Kagami-kun told us of how you'd manhandled her that day. Tamaki-chan isn't here. Please leave before I call the police."

"I'm not leaving until I get to talk to her!" Aomine's voice is starting to get louder, thus attracting the attention of the rest of the patrons of the restaurant. "Hey Tamaki! I know that you're there!"

"Like I'm saying—"

"Himiko-san, I'll handle this." Akashi cut in between the annoyed waitress and a stubborn Aomine. "Please tend to Table 4; they're ready to make their orders."

"Akashi-kun!" Himiko, the waitress looked relieved for a moment before she nodded. "All right. Let me know if it gets out of hand. I'll call the police."

Akashi nodded before Himiko headed towards the table where Seirin is seated all—with all of them looking concerned, looking continuously towards Akashi's direction. The redhead looked particularly angry when he faced Aomine.

Even after nearly a year since the entire fiasco at Teiko had gone down, it hasn't lessened Akashi's temper any. It only seemed to have made it _worse,_ especially after the Rakuzan versus Touou match during the Inter High; and then Seirin's match against Touou during the Winter Cup.

"Akashi." Aomine nodded to his former captain. "I know that Tamaki is here. Let me talk to her," he demanded.

Akashi rolled his eyes. As always, Aomine always _demands._ He never asks. Always demands, and thinks that it will be given to him. The guy is nearly sixteen; almost an adult, and yet, it seemed to Akashi some days that it's like he still doesn't know right from wrong. Probably, Momoi Satsuki isn't helping any matters by catering to him all the time.

"Tama _isn't_ here." Akashi said through tightly clenched teeth, resisting the urge to throw his notepad at Aomine's head. Too bad that his mother forbid the carrying of any potentially lethal weapons in her restaurant if you're not working in the kitchen. "She's not even in Japan! Have you even been paying attention to the news?" If Aomine had, he would have realised that, as the announcements about the finalists for the Grand Prix Final has been all over both Japan and international news for weeks. "Besides, can you read or not?"

Akashi pointed to the sign pinned next to the door that an exasperated Yuki had put up less than a week after Tamaki's victory at the Japan Regionals. The sign read 'Reporters and non-paying customers will be turned away or reported to the police. You have been warned.'

"Why aren't you stopping her, Akashi?" Aomine demanded. "She doesn't belong on the ice! She belongs on the court, playing basketball—"

"With who? With idiots like you?" Akashi said coldly, effectively silencing Aomine. "She might be my cousin, but I don't dictate what Tama does." _Like what you're trying to do,_ went unsaid. "And I know that we've said this more than once. But if it hasn't yet settled into your thick skull, _Tama made her choice."_ Akashi said slowly and deliberately; almost like he's speaking to someone particularly slow. "To begin with, she had been a figure skater before she's a basketball player. She only helped with the club because I asked her to. I would never have dragged her into it if I'd known what is going to happen!" Akashi's eyes flashed murder, and Aomine flinched. "And I kindly ask you to leave my cousin alone before I take up a restricting order against you! Haven't you ruined enough of her life? Leave her alone before I create some extra holes in your body for you to breathe out of!" Akashi thundered. "You've hurt Tama enough. And now that she's found some semblance of happiness, and is starting to smile once again, _you're once again threatening to take it away?_ Don't fuck with me!"

"That's different!" Aomine protested, actually taking one step back due to Akashi's cold rage. "I wasn't going to do that—I've never hurt her!"

"'Never hurt her'?" Akashi echoed incredulously, actually taking one step closer to Aomine and closing the door of Rising Sun behind him to prevent the patrons from actually seeing and hearing their argument. Though if he knows Seirin well enough, he knows that they'll be all trying to eavesdrop. None of them are the greatest fans of the Generation of Miracles (save for perhaps himself and Tamaki) for certain reasons. "Never hurt her, my _foot!"_ Akashi thundered. How many times had he and Shigehiro (and sometimes _both_ of them) have to calm Tamaki down or even try to cheer her up after another one of Aomine's thoughtless and selfish comments since near the end of their second year? "If I ever had it my way, you wouldn't even be going near Tama!" Though if Tamaki had it _her_ way, she'll never see Aomine again. "Leave her alone from now on, Aomine. I won't be warning you again." Akashi almost growled. "You'll be sorry if I hear from Tama that you're bothering her again, or if I even see you near her again."

He then went back into Rising Sun and slammed the door behind him so hard that the door almost trembled in the frame. Akashi then approached the nearest table where four apprehensive looking college students have the menus in their hands.

Akashi forced a smile on his face. "Good afternoon. May I take your orders?"

**XXXXXX**

Gold. She got gold at the Rostelecom Cup.

On _Viktor's_ home turf. With every single Russia female figure skater (save for the ones at Viktor's home rink) feeling mortally offended, and who felt that their hero shouldn't be partnering with a foreigner on the ice.

It is just lucky for those women that they didn't _realise_ that Tamaki could understand every single word that they've said at the Rostelecom Cup when they've whispered to each other snidely in Russian as she walked past—often with either Viktor, Mila or even Yuri _(or Yura as Yuri had insisted she call him during her third day in Russia)_ with the teal head. More than once, Tamaki had to hold back Mila and Yuri from mauling those women—with the two feeling mortally offended on Tamaki's behalf that those _women_ have called Tamaki a 'gold-digger', and that she's only Viktor's partner just so that she can cling onto his fame.

Anyone who had spent more than half a minute in the presence of those two would know that it isn't Tamaki who is clinging onto Viktor. Rather, it is the other way around. More than one of Viktor's rink mates had wondered out loud just how Tamaki could handle the overgrown child without being driven mad by his antics.

The Tamaki from a year ago would have probably been affected by those taunts. But partnering with Viktor and reconnecting with all her old skating friends and even making new ones had done wonders for Tamaki's skill on the ice and even her confidence in her skating skill.

Mila was still howling with laughter at the closing ceremony when it was announced that Tamaki had gotten gold at the Rostelecom Cup, despite the judges' clear bias for the Russian skaters. Yakov and Izuki Shuji who were both present at the Women's Singles have frowned throughout the entire thing, making a mental note to speak to the ISF about the judges' scoring.

It was just fortunate for Tamaki that half the judges on the panel weren't biased in any way, shape or form, and thus, they've scored her fairly, thus allowing her to score a full ten points ahead of the second placer who also happens to be Russia's top female skater—with this year also being her final competitive year.

With Tamaki having gotten silver at Skate America and gold at the Rostelecom Cup, she had thus made it for the Grand Prix Final, particularly with the scores that she'd gotten.

The month long break before the Final seemed to just fly by for Tamaki. When she isn't in school or doing her homework or even sleeping, it seems that all that she's doing is just training on her Free Skate and Short Program to the point that she could even do it in her sleep. Viktor had been spending more time in Japan to practice their pair skate routine as well—both of them determined to at least make it to the podium if they couldn't get gold.

As this is their first year as a pair, while getting gold at the Grand Prix Final isn't impossible, it is also extremely difficult.

Tamaki had also been going through her routines, choosing to up the difficulty of her jumps and spins that Izuki Shuji was worried that she wouldn't be able to last to the end due to how stamina draining it had been. And unlike Yuuri, Tamaki doesn't have the insane stamina that he's known for.

Yura (which Yuri had insisted that Tamaki call him when she's in Russia) had made it a point to video call or even emailed her every single day. The ten-year-old seem to adore Tamaki—a fact that Tamaki had found sweet, and in turn, she had adored the younger boy like a kid brother. It didn't stop Mila and Viktor from teasing the poor boy however.

And while the Russian skaters said nothing, it is plain to anyone with eyes that Yuri is waiting impatiently for the winter break so that Tamaki could head to Russia—or even once she'd finished college so that she can train with them on a more permanent basis, as is part of the agreement made with the Russia Skating Federation.

Probably, part of the reason why Yuri had adored Tamaki so had been because she had never treated him as a kid, but as an adult; and that unlike most, Tamaki had never treated him like he's a clone of Viktor, but as his own person.

Viktor did however suspect that part of the reason why Yuri had clung to Tamaki so had been because the kid is lonely. Many might forget, but Yuri is only ten. Still a child. His mother is always busy, and no one even knew who Yuri's father is. By how Yuri had always clammed up on the topic of his father when brought up, by general consensus, no one ever touched on the topic, sure that it's a particularly sensitive topic for the blonde.

Yuri only had his grandfather—and if he's lucky, he could maybe see his grandfather three or four times a year, especially after he had to move to Saint Petersburg when he had started training under Yakov. Such a trip is hard for an elderly man, especially one who had arthritis problems.

Tamaki is likely the first girl who Yuri had openly adored as a sister or maybe even a surrogate mother, and had respected. Sure, he had idolised her for her skating before he truly got to know her. But after that, Yuri had seen her as the older sister he never had.

Probably why the small blonde is always so angry when people insult Tamaki at the Rostelecom Cup. He is also probably the most upset when the Rostelecom Cup is over, and Tamaki has to return to Japan for school and to train for the Final.

Yakov had finally given in due to Yuri's constant nagging, and promised to bring him to the Final that is being hosted by China that year—if he at least manages to make it to the podium for his own Junior event that had the extremely effective method of causing Yuri to train day in and day out.

Yakov even played with the idea of getting Tamaki to train with them every winter break she had if it makes Yuri more motivated as a result.

Mila was laughing so hard until she could barely stand on the ice when she'd overheard it.

* * *

_Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale._

Tamaki kept telling herself as she tried _not_ to freak out, with her coach and Viktor on either side of her, murmuring soothing words to her, trying to calm her down.

Here Tamaki was, at the venue of the Grand Prix Final at Beijing, China, just about to step into the rink for her Free Skate. Just like with the Japan Regionals, Tamaki is the last to perform as she had came in first for her Short Program (also beating her personal score, much to Izuki Shuji's delight).

Tamaki had actually called home after her Short Program the previous day, and the screams of congratulations had almost deafened her. Surprisingly, Yuuri had messaged her with a congratulatory message too. As had Hayato and Nanami—both have even stated that Japan sends their congratulations that only added onto Tamaki's nerves.

Yakov actually has to herd a protesting Yuri and Mila to the spectator stands instead of allowing them to stand with Shuji and Viktor, as the Russian coach could tell that their presences and what they assumed to be 'good luck' words are only adding onto the teal head's nerves—and she doesn't need her nerves adding up when she's just about to skate.

One after the after, the finalists of the Grand Prix Final went onto the ice, and Tamaki could admit to herself that they are good. Most of them have been in the senior division for years now, whilst Tamaki is just participating in the senior division that year. The fact that she had made it this far for her senior debut is nothing short of amazing, like what Morooka had told her cheerfully when she'd returned to Japan after the Rostelecom Cup.

Seriously, Tamaki now has a good idea how Yuuri must feel all the time before competitions, and she feels for him. She really does. If she crashes and burn here, it won't just be Tamaki who is disappointed. _Japan,_ her country will be disappointed too—as this is the first time in a long while since a Japanese skater had actually made it this far in an international tournament.

Hell, if she crashes and burn here, the Russia Skating Federation might even feel that she isn't good enough to be Viktor's partner, and she didn't want that. She truly likes being Viktor's partner. Being with him on the ice brings out a side of her that she didn't realises she had. He is like the brother that she never had.

Being with him, Yura, and all her skating friends makes Tamaki feel like she doesn't have to hide who she is. She can be herself around them—something that she never could around her former 'friends'. Hell, she knows from Seijuro and even Kagami that Aomine is still in denial apparently—along with maybe Kise. Those two idiots still think that she's 'wasting' her time on the ice. Clearly, they didn't seem to realise that unlike her _basketball_ in Japan, with figure skating, she is actually _representing_ Japan on the international stage as a professional skater.

And before Tamaki even knew what is going on, the announcer is announcing her name excitedly in heavily accented English—stating that it's her turn and that she's the final skater on the ice. Where did all the time even go?

"All right. Stay calm, Tamaki. You all right?" Izuki Shuji sounded odd even as Tamaki handed her coach her Japan windbreaker, and she nodded sombrely, not trusting her voice. "All right. This is it. Win or lose, laugh or cry, there is just this one skate left. You've truly outdone yourself this year. Both of you did." Shuji glanced in between Tamaki and a smiling Viktor. "No one even thought that a figure skater could compete in both pair skating and singles and still place on the podium, but you did. Both of you. You've truly preceded all expectations. Go out there on the ice, Tamaki. Show the world what you could do."

Tamaki nodded dumbly, not trusting her voice, even as she skated out to the middle of the ice, with the loud cheers from the crowd sounding almost muted to her ears. As Tamaki did so, she realised that she not only felt her fear and nerves receding as quickly as it had came, she realised that this is just another competition. Just like the time at the Regionals or even the qualifiers.

She just has to tell her story, that is all.

" _And now we have our last skater out on the ice, Tamaki Kuroko, 15, representing Japan. She will be skating her Free Skate program to the song 'Star Sky'."_

Tamaki took a bow to the audience before getting into her starting position.

As she did so, she thought that she'd caught sight of Yuri and Mila's excited faces somewhere in the sea of audience, and even Yakov's expectant face.

That's right.

Ice skating is her life now.

Like what she'd promised herself, she will be looking into the future. No more looking back.

Focus…

Focus on the story. One of farewell and abandonment. The story of someone who despite everything—despite all the setbacks, and despite everyone abandoning her at some point, she still gets up and continue getting better. She continued moving forward.

The cheers of the audience sounded almost muffled to Tamaki's ears even as she glided and danced on the ice. What is the announcer saying again? Something about a jump?

Oh. That's right. She's in the middle of a tournament. The Grand Prix Final. She promised that she will get Japan there, and she did. Too bad that poor Yuuri had the worst luck ever and couldn't make it there with her, though he promised that he would someday.

What were the jumps again?

Oh. Right. A triple axel, and a triple loop combination.

_Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale._

She took off from the ice and landed neatly, nailing her jumps perfectly, with the excited screams and applause from the crowd settling the rest of her worry. It seems like China seems to be quite a fan of her for some reason.

A quadruple double. And a triple flip.

The further her routine progressed, the more that Tamaki felt her calm settled to the point that she feels like she's flying over the ice again. Her skating gained that edge that she needs—that she had found herself missing ever since her parents have died. Her performances that year have exceeded everything that she'd once believed is the limit.

No more.

She's found what she's lacking.

" _The final combination jump."_ The commentator spoke, even as Tamaki glided over the ice. Her routine had definitely become more polished since her time at Regionals. _"A ballet jump. A single flip. A double flip. And a triple flip. She's nailed it!"_

Tamaki spun in the air before she landed neatly back onto the ice without hesitation, landing directly in front of the judges, ending her movements together in sync together with the music, her arms spread towards the ceiling.

Tamaki breathed hard, having upped the difficulty of several of her quads and jumps for the Final. She is actually relieved that it's finally over, as she could barely believe that she had indeed managed to pull it all off without falling over a single time.

The stands were silent for several moments before erupting into a thunder of applause, with flowers and plushies being thrown at the ice even as Tamaki took another bow. She smiled contently, before grabbing a cute black and white dog plushie that reminds her of Aoi.

A father holding his small daughter up caught her attention, and Tamaki skated over to them. The small girl—probably not much older than seven smiled at her brightly and placed a flower crown woven with several blue flowers on her head.

" _Gong xi ni. (Congratulations)"_ The little girl squeaked in her native language of Chinese before ducking her face shyly, and Tamaki smiled at the little girl appreciatively.

She then glided across the ice towards the direction of the Kiss and Cry where Shuji and Viktor were both waiting for her. "You did great, Tamaki." Shuji murmured as they sat on the bench at the Kiss and Cry to get her score. "You'll definitely get on the podium for sure."

"With a performance like that, I couldn't agree more." Viktor agreed, seated on Tamaki's other side.

The results then appeared on the large electronic board that is also showing a visual of Tamaki seated at the Kiss and Cry with her coach and Viktor. Before Tamaki could see anything more than the number '2' beside her name, Shuji had grabbed her in an ecstatic hug, with Viktor messing her hair up in his excitement, much to Tamaki's annoyance.

It however didn't prevent Tamaki from hearing the excited announcer from announcing her score, and Tamaki's eyes widened even as she took a moment to comprehend what she had just heard.

"You beat your personal best at the Rostelecom Cup!" Shuji was exclaiming excitedly, acting for all in the world like he's getting his own score, and not Tamaki. "You got silver, Tamaki! You came in second!"

Tamaki smiled even as she stared at the score list of all the finalists at the Grand Prix Final. Well, she wasn't really expecting to win gold anyway, with this being her first year and all. The fact that she'd actually fallen short of just a few points below the gold medallist is good enough for her.

She'll try again for the gold next year.

But she did it. She can hold her head up high as she return to Japan with her silver medal, knowing that she'd made her country proud. And more importantly, she had gotten a good enough score that she's made it for the World Championships for sure.

She did it.

Tamaki smiled amidst her tears an hour later even as she stood on the podium beside the gold medallist—Alissa Czisny, the American skater who had also gotten gold at Skate America when she'd competed against her. On the third place stood the Italian skater. Both women were older than her, and no doubt had competed in the senior division for a few years now at this point of time, but they seemed just as proud and pleased for Tamaki like it's their own achievement.

"Congratulations." Alissa had murmured to Tamaki later after the standard bow on the ice for the gold, silver and bronze medallists. "I look forward to facing you at Worlds and even the Four Continents. Let's compete again." She smiled.

Tamaki nodded. "Same here," she answered in fluent English. "I'll beat you to the gold next time."

Alissa laughed. "I look forward to it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used real people for the medallists in this story, as I’m running out of names to use! Sorry for the late update, people, as I’m a little busy with my own novel of late. Also, as a side note, I’ve set up a Patreon account to fund my original novel writing process. I will appreciate it if you can show your support and spread the word.
> 
> https://www.patreon.com/lusine


	8. GPF Banquet

Silver. She got silver.

Even nearly three hours after the end of the closing ceremony of the GPF Finals, and Tamaki was whisked away by her coach and Viktor to get some dinner together with Yakov, Mila and Yuri, the teal head could still barely believe that she'd really managed to reach the finals and get silver for her senior debut.

She did however manage to snag gold for pair skating, even though Tamaki is pretty disgruntled to hear people say that she only got gold because of Viktor.

Uh, hello? That's _pair skating._ The points aren't calculated just on Viktor alone, thank you very much!

During the short stint when she'd gone back to the hotel to change into something more comfortable for dinner, Tamaki had turned on her phone, and was almost bombarded by the number of notifications from Twitter, Instagram, Facebook and the other social networking sites that she had been active on.

Shuji was particularly insistent on this part when he'd first became her coach, and so was Viktor. Athletes don't just depend on their skill to get sponsorships and fans, Viktor had argued. They need to get more of a presence on social media to get new fans and entice their old and current fans.

Athletes are also business folk, Shuji had explained to Tamaki one day. They have to sell their image and their skill and market themselves. It is why most figure skaters and athletes have personal coaches—with the really good and famous ones having their own PR manager to handle all the press interviews and even modelling contracts during off-season.

As Tamaki is still so young, even though much like Katsuki Yuuri, she is pretty well known in Japan, any media interviews and such have to go through her coach.

When Tamaki had first gone back to figure skating again however, her once abandoned social networking accounts have became active once again. The first photo that she'd posted to Instagram had been a photo of her new pair of skates that Viktor had gone with her to pick out. It garnered well over a hundred likes just the first day alone.

And when Tamaki had started winning competitions and such once more, her social networking accounts started garnering more followers again.

The teal head had actually made a quick call back to Japan only to have her ears almost bombarded by screams of congratulations for her silver medal. Tamaki is almost afraid to have to return to Japan in two days—she is sure that she is going to get accosted at the airport.

"How Tamaki didn't get gold is beyond me!" Yuri was complaining loudly over their hotpot dinner later that night—thankfully in English, thus, none of the Chinese patrons around them understood a word. _"Three points!_ Just _three points!"_ Yuri barked, pieces of meat and rice flying from his opened mouth, much to the disgust and alarm of the nearby patrons. _"Three points difference!_ Tamaki should be the one getting gold, _not_ Alissa Czisny! And screw what the people are saying about the pair skate! Did they forget that it's called _pair skate,_ and not singles, and that the scores aren't calculated just by Viktor's performance alone?"

Viktor was really amused by Yuri's indignation. The young boy didn't stop complaining all the way to the hotel even as Yakov had made him change into something more comfortable for dinner—grouching about how _unfair_ the judges are, and that they only scored Tamaki this low because of her age or something like that.

"Yura." Tamaki interrupted sternly, interrupting Yuri mid-rant about how he's going to complain to his Twitter and Facebook. "I appreciate your…support and sentiments, but please watch what you're saying. I wasn't expecting to win gold to begin with. Alissa Czisny deserved her win. She won fair and square. And as for the pair skate, it isn't like they've only started saying that now anyway."

Viktor nodded with agreement from his place next to Tamaki. "They've been saying that ever since the Japan Regionals," he remarked, and Yakov frowned. It is one thing to snipe at Tamaki because she's Japanese and underage, and is partnered with Russia's skating legend. But it is another thing to say that she only won gold because of Viktor. It is extremely insulting to her pride and skill as a professional figure skater. "It got the JSF and the Japan skating community extremely upset as a result."

Japan as a whole is extremely protective of their two aces, seeing as how both their top skaters are still so young, and still in their teens. When Tamaki had first announced her intention to take an undetermined amount of time off after her parents have passed away, she had initially came under fire from a lot of upset people. Some people were really mean with their comments and views on SNS. But many of her Japanese fans were quick to hit back, pointing out that if it had been _their_ parents who have died, they probably wouldn't be so quick to say such things.

"Don't worry about it." Mila reassured Tamaki, with the redhead sitting on Tamaki's other side, with Yuri seated across Tamaki, with the two coaches seated on either side of him. "We always get people like that. Just ignore them, Tamaki."

"It's what I've always done." Tamaki gave a small smile, lifting her glass of orange juice to her lips and taking a sip. "I knew that this is going to happen when Viktor had first approached me to ask me to be his partner anyway."

Viktor looked a tad bit guilty.

Yakov cleared his throat before deciding that a change of topic is the best, as Yuri looks ready to explode. The Russian coach also made a mental note to speak to the Russian Skating Federation and even the ISF about this social media bullying that Tamaki had been subjected to from upset Russian fans.

"What are you going to do about the exhibition skate tomorrow?" Yakov asked Tamaki curiously. "Do you have anything prepared for it?"

Tamaki and Shuji exchanged alarmed looks. They were so focused on preparing Tamaki for her singles' events at the GPF and even the pair skate programs that they've clean forgotten that the medallists have to skate an exhibition program the day after the GPF.

" _Please_ tell me at least that you have something in mind for it?" Yakov groaned. And here he thought that Tamaki might give him the least problems.

Tamaki had a thoughtful expression on her face even as she thought back to a certain skate routine that Shigehiro had choreographed for her as a joke right after she'd qualified for the Grand Prix Finals. The orange head had even joked—saying that she could use it for her exhibition skate if she ever medalled.

Tamaki is also pretty certain that she had the list somewhere in her luggage…

"…I might have an idea."

**XXXXXX**

{Brb. Leave me while I go and die. I can die happy now **#ExhibitionSkate #GPF** }

{Kuroko Tamaki's GPF Exhibition Skate **#KurokoTamaki #GPF @GPFOfficial @v-nikiforov @k-tamaki [LINK]** }

{It's so beautiful…! If only she'd skated like that during the finals! She'll get gold for sure then!}

{At least she got silver! Japan has never made it through the GPF qualifiers for years!}

{a gift to tamaki-chan's fans! A friend of mine made a music video of sorts using tamaki-chan's exhibition skate program! **[LINK] #KurokoTamaki** }

{I've died and gone to heaven. It's so beautiful! Is your friend a professional video editor by any chance? **#LOVE** }

{Haha, no. He's still in high school. He's just a big fan of tamaki-chan. He's followed her skating career for years, and even her short stint in basketball during her middle school years too}

{I wonder who choreographed her exhibition skate. It has a different feel, as compared to her SP and FS for the GPF **#KurokoTamaki #GPF #ExhibitionSkate @GPFOfficial @k-tamaki [LINK]** }

{didn't you hear the announcer in the video? **[LINK]** }

{i don't understand a word of Chinese. Do you have a link to a video that have subs?}

{here you go **[LINK] [LINK] [LINK] #ExhibitionSkate #KurokoTamaki** }

{who's ogiwara shigehiro? never heard of him}

{seems like he's tamaki-chan's childhood friend. He's training to be her choreographer. This year is his debut as a skating choreographer apparently}

{risky to have her exhibition skate choreographed by a first timer}

{yes, but it worked out, didn't it? tamaki-chan must trust him a lot too. and seems like he really GETS tamaki-chan as a skater, as the exhibition skate really plays on tamaki-chan's strengths}

{I'm looking forward to Worlds and even 4Cs. Even the Japan Nationals}

**XXXXXX**

"So I was thinking, if you're free later—"

Ignore.

"You look really cute. And you're really beautiful out on the ice—"

_Please just leave me alone._

"Hey, do you understand me?"

Kuroko Tamaki gave an internal groan and looked up into the ceiling of the ballroom where the GPF banquet is held, pleading for some higher power to come to her rescue.

Dear God, she knows that she isn't the very religious type, but please, just get her out of this!

You'll think that a guy will get the hint when a girl ignored him continuously all night!

Izuki Shuji had escorted Tamaki to the banquet, but as the teal head doesn't feel like sticking to her coach all night, she had left him speaking with a group of sponsors. Knowing her coach, he is probably trying to get more international sponsors for her, though Tamaki isn't sure how well Shuji could succeed.

Unlike Yakov, Shuji isn't that well known as a coach amongst the international circles. It is probably why Shuji is willing to part ways with his star student after she'd finished her high school education, and had been pushing her to seek further advanced training overseas—something that Tamaki couldn't get in Japan.

It is one of many reasons why Yuuri had gone to train at Detroit after finishing high school as well.

Viktor had come in together with Tamaki for the banquet too, but he was whisked away by some of the other skaters, and she has no idea where he is now.

Tamaki then blinked as the guy who had been hitting on her all night was sent sprawling to the ground. She then turned only to see a scowling Yuri—looking extremely uncomfortable in the stiff formal clothes that Yakov had forced him into for the banquet with one foot in the air, having kicked the guy over.

"Hey lowlife. Leave her alone. She says no." Yuri scowled, planting himself in front of Tamaki to shield the teal head from the guy. A bit pointless however, seeing as how Tamaki is taller than the ten-year-old.

"You brat—"

Tamaki felt someone step up behind her just then, and turned only to see a handsome blond man maybe only a little younger than Viktor, frowning at the man on the ground. Tamaki recognised him at once from when she'd gone to watch the Senior Men's Singles together with Yuri and Mila.

The silver medallist, Christophe Giacometti.

"Hey, leave the lady alone." Christophe said sternly. "When a girl says no, she means no. Get out of here before I call security."

"Che." The man got to his feet, rubbing at his behind before glaring at Yuri. "It's not worth getting thrown out for this shit." He grumbled before walking away.

"Tamaki, are you all right?" Yuri immediately lunged at Tamaki. "Did that guy do anything to you?"

"I'm fine. Thank you." Tamaki smiled at Yuri before turning her attention towards the blond man who looked very amused. "Thank you for your help as well." She gave an awkward laugh. "I honestly have no idea how to shake him off otherwise."

"It is my pleasure, mademoiselle." Christophe Giacometti gave a seductive smile even as he took Tamaki's right hand in his and brought it to his lips. Despite herself, Tamaki can't help blushing at this action. "Beautiful women need to be protected by real men." He winked at Tamaki. Beside the teal head, Yuri's face turned extremely red, and he looked ready to claw at Christophe. "But where are my manners? I'm Christophe Giacometti." He introduced himself smoothly, releasing his hold on Tamaki's hand, much to her relief, as she isn't sure if she could hold Yuri back from clawing out Christophe's eyes if so. "You can call me Chris. I've heard a lot about you from Viktor. I'm glad that we could finally meet in person."

Even Yuri looks interested with this comment.

"You know Viktor?" Tamaki asked, interested.

Chris laughed with amusement. "Is there any skater who doesn't know who the King of the Ice is?" he commented, amused. "But yeah. We've been friends for awhile now. Even rivals. I was surprised when he announced out of the blue that he's participating in pair skating this year. I've seen you skate. You skate beautifully." He said smoothly, respect lining his voice.

Tamaki smiled. "Thank you."

"Chris! I see that you've met Tamaki and Yuri." Viktor called out as he approached them in his expensive Armani suit that he'd dragged Tamaki and Yuri to five stores to find before finally finding _the_ suit. The silver head is worst when shopping for Tamaki's dress—even though she told him that she's fine with anything, and that she's working on a budget. Viktor refused to listen to any complaints and had bought her the _extremely expensive_ Versace dress that she currently had on.

"I sure did." Chris nodded, tugging on Viktor's tie playfully before releasing it. "Honestly. Partaking in pair skating is one thing. But I thought that it's too much even for you when I heard that your chosen partner is an underage teenage girl. You better be serious about this, Viktor." He warned. "If this is another of your 'whims', stop while you're still ahead. It's all right for you if you decide you don't want to pair skate anymore. It won't hurt your career. But it _will_ hurt the mademoiselle's career." Chris warned. "I'm going to be very cross if you ruined someone's career just because of your selfishness."

Tamaki was surprised at how passionate and sincere that Chris sounded when speaking to Viktor about this issue, seeing as how he'd only met her for the first time that day. Clearly, beneath that flirty nature lies a decent man. Somehow, Tamaki felt as she should be flattered that a man treats her like a lady for the first time since she'd met Viktor, as her former 'teammates' wouldn't know how to treat her like a girl if their lives depends on it. But somehow, the teal head felt as if Chris batted for the other team.

It isn't too uncommon amongst the athlete circles, particularly the figure skaters. Romantic relationships amongst skaters aren't too uncommon either.

That is why Tamaki had first came under so much fire when Viktor had asked her to be his partner. It is common knowledge that most pairs and ice dancers are either couples or siblings. It is only months later when the media had acknowledged that there is nothing romantic going on between the two of them at all that the social media circles have left her alone.

Viktor raised his hands in surrender. "I won't," he promised. "I made a promise, and I will stick to it."

Chris raised an eyebrow. "You better," he said.

**XXXXXX**

Yuri was extremely upset when the Russian skaters have gone to see off Tamaki and Shuji at the airport next day for their flight back to Japan, with the Russian skaters leaving China for Russia the day after Tamaki and Shuji leaves. Unless Yakov agrees to take Yuri with him to the World Championships and maybe even the Four Continents, Yuri likely wouldn't get to see Tamaki again until the winter break.

"Stop sulking, Yura." Tamaki laughed, bending down to meet the sulking blonde at his eye level, much to Viktor and Mila's amusement. "The winter holidays will be here before you know it."

"Three months is too far away." Yuri sulked.

"We have email and even social media." Tamaki tried again.

"It's not the same!" The small blonde almost wailed. "Why can't you stay in Russia with us? You're Viktor's partner, aren't you?"

Mila exchanged amused looks with Viktor. They rarely see the always angry blonde so clingy and acting like the child he really is with someone. Tamaki is the first one.

Tamaki sighed and looked at Shuji who only shrugged, an amused smile on his face. The teal head then grasped onto Yuri's hands, gently removing his fingers from her coat. "How about this?" she said. "If you do well for your junior events, I'll choreograph your Free Skate for you for your senior debut. Viktor's choreographing your Short Program, isn't he?"

"I am?"

Fortunately for Viktor, Yuri didn't seem to hear his confused words, as his eyes lit up like stars when he heard Tamaki's words. "You promise?" Yuri demanded, his voice going a few octaves higher. With Tamaki and Viktor helping him for his senior debut, he is bound to win gold that year for sure. The teal head nodded. "I'm holding you to it." He bit on his lip. "I'll wait for you to come to Russia." He promised. "Three months, right? You'll come, right?"

"I will." Tamaki promised.

"We don't have much time before we need to go in. So say your goodbyes, Tamaki." Shuji prompted, and Tamaki nodded.

"Before I forget," Yakov interrupted, and all heads turned towards the Russian coach. "I actually have an offer from a certain coach during the banquet for you, Tamaki."

Tamaki looked confused. "I do?" she echoed, and Yakov nodded.

"I understand from Viktor and even Shuji as well as the JSF that you will need another coach during your college years, as you won't be joining us at Russia until after college." Yakov said, and Tamaki nodded slowly. It is something that the JSF was particularly insistent on when making the agreement with Russia. "A coach that I was acquainted with approached me during the banquet. You might know of him, as he is the current coach of one of your acquaintances. Celestino Cialdini."

"Oh! Katsuki-kun's coach." Shuji remarked.

"He knows of your circumstances." Yakov said. "And while officially, Shuji here is your coach, but as he isn't that well known amongst the international circle, Celestino approached me instead. He wants to know if you'll consider taking a scholarship at the University of Michigan for the skating club that he's coaching. As you won't be officially training with us until after college, you might want to think about it. What do you see yourself doing in the future once you can't skate anymore?" Yakov prompted Tamaki. "Think about it, and give him an answer."


	9. Social Media on Fire

Tamaki was right in her worries that she'll get accosted at the airport by the media.

It seems to her that literally every reporter from basically every single news outlet in Japan was present at the airport, complete with flashing cameras and microphones, screaming at her for a comment or two.

Even with Tamaki's relatively successful career as a junior skater in the international league, she had never this much media attention before, and she was bewildered and even a little afraid of the aggressive reporters. Izuki Shuji has no idea how to defend his student against the aggressive reporters either, never having dealt with something like this, and his feeble attempts failed miserably.

Thankfully for Tamaki however, an official from the JSF was present at the airport—apparently being sent by the chairman of the JSF as well as the Japan sports minister, and he had taken no time at all to retrieve Tamaki and Shuji from the sea of reporters and escorted her to a car outside the airport to send her home.

And for the next month or so, Tamaki had wisely taken on a full social media blackout, honestly not wanting to know what social media is saying about her. Thanks to hers and Viktor's near flawless performances in the GPF however, the ISF have agreed to continue allowing them to be pair skate partners as long as the two wants it; though with the agreement that the JSF had with Russia's skating federation, they'll only be representing Russia for pair skating from next year onwards.

Winning silver for the Women's Singles and gold for the pair skate category isn't the only surprise waiting for Tamaki however…

**XXXXXX**

"Hey, who's that with Kuroko-chan?"

"He's cute!"

Kuroko Tamaki sighed during the first Monday upon her return as a medallist at the GPF, and she glanced at the grinning orange head standing next to her, dressed in the black gakuran uniform of Seirin High.

"Are you really sure?" Tamaki asked for the umpteenth time since Ogiwara Shigehiro had shown up on the front doorstep of Rising Sun, and had told a dumbfounded Tamaki, Akashi and even Kuroko Yuki of his intentions to switch schools, and that his father had already secured an apartment for him not even one street away from the restaurant.

Ogiwara Shigehiro grinned even as he clasped both hands behind his head as he trailed after Tamaki into the school—both childhood friends ignoring all the whispering and curious chatter that followed them.

"A bit too late to ask me that now, Tamaki." Shigehiro said cheerfully. "I got my transcript papers all here regardless." He patted the bag hanging across his shoulder as he said so.

Tamaki gave a long suffering sigh that spoke tales of the number of years that she'd spent putting up with all of Akashi and Shigehiro's crazy shenanigans. And given that she had been childhood friends with one since early kindergarten (Shigehiro) and actually being _related_ to the other (Akashi), it is a lot.

"…I've never heard of anyone transferring this late in the school year." Tamaki muttered irritably at last, and Shigehiro's grin only grew larger. "Are you sure that you'll be all right catching up with all the schoolwork and stuff?" She asked, worried. While Shigehiro is no slouch in the academics, unlike Tamaki and Akashi who seem to score high in the exams without trying very hard, Shigehiro actually has to study extremely hard just to keep up his A's grades. "And you realise that you need to join a club too as is part of the school rules? I'm exempted from it because I am actually _competing_ in the international professional skating league. But it's different for you even if you're officially recognised as a skating choreographer by the JSF."

"I might join the basketball club." The smile on Shigehiro's face grew strained. "I know them after all."

Tamaki said nothing for several moments even as she led the way to the principal's office. "…Will you be all right with them?" she enquired.

"I will be." Shigehiro said bravely. "I can't keep hiding and running after all. I need to face up to basketball sooner or later—the way you and Seijuro did. Even if it is to walk away from basketball forever."

Tamaki turned to face Shigehiro. "Will your mother be okay with this?" she enquired. "To begin with, you only attended Meiko for middle school because she didn't want you away from her. And now you came all the way to Tokyo for high school? You realise that if things get really busy, you might not even be able to return to Kyoto for weekend visits?"

"Well, my dad convinced her." Shigehiro shrugged. "He said something about letting the chicks fly from the nest."

Tamaki almost sweat dropped. "Well… Whatever you say," she said at last as they stopped outside the door of the principal's office. "We're here. And be on your best behaviour, Shige-kun."

**XXXXXX**

"What's that you got there?" A curious boy asked his friend who is currently clutching a magazine in his hands and is looking through it with a blush on his face. His eyes widened when he saw the content of the pages. "Is that the new release of _On Ice!?"_

With his excited screech, he got the attention of the rest of his classmates who were all spending their lunch hour in the classroom, including the attention of a sulking and brooding tanned teen.

There was a mad scramble as nearly half the class surrounded their seats, whilst the other half was contented enough to eavesdrop on the ongoing conversation.

"Is that the latest issue that had the interview with Kuroko Tamaki?" One of the girls in the class squealed, trying to stand on her tiptoes to look over the shoulders of her taller male classmates just so that she can steal a peak. "Fujino-kun! Let me see!"

A tanned teen twitched at the mere mention of the name that had the news outlets of Japan all in a frenzy for nearly a month ever since she'd returned from China as a silver medallist in the GPF Finals.

"She's so cute. And beautiful. And graceful." One of the boys sighed, star struck. "Have you seen the exhibition skate at China?"

"Is she cute or beautiful? Pick one!" His exasperated friend smacked him on the shoulder.

One of the girls who is lucky enough to get close enough to the boys to get a good look at the magazine giggled. "I've followed Kuroko Tamaki's skating career for years now," she said cheerfully. "And it's funny. Figure skating had never been popular in Japan. But it seems like it's been garnering a great deal of attention ever since she returned as a silver medallist from China! She's so beautiful and graceful." The girl sighed. "And her partner is so handsome too! I'll kill to be her! She's so lucky!"

"I still don't get why she got silver instead of gold though." Another boy grumbled. "She should be getting gold, with that performance! I still say that the judges underscored her because of her age!"

"Don't worry! There is still the Four Continents to look forward to! And even the World Championships that is coming up!"

"Yeah! She'll definitely get gold there!"

There was a loud bang, and the excited chattering of the students died away instantly even as they turned towards the source of the noise. A deadly silence immediately fell amongst the class as they saw Aomine Daiki on his feet, both his hands atop the surface of the desk.

Ugly looks adorned the faces of several of the students—the most prominent amongst them being the boys.

Suffice to say that one Aomine Daiki isn't too popular with his classmates, particularly those who used to play basketball when they were still in middle school, but had left for various reasons.

Three guesses what?

And his arrogant tendencies and holier-than-thou attitude isn't exactly endearing himself to his classmates any either.

The boy who had gotten so excited upon catching sight of the latest issue of _On Ice!_ to begin with frowned. "You got something to say, Aomine?" he questioned dangerously.

"Hah! Figure skating." Aomine scoffed. "That's just a useless sport full of people that just look good on the ice, that's all." Looks of outrage appeared on the faces of half his classmates. "And I highly doubt that she's as good as the magazines make her out to be." He smirked arrogantly. "Trust me, she'll return to the court soon enough. She's no skater—"

There was another loud bang before being followed by a cry of pain as an extremely thick and heavy dictionary the size of a tome flew towards Aomine's head, nailing him neatly in the forehead.

All heads turned towards the direction where the dictionary had flown from only to see a handsome brunette on his feet, hand outstretched from when he'd thrown the first thing that he'd gotten his hands on at Aomine.

"C-Class Rep." One of the boys murmured, almost fearing the explosion that is about to occur.

"R-Rikyu…" His seat neighbour squeaked.

The boy raised a hand to silence his friend's protests before he turned his glare back to Aomine. "One more insult out of you, the next thing I throw will be towards your face—and mark my words on this: I won't miss," he warned.

Several of his classmates shivered, as his voice is cold enough to mimic Arctic snow.

Aomine scowled, getting to his feet even as he nursed the bruise that is already forming. "What?" he snapped. "I didn't say anything that isn't true! I seriously doubt that she is all that good—"

"All right! That's it!" One of the girls cut in angrily, glaring at Aomine. It is the same girl who had proclaimed herself to be following Kuroko Tamaki's skating career for years. "I kept quiet even when you started leering at me and all the other girls since day one. I kept quiet even as you bullied my twin to the point of tears in the basketball club. But no more! You keep your trap shut before I kick you in the balls!"

"Go Miyuki-chan!"

"No one's stopping you!"

"Go on ahead! I'll get popcorn!"

Momoi Satsuki winced from her corner at how _unpopular_ Aomine seems to be with their classmates.

"You keep your trap shut, girl—"

" _You_ shut up!" Hirata Rikyu growled, itching to throw his metal ruler at Aomine next. "Pick on someone your own gender! And you'll be wise to keep your opinions to yourself. If you aren't too stupid to realise, you would have noticed that you're alone in your own opinions about Kuroko Tamaki. And you've never changed—not since Teiko!" Rikyu growled, and Momoi's eyes widened from her corner. A former Teiko alumni? "You most likely don't even remember me. That's the problem with you Generation of Miracles save for the captain and vice-captain." He added, glancing at Momoi and giving her a sharp glare for proper measure that she flinched at. "I was the second string IC. I was one of the three who assisted the vice-captain with the non-regulars' training."

Momoi's eyes widened—she recognised Hirata Rikyu now.

Aomine scowled. "So? What does that have to do with me?" he proclaimed arrogantly. "And you know I'm right if you used to be part of the basketball team. Tamaki is just wasting her time out on the ice! She's no skater, and the sooner she realises that, the better it'll be!"

Miyuki looked ready to claw Aomine's eyes out at that point.

Rikyu on the other hand looked ready to smash Aomine's head in with his Biology textbook next that is actually thicker and heavier than his dictionary.

"Who do you think you are—"

"I see that you've never changed at all—not since Teiko." Rikyu cut in, interrupting one of the furious students. "Why do you think that the club steadily got smaller and smaller with each match at the beginning of our third year?" He shot at Aomine who looked bewildered. "And I see that the useless wrench you call your childhood friend and manager didn't even realise this when she's as guilty as the lot of you." He said almost cruelly, glancing at Momoi who flinched and tried to hold back tears.

"Leave Satsuki—"

"Do you know how much you hurt the vice-captain with your selfishness?" Rikyu cut in, eyes flashing. "I would have left at the beginning of our third year if not for her. Make no mistake, Aomine Daiki. You and the rest of the Generation of Miracles are not popular amongst the sports circuit. And mark my words. When the stands are full of people at the basketball matches, they are not there to root for you. They are rooting for your fall!" Aomine looked surprised and even a little hurt at that. "And keep your words and hands to yourself before I demonstrate my new judo skills on you! You hurt Tamaki enough. Leave her be." Rikyu warned. "Let's go, Ryou. Let's finish our lunch somewhere else where I won't barf if I see someone I don't want to see!"

He packed up his lunch and strode out of the classroom, with Sakurai Ryou trailing in his wake.

**XXXXXX**

"What time is it even over there?" Kuroko Tamaki asked during lunchtime with a sigh even as she sat at one of the study tables in the school, sorting out the papers that Shuji had handed to her that are lists of what her potential sponsors are offering her. And considering that she had actually medalled in her first GPF Final, there is quite a long list of sponsors.

" _It's near dinnertime in America."_ Katsuki Yuuri answered on the other end of the line. _"Congratulations on your win."_

"You've said that already." Tamaki said patiently. "And thanks for your invitation to your family inn. It seriously helps. I might go there once more before the Four Continents to unwind."

Yuuri laughed. _"My parents would like that,"_ he said almost wistfully. _"A GPF medallist visiting our inn? It'll bring us more business."_

"You should go and visit soon as well." Tamaki told her friend. "They seem to miss you a great deal the last time I was there." She pointed out. "Family is important, Yuuri. Don't miss out too much on that part of your life. It'll be too late for regrets once you realise it."

Yuuri was silent for a long while. _"…Yeah,"_ he said at last. _"Besides, you really do like Hasetsu, huh? I should have invited you sooner if I knew. Yuuko-chan and Nishigori would like you too."_

"I'm not sure who those two are, but yes, I like Hasetsu. It's a change to be away from the city and automobiles for once." Tamaki admitted, looking through the list of what one of the sponsors is offering. "Maybe once I finish school, I might just get a house there." She half joked. "My dog seemed to like that place too. He seemed almost sulky when we have to leave."

Yuuri laughed on the other end of the line. _"I'll like that,"_ he admitted. _"And it'll be nice to have you as a rink mate again."_

Tamaki was silent for several moments. She hadn't even told Yuuri about what Celestino had offered her after the GPF via Yakov over a month ago.

"Your coach told you about it?" she enquired, and Yuuri made an affirmative hum on the other end of the line.

" _He did."_ Yuuri agreed. _"Coach asked me for videos of our novice days the moment he'd heard that we knew each other since the basic training camp we took together before we started competing. I think he even compiled videos of your junior days. What are you going to do? Are you going to accept?"_ Yuuri sounded almost hopeful even as he asked, and Tamaki felt a muscle twitch in her cheek.

"I'm still thinking about it actually." Tamaki admitted. "I don't really have many offers opened after high school, and if I can actually get a scholarship at the college that you're at, it'll be great."

" _Well, take your time."_ Yuuri reassured. _"And like I said, it'll be nice to have you here."_

Tamaki smiled. "I guess so," she mused. "I got to go. Lunch hour is almost over. We'll talk again."

" _Okay." Click._

Tamaki sighed as she got to her feet, glancing at her watch. It's the Winter Cup finals today too—held after classes end. And she did promise Seirin to watch them win. They've been with her despite everything. The least she could do is to support them to the end.

The teal head then turned only to see a pair of excited students hiding behind a wall holding copies of _On Ice!_ in their hands, and she put on the face that she used for the media. Tamaki gave a small smile.

"Autographs?"

"Yes please!"

**XXXXXX**

Aomine Daiki's head was still reeling a day later even as Momoi Satsuki had dragged him to the finals of the Winter Cup—with the pink haired girl arguing that he needs to see the match with his own eyes just so that he knows just how dangerous Seirin and Rakuzan are, and thus, be prepared for them next year.

Wakamatsu, the new Touou captain had also agreed. And unlike Imayoshi, he is not as willing to let Aomine's tendencies to play truancy go, and could really come up with really creative punishment methods.

The victor of the Winter Cup that year isn't Rakuzan surprisingly, like what many people have expected, but _Seirin._ The no-name school that Aomine had scoffed at and dismissed at the beginning of the year, as this is only their second year, and their 'coach' is only a high school student like themselves. Just how much of a danger could they be, Aomine had scoffed when Touou was matched up against Seirin once more at the Winter Cup after beating them thoroughly at the Inter High.

And clearly, Kagami seemed to have learned some new tricks in between the months of the Inter High and the Winter Cup. And he doesn't seem to appreciate Aomine badmouthing Tamaki in the middle of the match.

Akashi surprisingly even seems to _like_ Kagami and respect him in a way that he doesn't do for Aomine any longer, much to the tanned teen's anger. While Akashi and Rakuzan definitely didn't take it easy on Seirin, and had gone all out, he wasn't so cruel and merciless to them like he did to Touou during the Inter High.

It is more like _excitement_ and a friendly rivalry that is fuelling Rakuzan during that match as compared to the silent fury and white rage that is fuelling them during their match against Touou for the Inter High.

Just what did Seirin have that Touou don't? Just what is it about Kagami that entices Akashi and even Tamaki to him?

Seirin had even dragged Tamaki into the group photo for _Basketball Monthly_ when the photographer had requested for one, with Kagami stating that they couldn't have made it there without her.

Hell, Aomine had even seen Rakuzan and Seirin heading out of the Sendai Gymnasium together later—friendly as could be, apparently going for a meal together at a nearby eatery.

…Just why did Akashi and Tamaki like them so much anyway? They are just some nobodies.

_You and the rest of the Generation of Miracles are not popular amongst the sports circuit. And mark my words. When the stands are full of people at the basketball matches, they are not there to root for you. They are rooting for your fall!_

Hirata's furious words from the day before are still resounding in Aomine's head as he walked.

Is he right?

Do the sports circuit really dislike them so much?

Even calls to Midorima and Kise that Aomine had made ever since the titbit about Tamaki had gone viral have gone unanswered. Akashi had been ignoring him since graduation from Teiko if one doesn't count the time when the redhead had literally ripped him to shreds when Aomine had gone to Rising Sun. And Muraskibara goes without saying…

"…What time is the train supposed to depart?"

A voice caught Aomine's attention, and he looked up only to see a certain teal head with an orange haired teen just exiting from a souvenir shop, with a happily yipping black and white puppy around their feet. He growled low in his throat at that.

"In another hour." Tamaki answered, checking her phone before turning back towards Shigehiro. "We still have time. We might as well get going to the train station."

"I'm looking forward to it." Shigehiro chirped. "And I'll like to see that ice rink that Yuuri mentioned."

"I'll like to get some practice done for the 4Cs too." Tamaki remarked.

"So that's why you brought your skates."

"Hey Tamaki!"

Shigehiro and Tamaki turned as one, and identical frowns appeared on their faces when they saw Aomine. Shigehiro immediately turned to guide Tamaki away.

"Let's go."

"Hey, stop it right there!"

The loud holler from Aomine caught the bystanders' attention even as the short tempered tanned teen stomped up to Shigehiro and Tamaki. He barely noticed a few high schoolers pulling out their phones as he did.

"What do you want this time?" Shigehiro sounded tired as he addressed Aomine.

"What are you playing at?" Aomine demanded, ignoring Shigehiro and addressing Tamaki. "How long are you going to continue playing on the ice in some worthless sport before you return to the serious sport of basketball?"

Tamaki's eye twitched dangerously at this insult. "I don't see how it's any business of yours what I do," she said coolly. "To begin with, I don't play basketball for _you._ And it's not any of your business even if I quit basketball. The only person who might have a say in it is my cousin, and as you can tell, he doesn't seem to mind."

"No, you're playing basketball for me!" Aomine insisted. "You promised—"

"Before the lot of you become monsters, _yes!"_ Tamaki snapped, fast losing patience. "Hirata-kun texted me this morning. He told me what happened in school. And he's right in saying that you've never changed. At the very least, Midorima-kun had accepted his part in what he'd done in Teiko, and he had done his best ever since to make amends. What about the rest of you? You don't even seem to realise that what you've done is _wrong!"_

"What about it is so wrong?" Aomine demanded. "The school—"

"That's _exactly_ my point!" Tamaki is close to losing her temper. In between Tamaki and Aomine, Shigehiro was looking to and fro like watching a tennis match. All three teenagers ignored the number of phones currently out around them. "You're no kids, and all of us are more or less adults! Thus, you should know right from wrong without us needing to _tell_ you! Even as much as an idiot you are, you should know that what the school is doing is _wrong!_ Why do you think that we banned you from the gyms after the championship league?"

"That's just a small thing—"

Shigehiro looked furious. "Come over here and say that to my face again, I dare you to." He sounded pissed.

A small thing? He called countless cases of suicides a 'small thing'?

Tamaki looked furious too. "…I see now that we're not wrong in banning the lot of you. And I'm not wrong in walking away from basketball," she hissed with fury. "I left the ice for over a year because it reminds me too much of my parents. And I returned to it because I remembered just why I skate, and why I love it. I left basketball because you bunch of idiots ruined the game for the rest of us, and didn't care and understand why!" Tamaki is breathing heavily at the end of her tirade. "Until you understand why, don't even come and look for me. I don't want to see you. I'll rather pretend that I've never known you! Now if you don't mind, I got a train to catch, so get out of my way." She bent down to pick up the bags around their feet. "Let's go, Shige-kun."

"Yeah."

Aomine was suddenly caught up with some irrational fear as he saw Tamaki turning away from him—the irrational fear of fearing that if he lets Tamaki walk away from him like this, then he'll never see her again. Thus, he reached out and grabbed her wrist, tightening it to ensure that she couldn't escape.

"We're not done yet!" Aomine insisted.

Tamaki stared at the hand currently attached to her wrist before turning to stare at Aomine coldly. "Let go before I throw my skates at your face again," she said coldly. By her feet, Aoi is growling ferociously.

"And get out of our sight before I call the police!" Shigehiro demanded.

"You're going to explain to me what you mean; and you owe me an answer for everything!" Aomine demanded, only tightening his hold on Tamaki's wrist, not realising that he is unintentionally hurting her.

CHEW!

"Ow!"

Aomine let out a howl of pain as a set of teeth chomped down on his calf, _hard,_ and he released his hold on Tamaki as he hopped about with pain. Aoi growled ferociously, standing before his mistress and barking angrily.

Shigehiro laughed. "Good boy, Aoi!" he cooed, picking up the puppy who snuggled up to Shigehiro contentedly. "Are you all right, Tamaki?" He asked his best friend who is flexing her left wrist; and he frowned when he saw the bruises already forming there.

"Let's go." Tamaki said quickly, and they both nodded before flagging down an incoming taxi, and getting into it before Aomine could stop them.

"You realise that this is going to go public, don't you?" Shigehiro said quietly even as the taxi driver took the route to the train station after several moments of silence. "I saw more than a few phones out earlier. And you're pretty well known at this point. I don't think that it'll hurt your career. But this is going to bring you attention."

"I know." Tamaki sighed. "But honestly? At this point, I don't really care."

The words _anymore_ went unsaid.

* * *

{Asshole hurt Kuroko Tamaki!! **#Delinquent #KurokoTamaki [LINK]** }

{who the hell is that guy?!! how dare he manhandle tamaki-chan so!!! *angry face}

{i recognise the background. That's in shibuya! and I know the orange head with tamaki-chan. That's Ogiwara, her choreographer for the exhibition skate!}

{i'll kill that asshole!! Who does he think he is, calling skating a 'worthless sport'?! wait until you've broken world records and won international medals before you say that, jerk! **#Asshole #DownWithHaters #SupportTamaki** }

{ **@jsf-official** This is an official account. If anyone knows more about this incident, we would like to know more about it, as Kuroko isn't available for comment for a few days now due to her training for the 4Cs}

{i actually recognise that ganguro. i've seen him around before. he's a member of my school's basketball club. Aomine Daiki is his name}

{To  **@** **jsf-official** , I used to be teammates with  **@** **k-tamaki** , so I know a little about what had transpired to her in middle school. Please check out these links to understand **[LINK] [LINK] [LINK] [LINK] [LINK]** }

{omfg! did all that really happened?!! poor tamaki-chan! now I understand why she's so upset and angry! I will be too if assholes who pretended to be my friends did all that to me! **#KurokoTamaki #GenerationofAssholes #Asshole #SupportTamaki** }

{I cheered when I saw tamaki-chan's dog biting that asshole in the leg! haha, serves you right, mr asshole! only pity that her dog didn't aim a little higher! then maybe he could have used his brains if his little brain is not there anymore! **#Dick #SmartDog #Asshole #SupportTamaki** }

{who does those assholes think they are, doing this to poor tamaki?! no wonder she was depressed for awhile! and now that bastard is trying to make her feel bad about skating? **#Asshole #Ganguro #SupportTamaki** }

{hey, found these links to forum boards and even blog entries when I was researching about teiko. seems like it's worse than what we've imagined!! **[LINK] [LINK] [LINK] [LINK]** }

{omg! poor tamaki! **#ProtectTamaki** }

{To  **@** **jsf-official** , is there any chance that the skating federation could do something about this? im sure that this isn't the first time that this had happened to tamaki-chan, judging by the conversation  **@** **jsf-official** **@** **k-tamaki #JSFOfficial** ]

{if i was tamaki, i will be so angry. wished that her dog had bitten that asshole harder! **#BestDogEver** ]

{viktor will be so worried if he finds out! do you think tamaki-chan will be all right? **#KurokoTamaki #ViktorNikiforov** }

{who the hell are these generation of assholes anyway?!! who the hell do they think they are, thinking they could get away with doing crap like this?!!}

{tell me about it! I'll kill them!!!}

{so you're telling me that that's why my little brother attempted suicide last year?! because of that asshole?! he has to undergo therapy and suicide watch for over a year because of those jerks?!}

{attempted suicide?! omg! is he okay?!}

{hes fine now, thanks for asking. but now I understand. poor tamaki-chan! who are those 'generation of miracles' and where are they?}

{tamaki-chan shouldn't have to endure things like this! if I was her, and I've gone though this, I would have done something drastic by now!}

{my neighbour used to play basketball in middle school. he quit all of a sudden, and was really depressed since. I wonder if it's also because of them? **#GenerationofAssholes #IHateBasketball** }

{ **@** **jsf-official** This is an official account. Thank you for all the tweets showing support and concern for  **@** **k-tamaki**. Rest assured that we'll be looking into this and speaking to the Basketball Association of Japan in regards to this disgraceful behaviour}


	10. Reactions

**[extract from ON ICE! November issue]**

'… _Japanese figure skating fans and probably even those from outside the country would have no doubt known about the implosion that had been taking Twitter and even the Internet by storm for nearly two weeks now ever since a video had gone viral that showed an unknown teenager manhandling and threatening Kuroko Tamaki, Japan's top female figure skater who had also returned as a silver medallist from the recent Grand Prix series, thus bringing Japan into the international skating scene for the first time in over a decade._

_To those that aren't aware, Kuroko Tamaki is also the pair skate partner of Nikiforov Viktor, or Viktor Nikiforov, currently the top figure skater in the world._

_When we at On Ice! have approached the staff at the JSF for comments in regards to this confusing partnership, one of them only had this to say:_

" _This is something that is completely between Kuroko-san and Nikiforov-san. We at the JSF are only acting as the official liaisons for our Japanese representative and the ISU, as both pair skate partners hail from different nations."_

_And according to the ISU however, the JSF and the Russia Skating Federation have signed an agreement between them months ago even before Nikiforov and Kuroko have started competing as official pair skate partners._

_Their first year as a pair skate is conducted entirely on a trial basis; as officials from the ISU, JSF and even the Russian Federation wished to view for themselves if the both of them could handle pair skate competitions as well as their own competitions for the singles series at once._

_Admittedly, I was sceptical in the beginning when official news have leaked out about Kuroko's intention to take on both pair skate and singles competitions upon her return to the figure skating scene after over a year and half of hiatus due to personal reasons._

_But she'd blown all our expectations out of the water when she not only won silver at the recent GPF Final at Beijing, China; but had also brought back a gold medal for Japan at the pair skate category! It is extremely impressive, considering that Kuroko is just a few points short of the gold medallist, Alissa Czisny; and this is also her senior debut._

_In regards to the recent implosion happening all over social media however, it is revealed that during Kuroko's year and a half hiatus from professional figure skating due to her parents' unfortunate demise during what should be her second year of middle school, Kuroko had been assisting her cousin at his club as a basketball trainer of sorts during her break._

_Teiko Middle School should be a name familiar to all of us in Japan, as it is currently the top middle school in Japan; basically the sister school to our Rakuzan High School. They currently held the record for holding the number one position in nearly every single tournament that they've ever participated in._

_Thus, it might come as a surprise to our readers that Teiko didn't really start getting a name and reputation in terms of basketball until what is Kuroko's first year of middle school, and had steadily held that fearsome reputation until today, being the steadfast champion of three championship titles._

_The teenager who had assaulted Kuroko Tamaki shall remain unnamed, as he is a minor, and we at On Ice! wished to protect his identity. However, it is clear that he had been a former teammate of Kuroko Tamaki during her basketball phase during her break, and didn't take the fact that she'd returned to the professional figure skating league too well._

_As a skater representing Japan, I might add._

_One who'd won countless medals and had also broken several world records._

_An anonymous source that shall remain as such had also approached On Ice! in regards to the disaster that is the basketball scene at Teiko Middle, and why Kuroko Tamaki seems to be suffering from depression last year that many of her fans have expressed concern with, assuming that it has something to do with her parents' passing._

_Apparently, the basketball regulars of Teiko Middle (save for the captain that is apparently Kuroko's cousin) have been really cruel to the then fourteen-year-old and even to every single one of their opponents throughout the entire year. There was also a rush of suicide attempts during that year too—largely caused by the actions of the basketball regulars of Teiko Middle School, also otherwise known as the 'Generation of Miracles'._

_I might not know the circumstances all too clear, so I can't say anything. But I had once been a teenager myself; and even at the mere age of thirteen, I know better than to be cruel to people who have played the same sport, and who played because they enjoyed it and they loved it._

_What is it called, if not mere cruelty and heartlessness, when a group of teenagers—minors at that, are allowed to run rampart and destroyed the lives and hopes and aspirations of countless others just because they could?_

_A school, dear readers, isn't just a place to study and learn. It is also a place where the teachers and the headmaster are given the solemn duty to ensure that our children learn humility, kindness and respect; and in return, prepare them for adult life once they finish school and go out into the real world._

_While this entire disaster could have been avoided if only the officials at Teiko have just done their jobs as educators, it is also as much the fault of the teens themselves, as they are also old enough to know right from wrong._

_In regards to the video that had shown the teen manhandling Kuroko however, we also have other eyewitnesses that have stated that that apparently isn't the first incident. Kuroko was just lucky back then that it is her dog who had came to her rescue._

_Imagine a petite girl barely reaching five foot matched up against a young male nearly twice her size? Dear readers, what do you think might have happened if so?_

_Kuroko hasn't been available for comment since the video had gone viral, with the JSF, Kuroko's coach and even Kuroko's legal guardian all requesting politely but firmly that we give Kuroko the space needed and also without the distractions for her to do well at the upcoming Four Continents as well as the World Championships._

_And as a Japanese figure skating fan myself, my hopes and wishes are with Kuroko. And hopefully, it is enough to get her through this traumatic time. I know for one that if I had been in her shoes, I wouldn't have been able to deal with it as well as she did._

_Until next time, dear readers._

_\- Morooka Hisashi'_

**XXXXXX**

{Extract of November issue of _On Ice!_ **[LINK]** }

{im crying. im literally crying when i read that article in the nov issue of on ice}

{ive never even seen a game of basketball, but i felt so bad for poor tamaki-chan! its bad enough that her parents passed away. then barely a year later she get all those assholes pretending to be her friends destroying her life?! what is this shit? where is the justice in that?}

{right? cant the jsf do something about this? this isn't sportsmanship at all!}

{isn't it as much tamaki's fault too? I mean, it is the ENTIRE team who had ruined the lives of dozens. Why wouldn't she say anything or do something if she really felt that it is wrong? Seems to me like she's just playing it up now because she's a known name **#Hypocrite** }

{hey asshole, don't make me hunt you down and punch you in the face! its easier said than done standing up to bullies! yes, bullies! because that's what they are! and im going to assume that you're not a teiko student or even an alumni and you have no idea how that fucking school functions!}

{and im assuming that you do? *annoyed face}

{my kid brother attends that school until last year. and he was also in the basketball club, so yes, i know a thing or two about that school! my mother actually have to intervene and pull him out of school halfway through his third year when he started suffering from horrible depression! **#TeikoNotASchool** }

{seriously guys, give it a rest. poor tamaki has been through enough! and so are all the ones that have suffered at the hands of those bastards! it cant be enjoyable for her, with everything coming out into the open like this! we should be there for her **#SupportTamaki** }

{right? anyone who calls themselves a fan of **@k-tamaki** will know that she's a very private person, much like **@katsu-ki**. I cant see her handling this very well with everything coming out}

{then why hasn't she come out and said anything about it? seems to me like she's a coward}

{OH. MY. GOD. can you give it a rest already? how would you feel if something that you've suffered through greatly in the past comes out to haunt you now through something you have no control over? **#Asshole** }

{ **@** **yuri-plisetsky** don't let me find you, asshole! I'll kill you for insulting  **@** **k-tamaki** like this! She's been through enough! Give it a rest already! And leave her the fuck alone!}

{omg! is that yuri plisetsky?}

{nice to see that tamaki-chan at least have some support amongst the Russian skaters}

{ **@** **mila-baba** big understatement of the year. It took all of us including our coach to hold  **@** **v-nikiforov** back from taking the earliest flight to Japan to find  **@** **k-tamaki.** And mind you, this is even with Tamaki being out of contact for over a week now}

{Japan Nationals is coming up. As are 4Cs and Worlds. She's probably training for it}

{and if she wants to take her mind off things, who could blame her?}

{heard rumours that the jsf are pretty pissed with the basketball association though}

{really? so chances are high that they might do something?}

{not sure how much they could do though, considering that it all happened during school tournaments and all}

{any basis to those rumours}

{ **[LINK] [LINK] [LINK]** }

{damn, i feel sorry for tamaki-chans cousin now too! cant be easy being pulled in all directions like that! and to think that he is the one who had formed the team to begin with!}

{tell me about it. cant blame akashi seijuro for being so pissed that he'd declared war essentially on his old teammates at the interview with basketball monthly months ago **[LINK]** **@** **a-seijuro** **@** **k-tamaki** }

{srsly? is teiko really a school? what kind of fucked up school is that when they allow their students to get away with murder as long as they kept winning? **#FuckTeiko #IHateBasketball #GenerationOfAssholes** }

{my kid sister actually had an invitation to enrol in teiko the next school year due to her school results and her skill with music. after hearing everything about teiko and my own research however, I am rather tempted to send her somewhere else instead for my own sanity. I would rather she not turn out like a certain asshole **#GenerationOfAssholes #TeikoNotASchool** }

{seriously, just dont. send her somewhere else. you'll be much happier that way}

{after everything, I wont be surprised if teiko's reputation goes down the drain, like a certain legendary team}

{poor tamaki-chan! lets hope this doesn't affect her performances in the upcoming tournaments}

{im rooting for her! *icons with Japanese flags}

**XXXXXX**

The sound of the waves crashing against the rocks as well as the cries from the seagulls overhead are the only sounds that could be heard even as Kuroko Tamaki tightened the jacket around her shoulders, being seated at her usual spot by the seaside ever since she'd came to Hasetsu, with Aoi sitting loyally beside her, and with Vicchan on her other side.

She'd originally come to Hasetsu to enjoy the hot springs before the Japan Nationals. But with the entire hoo-ha over the video that'd gone viral, Tamaki had fled to Hasetsu to lay low for awhile, also shutting herself off from SNS entirely.

Shuji had understood her reasons. And when he'd came down for their training sessions, he had made sure to keep his visits discreet, as it isn't exactly a secret that he is Kuroko Tamaki's coach.

Kuroko Yuki had also made arrangements with Seirin for Tamaki to take online classes. Due to the entire fuss with Teiko and also the recent scandal, Seirin had understood, and had also offered the same thing to Shigehiro just so that he can keep Tamaki company.

The Seirin basketball team was understandably concerned, and had phoned Tamaki regularly. Izuki Shun for one had often made the trip down to Hasetsu with his father whenever Shuji had training sessions planned. Kagami had often tagged along with Shun whenever he did.

Tamaki stared out at the seaside, with the waves crashing against the sides again and again. For all that she hasn't been raised in Hasetsu the way that Yuuri is, she felt an unusual attachment to this place, and had gradually come to think of it as home—even though she had essentially been staying at Yuuri's family inn.

The Katsuki family had been very good to her, and had never asked any questions in regards to the entire hoo-ha that had caused Tamaki to flee to Hasetsu. Yuuko who runs Ice Castle Hasetsu with her husband is also more than willing to accommodate her whenever she felt the urge to skate. And her three triplet daughters who weren't anything more than babies at the moment somehow never fails to cheer her up with their antics, much to their parents' amusement.

It sometimes made Tamaki envy Yuuri. That he has family and friends that have been there for him throughout everything. Friends that he never had to worry about backstabbing him in the back. And seriously? What does this say about her if the people she'd once thought were her friends had basically stabbed her in the back?

She had new ones now, true; with Nishigori Takeshi and Yuuko being amongst them. But one just doesn't forget about the trauma just like that.

Though like what Viktor had told her when Tamaki had finally turned on her phone after a week only to be bombarded with messages and voice messages and had finally called back—it isn't her fault in the least.

They made their choice. Tamaki had made hers.

Tamaki didn't make Aomine grab her in the middle of the street, did she? And if Aoi hadn't bitten him, and if Viktor had actually been with Tamaki, Aomine would likely be in the hospital for broken bones by now.

According to Viktor however, it took nearly their entire team to calm Yuri down to stop him from flying to Japan. It wasn't until Tamaki had made a FaceTime call to the Russian team before the young blonde had calmed down.

Aoi whined as he sensed his mistress's sad mood, and nuzzled his wet nose into her hand. By Tamaki's other side, Vicchan butted his fluffy head against her hip. The small poodle gave a small yip.

Tamaki gave a small smile down at the two dogs who have came along with her when she'd woken up at the crack of dawn, and had decided to go for a walk by the sea to clear her head—especially after she'd seen the angry stream of Twitter messages in response to the article that had came out in _On Ice!_

Tamaki knew that she likely isn't making things any better by being out of contact. But like what Akashi had assured her, it isn't her responsibility, and it isn't her fault. And if everything comes out in the open, then so be it. They've done nothing wrong, and have nothing to be ashamed of.

Tamaki smiled as Aoi pushed his head beneath her hand and looked up at her with adoring concerned eyes, tail wagging frantically. Dogs are such magnificent creatures. They don't care about what you are and who you are and even what you've done. Just pay them a bit of attention, and they'll be your friend for life.

Aoi and even Yuuri's Vicchan have probably helped to heal her more than they've actually realised.

"…I'm fine, Aoi." Tamaki whispered, patting her puppy on the head gently. Aoi gave a light bark before snuggling by her side, acting as her hot water bottle.

Tamaki smiled before she turned her attention back to her laptop that is currently on her knees, having gone to update her writing blog for the first time in months. This time however, she isn't writing an update to one of her short stories posted there, but just a diary extract of sorts.

Honestly, Tamaki should really think about making a public statement of sorts, if only to soothe the worries and concerns of her fans. Even still, it'll only be a matter of time, with the Japan Nationals coming up and all. Tamaki knew for one that Hayato and Nanami were both concerned as well.

They're probably the only ones apart from Seirin and even the Russian skaters that Tamaki didn't cut off all contact with, and thus, knew what is going on in her life right now.

'… _I'm tired. People are probably right when they call me a coward for running away. But what else could I do? I can't change the past. And even when I don't want to play basketball anymore—even when I wish to continue on as a figure skater instead, they still refuses to leave me alone. Especially a certain someone. I'm tired. I really am. And seriously… Just what is causing these rains to pour? I just want to do what I want to do from now on. I've adhered to others' whims for too long. I just want to live for my own sake, and do things for myself from now on. Is that so wrong…?'_

Tamaki sighed even as she didn't even bother to look through her words before posting it on her blog and closing the top of her laptop, thus putting her laptop in sleep mode. She then looked down on either side of her at the two dogs snuggled by her sides.

"Come on, you two. Let's go back," she said, getting to her feet and dusting the sand particles off her clothes. Aoi gave a bark and Vicchan wagged his tail frantically. "Shige-kun is likely just getting up. And I feel like skating today."

She's moving on. She promised herself all those months ago during the GPF.

There was a beep from Tamaki's phone just then, signalling an incoming message. Curious, the teal head took it and saw that it is from Christophe whom she had been in contact with since the GPF banquet when they'd exchanged numbers and even followed each other on their social media accounts.

 **@** **chris-giacometti** _I read everything on SNS, and Twitter as well as Instagram is blowing up. Are you okay?_

Tamaki gave a small smile even as she tucked her laptop under her arm and started the trek back to the inn, with both Vicchan and Aoi bouncing happily next to her, with both dogs also happy to be getting their morning walks.

 **@** **k-tamaki** _I'll be fine. I just need some time to think things through. But I think I'm through moping._

 **@** **chris-giacometti** _Yeah, you'll do fine. Do your best at your Nationals and even the 4Cs. I look forward to meeting you at Worlds._

* * *

Over seven thousand miles away, a certain Thai skater felt as if he's about to cry when he read a certain blog post on his favourite blog that is often full of content about cute animals and beautiful pictures of Japan. It even had entries of short stories and skating content and videos that he'd often read to improve his language repertoire on something other than Thai, especially if he's hoping to go international as a skater.

Hell, Phichit Chulanont had often used that blog as references to learn most of his skating skills just by imitating what he saw there.

It almost makes Phichit sad when he saw the unhappy post written there.

Sticking his tongue out in concentration, Phichit then started to type a message to the administrator in English, a language that he is still struggling with.

' _I might not have met you before, and I had mostly been a silent viewer and reader of your stories and even all the skating content that you put there; but trust me when I say that you're not wrong in wanting to be selfish for once…'_

**XXXXXX**

It is probably a good thing for once that Aomine Daiki barely noticed anything outside of basketball and his gravure idols, or he would have realised that his entire class have been giving him dirty looks all week.

Momoi probably noticed it, but as she is still reeling from Hirata's revelation all those weeks ago, she didn't even dare to voice her opinions.

Hirata Rikyu had however been glaring at Aomine since that day when he'd blown up at the arrogant teen. And honestly, ever since a certain video and article have taken the internet by storm, Sakurai and even Momoi are just waiting for the teen to explode.

Thus, the entire class are just waiting with bated breaths as Rikyu stormed into class on a Friday morning before homeroom had begun, making a beeline straight to a sleeping Aomine who had probably been dragged by Momoi to class to get here this early.

"Um… R-Rikyu…?" Sakurai squeaked even as he watched Rikyu remove his _extremely thick Biology textbook_ from his book bag.

"What are you planning to do to Dai-chan?"

"Waking him up," came the statement of the year answer. The book was then slammed down atop Aomine's head at that, causing several to wince, as it is done none too gently. "Wake the hell up!"

"Ow!" Aomine was rudely aroused from a pleasant dream where Mai-chan is feeding him grapes, and scowled at an equally scowling Hirata Rikyu who is currently holding his Biology textbook like some weapon. "What is your problem?"

"Coach Harasawa wants to see you and Momoi." Hirata said curtly. "Now." Aomine grumbled something and seemed to be pondering if he should just return to sleep when Rikyu slammed his book onto the surface of Aomine's desk once more, silencing the entire classroom immediately. Rikyu was practically glaring daggers at Aomine. "He also did not specify the state of health that you must be in. I suggest you comply _peacefully."_

Aomine gulped at the dangerous look in his classmate's eyes.

"Y-Yes sir."

* * *

There was a knock on the office door.

"Coach Harasawa, I've brought them. I'm coming in."

Harasawa Katsunori's face is as black as thunder even as Rikyu entered his office with a yawning Aomine and a worried Momoi close behind him. The basketball coach looked extremely thunderous even as Momoi closed the door behind them, with both childhood friends standing before the basketball coach, fidgeting uncomfortably. Rikyu on the other hand stood by the side, having been asked by Harasawa to be present due to being the freshmen student representative for the Student Council.

"U-Um… Is there something wrong, Coach?" Momoi was the first one to break the uneasy silence.

"I never thought that I'll ever be as disappointed in you as I did today, but you've just about broken all expectations I ever had of you." Harasawa said in a low dangerous voice.

Momoi glared at her cringing childhood friend who's wondering what he did wrong again. "Dai-chan! What did you do this time?"

"I-I didn't do anything!" Aomine protested, trying to defend himself. "At least, I don't think so…"

"Silence!" Harasawa barked, slamming a rolled up magazine against his desk, and the bickering pair silenced themselves, turning their attention back to the upset basketball coach. Harasawa took several deep breaths to calm himself down before turning a glare at Aomine who cringed. "I just got off the phone with the head of the Basketball Association, screaming at me for not keeping you on a leash!" Harasawa barked at a startled Aomine. "I know that the basketball season is over and all, but are you truly that bored that you actually went and attacked a girl for no reason at all?!"

The basketball coach slammed down the recent issue of _On Ice!_ on his desk, and both Momoi and Aomine flushed scarlet, knowing what this is about now. But both have assumed that nothing would come of it.

"I _didn't_ attack her—"

"The several eyewitness accounts along with the video that is making its rounds didn't seem to think so!" Harasawa barked, slamming both hands down onto his desk. "And thanks to your impulsive actions, I've just gotten off a highly unpleasant two hour phone call from the head of the Basketball Association. It took me everything that I had to calm him down enough to _not_ ban you from tournaments for your entire career! So instead of a lifelong ban, you're getting banned from tournaments for an entire year starting from next spring!"

"B-Ban?"

"B-But you need him to win—"

"I'll rather that we lose every match and tournament that we had than have a reputation like the one that Kirisaki Dai Ichi had!" Harasawa thundered, slamming the rolled up magazine in his hand repeatedly against his desk, and Momoi almost jumped. She had never seen Harasawa this upset before. "And it isn't just because of this assault case! The Japan Skating Federation got in contact with the Basketball Association over a month ago right when the video went viral! They are _pissed!_ And all because you had it in your head to go and attack one of their top skaters for no reason at all!" Harasawa barked at a cowed Aomine, pointing a finger at the tanned teen. "Are you even thinking at all? Do you even think about things before you actually do them?!"

"They're the _skating federation!_ They shouldn't be able to interfere in _basketball_ affairs—"

"The JSF don't rule over _school tournaments,_ you foolish boy!" Harasawa thundered, making Momoi jump again. Standing at the side, forgotten by all three, Hirata Rikyu is counting himself fortunate that the coach's anger isn't directed at him. "They're the Japanese league for _professional figure skating!"_ Harasawa slammed his rolled up magazine against the surface of his desk, wishing that it's Aomine's face that he's hitting. "And after you very nearly put their best skater out of commission, they're _pissed!_ They want something done! And if the Basketball Association or Touou don't do anything, the JSF are threatening to sue for assault and sabotage!"

"Dai-chan is still a minor!" Momoi protested. It is as much the same argument she'd used back then when an upset sister of one of their past opponents had threatened to sue Teiko when a failed suicide attempt had landed her brother in a coma. "Japanese sports laws dictate that—"

"Don't _you_ go and start dictating Japan laws to me, young lady!" Harasawa thundered. "I know them back to front, thank you very much, seeing as I've been coaching for over ten years! And this is out of my hands now! The JSF is demanding for things to be done before they take this straight to the international council. And if that happens, you can kiss any possible professional basketball career you might have goodbye." Harasawa told Aomine who had paled. "And putting aside the fact that you've attacked a girl; you've also attacked the JSF's top female skater—their only female representative officially recognised by them to compete and represent Japan on the international stage! Count yourself lucky that it's only a year long ban! They wanted to ban you from all basketball tournaments for the rest of your school career! I managed to talk them around! If you had actually managed to injure Kuroko enough that she wouldn't be able to participate in the upcoming 4Cs or worse, the World Championships, the JSF will skin you alive!"

" _Nothing_ happened, so—"

"Dear god, just listen to him." Harasawa muttered irritably. "I understand why skating fans are so furious now. I'm actually astonished that no one had came down to Touou yet for your skin!" He thundered. Considering the number of enemies that the Generation of Miracles had made throughout the course of their career, it is a miracle indeed. "And you listen to me, Aomine, I had quite enough listening to Wakamatsu complaining about you all year! This is the last straw. You put another toe out of line, and losing your position on the team is just going to be the least of your worries. And honestly, I'm not even sure that I want you in my team anymore!"

"You can't do that—"

"You'll find that I could!" Harasawa thundered. "And one more word out of you, Momoi, and you can join him!" Momoi paled. "And you can be sure that I'll be requesting for a full investigation into whatever had transpired in Teiko! I'm sure your former captain will be quite happy to tell me everything. And it's also high time for you both to learn that your actions have consequences. Teiko might have protected you from everything that you've done in middle school, but not here." Harasawa thundered. "You're no longer a child, and we will not treat you as one. There are consequences to your actions, and it is high time you take responsibility for it!"

**XXXXXX**

_To: Akashi Seijuro  
_ _From: Hirata Rikyu  
_ _Subject: Warning_

_Hey Akashi, the basketball coach at my school is requesting for a formal meeting with you in regards to whatever that had happened at Teiko. Aomine had been slated for a year long ban due to his attack on Tamaki. Not sure what you'd heard about it, but the video has gone viral apparently, and skating fans in Japan are furious. Actually surprised that none have come down to beat the shit out of him yet. What are your thoughts about this?_


	11. Cutting Ties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Let's end this." That is the message that Akashi had left for Tamaki. It is close to the end of the year, and Akashi had fulfilled his part of the bargain. One last meeting with the Generation of Miracles.

Akashi Seijuro came down to Tokyo from Kyoto a mere two days after the email that he'd received from the former IC of the second stringers when he had still been in Teiko. Apart from his cousin, Hirata Rikyu is likely the only one from his Teiko days that he still kept in contact with, and that is only because Hirata used to be a former classmate of his cousin's, and Akashi knew that the two were good friends.

It was just fortunate for Akashi that the basketball season is already over, though Coach Shirogane Eiji wasn't pleased with Rakuzan having lost their position as the unbeatable Emperor to a new team that had been formed for barely two years. Akashi had already foreseen an extremely tough year of training in their future once the new school year arrives, seeing as how club activities have already ended for the students to prepare for the end of year examinations, and for the graduating students to concentrate on their entrance exams for college.

Mayuzumi Chihiro, as what Akashi knew, is probably the most relieved of the entire team that he wouldn't be here come next spring as he is already a third year, and would already be in college by then. In fact, he had only stayed on in the basketball club this year as a favour to Akashi _and_ Tamaki (even if he had never formally met the latter personally).

The redhead had suspected that Mayuzumi might have been a secret fan of his cousin—and for once, Akashi isn't referring to her status as a figure skater. He knew for one that the third year is an avid reader and has a liking for light novels and stories that he could find online. And it is no secret to Akashi that Tamaki spent her free time writing and posting on her blog. The teal head might just pick up a major or a minor in literature once they're in college, with how often she spends her time writing.

Most probably, Mayuzumi had been one of the followers of Tamaki's writing blog—and if the third year is even half as intelligent and talented as Akashi had believed (he wouldn't have earned a position on the regulars within six months if he isn't), he would have realised what Tamaki _isn't_ saying.

And much like most of the Rakuzan regulars, Mayuzumi had been pretty disgruntled with the former Teiko regulars when he'd heard the entire story from Akashi just before their match against Touou during the Inter High finals.

(As much as Akashi likes to keep that part of his life secret, he knew that he has to tell his current team just _why_ he's so pissed with his former team, and why Kuroko Tamaki of all people had basically told the Generation of Miracles to go die)

Harasawa Katsunori had sent Akashi a formal email to his personal email address (the coach most likely had gotten it from either his old coach at Teiko or even from Hirata himself) the same night when Hirata had emailed the redhead, with the coach requesting for a formal meeting.

Hence, this is what had brought Akashi all the way down to Tokyo nearly a week later on a Friday afternoon, having taken leave from his classes for the day.

Honestly, even after more than a year, it still didn't make the redhead any less angry. If anything, he is even _more_ pissed, especially after the entire affair with Aomine attacking his cousin not once but twice had come out into the open!

As his cousin had been out of contact since, he had called up his best friend instead, which last that Akashi had heard, had been accompanying Tamaki to Hasetsu where she wants to unwind and train in peace for the Nationals.

And with the entire hoo-ha involving Aomine, Tamaki had sought refuge in Hasetsu. Thankfully, Seirin High had been extremely understanding in this situation, and had even made some sort of arrangement with the local high school of Hasetsu to have Tamaki sit her final exams there.

The only good thing that had come out of it is that _everyone_ knows now—the story of Teiko. Before, Akashi and Tamaki have kept quiet out of respect for their old coach, and though they didn't like how Teiko had turned out during the last two years, they still owed their old school for having nurtured them to be the champions.

But with the article in the magazine, and then the implosion all over social media—made ten times worst because of whom it actually involves—everything is coming out into the open now. And previous victims who have suffered at the hands of the Generation of Miracles are speaking up—speaking about their experiences, and how the famed team have soured their love for the sport.

Tamaki had only appeared online on Twitter once during the fuss, posting a short post to clear her cousin of any wrongdoing before disappearing from social media again. And if anything, it only made the 'cyber detectives' and the JSF more persistent in finding out everything that had happened. Honestly, Akashi isn't surprised that the Basketball Association had banned Aomine from basketball for a year. In fact, he is surprised that it isn't more, considering how angry that the JSF had been.

Akashi had actually received a pretty angry email from Kagami whom he had been in contact with, along with all of Seirin when he'd met them early on in the year. The short tempered teen had informed Akashi that Momoi had actually came down to Seirin once to find Tamaki to have the teal head 'speak up for Dai-chan and to pardon him from the unfair accusations'.

Akashi had almost crushed the phone in his hand when he'd read that part of Kagami's email. And from what Kagami had told him, Seirin clearly didn't take it too well either, and Hyuuga and Izuki have thrown Momoi from their gym themselves.

The names Aomine and Momoi aren't too popular with Seirin right now, along with the rest of the Generation of Miracles. As it is well known that the Seirin basketball team had been close with Tamaki, magazines and news outlets have been trying to secure an interview with them, but the entire basketball team had refuted their attempts time and again, not willing to spill what little that Tamaki had told them in confidence.

"Thank you for coming down all the way, Akashi-kun." Harasawa Katsunori greeted the redhead teen politely after Hirata Rikyu had shown the redhead into the basketball coach's office after having met his former team captain at the gates of Touou. "And I apologise for this short notice, but I really need to know everything that _isn't_ being said." He explained to the captain of the Generation of Miracles.

Honestly, Harasawa knew that before him is a mere child of fifteen; but there are times when he'd thought that he is dealing with an experienced adult. And then again, Harasawa knew from talks that he had with his old friend who is also Teiko's basketball coach that it had been Akashi Seijuro and Kuroko Tamaki who have brought Teiko to where they are in just under a year. They aren't ordinary by any standards.

"Didn't Momoi or Aomine tell you _anything_ at all?" Akashi inquired coolly. He knew from Hirata that Harasawa wanted to know _their_ side of the story. He'd probably heard more than he needed to from Momoi and Aomine already—and most likely, those two have left out a great many details.

"…At this point, I'm not even sure what I can trust from them." Harasawa admitted. "And I'm already having second thoughts about having Aomine on my team still. I refuse to have any of my players _play_ about with their opponents or even attack people just because _they could._ This isn't sportsmanship." Akashi's lips twitched. He understood now why Hirata had liked the man so much. "I want to hear it from _your_ side of the story, seeing as how Kuroko had been out of contact for over a month now."

"You'll probably see her at the end of December at Kadoma." Akashi answered, much to Harasawa's surprise. "That's where the Japan figure skating Nationals are held this year." He explained. "If you got tickets to it, you'll catch her there."

Harasawa sighed, filing that piece of information away. Honestly, he should have just asked his new captain about this entire fuss, but as Wakamatsu had been such a fan of Kuroko Tamaki, and when the news had just broken, it took nearly the entire team to hold back the short tempered blond from killing Aomine. Needless to say, he wouldn't really be standing on Aomine's side.

Fact is that Wakamatsu plain out detests Aomine, and he had never really liked Momoi from day one, unlike the rest of his team that couldn't think of anything else when it comes to a pretty girl. Most probably, Wakamatsu had known what had happened last year during the middle school championships, and he _knew_ what had caused Kuroko Tamaki to walk from basketball.

"…I need to know." Harasawa said at last, curling his fingers together before his lips, and eyeing Akashi solemnly. "Is this the reason why you seemed to be so _angry_ at the Inter High finals? Why didn't you say anything about your former teammates? Why keep quiet?"

Akashi was silent for a long time. "…Because I made my cousin a promise," he said at last, meeting Harasawa's eyes. And for a moment, the coach was taken aback at the tired and old look visible in those ruby red eyes. "I promised her to settle everything with them—with our former teammates. Our former friends. And I'll do it without involving her or my best friend."

Akashi's jaw clenched when he recalled the last championship game, and the amount of damage it had caused to Shigehiro and Tamaki.

"And I couldn't have said anything. I might not like how Teiko had allowed our old team to get away with murder, but I couldn't have done that to them—to let their reputation go down the drain—like what is happening now. But regardless, Teiko has done enough to my cousin. It has taken enough from her." Akashi closed his eyes briefly, recalling just how much Tamaki had cried after the last championship game.

When was the last time when he'd actually seen Tamaki cry before that? Not since her parents' passing, probably.

"I will not let it ruin her life any further. One year, I told her." Akashi stated. "I'll tear them down from their delusional thrones—the places that _we_ brought them up to. I'll _destroy_ the Generation of Miracles the only way I know how." Akashi stared at his clenched fist. "…They weren't always like this in the past. Teiko made them that way. They might hold majority of the blame for how things had gotten so out of hand. But it is _Teiko_ who had sowed those seeds. Give a child a gun or a great power, and you'll find that it will get out of hand, as they have no idea how to control or use it. It is the same saying here." Akashi looked at Harasawa. "My cousin and myself—we weren't affected and we could keep our minds because we were forced to grow up way before our time due to what had happened in our families. Even so, Teiko _did_ change us. I honestly can't remember a time since middle school had begun when Tamaki had actually _smiled."_ Akashi admitted. "That's why I told her to return to figure skating. It isn't her mess to clean up. I should never have involved her to begin with." Akashi shook his head. "Regardless, I'll be calling for an official press conference soon either way." He said, much to Harasawa's surprise. "The Basketball Association contacted me yesterday, wanting to know my side of the story as well, as my cousin is out of contact. I'll end the Generation of Miracles myself. If the problems have begun with me, then I'll end it with me."

A very long silence fell amongst them even as Harasawa tried to comprehend what he had just heard. Finally, Akashi got to his feet. "I think we're done here," he said at last. "They're out of my hands now. I no longer have any control over them—and I don't want to either. Aomine is your problem now—like what I've told you when you first asked for a meeting with him when we were still in Teiko. I don't care what you do to him. Make sure he learns his lesson. But mark my words, Coach Harasawa. If he comes after my cousin again, no force alive will protect him from my wrath. I left him alone for long enough because my cousin asked me to. No more." Akashi shook his head. "I will not stand by and watch any longer. I can't protect her heart. But the least I could do is to protect her physically." He looked at the shocked Harasawa. "Are we done?"

Slowly, Harasawa nodded his head. "…Yes. Yes, I think we're done." For a moment, Harasawa couldn't even recognise his own voice. "Do…you need someone to show you to the gates?"

"No. I can find my own way." Akashi assured. "Thank you for your time. And if you want my advice, make sure your team puts in double the effort for next year. Give us a challenge at least if you can't have Aomine as a starter. If you can't do that, you won't beat us. And you won't beat Seirin."

With that said, Akashi then left the coach's office only to come face-to-face with a surprised looking Wakamatsu Kousuke who looks about to knock on the coach's office door.

"Huh?" Wakamatsu was surprised, though he recognised Akashi immediately. "You're…"

"Good thing that I ran into you here." Akashi remarked, much to Wakamatsu's confusion. He then dug about into his bag and threw out a white envelope. "I was thinking that I'm going to have to ask Rikyu to pass this to you instead." He handed the envelope to a confused Wakamatsu. "My cousin—Tamaki asked me to pass this to you." Wakamatsu's eyes widened. "She also asked me to thank you for your support. And that this is her apology for causing your team to lose your ace for next year."

Wakamatsu looked angry before his shoulders slumped as he gripped the envelope in his fingers so tightly that it is almost like he's afraid that it will fly out of his hands. "…It isn't her fault," he admitted at last, and Akashi raised an eyebrow. "Aomine is out of line. If anything, _I_ should be the one apologising to her."

Akashi gave a small smile, recalling what Hirata had mentioned about the new basketball captain. Wakamatsu Kousuke might not have Imayoshi Shoichi's dangerous mind and sharp instincts, but he is a much better captain in Akashi's opinion, as he cares about sportsmanship and fairness rather than indulge a spoiled brat just because he could win them matches. It is what makes a good captain, something that Akashi knew from experience.

The blond might just ben able to do what Akashi and Imayoshi couldn't. He might just be able to control Aomine and turn him into a decent human.

"She'll be happy to know that." Akashi murmured. "I'll pass on your message to Tama." He told Wakamatsu who looked stunned and bewildered, and Akashi felt his lips twitch. Clearly, the older boy is a big fan of his cousin. "And I look forward to meeting you on the court next year. I look forward to seeing just what type of team you can turn out."

**XXXXXX**

_To: Kuroko Tamaki  
_ _From: Akashi Seijuro  
_ _Subject: Meeting_

_I'm calling them for a meeting for the last time. I'm ending our ties here and now—like I've promised you. You'll be in Tokyo on that day, right? You need to catch a flight to Osaka from the airport in Tokyo for the Nationals. I can't force you to, but I'm hoping you will come._

_Let's end it._

That is the message that Akashi had sent to Tamaki a day before she had returned to Tokyo together with Shigehiro just to catch a flight from the Narita airport to Osaka for the Japan Nationals. Shuji had already made arrangements to meet them at the airport where they will board their flight together for Osaka.

The Katsuki family had kindly agreed to look after Aoi for Tamaki, as she can't bring her dog with her when she is competing. The teal head had grown increasingly fond of her friend's family during her stay in the inn, and vice versa, with the family even treating her and Shigehiro like one of their family even.

Mari had adored Aoi the same way she did Vicchan, and she had often given the puppy treats when she is cooking in the kitchen. The older woman had also treated Tamaki like a little sister. And when asked, Mari had admitted that Tamaki reminds Mari of her kid brother when he was younger when his anxiety levels were at its peak.

In fact, Tamaki is already playing with the idea to settle in the small quiet coast town on a more permanent basis once she'd finished school, as she had liked the place better than she did Tokyo where she'd grown up.

"Are you sure?" Ogiwara Shigehiro asked with a sigh as he shifted the strap on his bag, having just packed his clothes for the Nationals, as unlike Tamaki, he isn't a competitor. "Seijuro did say that he can handle it alone. And it won't do for you to be injured right before the Nationals." He warned.

"If Aomine had any brains at all, he won't touch me." Tamaki stated, dragging her luggage behind her as she took the trek to the park where Akashi had said is the meeting place for the Generation of Miracles. "He's already in hot soup as it is." Tamaki then raised a brow as she saw a row of rainbow coloured heads not too far in front of them. All of them looked as if someone had just clobbered them over the heads. Even the normally impassive Murasakibara looked shocked, and had stopped snacking on his mauibo. "That's them."

* * *

Midorima was the first one to find his voice after hearing what Akashi had called them here for.

Severing all ties? The Generation of Miracles will be no more after today?

"What…are you talking about, Akashi?" Midorima asked, and for a moment, he couldn't even recognise his own voice. He glanced at Aomine who is glaring at his feet, and he thinks he understood why.

Midorima flexed his fingers, resisting the urge to punch Aomine himself. It has taken Takao hours to persuade him away from committing murder when the article had first came out. And days after that before his best friend is even able to drag him out of his house when Midorima had realised the extent of the damage that he had done in middle school. Even now, he is unable to look at his current teammates in the face, knowing what he had done.

How could they even stand being in the same team as him—training in the same vicinity? Midorima had wondered more than once. Why did Takao never give up on him even after he'd treated him so horribly? Midorima would never even have realised that Takao had been one of the opponents that Teiko had trampled during their third year if not for a former teammate of Takao being one of those that had posted on SNS about his experience in middle school against Teiko.

"This…is a joke, right, Akashi-cchi?" Kise asked weakly. "You can't just…" His words somehow got stuck in his throat.

"I told you what I would do a year ago." Akashi said grimly. "I'm sticking to my promise. And I'm fulfilling the one that I made Tama. I'll end the Generation of Miracles after I take all of you down. The group that had gathered so much hatred and infamy since our creation—I'll end it. You've ruined enough of Tama's life. I will not let you ruin it any further."

"That's not fair! It isn't Dai-chan's fault—"

"And as usual, I see that you're always leaping to his defense. Not a thought in that empty head of yours, huh, Momoi?" A voice spoke, and as one, everyone turned only to witness a grim looking Kuroko Tamaki approaching them whilst dragging a trolley luggage behind her, with an orange haired teen with her.

Kise was the first to recognise the teal head. "T-Tama-cchi…" he murmured. Beside him, Midorima looked guilty. As for Murasakibara, no one even knows what he's thinking at this point.

Aomine's eyes widened, for this is the first time that he'd seen Tamaki since that 'incident'. "…T-Tamaki…"

For a moment, he didn't even recognise her. And it is only several moments later when Aomine had realised why. Back in Teiko, when not in her school uniform or training gear, Tamaki had always worn simple clothes—with just a simple blouse and jeans. It is unlike all the other girls that Aomine knew always caked their faces with thick makeup and wore revealing clothes.

This Tamaki is older now, and she had carried herself differently—with a kind of grace that he had never seen before, and her hair is also longer, reaching a little past her shoulders. Her clothes also seem to be nicer looking than what Aomine is used to seeing on her—with a black slightly off-shoulder blouse and dark blue jean shorts worn over black figure hugging leggings, with a pair of dark brown boots on her feet. A silver scarf was also around her neck.

Knowing Tamaki the way he used to, Aomine knew that she would never spend money on frivolous items like branded clothes. But the tanned teen had also often heard his classmates gossiping about Tamaki, and knew that lots of companies in Japan had became her sponsors after she'd gotten silver in the recent Grand Prix. Amongst them is probably some clothing line.

"You came." Akashi smiled at his cousin and Shigehiro. "I was worried you aren't going to show up."

"Tamaki insisted." Shigehiro answered, keeping his eyes on Akashi's face and not on the others, or he might just fall to the urge to punch them in the face. "We have to be at the airport in three hours, so make it quick, Seijuro."

"I will." Akashi nodded before turning back towards his former team. "Looks like everyone is here." He said. "Like I said, the Generation of Miracles will be no more after today. I'll be calling for a press conference soon to explain _everything_ that had happened at Teiko that had every single magazine and paper in Japan all worked up for _months_ now!" Akashi gave a glare at Aomine for good measure, and so did the rest of the guys.

"You can't do that!" Momoi protested. "You'll ruin Dai-chan's career—"

" _So_ you don't care if it ruins _Tamaki's?"_ Shigehiro interrupted, a pissed expression on his face as he glared at the pink haired girl who flushed with shame when she met with Shigehiro's eyes before looking away again. The same person who had refused to let him visit his childhood friend when she had suffered from a concussion at the semi-finals last year, and likely would have made Tamaki wake up all alone in the infirmary, confused, if Akashi hadn't stepped in. "I've been wanting to say this to you for some time now, Momoi Satsuki. When you ignored everything that is happening at Teiko for two years, and kept leaping to Aomine's defence time and again despite _knowing_ just how much it is hurting Tamaki _and_ Seijuro, how the fuck do you think it had made them feel?!"

Not that Shigehiro thinks the recent scandal involving Tamaki will hurt his best friend's skating career, with just how much everyone had been leaping to her defence since the video had gone viral, and how more than one of them had wanted to kill Aomine. Honestly, Shigehiro is surprised that Aomine isn't in the hospital yet, with how _unpopular_ he had been. Clearly, he had been amongst the most hated in the Generation of Miracles, as _he_ had been the one to come up with the idea to 'fix the score' and to play the 'points game' to begin with, from what Shigehiro had heard from Akashi.

"Tamaki-chan, please!" Momoi turned to her former best friend next, pleading. "You _know_ us! Dai-chan, you know him… Please… Tell the Basketball Association not to ban him—"

"One more word out of you that involves the word 'basketball' and 'Dai-chan' or even 'Aomine', and I'll throw my skates at your face." Tamaki interrupted, her eyes like pieces of ice. "And trust me, I got a pretty good aim."

Akashi's eyebrow was twitching dangerously. "…Tama, pass me a blade, would you?" he said through tightly clenched teeth. This _woman…_ He normally don't lay a hand on women, but at this point…

"Like hell I'll do that!" Tamaki retorted, annoyed. "I don't want to visit you in prison, thank you!"

Shigehiro coughed into his hand. "Tamaki. Seijuro."

"And don't talk to Satsuki like that—"

"I'll talk to her however I want!" Akashi turned on Aomine next, nostrils flaring, and his fingers twitching. He looks as if he wants to practice his judo skills on Aomine—lessons that his mother had made both him and his cousin go for when they were younger before dance and skate lessons have taken up majority of Tamaki's time instead. "She's got it coming for a long time—with how I let both of you get away with murder all the time! And the rest of you are as guilty too!" Kise and Midorima flinched. "I might share in a large part of the responsibility because I looked away time and again—"

"I don't understand. We didn't do anything wrong." Murasakibara scowled. "We are winners. And we have the right to do whatever we want."

Midorima resisted the urge to palm his face with frustration and Kise looked as if he wanted to be anywhere but here, judging by how murderous that Akashi looked.

"What Murasakibara said." Aomine said arrogantly, finding more courage and confidence now that he has someone to back him up. "I don't understand what you both are so upset about. Those losers are just that. They're weak. They have no right to scorn us when they lost to us fair and square—"

"I don't call that a match." Tamaki hissed with fury, trying to keep a lid on her temper. "And do you seriously want to make me angry, Aomine?" Aomine almost flinched at hearing just 'Aomine' from Tamaki. It's her own way of saying that he's nothing to her any longer. And for some reason, it hurts. "Say or do anything further, and your already non-existent basketball career will come to a sad and ugly death."

Shigehiro could only shake his head at this. Seems like Aomine truly hasn't learned his lesson. So did Murasakibara. In fact, it seems like it's only Midorima and Kise who did. Probably, the fact that they have decent teams and decent captains and coaches that made sure they are decent humans before they are decent basketball players have factored largely in it.

"What's it with you?" Momoi is confused. "You weren't like this in the past. You've changed."

For a moment, she misses her naïve gentle little friend.

"If I did, it's one of your own making." Tamaki hissed, feeling her temper bubble to the surface. How dare they make her feel like it's her own fault? "Do you think that _everyone_ will be so pissed at you for _nothing?_ Did you ever think just _why_ they are so angry?" Silence fell. "True, you're geniuses at basketball—the type that only comes about once in a generation. But take away basketball, and what do you have? Nothing."

"You can't blame this on us—"

"You'll find that we could." Akashi hissed, glaring at Aomine for _still_ trying to pin the blame of his mistakes on his cousin. "And have you had your hearing checked lately, Aomine? Tama and I tried to talk to the lot of you countless times when we were in Teiko. _None_ of you fucking listened! We warned you what would happen! You didn't believe us!"

Midorima and Kise flinched.

Why were they so stupid when they were kids? Why didn't they listen? When had Akashi and Tamaki ever led them wrong after all? When…—When did they become such _monsters?_

" _None_ of you listened." Tamaki took over from Akashi next, a grim expression settling on her face. "I tried for over a year to make you see sense. None of you listened. None of you paid attention. Back then, it is like victory is the only language you understood. You _forgot_ just what you're playing basketball for."

Kise's eyes widened.

_You're playing it for all the wrong reasons. Come back only when you found what you're lacking._

The blond recalled what Tamaki had told him when she was first assigned to him as his instructor, and she had basically told him not to come back to the gym until he'd found what he's missing in his basketball.

It is that time all over again.

"What are we playing for if not for victory?" Murasakibara looked honestly confused, like a lost child.

"If you need to ask me that, then you honestly haven't learned anything." Akashi admitted with a sad smile. "I should never have founded the club. I should never have brought you in. I should never have involved Tama to begin with!" He took a deep breath. "And this is _exactly_ the reason why I'm ending the Generation of Miracles here and now." He said firmly, looking from face to face, ignoring the hurt and confused expressions and even the angry one on Aomine's face. "If you are a by-product of my mistakes, then I'm fixing it. If it had begun with me, then I'll end it with me. The Generation of Miracles will be no more after today—"

_Let's end this._


	12. First Time

Akashi and Tamaki's angry words refused to leave Midorima's head for the next few hours even as he watched the planes take off and land on the runway of the Narita airport. Tamaki is in one of them, he knew, boarding a flight to Kadoma, Osaka for the Japan Nationals the next day.

Midorima frowned as he can't help but dwell on just how _bitter_ that their once close friendship had became.

When did it happen, Midorima wondered, even as he watched another plane take off from the runway and rose into the air. When was it when their bonds had started to unravel even without them realising it?

" _Did you ever think just_ _ **why**_ _they are so angry? True, you're geniuses at basketball—the type that only comes about once in a generation. But take away basketball, and what do you have? Nothing."_

Midorima felt his face flame. Were they right? Without his basketball, he's nothing?

He has other things he's good at, right? He's good at his studies and he likes reading—having scored constantly at the top of his class. He's also his class's Library rep and…and…

Midorima sighed.

Akashi and Tamaki's words might be harsh—cruel even. But he has never known either of them to lie or exaggerate things. They'll say things as it is even if it hurts, and they didn't want to hear them.

" _None of you fucking listened! We warned you what would happen! You didn't believe us!"_

What had happened to them?

Why did things turn out this way?

He wasn't like this before Teiko, was he? He had a few friends. But by the time he was in second year, Midorima honestly couldn't remember the last person who had contacted him, wanting to find out how he is before emails and SNS have taken up much of their social lives.

"Shin-chan?"

Midorima turned only to meet with the concerned gaze of Takao Kazunari, and the green head smiled weakly.

 _Takao._ His best friend. The one who had been there for him despite everything, and despite what he had done in the past. Just what had he done in a past life to deserve Takao as a friend? Takao had never given up on him, no matter what he'd done. He had always been there for him even outside matters of basketball.

…Midorima can't say the same for his old teammates when he was still in Teiko. Outside of basketball matters, apart from perhaps himself and Akashi, and of course, Akashi and Tamaki, none of them ever associated much. Maybe Aomine and Tamaki did once upon a time before the tanned teen started to let his talent get to his head.

And despite what Momoi and Aomine _wanted_ to believe, Midorima knew that Tamaki would _never_ forgive them. That girl has the tendency to hold a grudge, and if you've lost her trust once, you would never regain it again.

Midorima was lucky that Tamaki had still trusted him and Kise to a certain extent. But their friendship would likely never be the same again.

…How could Takao still trust him and treasure him as a friend, especially after what he'd done to countless others in middle school?

Even now, Midorima still cringed when he thought about the news reports that he'd dug out—especially after that article in _On Ice!_ had came out, and forum boards and Twitter were almost flooded with angry posts.

Just how many people have attempted to take their own lives because of _them?_

How many have succeeded? And how many have their dreams and aspirations and their love for the sport soured because of _them—_ with Teiko trampling their hopes and dreams and making them hate the sport as much as they did.

…Just how many…— Just how many of those _suicides_ did _Tamaki_ stop?

Just how could Takao even stand being in his presence after everything that he'd done?

He waited for Midorima after their first loss to Seirin even long after their seniors got tired of waiting and left, and never even commented on the fact that Midorima's eyes are red.

He is the one that had rallied their teammates to find Midorima's lucky item of the day when he'd failed to hear what it is on the broadcast that day.

And even after that disastrous article of _On Ice!_ had came out, Takao was the one who stood by Midorima and had defended him against their schoolmates' verbal abuse.

"…I'm okay." Midorima said at last.

Having known Midorima as well as he did, Takao knew it to be a lie, but he didn't call out on his bluff. The shorter teen let out a huff, standing beside the taller boy as he watched the planes take off and land on the runway.

"It's not your fault, you know?" Takao said at last. "You didn't know any better back then. You were a dumb kid. You know better now. I know you do."

Midorima shook his head. "It doesn't make it any less wrong," he admitted. "I was an idiot. A dumb kid. I should have listened to Akashi and Tamaki and even Coach. Why didn't I?" He sounded broken, regretting all the things that he _should_ have. And Midorima knew that Kise had thought the same things too. Apparently, apart from Akashi and Tamaki, it seems like it's just the both of them out of all the old Teiko regulars that had a brain. "They've never led us wrong before. I should have realised that something is wrong when they were so angry throughout all of third year, and were borderline on furious after that…championship match."

It was probably made ten times worse because the one whom they'd humiliated had been Akashi and Tamaki's childhood friend, and both have sat out of that match due to Tamaki's head injury during the match with Kamata West.

If either Akashi or Tamaki had been playing in the championship game, would things have been different?

…Or would it have been worse?

Takao said nothing. "What are you going to do?" he asked, honestly wondering what is going through Midorima's head right now. "Contact Kuroko?"

Midorima is very tempted to, but as both Tamaki _and_ Akashi were so angry with them (clearly, even a year apart had done nothing to diminish their anger), Tamaki is more likely to throw her skates at his head should she see him now.

Maybe he should let the two cousins cool off for a bit first?

"…No. I'll wait." Midorima said at last. "I'll wait for her to make the first move to contact me. I promised. I promised to leave her alone until she wishes to make contact."

Takao had an understanding look on his face before he tugged at Midorima's arm. "Come on. You can spend the night at my house," he said. "We'll have a video streaming session of the Japan figure skating Nationals if it makes you feel better. We can ask the seniors along too. Miyaji-sempai is a great fan. He'll come."

Midorima cracked a small smile. "…Yeah. I'll like that."

**XXXXXX**

"Hey! Is that…?"

"It is! I thought for sure she's going to withdraw from the Nationals!"

"Where's my phone? I'm going to take a pic and upload it!"

Honestly, Tamaki should be expecting it the moment when herself, Shuji and Shigehiro have walked into the venue where the Nationals are being held that year. And she knows better than anyone else that just sunglasses wouldn't necessarily conceal her identity.

But well, a girl can hope, right?

And here they come, the reporters complete with microphones and flashing cameras.

"Tamaki! Could you give us a comment?"

"Where have you been the past two months?"

"How do you feel about your upcoming programs for the Nationals?"

"What do you have to say about the incident?"

Dear god. Only _one_ reporter out of _dozens_ had the decency to actually _ask_ about something related to the Nationals instead of that damned article that had been taking the internet by storm.

…And why is she not surprised that said reporter turned out to be Morooka from _On Ice?_

Honestly, Tamaki is already playing with the idea of granting Morooka an exclusive interview upon her return from the World Championships in regards to the incident that had been taking the figure skating world by storm for two months now.

She knows that she can trust Morooka to write the truth and not spice it up to just get more sales.

"Apologies. No comment." Izuki Shuji said firmly—the coach had enough practice herding off aggressive reporters by now after a year of being Tamaki's coach. "We need to get inside."

Thankfully, the waiting area was devoid of the media, and after giving Tamaki and Shigehiro strict instructions to get to the rink for warm-up, Shuji parted ways with them, saying something about needing to register Tamaki's arrival with the JSF official in charge of the event.

Tamaki tried to block out the whispers and stares that followed them wherever she went even as both teens took the route to the rink where the skaters participating in the senior women's singles were having their warm-ups before the lot drawing and short program component begins in about another hour.

And she should really have expected it from the beginning when she'd disappeared off social media when the article had first came out and everyone was screaming for Aomine's blood. Honestly, Tamaki is surprised that Aomine hasn't landed in the hospital yet, given that he's not too popular with most of his peers and competitors.

Hell, from what Hirata had told her, even Aomine's own teammates don't like him.

A light beep from Tamaki's phone caught her attention just as they're walking through the doors that led to the rink.

"What's wrong?" Shigehiro asked, perplexed, even as he held the door opened for Tamaki.

"Nothing." Tamaki answered, a small smile visible on her face even as she shoved her phone back into her pocket and walked through the doors with Shigehiro close behind her. "I'm just feeling motivated, is all. I feel like I can't lose now."

 _To: Kuroko Tamaki  
_ _From: Kagami Taiga  
_ _Subject: Fight On!_

_We'll be watching. Do your best, Tamaki._

**XXXXXX**

In the end, Tamaki won gold at the Japan Nationals.

Then gold again at the Four Continents a month later.

And given that it's Tamaki's senior debut, and thus, her first year at the senior level international competitions, it is pretty impressive. Japan was all in a tizzy when she'd returned from the Four Continents in America bearing the gold medal proudly—her first gold medal in a senior level international figure skating tournament furthermore.

Tamaki doesn't have much competition at the Japan Nationals, as there really isn't anyone that is close to her skill level, and she'd walked away with a full twenty points ahead of the silver medallist.

Tamaki _did_ end up running into Wakamatsu Kousuke at the Japan Nationals however, as what she had been hoping for when she'd asked Akashi to pass Wakamatsu a VIP ticket to the Japan Nationals.

The first thing that the older boy did when they were away from the members of the media was to apologise for his impulsive teammate's actions, and the trouble that it had caused her, seeing as how Tamaki had been in hiding for two months now ever since the video had gone viral. And by the looks of things, she would likely be in hiding for the rest of the year until next spring.

Wakamatsu had left Kadoma extremely happy, having exchanged contact numbers, and had even gotten Tamaki's private email address, promising her not to leak it to anyone.

And as the Russian Nationals often fell during the same week of the Japan Nationals, Tamaki and Viktor have both decided to opt out of pair skating for both their Nationals, and even the Four Continents and the European Championships for Tamaki and Viktor respectively. The two have instead wisely decided to concentrate their efforts on polishing up their singles' routines instead for the World Championships.

Tamaki did end up meeting Alissa again during the Four Continents however, but much to her surprise, she ended up beating Alissa for the gold, having gained just three points ahead of the older skater.

Alissa didn't seem upset however, and had instead laughed after the award ceremony, saying that Tamaki indeed made life interesting—and hopefully, she can still continue to surprise her for the next few years until her retirement.

The older skater did genuinely seem to have taken a liking to Tamaki, despite the teal head's initial fear that Alissa had seen Tamaki as a threat, given how competitive figure skating could be. Alissa had even enquired about Tamaki's personal well being, having also seen and read everything about the recent hoo-ha going on in Japan due to that video.

As the Four Continents had taken place in USA this year, Tamaki ended up running into Yuuri and his coach Celestino who have both turned up to catch it, much to the teal head's surprise. Yuuri was pretty upset about failing to qualify for the Grand Prix Finals _and_ the World Championships this year, especially when _Tamaki_ managed.

Honestly, her old friend _still_ hadn't managed to shake off that bad habit of always using someone else as a measure stick. Yuuri is still a pretty impressive skater in his own right—he just hadn't grown into his own body and skill yet. The fact that he's recognised as Japan's top skater is extremely impressive, considering the number of skaters that Japan had—and yet, only _two_ have actually managed to make it to the international tournaments, and were actually officially recognised by the JSF as their representatives.

The after party after the award ceremony had also given Celestino the chance to actually speak to Tamaki personally in regards to the offer that he had made to Tamaki via Yakov months ago at the GPF banquet.

And Tamaki had to admit, the offer is pretty tempting, particularly since Celestino had also mentioned that there is a skating choreographer that works with him and the other coaches at the Detroit Skating Club; and hence, Shigehiro could also get the choreographer training that he needs that the JSF had also mentioned, along with actually getting a college degree.

The truth is that most figure skaters generally stop schooling the moment that it is legal for them, and go into figure skating full-time. Viktor did that the moment he'd finished high school in Russia when he was fifteen, and had then signed up for figure skating full time with Yakov. Tamaki however knew that Viktor was home schooled by Yakov for languages, and the man had also often taken online courses after that to get his degree and masters.

The man had a knack for languages, and could probably work as an interpreter of some sort if he ever decides to stop figure skating. It is probably why he could quickly get a grasp on the Japanese language when Tamaki had started teaching him the basics. He still struggled with the language, as it is one of the more challenging languages to learn, but Viktor was somehow fascinated with Japan culture and their language, finding it beautiful and much more elegant as compared to the brash culture of Russia that he is used to.

In Tamaki's case however, even if her parents and her aunt have allowed her to stop her education after middle school, she would still wish to continue with her schooling, knowing better than anyone else the importance of education. It is just lucky for Tamaki that she had always been a good student and learned things fast even if she has to miss official lessons for days on end. If she isn't, Tamaki can just imagine the marks on her record book—and she most likely has to stop her education after middle school.

Thus, it generally should be no problem for Tamaki to get a scholarship with the University of Michigan. And if she continue winning figure skating tournaments, or at the very least, make it to the podium, she can still continue getting prize money that can easily cover her university fees that the scholarship won't cover.

And honestly, Tamaki had a feeling that she will want to get out of Japan at the first opportunity she could due to a certain former team of hers.

Tamaki had promised Celestino to give him an answer after the World Championships however—something that the Italian coach had understood and had agreed to. Yuuri had looked hopeful that Tamaki might take up Celestino's offer, but the older boy had said nothing about it in later correspondences with Tamaki, and had instead wished her luck for Worlds.

**XXXXXX**

"Hello _ma chérie_ _."_

Sipping at a glass of soda at the Worlds' banquet, Kuroko Tamaki turned around curiously only to find Christophe Giacometti grinning at her with that crooked grin of his, looking as handsome as ever.

Tamaki felt her lips quirk. "Hello Christophe."

Izuki Shuji was extremely pleased with Tamaki's results at the World Championships.

Sure, she didn't make it to the podium that year, but coming in fourth at her first year at the World Championships is nothing to be sneezed at, considering the fact that she had been competing against some of the world's best skaters, and she had also been amongst the youngest competing.

Yakov had also agreed, having been in attendance as Viktor's coach, with the silver head having won gold _again,_ with Christophe holding the silver medal again. Yuri wasn't in attendance, much to the grumpy blond's dismay, as Yakov refused to allow the boy to tag along, no matter how much he had complained.

Tamaki had only been at the Worlds' banquet for less than an hour, and she is already bored out of her mind, and counting down the minutes just so that she can leave.

She had initially _tried_ to socialise, like how Shuji had told her before he'd gone and mingled with his fellow coaches. But the few female skaters that she'd tried to talk to only wanted to know if she could introduce them to Viktor, much to her disgruntlement.

It didn't take much for Tamaki to drop them like a hot stone after that.

Christophe almost flinched at the sound of his full name. "Isn't that a mouthful for you?" Christophe asked weakly. "Just call me 'Chris'. It makes me feel like I'm in trouble whenever you call me 'Christophe'. Only my teachers and my mama call me that when I'm in trouble."

Tamaki looked rather amused to hear this little titbit from the older skater. And she is inwardly relieved for his presence, as she is close to dozing off on her feet. "Why, were you a naughty kid?"

Chris puffed up in indignation. "I'll have you know that I'm a little angel in school!" he squawked. Tamaki laughed, and Chris grinned. "It's nice to see you smiling at last." He admitted, and Tamaki looked at him curiously. "Ever since that video, I rarely see you smiling in photos in magazines and even the live broadcasts of the Four Continents and the Japan Nationals. Viktor didn't say anything, but I know that he's worried too."

 _It's like how you used to be before I asked you to be my partner,_ Viktor had told Tamaki after the award ceremony when he could finally find the time to really talk with his pseudo little sister and his pair skate partner without the media hounding them.

Tamaki sighed inwardly. Honestly, Viktor is right too. So are Akashi and Shigehiro. Just _why_ is she letting an asshole like that no-good ganguro bother her like this? He is out of her life now, isn't he? She wants nothing to do with him.

And she had done nothing wrong whatsoever. She isn't the one that should be ashamed.

So why should she be the one hiding?

"…Sorry."

Chris shook his head. "Don't apologise, _ma chérie,"_ _he said. "_ It's not your fault, and you know it." Seeing the enquiring look from Tamaki, Chris grinned. "I read Twitter and online forum boards. I do know Yuuri Katsuki too from my time in juniors. And I know that he's an old friend of yours since your novice days. I asked him about it. He was reluctant at first, but I can be very persuasive. He told me what he know."

"…Honestly, I have no idea _why_ I'm the one hiding when I've done nothing wrong." Tamaki let out a bitter laugh. "He's out of my life for good—all of them are. I've made that quite clear to them months ago. So why should I be the one hiding? I've done nothing to be ashamed of. I can't say the same of _them,_ but I can say for myself that I've never once done anything to shame myself or my parents as kami is my witness." Tamaki sighed. "I think I'm done hiding. And I'm done helping them to cover up. I'm telling my side of the story upon my return to Japan. I know my cousin is calling for a press conference soon either way to tell _his_ side of the story. We're both done hiding." She admitted.

"That's what you should be doing." Chris remarked. "You've done nothing wrong. Hold your head up high. You got more supporters and fans than you think you have, _ma chérie_ _."_

Tamaki said nothing for several moments, watching Viktor across the room charming several young ladies and fellow male skaters with his fake smile that he uses for the public and cameras—and something that Tamaki hates to see.

"…Chris, can you help me with something?"

"You know I will help with whatever I could, _ma chérie."_ _Chris said immediately. "Just name it."_

Tamaki said nothing for several moments as she looked around the banquet hall before she then turned her attention towards Chris. "…Help me forget."

Chris looked startled for a moment before he eyed Tamaki carefully, a bewildered expression visible in his eyes. "…Do you know what you're asking for, _ma chérie?"_ _he asked at last._

"I do."

Oh boy.

Viktor is going to skin him alive if he knew.

And then again, Chris knew that it is only going to be a matter of time now that Tamaki is in the senior division. Only a matter of time before she gets her 'cherry popped' so to speak. And heavens knows that Tamaki needs it now, with the amount of stress that she's under.

And if it is going to happen either way, Chris will rather that it be with him, as he wouldn't do anything that she doesn't want to.

He grimaced as he still remembers his 'first time'.

The blond definitely recalls how angry his coach had been when he'd found Chris the next morning, traumatised. He was just seventeen at that time. It's rape—his first time. Plain and simple. It took him ages to get over it in fact.

Chris coughed into his hand.

"So… Your room? Or mine?"

_**XXXXXX** _

Viktor stared at Chris like he is unable to believe his eyes when he saw his best friend leaving his pseudo little sister's room the next morning after the banquet even before he could knock on the door.

"…Tell me you _didn't."_ Viktor almost growled, dragging Chris along by the arm and down the hallway to the lift, jabbing his finger at the button to summon the lift—eager for his hands to find something to do before he punched Chris.

"I did. And it's some great sex. Why, jealous?" Chris gave Viktor a teasing grin. Seeing the dark expression on Viktor's face, Chris realised that it might not be the best idea to tease his best friend, seeing how Viktor had been spamming him with worry calls and messages for months now with his worry over Tamaki. "Come on, Viktor. I assure you, I am a complete gentleman with her."

The lift arrived just then with a light ding, and both stepped in.

"She's _fifteen!"_ Viktor hissed.

"Actually she's sixteen." Chris corrected. From the severely pissed off expression on the normal jovial skater's face however, Chris knew he'd better start explaining before Viktor kills him. He can't beat Viktor if he's dead after all. "In Switzerland, it's legal—"

 _"Not in Japan!_ Or Russia!" Viktor hissed back as the lift doors opened once more on the floor of the hotel's restaurant, and both men stepped out. "What were you thinking? You know what is going on with her now! Tamaki isn't in a mental state good enough to make rational judgments for herself with this big of a decision—"

"She seems rational enough to me." Chris commented. "And calm down, Viktor! What do you take me for? I would never force myself on an unwilling woman. Or man." Viktor calmed down, knowing that part is true about Chris. He might be a bit of a playboy and had a reputation for sleeping around, but he would never have forced himself on someone drunk or unwilling. "If sleeping with her can help her forget that asshole that made her life a living hell for two years, then I'll help with that regard."

Viktor whimpered. "…She's _fifteen."_

"Like I said, she's actually _sixteen."_ Chris said tiredly, signalling for some coffee from a waiter as the two sank down in a corner cubicle. "And how old are _you_ when you first lost your virginity?"

Viktor spluttered. "That's different!"

"How so?" Chris shot back. "You're a willing participant, aren't you? And so is Tamaki for that matter. It's not uncommon, Viktor, especially amongst the senior skaters. You know that. I honestly don't know of any senior skater who is still a virgin the moment they're past the age of 21. The banquets often sees to that. Besides, she _asked_ me to, Viktor." Chris lowered his voice at this point. "And it's only going to be a matter of time before she ends up sleeping with someone either way—now that she's in seniors. And would you rather that it's with me or someone that would take advantage of her?"

"…I would rather she's not _touched_ at all." Viktor whimpered.

"Stop being so overprotective!"

**XXXXXX**

The line connected after just two rings.

 _"It's pretty early for a phone call, Tamaki."_ Celestino Cialdini greeted over the phone the moment he answered, with Tamaki half sitting on the bed in her hotel room, with Celestino's name card in hand, and with her phone in between the junction of her neck and her face, with her other hand keeping the blankets around her body. _"I thought that you would still be asleep and resting, especially since Worlds had just ended yesterday."_

"…Yes. I thought that I should give you a call in regards to the offer at Detroit." Tamaki said, sensibly not adding that she thought she'll give a call before she changes her mind.

 _"Oh?"_ There was a scramble of what seemed like papers being shuffled. _"Have you decided?"_

"I have." Tamaki nodded despite knowing that Celestino can't see it. "I have a question however. My best friend—my choreographer for my routines this season actually—is it possible for him to come along too? He needs to train under a choreographer and—"

 _"I'll welcome him."_ Celestino interrupted. _"If this season is truly his debut as a choreographer without any formal training, he'll go far. I can set him up with the official choreographer at the skating club."_

Tamaki let out a sigh of relief that she hadn't realised that she had been holding. "Then…" Tamaki swallowed. "I'll gladly take up your offer at Detroit after I finish high school. I'll let the JSF and my current coach know on my side."

 _"I'll send you the contract via email then."_ Celestino added, sounding unusually happy at that. _"I'll also like to set up a time to video call your guardian if you wish."_

"No, my aunt generally trusts me to handle my own affairs when it comes to my skating career." Tamaki shook her head. "I can handle it just fine."

 _"Very well."_ Celestino answered. _"Yuuri will be pleased, I'm sure."_ He teased. _"I'll see you two years from now in Detroit, Tamaki."_


	13. Detroit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _I'm sorry for the long hiatus, people. I'm currently going through quite a rough patch in my personal life right now, and I'm really in no mood to update at all. Honestly, I'm at a point where I think I can really understand how Yuuri feels at times._
> 
> _…Life feels so alone or even lonely at times._
> 
> _Looking back on it now, it's as much my fault for not keeping in contact with my friends as the years pass us by, and we got so occupied with our own lives that we gradually drifted away without us even realising it. These days, even if I want to ask someone out for a movie, I don't even know whom to ask. And whenever one of my friends went through a rough patch like a breakup or a divorce or even have a baby, I only found out about it if I ever went on Facebook.…When was it when we allow social media to take over our lives?_
> 
> _Plain and simple, I'm probably at a stage where I have literally no friends at all._
> 
> _Online is my sanctuary now, as sad as it is to admit. And while my colleagues at work should be the last people whom I want to see, ironically, it is actually what is motivating me to get up each morning—as at least at work, I have human interaction._
> 
> _To my readers who are still in school, hold onto those friendships and relationships; and whatever you do, don't let go of them or let them fade away even as you graduate and get a job, and maybe get married or even have kids. If you do, you might find yourself one day realising that you have no friends at all as you didn't even bother to keep in contact. ___

High school really isn't fun for Aomine Daiki, especially not since that accursed article in that damned magazine had came out back during his freshman year of high school—that was what—nearly two years ago now?

And after Akashi had given that damned press conference, especially after that whole thing had blown up on social media, Aomine honestly can't go a day without something of his going missing or ending up so damaged to the point that he can't even use it any longer.

Aomine had long lost count of the number of times when he had to replace his uniforms or books or even his shoes.

And he'd also long lost count of the number of times when he caught some snide remark when he's outside from some guy whom he has never seen in his life. And when he turned back, the guy looked as innocent as you could be—like he'd never said anything.

What has he done to warrant this behaviour anyway?

He has never said anything that isn't true!

Even Kise and Midorima and all the others from his old Teiko team have been ignoring him or even refusing to answer his calls and messages. And to add insult to injury, after his one year ban is up, Harasawa had placed him on a kind of probation—warning him that he if he so much as put one toe out of line, he's off the team when he never had a problem with how Aomine had acted before.

Wakamatsu had also named Hirata Rikyu as the new captain upon his graduation—with the guy having caved into Wakamatsu's nagging persistence and had joined the Touou team sometime during their second year. And though Aomine didn't really expect much from Touou during his second year, as they didn't have _him,_ much to his surprise, Touou managed to get as far as the semi-finals in the Inter High before being slaughtered by Seirin, much to his disbelief.

Seirin had new players in their lineup that year, with one of their starters being a freshman whom Aomine later heard from Satsuki had been the new vice-captain of Teiko after they have graduated—one whom Tamaki had personally trained since his freshman year, and had later named him as vice-captain.

Yamada Kotarou didn't have Tamaki's skill in strategy and decision-making and even as a playmaker, but he _is_ dangerous. More so as he had been personally trained by Tamaki herself for _two years._

And as Kiyoshi Teppei still has to take it easy on his knee despite already having surgery on it late last year after the Winter Cup, Seirin wasn't able to include him in their starting line-up. Thus, this year, Seirin has to form their plays around the combination play of Kagami and Yamada and even Shigehiro.

Kagami was already dangerous enough last year, with Hyuuga and Kiyoshi's support in both inside and outside. This year, they didn't have Kiyoshi, but they _do_ have Hyuuga and Yamada _and_ Shigehiro—Meiko's former ace.

Aomine had never bothered to pay attention to the younger students, never seeing them as anything worthy of his time. But when he'd seen the match that Seirin had against Touou (being dragged to the gymnasium by Satsuki), he was almost stunned and _furious_ at what he'd seen.

Touou is _good—_ better than he'd expected now that Harasawa had removed him forcibly from the team because of some ridiculous complaint from that fucking skating federation last year. Sakurai and Hirata worked like a well-oiled machine—with Hirata being a decent Point Guard—almost as good as Imayoshi even. _Better_ even, as he had training from Teiko when they were at the peak of their power. And _Tamaki_ trained him.

Enough said.

Despite what anyone would say about his former partner, Aomine knew that Tamaki don't suffer fools. She had extremely high standards when it comes to her helpers and assistants in the basketball club. That is part of the reason why it took them nearly a year before they were even able to find three managers for the team, with Tamaki rejecting over a hundred applications even before the people involved actually came for the interview.

Seirin however…

They were dangerous last year, especially after Kiyoshi had made a comeback after they were slaughtered at the Inter High. But this year's performance made last year's look like a cute kitten with its claws out.

Yamada is _good._ A dangerous opponent, as what Satsuki had admitted. The type of player that Coach Kashitori had almost waxed poetic about back in Teiko—an all-rounder—a player that can play in literally any position.

And Aomine had recognised Tamaki's work in Seirin's strategies and plays almost immediately.

How could he not, especially after spending _three years_ with her?

Like Akashi, Tamaki plays _dirty._

One of the reasons why Aomine had never liked Akashi when on the court is because of his tendency to play mind games and fuck with his mind. It is only much later when Akashi had roped Tamaki into Teiko to help him when Aomine had realised that Akashi is a cute puppy on the court as compared to Tamaki who will bend literally every rule that had ever existed—all in the name of victory.

Clearly, even without being an official member of Seirin's basketball club, Tamaki could still do loads of damage.

Aomine growled when he saw the words scrawled on his locker door—it had already been cleaned so many times over the course of two years that it looks _older_ than the other lockers around him.

' _Monster'._

Honestly, that is one of the _kinder_ words scrawled on his locker. Some days, as much as Aomine refused to admit it, the _words_ got to him so bad that he just retreated to the rooftop and cried to himself.

Satsuki had tried her best, but after Aomine had found out from Hirata that Satsuki had been getting targeted due to her association with him, he had tried pushing her away. More so after some malicious rumours started going around the school, calling his childhood friend a whore, a slut and some other choice names, and that she had once been pregnant with his child when they were in middle school, and that she'd already gone for abortions twice—and those were some of the more controlled rumours.

But the damage has already been done by that point in time.

Aomine refused to let his schoolmates see how those words affected him even as he switched his indoor shoes out for his outdoor shoes, turning them upside down to ensure that he didn't have thumbnails or even bugs in his shoes _again._

When nothing fell out, Aomine slipped on his shoes and left the school premises quickly.

When did things go so wrong? Aomine wondered to himself. Just what did he do to deserve this?

**XXXXXX**

Tamaki got a message from Hayato asking to meet up before she flies to Detroit.

As the end of her third year in high school loomed closer, she had been busy making the necessary arrangements for her move to America. The teal head knew that Celestino had been making the necessary arrangements for her in America as well—especially her living arrangements.

Thankfully, Tamaki's school results are good enough to warrant her a full scholarship in America—this includes school fees, tuition and even rental fees for the student dorm. And as she had savings set aside from her continuous wins at the skating tournaments for the past two years, she could easily cover the expenses for her skating career.

Kagami who had continuously been classmates with her for all her three years in high school had also informed Tamaki that he would be returning to America for university, and he had taken up the sports scholarship that the University of Michigan had offered.

(Ironically, it is also the same college that Tamaki would be attending).

Tamaki wasn't fooled by Kagami's nonchalant attitude however, as she had caught him several times studying his ass off—unusual for him. Shigehiro had even informed her that Kagami had applied to said university himself, and despite the scholarship offer, Kagami needs to also prove that his school results are good enough to warrant getting in, hence the studying.

Unlike Tamaki however, Shigehiro had gotten in on a half-scholarship, and hence, he would have to pay for half the school fees himself. His father was generous enough to pay for Shigehiro's college fees, thus, he wouldn't have to worry about working his ass off to pay for it.

Hayato and Nanami, as what Tamaki knew after having caught up with them last year at the Japan Nationals, have both decided to take a year break from college for certain reasons. Hayato, Tamaki knew wanted to take a major in photography at college, and hence, he is taking the chance of his break to build up his portfolio.

As for Nanami, Tamaki isn't really certain, but she knew enough from messages from the older girl that she really doesn't like the local colleges, and the few that _does_ have skating affiliated clubs don't really have good reputations.

Hence, Nanami is just working at a part-time job at Starbucks during the off-season to find something to occupy her time when she isn't training with Hayato.

Thus, imagine Tamaki's surprise when she met with her two friends at the café in downtown Tokyo a week before her departure to America, and they broke the news to her.

"You're both attending Michigan?" Tamaki echoed, staring at the smiling Nanami and grinning Hayato incredulously. "This is the first I heard of it!"

"We didn't want to say anything if it hasn't been confirmed." Hayato admitted. "I've been looking into overseas colleges with skating affiliations for awhile now as I don't like any of the local colleges that we have in Japan. I'm _all right_ with Todai, but they have a mindset of school results first, and our professional skating career second, so I didn't want to go there."

Basically, if their exams should clash with competition time frames, they wouldn't be able to compete—a no-no for any professional figure skater.

" _Why_ Michigan then?" Tamaki deadpanned. "Tell me it isn't because of me."

"Part of it actually." Hayato answered cheerfully. "And Celestino Cialdini is one of the best skating coaches out there, and you know it. Also, I happened to Skype Yuuri not too soon before my graduation from high school. I asked him about his college and the facilities, and he directed me to one of the school's administrators. I like how it sounds and how it looks, and even what it offers for their students that are also professional athletes, so I decided to apply. They liked my portfolio, and I'm on a half-scholarship as a result. Besides, it'll be nice to be rink mates with you and Yuuri again." Hayato added.

Tamaki sighed. "Nanami?"

"He's my skate partner." Nanami remarked, jerking a thumb towards Hayato. "I go where he goes. Though I had a hell of a time with all that paperwork and transferring my transcripts to Michigan to finalise the process!" Nanami gave Hayato a mock glare at that, and he grinned, and Tamaki sighed. She had almost forgotten how tiring it is to deal with these two outside of the ice. She honestly has no idea how their coach does it. "Unlike Hayato, my results aren't good enough for a scholarship. I'm just lucky that my family is well-off enough that I could pay for my college fees even if we don't get to the podium, and thus, get prize money."

Figure skating isn't a sport that is cheap, and most figure skaters come from money. The few that doesn't come from rich families like Tamaki, Yuuri and even Hayato finance their skating career from prize money from their wins at skating tournaments or even ice shows—the latter that Hayato and Nanami have been really involved in during their year break after their high school graduation to save up for their education in Detroit.

"Though now that we're Japan's representative in pair skating, we could get prize money if we get to the podium." Hayato injected with a grin, and Tamaki gave a small guilty smile. The year when she and Viktor have represented Japan in pair skating had really hurt Hayato and Nanami's finances, as they weren't able to go to the Grand Prix, and thus, their continuation into tournaments stopped there until the Nationals.

"Michigan has the psychology course that I wanted to take as well, but I can't find a college that offers that in Japan." Nanami commented. "They offer Sports Administration too which is a bonus. And you know how most of our local colleges are. The few colleges that have skating affiliations don't really have good reputations which is a major turnoff."

Tamaki has to admit that Nanami has a point there. It is the whole reason why she'd even wanted to go overseas for studies to begin with—that is why she is even putting aside money like crazy since she'd returned to figure skating—and had taken up job offers for modelling and such from reputable magazines and companies. It helps that she had quite a few large sponsors as well, thus lessening the burden on her finances.

"And when did you even get interested in the politics side of skating?" Tamaki finally gave up—accepting that Hayato and Nanami will be joining her in Detroit for the near future. Though she did admit that it would be nice to have Hayato as a rink mate again.

"After we went international." Nanami said cheerfully. "It might prove useful after I retire."

Hayato looked at his partner oddly. "Our careers had barely begun, and you're already talking about _retiring?"_ he said, incredulous.

Tamaki resisted the urge to laugh. After the fiasco at Teiko, apart from Shigehiro (on the very rare occasions), the Russian team whenever she joins Viktor at Russia during the winter holidays, it is just Hayato and Nanami that could crack a smile and a laugh out of her.

"Basically, you're both coming with me to Detroit then." Tamaki interrupted, and the pair turned to face her. "Is that right?"

Hayato looked extremely pleased. "Yeah," he said with a nod. "We've already finalised our coaching contracts with Celestino, so you might as well give it up."

Tamaki sighed and raised up her hands in a gesture of mock surrender. "Whatever," she said tiredly. "Though it'll be nice to have you as rink mates, I guess." She admitted. "I'll probably see you in America in August."

Hayato looked at Tamaki oddly. "You're not flying with us?"

"No." Tamaki responded with a shake of her head. "I'm shipping most of my stuff over to America before I leave. But I'm heading to Russia first before I leave for America. Yakov wants to hash out the finer details of the upcoming season with me and Viktor. And we _still_ have to figure out how we're going to get to practice our routines, with me starting college and all."

Tamaki's head almost hurts when she thought about the logistics. Viktor didn't seem too concerned about it the last time they'd talked a week ago however, so she hoped that it meant that Yakov has a plan, and not that Viktor has some crazy idea hatched up in that head of his.

" _I_ get confused sometimes whenever I think about the finer details of the tournaments that _you_ participate in." Hayato complained. "I honestly have no idea how you do it."

"Yeah." Nanami agreed. "Just our training for the pair skate category alone is enough to wear me out, and _we_ juggle with school too." She gestured towards herself and Hayato. "How you juggle with school _and_ training for singles and pair and _not_ land yourself in the hospital for exhaustion, I have no idea."

"Time management."

**XXXXXX**

Between preparations for her move to America, making the necessary arrangements to have her stuff shipped over, and even applying for a pet license so she can take her dog with her when she goes to Detroit, time seemed to just fly by, and before Tamaki realises it, it is already time for her to fly to America.

Her aunt was pretty upset, but she had understood—and to begin with, she is the one to urge Tamaki to accept Celestino's offer. Tamaki is just thankful that her cousin had taken up a scholarship at Todai, so that he is still in the country and could return to Tokyo for weekend visits.

Shigehiro and Tamaki have flown out to Russia a week before they're due at America to hash out the details of Tamaki and Viktor's pair skate training. Unlike Tamaki, Viktor isn't a student, and thus, have more free time. And while Yakov was unsure how it'll turn out, he had agreed to have Viktor spend two weeks each month in America just so they can train together, with Viktor promising to video their practices so he can bring it back with him when he returns to Russia. Yakov can then critique them on their routines.

It is about the only way to suit all parties, as there is just no way that Tamaki can fly to Russia periodically during term time, with how busy college students are—even if the Russia Skating Federation is willing to fork out the fees for the plane ticket.

Yakov had however insisted on Tamaki and Viktor practicing at a rink that is not the Detroit Skating Club's rink, as there are also other pairs at the skating club that would potentially be their competitors in the international tournaments—and hence, practicing at the same rink would be asking for trouble, as their routines would be leaked.

Celestino had met Tamaki and Shigehiro at the airport with Yuuri when they'd flown to America a week before term is due to begin. Most international students would be flying to America at this point to prepare everything for their move and their stay, as the freshmen orientation for the new students would begin a few days before the official school term begins.

Yuuri, as a senior student, had taken the task to show Tamaki and Shigehiro to their lodgings, as he happened to be staying in the same dorm building that they are. Each dorm room has their own bathroom, and the dorm building has its own common area and lounge so that students can mingle together after class.

Shigehiro, as it turns out would be rooming with Hayato once he actually gets to America whereas Tamaki would be rooming with a senior student by the name of Helen who is still away, and thus, until then, Tamaki had the room to herself.

The freshmen orientation had started off with an extremely long and boring speech from the student leader about the school and the long history. Less than five minutes in, and Tamaki is already close to falling asleep on her feet.

Seriously, even the skating banquets are less boring than this!

Aren't orientations supposed to be interesting? The one that she went through for high school definitely is.

"Feeling bored?" A voice said from her right, and Tamaki turned only to see a cheeky looking boy with a dark blue cap worn from back to front on his head. He looks to be of Asian descent—maybe Thai, and he had a bright grin on his face that Tamaki can't help but grew an instant liking to him immediately.

"Unfortunately so." Tamaki said with a small laugh. "I thought orientations are supposed to be more interesting than this."

"Phichit Chulanont." The boy introduced, sticking his hand out for a handshake that Tamaki accepted. "First year. Photography major."

"Tamaki Kuroko." Tamaki introduced, still feeling her introduction sound strange on her tongue due to the westerners' way of introducing themselves with their first names first. She barely missed Phichit's look of surprise. "Dance and Art."

"All right!" The student leader barked, and both Phichit and Tamaki almost jumped as the megaphone that the student leader was using gave a loud screech, and the teal head winced at the abuse to her sensitive ears. "That's that done for introductions. Freshmen, those that haven't found a partner, pair up now! We're beginning the icebreaker in ten minutes!"

There were excited chatters and babble as the other freshmen around them began trying to find partners for something that Tamaki had apparently missed. Phichit grinned at her sheepishly.

"Not sure what that's about, but…" He coughed, trailing off nervously. "Want to pair up?"

Tamaki laughed. "Yes. Sure."


	14. The Demon in Your Heart

It had almost became standard procedure—almost part of Momoi Satsuki's weekly routine by now ever since the new term had begun at her new college to always pop by her childhood friend's rented apartment to check up on him, and to make sure that he's still alive.

After all, for the first time in their lives, Momoi Satsuki and Aomine Daiki are attending different schools, and wouldn't be able to see each other as much anymore since they've first met each other as toddlers.

Thanks to her grades, Momoi had secured a place at Todai, taking up a scholarship whilst majoring in Sports Sciences and Sports Management, hoping to become a sports trainer thanks to her experience in middle and high schools. Privately however, many of her peers have thought to themselves that Momoi might be better off working as a model instead.

While Momoi had secured a place at Todai, Aomine however had surprisingly enrolled himself at the Police Training Academy, being sent to one of the training branches in Eastern Tokyo which isn't too far away from Todai.

It is almost a given—part of the phase of growing up that Japanese students leave their parents' home once it's time for them to attend college and start living on their own. Even so, Aomine's mother was doubtlessly worried about her son, especially throughout the past three years in high school.

There were already countless cases of both his parents being called down to the school to handle a complaint of Aomine fighting in school, or that his things were destroyed for the nigh time. And yet, no matter how much both his parents have prodded, Aomine refused to say anything with a surly expression.

Hence why Aomine's mother had nearly begged Satsuki to keep an eye on her son—like how she'd always done since early childhood.

Though privately, Satsuki wondered if anything that she ever said ever makes it through to Aomine or not, with how her words simply go in one ear and out the other. Their relationship had never truly been the same—not since the day when  _Kise_  of all people had blown up at the shocked Satsuki sometime during their second year of high school when the pink haired girl had basically implied that it's Tamaki's fault that Aomine was banned from the one thing that can 'bring him happiness'.

Following that argument that had gotten Kise mad enough that he is just one step away from striking Satsuki across the face if not for Midorima who happened to be with him at that time, everything had came out and was laid bare at Satsuki's feet by the very unforgiving and furious Kise. The blond had stated that it is  _their_  fault that things had came to how it is, and he doesn't blame Tamaki and Akashi in the least for being this furious with them.

Akashi had even said near the end of their third year in Teiko that he'd destroy them. He just never said how.

It had forced Satsuki to face up to everything that had happened in Teiko. And she was forced to admit that  _they_  are the ones to push Tamaki over the edge. Everyone has a limit. Everyone will break eventually.

It is no one's fault but their own that things have came to this point.

The Generation of Miracles have all admitted their own faults—save for perhaps Aomine.

When Satsuki had received the acceptance letter to Todai, she had gone about secretly trying to find out where each of the Generation of Miracles had chosen to attend college if only so she can at least patch up her strained relationship with them for acting like the idiot she is over her childhood friend.

Kise was right in saying that if Aomine wanted to destroy himself, it is his choice. He is his own person. She shouldn't be giving up so much of her life for him. Because in the end, just what does  _she_  want and feel? Does Satsuki really and truly blame Tamaki for everything?

The truth, as what Satsuki had admitted to herself nearly two months after that argument is  _no._

Tamaki and Akashi have both warned them for months. They just refused to listen.

Thus, by the end of their high school life, and their friendship is still as strained as it had been in Teiko, if not worse, Satsuki admitted to herself that there probably is no going back any longer.

As expected, Akashi had enrolled in Todai as well, being the top student in the country, taking a major in Computer Sciences and Business Management for some odd reason. Murasakibara had enrolled at one of the top pastry colleges in the country, hoping to become a baker—with his sweet tooth, Satsuki is certain that he'll probably eat more of his creations than sell them!

Midorima had decided to follow in his father's footsteps to become a doctor, and had also enrolled at Todai. Kise had however enrolled in the Japan Aviation Academy, hoping to be a pilot, whilst still modelling on the side.

As for Tamaki…

Everyone and their grandmother probably knew that she had gone to the States to pursue further studies and to also get further training as a professional figure skater that she could not get in Japan.

It was one of the highlights in the November issue of  _On Ice!_  during their third and final year of high school when the reporter—Morooka or something like that had poised a question that had asked Tamaki about her future plans in regards to her education.

Satsuki had never told Aomine, as he'll likely blow up at her the way he always did whenever Tamaki's name came up—but she had secretly taken up a subscription with  _On Ice!_  not long after the end of their first year with the entire fiasco when Aomine became famous in Japan—just not in a good way.

Momoi Satsuki sighed as she looked around her childhood friend's apartment with a deadpanned stare before turning towards Daiki who is skulking in a corner of his couch, playing with his 3DS.

"…I'm almost amazed at how you could live here with your apartment being the way it is." Satsuki deadpanned, staring pointedly at the mountain of dirty clothing on the chair next to the dining table, or even the mountain of dirty plates and trash that are currently taking residence in the tiny kitchen. "I'm even more surprised at the fact that it hadn't buried you alive yet."

Groaning, Satsuki fished out her cellphone from her carry-on bag and sent a message to the cleaning lady that always dropped by every week to clean Aomine's apartment and to also stock the cabinets with food. It is an arrangement that Aomine's parents have arranged for their son after realising that Aomine is total crap at taking care of himself without Satsuki there every hour of the day to nag at him.

Aomine shot Momoi an annoyed look over his Monster Hunter game. "Shut up, Satsuki," he grumbled. "Are you my mother or something?"

Satsuki rolled her eyes with annoyance, planting her hands on her hips. "No. But I sometimes feel as if I am," she retorted.

Honestly, how long had she been taking care of this idiot? And thanks to her stupidity back in high school, she even ended up losing her best friend. So can't this guy be a little more thankful to her? She is thankful at least that her boyfriend had understood her situation, and doesn't feel threatened by her devotion to Aomine at least.

Aomine glared at Satsuki. "Don't you have a date with that idiot, Kise? Go and bother him instead of bothering me!"

Satsuki bit back the retort on the tip of her tongue. Her shoulders slumped. How long must she continue cleaning his mess up? How long must she endure his childishness and temper tantrums? She has her own life to live. She has her boyfriend to devote her time and attention to, looking forward to making a life of their own together after college, instead of chasing after Aomine all the time like when they were children.

Honestly, Satsuki is tired. Maybe it's about time she listens to Ryota and let Aomine fend for himself. He is just her childhood friend. She has no duty to him.

"…I've informed Maya-san." Satsuki managed to say at last, picking up her shoulder bag. "She'll probably be by to clean or something in the evening. Be polite to her please. And Dai-chan, I'm only saying this for the last time." Aomine glared at Satsuki over his gaming console. "Pull yourself together. I can't take care of you all the time! You're an adult now! Act like one! Stop running away! Face up to your mistakes and take responsibility for it!"  _Like how we all did._

"I did nothing wrong!" Aomine snarled. "If you're just going to preach at me, get out of here, Satsuki! In fact, I don't even want to see your face anymore if you're just going to preach the same thing as  _them!"_

Satsuki scowled. "…Fine!"

The pink haired woman then turned and slammed the apartment door behind her as she left. Aomine distinctly heard her footsteps shuffling away moments later before the sounds died.

The tanned young man stared at the screen of his 3DS, uncaring even as the monsters on the screen slaughtered his character, and the words 'Game Over' flashed across it. "…I did nothing wrong," he whispered to himself, ignoring the feelings of guilt and remorse. "I didn't do anything wrong… It's not…my fault…"

He reached down to the bottom of his coffee table that had a place to store books and newspapers and pulled out a worn looking scrapbook and opened it. Newspaper and magazines cut-outs of a certain figure skater decorated the pages.

"…It's not my fault…" Aomine whispered, tracing the face with his fingertips. "If you just come back to me, everything will be how it had once been… Everything…will be fine then… Right?"

**XXXXXX**

Six months into the new school year, and Kuroko Tamaki is nearly at her wits' end.

She had enjoyed college life in an entirely different country much more than she'd expected when she had first made the move out here in a different country with a much more different culture than she was used to. Tamaki is so used to Japan's polite and demure culture that it took a while for her to get used to America's brash culture, and the informal ways they have of addressing their lecturers and parents.

Tamaki had actually switched one of her course majors from Art to Linguistics when she'd realised that she doesn't hold as much interest in it that she otherwise thought that she had. Her other major is still Dance, and she had also kept her minor in Sports Management and Administration.

Surprisingly, her advisor wasn't really surprised when Tamaki had approached her at the end of her first month in university, with the woman informing the teal head that she had several freshmen often approaching her to change their course majors after realising that they're not really that suited for it.

Tamaki is also enjoying her time training under Celestino. The man had a different approach from Shuji, but he knows how to push the skaters under him to try their best. Though given that there are several skaters in the Detroit Skating Club, some days, Tamaki had often did self-training with Yuuri, Phichit, Hayato and Nanami—something that none of them minded in the least.

Shigehiro, from what Tamaki had heard, is also training hard under the official choreographer with the skating club, and he might even get the chance to help some of the skaters choreograph their routines for the upcoming season.

Balancing her college life along with her dual practice routines (pair skate and singles) isn't what is driving Tamaki up the wall.

A certain former rink mate and now current rink mate is.

**XXXXXX**

"I honestly have no idea what to think." Phichit was sighing on a Saturday morning as he tagged along with Tamaki in the student store, helping her to carry the basket that she is placing her purchases in. "Yuuri is a damn good skater—better than most of us if he just  _doesn't_  let his nerves and his mind get the better of him. One moment, he could be nailing jumps and quads like no one's business—Hell, I still can't land my Triple Toe as cleanly as he could. The next moment, he would be flubbing all his jumps like someone had just flipped a switch!"

That is exactly what had happened during the previous day's practice when Yuuri even messed up his Triple Toe Loop—a jump that can be considered his signature move, as it appears in nearly every single one of his performances.

And if anything, Yuuri's failure during practice is what pushed him to practice longer and longer until Tamaki and Phichit combined have to drag him out of the rink when the rink manager had came to chase them out at 10PM.

"You know of his anxiety and mental health issues." Tamaki lowered her voice even as she picked out some new artist gloves and dropped them into the basket that Phichit is holding. "Phichit, can you help me grab three rolls of the tapes above your head?"

"Is it really that bad—anxiety?" Phichit wondered even as he did as Tamaki asked. Considering that he's nearly a head taller than the teal head, he could easily reach up and get the tapes that Tamaki needs.

Tamaki glanced over her shoulder at Phichit even as she led the way into the pens' aisle, glancing over the different brands available. "…Do you know what anxiety does to Yuuri on one of his not-so-good days?" she asked, pushing on even when Phichit didn't answer. "It messes with his head. It makes him question everything that he is, or even if he really is good enough to be sent as Japan's male representative in the GP series year after year. It makes him question himself and tear himself down constantly whenever he sees those negative comments on Twitter and social media."

"That's stupid!" Phichit blinked, bewildered at this statement.  _"All_  of us got our fair share of negative comments and haters on social media—most likely the fans of other skaters. You. Me. Nanami. Hayato. I'm sure even Viktor Nikiforov did."

"Yes, but we don't have that tendency to keep questioning ourselves and tearing ourselves down the way that Yuuri did." Tamaki added, ignoring the fact that she did just that during her third year of middle school before Viktor had entered her life. With everything that had happened in Teiko, is it of any surprise that Tamaki had dealt with depression for nearly a year?

Phichit was silent for several moments even as Tamaki dumped a few sketchbooks and artist pens into the basket. "Yuuri knows it's not true." Phichit managed at last. "He even laughed at a few of the comments with me one time when we're having movie night."

"He knows it in his heart. But there are times when his mind doesn't think that way." Tamaki added, leading the way towards the spray cans' aisle. "I was worried that this might happen, especially after the announcements about the GP finals, and that he'd failed to qualify again even though I did."

"I didn't qualify either." Phichit frowned, not understanding Tamaki's logic.

"No." Tamaki shook her head, glancing at Phichit over her shoulder. "But you don't have the tendency to use people way above you as a measuring stick."

Phichit is so optimistic that he simply refuses to let any of them stay in the dumps for long. The Thai boy is really good at dragging Yuuri out of his head despite the fact that he's only known the older boy for barely six months.

"…Does this happen a lot?" Phichit asked quietly, even as Tamaki glanced over the several spray cans displayed on the shelves. "Yuuri measuring his own ability against legends like Viktor Nikiforov? And how he kept beating himself up over his failures instead of the successes he had?"

Tamaki looked at Phichit almost sadly. "Unfortunately yes," she admitted, picking up some spray cans and looking over them. "I've known Yuuri for a long time, as did Hayato and Nanami. We trained together as novices in the same training camp before we started competing internationally. He had always been a good skater—he had talent and potential—he has the skill and the ability to make it big internationally. That's why the JSF scouted him when he first made his debut in juniors. He just can't see how much talent he has. I gradually learned how to handle him and to drag him out of his head over time. But at times, it can get really frustrating—for myself and for Yuuri as well."

Phichit felt a flare of jealousy rear its head, but he choked it down. He knew logically that his two best friends are just that—mere best friends. Their relationship is entirely platonic. But there are times when he just can't help it—especially since Yuuri and Tamaki went way back, and not to mention that they both hail from the same country.

"Anyway, what are you buying spray cans for?" Phichit asked, deciding to change the topic to something less depressing. The pair have decided to leave 'Yuuri watching' to Nanami and Hayato today, as the two wanted to get in some extra practice for their next competition. "You're no longer taking Art, aren't you?"

"This?" Tamaki turned around, holding up a spray can. "It's for tagging."

Phichit blinked owlishly, unable to believe his ears. "Huh?" He knew several people in his college class who does tagging. Tagging in America isn't as forbidden and outlawed as it is in other countries. Granted, it is still technically illegal in America, but most people just ignored it. "Tagging? You don't really seem the type honestly."

"Yeah, I get that all the time." Tamaki smiled, rubbing at the back of her neck in embarrassment. "I used to do this with Shige and my cousin all the time in Japan when we're younger. I felt like doing this again though. Shige and Kagami-kun are joining in." She smiled and held up a can. "Want to join us?"

"Hell yeah!"

* * *

It is the first time Phichit Chulanont had actually met Kagami Taiga personally.

And while the tall redhead is also staying in the sports dorms the way they are, he actually lives in the western wing whilst the figure skaters were housed in the eastern wing. Phichit actually found the redhead extremely intimidating and fierce looking, especially with how tall he is, and the fact that he's currently the star of their college's basketball team.

Phichit gradually realised that the guy is a big softie on the inside, and only  _looks_  fierce, much to his amusement and Kagami's dismay.

It made Phichit curious in the beginning just how Kagami and Tamaki knew each other, as they are as different as night and day, only to later realise that those two are high school classmates and close friends. They don't see other as often lately due to their different course modules and clubs, but they still made it a point to meet up for dinner at least once a week together with their other friends.

"Whoa. Seems to me like this guy had real self-esteem issues." Kagami winced as he listened to what Phichit had to tell him about Yuuri, spray can in hand and helping to 'design' the left wall whilst Tamaki and Shigehiro were taking the right wall. "And  _you_  stay away from me or I'm 'decorating' you too!" He added towards the very happy Aoi who is currently seated on his haunches not too far away from them, giving out happy barks every now and then.

Phichit stifled a snort and exchanged amused looks with Tamaki and Shigehiro. It seems almost funny how a large and intimidating guy like Kagami is plain terrified of dogs—even a friendly one like Aoi.

Thankfully, their college dorms allowed pets as long as they clean up after them, and Aoi is extremely friendly and gentle. Yuuri, probably because he misses his own toy poodle at home, had adored Aoi and often lavished the overgrown puppy with pets and treats.

"He's not going to bite you." Shigehiro called out to Kagami with a grin. "Shouldn't you be used to Aoi by now? He likes you."

Kagami groaned. "Just…keep him away from me."

"You'll hurt his feelings."

Kagami coughed. "So about this guy," he said, steering the conversation back to the original topic, much to Phichit's amusement, even as they did the wall graffiti of 'This is Japanese Lunchtime Rush'. "Seems to me like he's just lacking confidence in himself and his abilities." Kagami could relate to that, especially after his slump back during his freshman year of high school when Seirin had a really severe loss against Touou. "Have you tried talking to him?"

"We did. Countless times." Tamaki gave Kagami an annoyed look. "It has never seemed to sink in."

Kagami thought for a moment even as he finished the image of the basketball on his side and stepped back to admire the finished wall art. He didn't think that Tamaki did tagging, as it just doesn't sound like her, but Shigehiro had actually told him with a grin that Tamaki has done it since she is a child, often dragging him and Akashi along for the ride.

She stopped sometime during her second year of Teiko however.

Phichit who had known enough of Tamaki's story from the girl herself and even Shigehiro had felt his face fall at that comment.

"You ever tried using the carrot-and-stick treatment on him?" Kagami suggested, and Tamaki, Shigehiro and Phichit stared at Kagami like he's crazy.

"Carrot-and-stick treatment? On  _Yuuri?"_  Shigehiro echoed, incredulous.

"Well, the three of you claimed that the soft approach doesn't seem to work, no matter what you tried." Kagami shrugged even as he started packing up their spray cans. The sun is gradually setting, and it's best for them to be back in the university dorms before nightfall. "And he's a professional athlete like the three of you. It'll really harm him in the long run if he doesn't learn how to control his thoughts and anxiety."

Tamaki and Phichit exchanged concerned looks. "What if it sets him back more?" Phichit asked, concerned.

"Never know until you try."

The other three exchanged looks. "What do you think?" Shigehiro asked Phichit and Tamaki carefully. He isn't as close to Yuuri like those two.

"It might work. Or it might even set him back more." Phichit agreed. "But I say we give it a shot. He can't keep getting lost in his head like this. And I honestly want to see Yuuri on the podium and even get the chance to skate against him one day."

Tamaki gnawed on her bottom lip before looking at her friends, gathering up their things, getting ready to leave. "Will the tough approach work on Yuuri however?" she wondered.

Kagami was silent for several moments as they made their way towards where they've parked their bikes in order to get around Michigan. The tall redhead then grinned as he looked at Tamaki, remembering a certain lecture during his freshman year of high school when Tamaki had literally beaten it into his head.

"Well, it worked on me, didn't it?"

**XXXXXX**

_Looks like it's going to be another late night for Yuuri and his self-doubts,_  Seto Hayato thought to himself, annoyed, even as he and his partner got ready to leave the rink to get dinner.

Honestly, Hayato likes Yuuri. He really does. The guy is a nice enough person. He's just extremely self-conscious and timid and shy—hence why all those in their little clique of friends tend to watch out for Yuuri all the time—especially if they happened to be assigned to the same qualifiers during the skating season.

It's just when Yuuri's anxiety kicks in when it honestly irritates them all when whatever that they said just went in one ear and out the other. Celestino had gradually figured out how to handle that part of Yuuri, but even he couldn't really do anything for Yuuri's state of mind but just lock Yuuri out of social media and his phone during his competitions.

Celestino is a good coach—being able to handle this many students at once and yet not neglecting any of them is a point in his favour. He just didn't have the experience to handle a student with severe self-esteem issues.

…Honestly, Phichit wondered at times how Yuuri's coach during his junior days did it.

Even Tamaki who had occasionally sat in on the Psychology classes couldn't do much to help, and amongst all of them, she is normally the one most skilled at dragging Yuuri out of his head.

Nanami looked at the lone figure skating alone in the middle of the ice, turning desperate eyes towards Hayato. "…Shouldn't we do something?" she asked her partner weakly.

"Like what? He won't—or refuses to listen to  _Tamaki_  even, and he normally listens to her." Hayato said crossly, shoving his skates into his skate bag. "I'm starting to seriously consider Tamaki's suggestion to bring her pair skate partner here to talk to Yuuri."

Nanami stifled her laughter. "Yuuri will likely faint."

Hayato grinned. "And then he will never forgive any of us for making him look like an idiot in front of his idol." The grin slid off his face when he looked at Yuuri attempting for the nigh time to do another quad salchow only to wince as the raven head fell flat on his face, panting badly. "Oh dear…"

"How long has he been at it?"

Hayato nearly jumped when he heard the voice, and he turned only to see Tamaki, Phichit and Shigehiro watching Yuuri with a frown, apparently having came in from the entrance moments ago.

"He's already been on the ice when we came in the morning." Nanami informed them. "I doubt that he had even stopped for a break outside of lunch. Failing to get into the GP Final had really upset him, as you managed." She told Tamaki who almost groaned.

"…Right." Phichit deadpanned, staring at Yuuri before turning his attention towards Tamaki. "I doubt we had a choice."

"…Yeah."

Hayato looked from one to the other with raised brows before deciding he wants no part of what they have in mind. "And that's our cue to leave," he said, grabbing Nanami by the arm and heading towards the exit of the rink. "We'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, later."

Nanami looked nervously between the three even as she was half dragged towards the exit, wondering if she should be worried.

"So how do you both want to do it?" Shigehiro asked Tamaki and Phichit who were currently both unlacing their sneakers and slipping on their skates.

"We're going to tell it as it is." Tamaki sighed. She gave her phone to Shigehiro who raised a brow at seeing a song already pulled up on the music playlist on the phone, just currently paused. The song name is also currently displayed— _A Nostalgic Dream._ "Plug up that song to the speakers once we're out there, will you?"

Shigehiro nodded before heading towards the sound booth to do as he's asked to. He definitely recognises that song. It's the song that Tamaki and Yuuri have performed to when they were both novices during that training camp. Tamaki had used that song as part of her exhibition skate during her last year in juniors even.

 _Oh boy…_  Shigehiro shook his head even as eyed the figures of Tamaki and Phichit skating out onto the ice towards Yuuri.  _Tamaki is going to play one of her mind games on Yuuri. Hadn't seen it since Seijuro had dragged her out onto the basketball court during their Teiko days._

He pushed the 'play' button.

* * *

Katsuki Yuuri looked up, his exhausted mind and body barely registering the fact of a remarkably familiar song echoing around the empty rink.

The sounds of skates scrapping across ice caught his attention, and he turned only to see Tamaki and Phichit skating towards him, stopping as they reached his general location. "I'll leave in a bit," he said hoarsely, knowing that they must be here to drag him back to the dorm.

"That's not what we're here for." Tamaki said forcefully, hauling Yuuri to his feet, and forcing the older and taller boy to face her. "What is up with your head, Yuuri? Why are you killing yourself like this? Goddamn it…! Why can't you just  _listen_  to us for just  _this once_  when we tell you to rest?!"

"I can't, all right?" Yuuri cried with frustration. "I'm Japan's top skater, and yet I keep failing to qualify for the GPF every single year! I couldn't even make it to the podium during the qualifiers! And yet you made it to the finals every single year, and  _you_  juggle with singles and pair skate!"

Tamaki restrained a groan, exchanging looks with Phichit who looked exasperated.

"And here you go measuring yourself against others again." Phichit sighed. "How many times have we told you to stop doing that? You're fine as you are. You struggle because you kept second guessing yourself and kept comparing yourself to legends like Viktor Nikiforov."

"I'm not—"

"Skate with me, Yuuri." Tamaki interrupted even as the music of  _A Nostalgic Dream_  echoed around the rink. She held out a hand. "Like we did at that training camp as part of the pair skate training."

"Tamaki, what—"

"Humour me a little." Tamaki interrupted, still holding her hand out for Yuuri. "You still remember the routine from back then, right? When we were still novices?"

"Y-Yes." Yuuri felt very bewildered, but he obliged Tamaki and grasped her offered hand gently. The routine that they've once skated to as part of the novice training camp might be years ago, but Yuuri's body still remembered it. Granted, they were novices at that time, thus, not many complicated jumps were involved. It is more like a dance out on the ice than a pair skate program.

He is however careful not to let Tamaki fall as he guided her into a waltz spin, seeing her petite figure spin on the ice gracefully before returning to position. Tamaki is truly beautiful on the ice—little wonder why aspiring skaters in Japan and even the world have idolised her so much. And it is little wonder why Viktor Nikiforov had wanted her as his partner.

Compared to her, he is still…

"Don't think about anything." Tamaki's soft voice caught Yuuri's attention. "Once you're on the ice, think about nothing but the story—the message you want to tell. But in a pair skate program or even as part of an ice dance pair, it is different. Do you still remember what the coach at that camp have told those in the pair skate and ice dance programs?"

Yuuri gnawed at his bottom lip, holding Tamaki gently as they moved on the ice, their skates scrapping against the ice. He barely even realised that he's slowly calming down as he danced with his best friend, much to Phichit's bewilderment and surprise who just stood watching them.

"…'When you're on the ice, your sole job is to make your partner the most beautiful of all'," he recited.

"And do you remember what our coach as novices have taught  _us_  when we were competing in the novice programs?" Tamaki asked calmly.

"…Skate to the story. Push all thoughts out.  _You_  are the story."

"And what does this music— _A Nostalgic Dream_  speaks to you? What is the story, Yuuri? What are we skating to?"

The story…

The story that they've came up with all those years ago. A story of two childhood friends striving for the same dream…

"Why do you skate, Yuuri?" Tamaki asked suddenly, and Yuuri looked down at his shorter and younger friend. "And don't tell me it's because of Viktor," she said, exasperated. "He might be your reason why you started skating. But you don't skate as long as you did because of this reason alone."

"I… I like it. It makes me feel free."

A Triple Toe Loop. A double quad.

"You have the skill to stand on the podium, Yuuri. The JSF didn't pick you because they felt sorry for you. They picked you because they felt that  _you're_  their best. So why aren't you on the podium yet?"

"But others think—"

"I don't give a damn what others think." Tamaki interrupted, annoyed. "I want to know what  _you_  think. Do you believe them or not? Do you believe them when they said that you're a lousy skater? Do you believe them when they said that you could never measure up to the other skaters, especially Viktor?  _Do you believe them, Yuuri?"_

A toe loop jump. A salchow jump.

Phichit winced from where he is standing. Whoa. Tamaki is really pulling out all the stops. But if this can result in Yuuri not sinking back into his head after this even when under pressure, then it might just be worth it.

"…No, I don't…"

"I can't hear you. Look at me in the eye and tell me that!"

"I don't! I know that I can get on the podium—"

"So why aren't you there yet? How much longer are you going to make me wait? You did well enough at practice. So why is it whenever it is the competitions that matter, you just go to pieces?!"

"I…just forgot—"

"Bullshit! You don't 'forget' your routines! You drill them into your body until you skate to them unconsciously! That's how we've trained since we're novices, and don't you dare to tell me that you train differently now! I've seen the way that you trained with Coach Celestino!"

A double flip. An axel jump.

"I…I just can't handle all the stares and expectations and what people say—"

"Why do you care what they say? What has that got to do with your skating? Just what are you afraid of?!"

" _Everything_  all right?!" Yuuri finally screamed at Tamaki, with the teal head really knowing where to hit where it hurts and dragging out all the insecurities that he had buried within himself from day one. "I… I'm scared of letting everyone down! I don't want to disappoint Japan and all those who have believed in me. I don't want to disappoint all those who have supported me. And more importantly, I don't want to disappoint my family!"

_Screech._

Tamaki came to a stop directly in front of Yuuri, using the back pick of her skate to stop herself in the middle of the ice. Inwardly, she felt relieved at having Yuuri scream out his own buried feelings—the ones that he had buried for so long and refused to face up to. The ones that are the direct cause of his anxiety and why he had always broken down at competitions.

The final tunes of  _A Nostalgic Dream_  faded off.

Tamaki took Yuuri's larger hand into hers, forcing the older boy to look at her. "You know that no matter whether you win or lose, you will never disappoint them," she said at last. It's what Aunt Yuki had told her when she'd first confided in the woman before her first major competition with Viktor after all. "Not as long as you  _try._  They'll be more disappointed if you just give up without even trying, Yuuri. And I know you. You hate to lose more than anything. So why are you giving up?"

"I…"

"And why should you care what others think of you? They're not the ones on the ice. They're not the ones that have trained to the point that they're battered and covered with bruises upon bruises.  _We_  are. So why should you care?" Tamaki spoke softly, never once removing her eyes away from Yuuri's. "I left the ice once. But I returned to it, because Viktor once said the same thing to me.  _As long as you love it, show it with your skating."_  Yuuri looked surprised. "And the only one you have to prove anything to—the only one you have to convince is  _yourself,_  Yuuri.  _Nothing_  is stopping you from getting to the podium or even going to Worlds.  _You_  are. If you care too much about what others think of you, you're going to lose sight of your own path. Prove them wrong. Push onward, Yuuri."

"I'm…"

Tamaki skated backwards, going towards where Phichit is standing. He gave Tamaki a small smile. "I've said all that I have to," Tamaki said, turning towards Yuuri. "The rest is up to you. I hope to meet you at the Finals next year, Yuuri. And if you ever get there, I'll introduce Viktor to you."


	15. First Christmas

Turns out that Tamaki's 'harsh' words had quite an effect on Yuuri's psyche that his performance started improving in practice after that, and he doesn't suffer so much even when his rinkmates were watching him.

Before, his face used to get really pinched during practice whenever one of their rinkmates was watching that he tends to flub his jumps as a result. Now, he seems surer of himself. Though that could be due to one of his friends distracting him during practice so that he doesn't pay attention so much to his 'audience'.

Celestino was extremely bemused when he'd heard about the entire story from Phichit and Shigehiro, and had openly wondered if Tamaki isn't better suited to have Psychology as her major instead of Linguistics and Dance. After all, she seems to have a knack at knocking some sense into people.

Their fellow rinkmates have sniggered away when Celestino had said that out loud, inviting a dirty look from Tamaki and Yuuri both.

Time soon start to fly by for Tamaki and the rest of her friends, with their days often filled up with training, lectures and even the skating competitions during the skating season, and ice shows offers after. They also have sponsor obligations to fulfil—most of the time, it generally turns out to be some modelling jobs.

Yuuri doesn't have as many sponsors as Tamaki, Hayato and Nanami—though mainly, that is due to him turning down sponsor offers in the past, as he doesn't find himself worthy enough. After the 'talk' with Tamaki however, he is slowly accepting sponsor offers, though unlike Tamaki who is a known name internationally, and thus, known to international companies; most of the companies who'd reached out to Yuuri have been Japanese companies.

The Grand Prix Final had also come and gone; and Yuuri and Phichit have stayed up to catch it eagerly in their room together with Hayato and Nanami, with them having not made it to the Final. Viktor Nikiforov had clinched the gold for the male singles once again, with Tamaki taking gold for the women singles.

At this rate, she'd likely be the Viktor for the women singles, with how she'd been taking gold continuously at the senior events since she'd turned eighteen, and thus, had been slowly getting used to the changes in her body as well as her balance.

Viktor and Tamaki have also clinched gold for the pair skate category.

Tamaki, Shigehiro and even Celestino have returned to Detroit with lots of screaming from their fellow rinkmates.

Thus, all too soon, nearly an entire year had passed, and Tamaki and the rest of her friends were soon busy studying for their exams as well as earning as many credits as they could in order to pass onto the next year level. As both of Tamaki's majors generally involve practical application, she isn't too concerned—all that she has to do is to hand in her thesis to her lecturers before the deadline.

Though there are some like Hayato and Nanami who only took  _one_  major who are bemoaning to the skies more than once during their group study sessions just how Tamaki could take on two majors and two minors along with actually being a professional figure skater, and  _not_  get burned out. Hayato for one seriously needs to learn her secret at staying at the top of her grades still despite everything that she is involved with.

Yuuri had only laughed at that, knowing that Tamaki had always been a studious student, and learned things fast. She isn't on a full scholarship for nothing after all. Even back when they were in the same novice training camp, she is normally amongst the first to master the techniques that the coach had shown them.

Tamaki could honestly say that she is enjoying college life a lot more than she'd expected to. School in America is extremely different from how it is in Japan. College students are treated more as adults and equals by their professors; as compared to middle school and high school in Japan when the students were still treated as  _children._

(Tamaki however couldn't say the same for Teiko, especially with how her old basketball team had turned out)

Thus, it didn't really seem all that long to Tamaki when December was soon upon them, and the streets of Michigan were soon full of snow, with Christmas decorations everywhere.

**XXXXXX**

Tamaki hummed to herself in her dorm room even as she looked through the various papers scattered on her bed, earphones currently plugged into her ears even as she listened to the various pieces of music in the playlist on her phone.

Light laughter and giggling caught her attention just then, and Tamaki looked up, tugging one of her earphones out of her ears even as her roommate entered with her best friend, with both the older girls giggling over something that Tamaki had apparently missed.

Tamaki had just clicked with her roommate right from the very beginning, as the older girl had a gentle composure and nature and never seemed to mind that Tamaki is quiet and is one with few words. Helen is also apparently a friend of Yuuri's, both having been in the same year, with her majoring in Music as well as Animal Therapy.

As their school dorms allowed pets as long as they clean up after them, Tamaki is able to have Aoi in her dorm room with her. With Helen majoring in Animal Therapy as well, the older girl had about three dogs of her own that she had been training to be therapy animals.

Aoi is naturally very happy to have canine companions to play with, much to Tamaki's amusement.

Tamaki had a small smile even as she saw Helen laughing about something with Ketty, with both of them having music binders as well as their bags. "Hey, sorry Tamaki." Ketty raised a hand in greeting even as Helen's three dogs went to a corner and seemingly went to sleep. "But I'll be crashing over for a bit. We need a place to work on our composing, as Brandon and Julia have booked the main studio, and the other two studios are occupied by the freshmen." She looked hesitant, looking at Tamaki, as she realised suddenly that music composing isn't exactly the quietest thing to do. That is one of the reasons why the college have music studios for things like that—rooms that are soundproofed to prevent them from disturbing their fellow students. "Is…that okay? We won't be disturbing you, will we?"

"It's fine." Tamaki waved off her concerns. "You might help me either way." She frowned as she shuffled around the papers on her bed, looking through what her potential sponsors are offering, and some of the obligations that she has to fulfil for some of her current existing sponsors.

"What? Did your professor give you homework over the holidays?" Helen asked curiously, shrugging out of her coat and slinging it over the back of the chair at her allotted desk that is a complete mess as compared to the neat and tidy desk on Tamaki's side.

"Nope." Tamaki held up some papers. "I'm just brainstorming for my programs for next season."

"Ah. Right." Helen blinked. "You're in the same skating club as Yuuri. Do you need help with the music?" She enquired, honestly curious. "I'll gladly help—you know that. You don't even have to pay me. Ketty here did a piece of music for Yuuri at one time too. He never did end up using it, but he is appreciative of her efforts all the same." Helen grinned at her best friend who blushed. "Ketty, you seriously have to tell Yuuri how you feel. With how he is, he'll never know unless you tell him."

Tamaki wisely kept her mouth shut at that point. Nearly everyone in the skating club knew of Yuuri's crush on Viktor Nikiforov—it is probably why Yuuri had plain out refused to follow Tamaki whenever she head to one of the private rinks for her own pair skate practice with Viktor whenever he made the trip to America, even though Tamaki did offer more than once before her 'talk' with the older boy to introduce the two to each other.

At this point, probably every single one of Tamaki's friends but Yuuri have already met the famous skater at least once. Shigehiro is a frequent face at the private rink that Tamaki and Viktor used for their pair skate practice, if only because he is technically the 'official choreographer' for them, and is often responsible for videoing their practice for Yakov to look over.

The main choreographer at the Detroit Skating Club had been extremely pleased with how Shigehiro is improving as a choreographer—taking into account the style of the skaters (both pairs and singles), and even the music, and coming up with a proper program to suit their strengths. At the rate he is improving, he will be entirely qualified to take on a few skaters on his own soon without supervision.

"And speaking of Ketty and Yuuri," Helen spoke again, causing Tamaki to turn her attention towards the other girl. Helen had a grin on her face that Tamaki found that she  _really_  doesn't like, "What about you and  _Phichit?"_

Tamaki  _definitely_  didn't miss the emphasis on a certain Thai's name, and she fought down a blush at the mention of the cheerful boy's name. "W-What about Phichit and me?" she mumbled, pretending to be busy looking at the obligations that she has to fulfil for Mizuno during the upcoming Christmas break.

"Come on, spill, girl." Ketty is the one who had a grin on her face this time, having seated herself on the edge of Helen's bed—nearest to Tamaki. "What is going on between you two?"

"There's  _nothing_  going on." Tamaki huffed. "We're just friends."

Ketty and Helen exchanged exasperated looks with each other. "You're just like Yuuri." Ketty huffed.

"Anyway." Helen decided to change the subject. "If you need help to compose a piece of music, just let me know. We'll chip in if you need some help. It'll be nice to have the music we composed be used in an international skating competition, and reached out to thousands of people." Helen smiled.

Tamaki was about to answer when her phone started ringing. "Sorry." Tamaki immediately tugged the earphones out of her phone and answered the call. "Hello?"

" _Hey Tamaki."_  A familiar voice sounded from the other end of the line, much to Tamaki's surprise who immediately recognised that voice.

"Seung-Gil?" Tamaki gave a small smile. "Long time no talk. How have you been?" She leaned against the headrest of her bed even as she absently looked over the papers even as Helen and Ketty busied themselves with their own papers and musical instruments on Helen's bed.

" _Good. I saw the Finals on television. You've improved."_  Seung-Gil said.  _"I was despairing of you ever coming back when you decided out of the blue to leave skating years ago. I was ready to come to Japan myself until Viktor Nikiforov did the job for me."_

"And when exactly are  _you_  going to qualify for the Final, Seung?" Tamaki questioned, rolling her eyes at her old childhood friend's way of never saying what he feels like a certain someone whom she could name. "I managed to drag Yuuri out of his head, and he's doing a lot better in practice now. It's your turn. Still skating like a half-dead robot?"

"… _I don't get the comparison, as robots are dead to begin with."_  Seung-Gil deadpanned on the other end of the line, and Tamaki almost sweat dropped.  _"And speaking of Yuuri…"_

"Haven't you spoken to him at all since the camp?" Tamaki frowned.

"… _Not really. And he probably doesn't even remember me. It's been what—nearly ten years now since I've last seen him? Not since the training camp that we attended. If our dads haven't been former rink mates, I likely wouldn't stay in contact as much with you either."_

Both neglected to mention the fact that they didn't exactly get off on the right footing with each other when they've met as small children. It is their fathers who have continuously forced them together to spend time with each other before they've managed to establish a rather shaky friendship later when they've attended the worldwide novice training camp where they've met Yuuri, Hayato and even Nanami. It is only much later when they're much older before they could be considered good friends, though Seung-Gil isn't as close to Tamaki as Shigehiro is.

Seung-Gil had to move back to Korea when he was about nine when his father had to relocate for work however. But before that, he had lived in Japan, and thus, was acquainted with Tamaki, Shigehiro and Akashi. The Korean boy had gotten along better with Akashi as compared to Shigehiro, as his personality is rather similar to the redhead's.

Tamaki was about to answer Seung-Gil when there was a knock on her dorm door, and she raised a brow even as Helen got up to answer it. "Tamaki, it's Phichit." Helen called from the entrance.

"All right." Tamaki called out to Helen before turning her attention back to her phone call and slipping off her bed. "Hey, I got to go. Talk to you later?" She shrugged on her coat even as she picked up her keys and nodded to Phichit who is waiting at the doorway, leash in hand even as Aoi sat at his feet, tongue hanging out happily.

" _Yeah. I got something to tell you anyway—something exciting. But I'll save that for another time."_ Seung-Gil sounded excited; a rarity for the normally emotionless Korean. Tamaki then heard someone calling out to him in Korean from his end of the line.  _"Hey Seung! The lists are out!"_

" _All right. I'm coming!"_  Seung-Gil then switched back to English.  _"We'll talk again later."_

"Okay."  _Click._

"Sorry for the wait." Tamaki apologised even as she stepped outside her dorm room. "My friend called earlier."

"I've just arrived myself." Phichit shrugged with a grin. "Should we go? Yuuri and the others are waiting for us at the dorm entrance. Let's hit the town!"

* * *

 

Phichit went absolutely bat-shit  _crazy_  when they went into downtown Detroit for some Christmas shopping, though it wasn't for another month. People have always seen girls as shopaholics for some reason. Tamaki just never realised that Phichit fell into the same category.

The excitable Thai has probably dragged them into more shops than they could count, also using Yuuri as his own personal dress up doll by appointing himself as Yuuri's personal stylist, much to their amusement. ("My clothes are  _fine,_  Phichit-kun—" "You don't own anything apart from sports apparel, Yuuri!")

Due to Phichit's excitement however, Tamaki had managed to get her own Christmas gift for him without the Thai realising just what she's buying, thus potentially spoiling the surprise. It also helps that Shigehiro and Nanami have assisted her in distracting the other three boys.

"Would you say that Sei likes this better or this?" Tamaki asked Shigehiro nearly two hours later when they're in one of the souvenir shops, looking between two unique chess sets. One is made entirely of glass save for the pieces; whilst the other seems to be a Harry Potter themed chess set. The work done on both sets are extremely meticulous, with the crown on the queen piece's head having some engravings on it even.

Shigehiro hummed within his throat, looking between the two. He is really bad at shogi, and thus, he doesn't play against Seijuro as often as Tamaki does. And while the redhead prefers shogi, Shigehiro knew that Seijuro likes chess as well, though he doesn't often get the chance to play it.

"Why not both?" Phichit said from behind them, and Shigehiro and Tamaki turned around only to see Phichit with a grin and holding an ebony statue that seems to be a trio of hamsters holding a blank plaque.

Tamaki thought on it for a moment and shrugged. "Why not? It's not like I can't afford it," she added, much to Shigehiro's amusement. Tamaki is likely earning more than her aunt is by this point, with how famous she is now.

"Where are the other three?" Shigehiro asked Phichit, scanning the crowded store in search of their other three friends, but didn't see them anywhere.

"They're outside the store with our shopping bags." Phichit grinned, jerking a thumb over his shoulder. "I think I've tired them out."

Tamaki laughed. "Not sure about Yuuri, but yes, Hayato hates shopping with a passion. He barely stood still long enough back when I was his skate partner to get his costumes done." Phichit and Shigehiro laughed at that comment. "Well, if we've decided, let's pay for our purchases and not keep them waiting anymore." Tamaki smiled even as she took two sets of the chess sets that she'd seen, taking them to the cashier where there is already quite a line waiting. "What are you getting anyway?"

"A silk scarf for my mother and a cigar case for my father." Shigehiro grinned, showing off his two purchases. "I thought they'd like them as Christmas gifts."

"A cigar case for my grandfather and a warm shawl and bedroom slippers for my grandmother." Phichit grinned, showing the basket that he is holding in one hand. "I got a set of a miniature teahouse for my older sister as well—she collects them."

"So the dorm leader has been going around gathering names for those staying over the Christmas break." Shigehiro changed the subject. "I'm heading back to Japan over break. I know that Tamaki is." Tamaki nodded at that. "But I'm heading to Kyoto while I'm assuming that you're probably staying in Tokyo or something." Tamaki shrugged. "What about you, Phichit? I know that Hayato and Nanami have to return to Japan as well to fulfil some sponsorship obligations. Yuuri is however staying over break."

At this, Phichit hesitated. "I'm…not really sure," he said at last, much to their surprise. "My older sister is currently working in Chiang Mai, and Thailand don't really celebrate Christmas. It's not exactly a national holiday over there, though there are some cities that hang up Christmas decorations. My hometown is in Phuket however, and both my grandparents still live there—they raised me and my sister when my parents passed. I don't really want to bother them however. I guess I'll be staying on campus then." Phichit shrugged. "I can keep Yuuri company."

Tamaki hummed as she stared at Phichit. "I'm going back to Japan for a spell though," she said at last. "It's my cousin's birthday on the 20th, and I kinda promised him to celebrate together. And this might be kind of short notice, Phichit, but do you want to come with me to Japan?" She asked the Thai boy, much to his and Shigehiro's surprise. "I'm making a stop over at Hasetsu before heading to Tokyo however. Mari-san, Yuuri's older sister asked me to stop over to pick something up for Yuuri if I'm ever in Japan. I'll appreciate the company—I can show you around Yuuri's hometown and Japan. And I need to make a stop over in Russia before the new school term begins anyway. You can meet the Russian team." Tamaki added.

A bright grin appeared on Phichit's face at the mere thought of seeing the land of cherry blossoms with his own eyes, and even potentially meeting  _the_  Yakov Feltsman and the famous Russian national team.

"Hell yeah!"

* * *

 

They've likely shopped for what had felt like hours, and had soon ended up with so many bags that has Tamaki wondering if they've possibly bought out half of the stores in downtown Detroit.

"Right." Hayato finally said, taking a peek at his watch after unlacing his glove and pulling back the sleeve of his coat. "I think it's time we all return to the dorms. We have flights to catch tomorrow." He gestured towards himself and Nanami. "Tamaki, you and Shigehiro are flying three days after us, right?"

"Yeah." Tamaki nodded, glancing at Phichit whom she knew had already pulled up a flight booking screen on his phone the moment that she'd invited him to Japan over the break. And knowing the Thai, he probably has managed to get a plane ticket despite it being the festive season, and thus, difficult to book tickets at the last minute. "We'll be back about a week before the new school term. I have sponsorship obligations to fulfil for Mizuno. And I have to head out to Russia before returning—Yakov wants to talk to me about the upcoming season for the pair skate."

"Yeah, I have a photoshoot with Mizuno in the spring as well before the new skating season begins." Yuuri added. "They were telling me that they want to make it a pair shoot with you." He looked at Tamaki who nodded.

"They told me about it during their email. I'm still going over the details with them though." Tamaki added. "At least Mizuno isn't known for doing more  _risqué_ shoots. With them, it'll probably be promoting their newest gear or something."

"Well, you're both the face of the JSF." Shigehiro grinned. "It's no wonder Mizuno wants a shoot with you both involved."

Phichit's ears then pricked up as he caught the faint echoing tunes of music floating in the air. "Do you guys hear that?" he enquired, looking around to locate the source of the music.

"I think it's coming from that way." Tamaki who has sharper ears pointed down the street that they're on where there is a crowd of people surrounding something or someone. "Street performers?"

"Let's go and check it out!" Phichit suggested. As one, they picked up their bags and walked over to where the crowd is.

The street performers turn out to be a trio of musicians maybe still in high school. And judging by the emblems on their uniforms, they're likely from the Music Academy in the next town. One is a cellist; the other boy is a pianist; whilst the only girl amongst the trio is playing the flute.

The music they're playing is really upbeat as well, and reminds Tamaki of some medieval folk music. Already, a few teenagers—probably high school students were already dancing to the music, laughing and giggling and just plain having fun. The crowd were even cheering them on.

Yuuri was watching with a grin. Dancing is one of the few ways apart from skating in which he can really let loose and just be himself. He had started dancing before skating after all. And he had still kept up his dance practice until now. It is probably why he's so flexible and is well known for his step sequences and spins—normally something that the female skaters are better at.

Nanami laughed even as she tugged at Yuuri's hands, much to his surprise. "Come on, Yuuri. Dance with me!" she urged. "You promised to teach me how to dance to a folk song, remember?"

Yuuri laughed. "All right. I'll lead," he said.

"Imagine you're dancing with Viktor Nikiforov, Yuuri!" Hayato called out with a wide grin.

Phichit had a grin on his face as he tapped his foot to the rhythm of the music, watching Yuuri lead Nanami in a series of dance moves. Yuuri could dance better than anyone he knows. He's taking Dance as his minor after all, and the dance instructor is always singing praises about Yuuri in her class.

"Come on, Tamaki. Dance with me!" Phichit tugged Tamaki by the hands, and before she even knew what is going on, she is out on the 'dance floor' with Phichit.

Shigehiro and Hayato who were both left with their bags were left watching over their friends. Both boys exchanged grins and knowing looks before turning their attention back towards Tamaki and Phichit.

"…Twenty bucks they hook up by the end of next year." Shigehiro said.

"You're on."

**XXXXXX**

{Dancer Tamaki Kuroko in Michigan}

 **Clara Merill**  @claramerill

Look what I saw last night when I was Christmas shopping at downtown Michigan!

 

 **Bianca Nolan**  @biancanolan

OMG! Is that KUROKO TAMAKI??!!! @k-tamaki

 

 **Clara Merill**  @claramerill

Annnnd Katsuki Yuuri!

 

 **Nathan Winters** @nathanw

Who’s that guy dancing with Tamaki?

 

 **Pongsom Ahunai**  @pongpong

Thailand’s #1 skater, Phichit Chulanont. Heard that he’s rinkmates with @k-tamaki and @katsu-ki now in America

 

 **Haley Miller**  @hayhay

I’m confused. Isn’t @k-tamaki dating @v-nikiforov? I mean, they’re pair skate partners and all?

 

 **Nathan Winters**  @nathanw

Just because they’re pair skate partners doesn’t mean they’re lovers!

 

 **Haley Miller**  @hayhay

Most of them are!

 

 **Clara Merill**  @claramerill

Well, they’re not. Viktor and Tamaki even said in an interview a few years ago when they first became partners that they’re just purely partners, and nothing more

 

 **Nathan Winters** @nathanw

Back to topic. Why is Tamaki dancing with Phichit Chulanont? Are they dating?

 

 **Bianca Nolan**  @biancanolan

It’ll be sooooo cute if they are! They’re so cute together! #OTP #cutecouple

 

 **Glenda Browning**  @glenda-brown

I don’t know. Don’t you think that @k-tamaki seems to be  _quite_  friendly with a lot of guys? What a bitch #Bitch #Slut

 

 **Haley Miller**  @hayhay

Hey, f**k off, @glenda-brown. It’s extremely normal for female skaters to be friendly with male skaters. Loads of them are. First of all, those ‘guys’ as you put it are Tamaki’s rinkmates and friends, so it’s not uncommon for her to be ‘friendly’ with them as you put it. Secondly, it’s really none of your business #FuckOff

 

 **Joanne Maxwell**  @joan-max

I agree with @glenda-brown. She’s only the leading gold medallist at the moment because of @v-nikiforov anyway

 

 **Nathan Winters** @nathanw

OH. MY. GOD. How did a topic and photo about street dancing in Michigan became a bashing on Tamaki topic? Leave her alone! She got to where she is fair and square! Wait until you can smash world records and do the things that she could before we talk!

 

 **Clara Merill**  @claramerill

@nathanw Totally agreed! Just why do people click on links when they don’t even like the people we are talking about?

 

 **Haley Miller**  @hayhay

@claramerill @nathanw Because they got no life obviously

 

 **Pongsom Ahunai**  @pongpong

It’ll be sooo hot if they really are dating though! I’m looking forward to next season already! #skatinggoals #phichit #tamaki

**XXXXXX**

Due to more than half of the members of the Detroit Skating Club leaving campus to go back home for the Christmas break, Yuuri found that he had the rink to himself—something that he's pleased with, as he's still practicing on trying to land his quad salchow without falling over.

It's the bane of his life—one that he has rarely managed to land. Hayato had shown him how he'd done the salchow, but even Hayato isn't exactly  _perfect_  at the quad salchow. While Yuuri knew that Tamaki is quite likely the first female skater to ever land quads constantly in competitions, her methods at landing the quad salchow isn't exactly working for him due to the body differences between the both of them.

Despite slowly gradually growing into being comfortable with having people watch him skate, Yuuri still felt more at ease if he has the rink to himself. Celestino is also returning to his hometown over the break, though he had made Yuuri promise not to skate too late, or he'll have the rink manager ban Yuuri from the rink until he return.

Yuuri hummed to himself, humming the tunes of the song that he is intending to use for his free skate, skating compulsory figure eights on the smooth ice of the rink, the blades of his skates making a continuous scrapping noise.

It feels almost odd and surreal to have the rink this quiet.

During term time, there is always nearly someone here. And during his breakdown period a couple of months ago, there is always someone with him whenever he practiced, as Tamaki, Phichit, Hayato and Nanami didn't want Yuuri to practice by himself in case he hurts himself or something.

On this day however, he had the rink to himself—and likely all of break unless some of his rinkmates decides to return early.

Yuuri hummed to himself as he went into a complicated step sequence, working on the program that Shigehiro had put together for him. It is still a trial in process, as Shigehiro had told him that morning when he had handed the program choreography that he had put together before he had left for the airport together with Tamaki and Phichit. He'll work on completing it and the free skate program for Yuuri over the break.

Yuuri was so focused on his footwork as well as his step sequences and spins in the silent ice rink that he didn't even notice the doors of the rink opening silently, and a certain someone stepped in, looking curiously around for someone, but failed to find her.

"Where could she be…?" The man murmured, crinkling his brows as he looked around, his hair whipping around his face as he searched for his partner.

The new arrival then paused in his steps however when he noticed Yuuri out on the ice, and was immediately captivated by his elegant moves and the way how he seems to make music with his body. The man could almost  _hear_  the music even as Yuuri moved silently on the ice.

"Wow…" The man murmured to himself, his blue eyes shining even as he stepped closer to the bleachers to watch the lone figure skater on the ice. "So that's Tamaki's rink mate. Yuuri…Katsuki, huh?"

Yuuri closed his eyes, envisioning himself skating at one of the GPF qualifiers, with the hundreds of eyes on him, and willing himself to not freak out. He will have to face the actual thing in a few months time, and he honestly hoped he wouldn't break down again. He wants to bring back a gold medal to Hasetsu for a change.

Yuuri lifted from the ice and landed a Triple Axel neatly, never stumbling at all, before he stopped in the middle of the ice.

This is as far as Shigehiro had managed to choreograph for him after all.

Considering the guy is also handling Tamaki's as well as Hayato and Nanami's choreographies along with Joyce, Tanya, Timo and Anthony and Alec, it is a marvel that he had actually managed to come up with at least half of his short program choreography with the little time he had.

Clapping from the side of the rink caught Yuuri's attention just then, and he nearly stumbled before he straightened himself up. His eyes went bug-eyed when he saw and  _recognised_  the new arrival at the side of the rink.

" _Marvellous!"_  The man beamed a heart-shaped smile at the stunned Yuuri.  _"Perfecto!_  Tamaki is right; you really  _are_ a remarkable skater!"

Yuuri gaped for several moments like a fish out of the water, his mouth opening and closing without saying anything at all. He blinked several times, wondering if he's dreaming.

But the man standing at the side of the rink is still there.

"V-V-VIKTOR?!"

One could almost hear Yuuri's scream from all the way in Japan.

* * *

In Windsor International Airport, Tamaki is standing in between Phichit and Shigehiro—all three had their carry-on bags and passports in hand, having already checked in their luggage an hour earlier. Aoi had also been moved into the animal cabin of their flight, already having a large bowl of his favourite food as well as several of his favourite toys with him to keep him occupied throughout the flight.

The teal head frowned at nothing in particular.

"What's wrong, Tamaki?" Phichit enquired, seeing the frown on her face.

"Nothing much. Just… I felt as if there's something I forgot to do." Tamaki answered even as the customs officer signalled for Shigehiro to come forward to get his passport stamped. She shrugged. "Ah well. It'll come back to me later. I'm sure it won't be anything important." She murmured.

The customs officer signalled for Tamaki to move forward which she did, with the teal head not realising the small fuss that she had left behind in the ice rink of the Detroit Skating Club.


	16. Japan

Tamaki, Shigehiro and Phichit have separated the instant they've touched down at the Narita Airport.

Shigehiro would be taking the bullet train towards Kyoto, eager to see his parents whom he hasn't seen for nearly a year now. Honestly, Tamaki can't imagine taking the train for another half-day journey after having sat in a plane for more than twelve hours.

It doesn't help that all three of them have to endure a particularly obnoxious child screaming his lungs out that also happens to be seated in the same aisle they are. The child's mother had been very embarrassed the entire journey, especially when the other passengers have given her dirty looks for not keeping her child under control—especially when he had thrown all the peanuts he was given all over the aisle, demanded for Pepsi, and throwing the contents of the drink all over the place after he is given one.

Even Tamaki was extremely annoyed with the child after four hours enduring the obnoxious child screaming at the top of his lungs non-stop, and had to restrain the urge to strangle the kid herself. Even the headphones given to them at the start of the flight for entertainment doesn't really help—not when the shrill screams could be heard even through whatever she is listening.

Needless to say that the entire flight was extremely relieved when they've finally touched down at Narita, and the child's highly embarrassed mother had to wrestle her child kicking and screaming into the nearest washroom at the airport.

Tamaki had sworn privately to herself after even as they stood waiting for their luggage at the conveyer belt that she will never let any child of hers behave that way.

If it is one thing she  _cannot_  stand, it is unruly brats!

"I thought for sure that Shigehiro is going to snap five hours into the flight." Phichit chuckled even as they entered the train that will take them to the Kyushu region where Hasetsu is located.

Mizuno, upon learning that Tamaki is making a stop over at Hasetsu upon her return to Japan had enquired if she wouldn't mind having the photo shoot take place at the small seaside town instead. Tamaki had agreed immediately, as it might even help to boost Hasetsu's economy. Furthermore, Hasetsu probably need the popularity and advertisement more than Tokyo does, which is where the original shoot is supposed to be.

"Trust me, I have to resist the urge to strangle that kid myself." Tamaki added wryly after claiming two seats for themselves and placing their luggage on the aisle above their heads.

Phichit grinned as he looked at Tamaki; already with his phone in hand and snapping as many photos as he could. The guy hasn't been seen without his phone since landing in Japan, and they've probably left quite a trail about where they've been, since Phichit had likely geo-tagged his Instagram posts as well.

"By the way, Phichit-kun?" Tamaki spoke even as she settled down for another several hours long train ride to Hasetsu, though thankfully, not as long as the one that Shigehiro is scheduled for. Next to Tamaki, Phichit gave a non-committal sound in his throat even as he peered out of the window, taking several snapshots of the scenery outside and wondering which filter to use, "Do me a favour and  _do not_  geo-tag any posts from here on out. I would rather not get swarmed by fans in Hasetsu."

Considering that Hasetsu is most likely the one place Tamaki could go to get any peace since her high school days, she'd rather that her fans doesn't know that that is where she seek refuge in. Yuuri likely wouldn't appreciate being hounded as well, even if it isn't exactly a secret that he's a Hasetsu native; even if he would be appreciative of how it might help to boost Hasetsu's income.

Phichit grinned mischievously at Tamaki. "Worried you'll get hounded?" he teased, though he removed the location tag that he had just added to his recent Instagram post—understanding that Tamaki would prefer some peace and quiet over the Christmas holidays. They'll be in for a most hectic training schedule upon their return to Detroit.

"I'll rather get some peace and quiet, thanks." Tamaki grumbled, settling back into her seat for some shut-eye. Thanks to that kid in the plane, she literally got  _no_  rest at all!

"Well, I'll be counting on you to show me around!" Phichit said cheerfully, settling in his seat next to Tamaki and pulling out his Japanese-English dictionary. While he had learned some of the language from his rinkmates over the past year, he is not exactly fluent in it as of yet. "Think we might have time to go around Akihabara once we're in Tokyo?" He asked almost hopefully.

From what Phichit read on the Net and even from his Instagram followers who followed  _him_  no thanks to Yuuri being a total recluse on social media, Phichit knew that Akihabara is the anime paradise; and he always wanted to visit it at least once.

"I never took you for being an otaku." Tamaki looked at Phichit oddly even as the loudspeakers over the train came to life just then, with the driver introducing himself and stating that the train is about to leave the station.

"There are some anime stuff I want to look at." Phichit defended himself even as the train gave a jerk as it left the station.

"Sure." Tamaki said disbelievingly. She'd better prepare herself for spending the entire day in Akihabara. Oh well. Phichit is here on  _her_  invitation after all. It can't hurt to indulge him. Besides, who knows? She might find a few anime shows that might appeal to her. Or maybe games as well.

Tamaki powered on her phone that had been turned off since she'd stepped into the plane. She wasn't really expecting any messages, no thanks to Hayato, Nanami and even the Russian team as well as her aunt and cousin knowing that she's on a plane from Detroit to Japan.

Thus, Tamaki was very surprised when she found quite a string of messages from one Katsuki Yuuri—considering that Yuuri rarely uses the messaging function and prefers to talk instead of message, that is a surprise.

There has been more than once when all of them have thought at one point or another that Yuuri might have been accidentally born in the wrong era, with how he is with technology and social media. The guy  _is_  however getting better lately, especially after Tamaki had literally knocked some sense into him. Even Yuuri's Instagram account that is normally so empty now generally have at least a post or two added to it per week. Not as much as Phichit's or even Nanami's that have at least a dozen photos added to it each week, but it is still a vast improvement, compared to before.

Surprisingly, most of the messages that Tamaki received from Yuuri comprised of several angry looking emoticons—another surprise, as Yuuri rarely uses emoticons except for the rare few occasions. And a suspiciously 'happy' text from Viktor that comprises of several blushy faces and grinning emoticons doesn't help any matters.

It is the last message from Yuuri—sent just a little over twelve hours ago—probably when they've just boarded their flight that only serves to confuse Tamaki further.

 **katsuki yuuri**  when you get back to detroit, tamaki, im going to kill you (Ò 皿 Ó ╬)

"The heck did I do?" Tamaki spluttered, staring at her phone screen with complete confusion.

**XXXXXX**

Phichit had easily charmed his way into the hearts of the Katsuki family—not that it is really that difficult to do.

Mama and Papa Katsuki have already wanted to meet Phichit for months now ever since Yuuri had started talking about his newest roommate. And the entire Katsuki family knew that it is mainly due to Phichit that Yuuri is slowly coming out of his shell, though Tamaki had a large part to do with it as well.

Mari on the other hand however had this  _large_  grin on her face the entire time that Tamaki had introduced Phichit—one that Tamaki  _really_  doesn't like. And the looks that the elder Katsuki sibling is giving Tamaki and Phichit is one that Tamaki recognises all too well—it is the same one that Yuuri had whenever he is scheming something.

Mama Katsuki had even welcomed the two to the Yutopia Inn with her signature dish—her famous katsudon. And Phichit, as evil as he is, had posted a photo of Yuuri's favourite food on his Instagram, also making sure to tag his best friend. He even 'kindly' sent the image via a message just to make sure that Yuuri didn't miss out on seeing it.

Tamaki just  _knew_  that Yuuri is going to have quite a lot to say to them upon their return to Detroit.

Aoi was happy to be back in Yutopia as well.

In fact, upon their arrivals, Vicchan have come up to greet them happily, and the two dogs have then taken off to who-knows-where.

If it is Tokyo, Tamaki would likely be worried for her dog's safety, considering the number of vehicles there are. But as Hasetsu is pretty silent most of the time, with the rare car being owned by some of the business owners, Tamaki isn't worried to let Aoi wander about. She knows that her dog will return before bedtime—he always did.

Tamaki and Phichit were placed in rooms that were side-by-side with each other. And even though Mama Katsuki had protested against them paying for the rooms throughout their stay in Hasetsu, both Tamaki and Phichit have  _insisted._

Both of them already knew of the declining tourism in Hasetsu, and it doesn't make sense to them both that the Katsuki family would refuse to accept money from them for housing them for their week long stay. Tamaki had already felt bad enough for the Katsuki family hoarding her for free during her freshman year of high school when she had fled to Hasetsu when the video had gone viral.

Even now, Tamaki knew that people are still talking about it; as it is likely the closest thing to a scandal they ever had—especially for someone who is still a minor at that time.

Tamaki didn't really pay too much attention to the recuperations later; but she had learnt from her cousin and even from Seirin that Teiko was really dealt a harsh blow. And from what Tamaki had learnt from her juniors who were already in the basketball club of Teiko when Tamaki was still there, both the principal of Teiko and even Coach Kashitori were even called in for investigations and meetings with the Ministry of Education and even the Basketball Association.

Coach Kashitori was cleared extremely quickly, as it is clear that his hands have been tied at that time when the entire fiasco with the Generation of Miracles had gone down. Even student accounts have stated that their coach had  _tried;_  but he couldn't do anything, especially with the principal and the School Board breathing down his neck. It is also why Tamaki and Akashi weren't able to do anything at that time.

The Teiko principal however is in a ton of trouble by the time that the investigation was concluded nearly a year later. And from what Tamaki knew, several of the teachers were investigated as well. A few of them were even suspended or transferred to other schools as a result.

Tamaki didn't really pay much attention to it; but from what Akashi told her, the Ministry had sent a certified government official to pay the school routine checks and visits every now and then to ensure that they're toeing the line just so that a disaster like the one with the Generation of Miracles never happen again.

Ironic really that it took Teiko graduates to bring attention to a problem stewing within the school for nearly three years.

She wonders for a moment just how her former teammates were faring before shrugging. Tamaki hasn't stayed in contact with any of them (save for her cousin, and on occasion, Midorima) since her first year of high school. They aren't her problem anymore.

And from what she knows, they've now gone on to make lives for themselves, enrolling in colleges or training academies for their future careers. She sincerely hoped for the best for them; and that they've truly outgrown from being the monsters they are during middle school.

**XXXXXX**

As was standard for them during their time in Detroit, especially during project period, both Tamaki and Phichit have gotten up early—probably even before the Katsuki family had gotten up to start the day.

It is standard for them both, and even for Yuuri, Nanami, Hayato and even Shigehiro—even though the orange haired teen isn't a figure skater, and thus, has no need to stick to the strict diet and training plan that Celestino had drawn up for all his skaters.

At least three times a week, all of them generally go jogging in the early morning before their classes begin. As America isn't exactly a  _safe_  area, even in the college town, the lot of them normally goes jogging together with a buddy or even together just to put Celestino's mind at ease.

Hence, due to this habit already being ingrained into their weekly routines, Tamaki and Phichit found it difficult to change this just because they're technically on vacation, and hence, have decided to do their morning jogs around the beach of Hasetsu.

Aoi and Vicchan have even happily decided to go with them for their morning jogs, though poor Vicchan is normally panting like crazy the moment they're done with their runs.

Vicchan is also another surprise for Tamaki.

Mari had presented Tamaki with a dog license for Vicchan—permission for Tamaki to take Vicchan through customs once she returns to Detroit, and to have Yuuri have Vicchan with him during his stay in Detroit. Minako-sensei, Yuuri's ballet teacher had even somehow managed to pull some strings to have the necessary documents so that her prized student can take Vicchan to competitions with him.

Somehow, without Yuuri realising it, his family and friends have been getting Vicchan trained somewhat as a therapy dog to offset his anxiety issues at competitions. The poodle isn't a full therapy dog as he is already an adult when the Katsuki family have approached the breeder that they've bought Vicchan from; and thus, difficult to train him into one as compared to training dogs when they were puppies.

It is one reason why specialised service animals are normally trained as young animals; as it is easier to incorporate the training then.

Tamaki is almost jealous of Yuuri for a moment after realising that her older friend has family and close friends that are willing to go this far for him, despite being separated by an ocean.

Sure, she wouldn't give up her family (her aunt and cousin) for anything. She is still close with them both as they're the only family she has left now after her parents have passed away, but even Tamaki knew that her aunt and cousin likely wouldn't go to the extreme for her like how Yuuri's friends and family did for him.

Little wonder why Tamaki had liked Hasetsu so much as compared to Tokyo where she had grown up.

Phichit had never said anything, but it is likely that his thoughts have gone down a similar route as well, especially after watching Mari hand the necessary documents to Tamaki for them to be able to bring Vicchan through customs upon their return to Detroit.

Honestly, Yuuri has no idea how  _lucky_  he is, with family and close friends throwing their entire support behind him like that.

While Tamaki's family isn't exactly disapproving of her career choice, they can't understand it enough to support her apart from the financial support during the early years of her career until she started earning enough through tournament winnings and ice shows presentations to support herself.

Tamaki knew that Phichit had the same problem. His grandparents aren't exactly filthy rich like Nanami's parents who owned a mega-millionaire company that is known internationally. But they are wealthy enough to finance their grandson's dream. As did Phichit's elder sister.

They loved him; there is no mistake. It is just that they can't really understand him.

"The air is fresher here as compared to Detroit." Phichit commented even as they jogged along the pathways of the beach. The roads are silent; especially this time of the day, with most shops not even opened for business yet. "This is really in the countryside. I would love to live here one day." He commented off-handedly.

Tamaki laughed, jogging alongside him. "Yeah, I thought that the first time I came here on Yuuri's invitation," she said, with Aoi running beside her happily, with Vicchan on Phichit's side.

Phichit glanced at his watch. "All right, let's cool down," he said. Both then slowed down their jogging before stopping at a bench, performing their usual cooling down exercises like how Celestino have shown them—all in a bid to loosen their muscles and make them more flexible. When it comes to flexibility however, Yuuri probably has them all beaten, thanks to his ballet background. "Come to think of it, Mizuno is coming tomorrow, right?" Phichit asked Tamaki, bending over and looking at her upside-down from between his legs.

Tamaki who is stretching out her arm muscles glanced at Phichit, her lips quirking in amusement at the Thai's current posture. "Yeah. The shoot has been scheduled for tomorrow. Hopefully that the weather is nice enough for it," she answered. Considering that it is currently mid-December, snow has been piling on thick for several days now.

As long as a massive snowstorm doesn't arrive at their doors, Tamaki can live with it. They've been through a hurricane or two in Detroit back during the summer; one bad enough that it even kept them all indoors, and thus, their lessons were all conducted online that day.

"It'll be interesting to see a photo shoot live though." Phichit commented with a grin. "I might even take on photography as a side line job upon graduation."

"I'm sure Mizuno will be happy to indulge your questions." Tamaki smiled; imagining a chipper Phichit bombarding the Mizuno staff with questions. She wonders for a moment if Mizuno will even drag Phichit in as her 'partner'. As far as she knows, tomorrow is a solo shoot, though the photographer normally assigned to her is known to change directions if the mood hits him.

"Shall we go?" Phichit asked, standing upright so quickly that Tamaki is surprised that he hasn't fallen over. Clearly, the dance classes that he has been taking had been helping him with his balance. "I'm sure that breakfast is soon getting served in Yutopia. And well, I would like it if we can manage to use the ice rink today." He admitted.

"Yeah, I wanted to skate today too." Tamaki admitted, and a bright grin spread across Phichit's face. "Let's go."

The two then walked down the route at a steady pace, with the two dogs with them trotting happily in front, giving out light yips and barks every now and then. Tamaki then raised a brow when Aoi stopped in his tracks, whining as he looked towards a direction, and he then ran towards a nearby tree, barking.

"Aoi, what's wrong?" Phichit called out, perplexed, as it isn't Aoi's normal behaviour. It doesn't help as Vicchan had immediately taken after his playmate, giving out light yips that sounded concerned.

"Let's check it out." Tamaki said with a frown. Her dog never does things like this without a reason. He is highly intelligent; as is apparent in Aoi's ways in teasing Kagami when he had still been a puppy.

The two teenagers then headed towards where the two dogs are. Both then blinked as one as they saw Aoi and Vicchan surrounding a small orange and white corgi puppy who is whining pitifully, with blood streaming down the fore leg.

Vicchan is currently nosing the puppy, trying to comfort the pup.

"Ah man! It's just a baby!" Phichit exclaimed, startled to see the injury on the puppy, and wondering how he or she got that injured. "How did it get hurt?"

Tamaki swallowed nervously before approaching the puppy slowly. She knew, especially from her talks with Helen that it is always best to approach animals slowly; especially if they are injured or scared.

"Hello." Tamaki said in the low soothing tones that she always used for animals. She hesitatingly reached out a hand and patted the puppy on the head, almost surprised at how soft the fur is to the touch. "I'm not going to hurt you. I'm going to help you."

The puppy let out a low growl at the beginning before leaning into the touch and butting his or her head against Tamaki. The puppy whined, staring up at Tamaki with pleading mismatched blue and green eyes. Tamaki's heart went out to the puppy. There is no way that she can leave this poor dog here after all; and there isn't a collar, so the poor puppy likely doesn't belong to anyone.

Did someone abandon this poor dog?

Tamaki frowned inwardly at her thoughts before carefully scooping the puppy up and securing him or her within her arms.

"Tamaki?"

"Let's take the puppy to the vet." Tamaki told Phichit who approached cautiously; the Thai had been friends with Helen as well, and knew how to act around animals. Phichit then patted the corgi on the head, and was rewarded with a lick that only serves to make him laugh. "There's one in Hasetsu. I brought Aoi there for his vaccinations once when I was vacationing in this town."

"Lead the way." Phichit shrugged, sending off a quick message to Mari that they'd be held up in case the elder Katsuki sibling got worried about their late return.

Aoi turned to face the opposite direction of the street, growling lowly, his hackles almost standing on end even as Tamaki led the way towards the only vet's office in Hasetsu. Vicchan had already started walking with them, and turned back, curious to see what is keeping up his playmate.

"Aoi, what's wrong?" Phichit called out to the dog. "Come on!" He let out a piercing whistle, and Aoi whined slightly before scampering to catch up with his mistress and her friend.

The black and white Alaskan Malamute turned back every now and then, growling lowly that is also too soft for his humans to hear, but enough for Vicchan and the puppy currently nestled in Tamaki's arms to hear. Needless to say that it put the other two dogs on edge.

A pair of dark blue eyes was fixated on the girl of the pair from behind a tree, even as the two humans and three dogs disappeared from sight.


	17. Family

Fortunately, the vet was already opened when Tamaki and Phichit arrived with the hurt corgi nestled in Tamaki's arms, and with Aoi and Vicchan with them. The vet had recognised Tamaki—considering that she generally vacationed in Hasetsu at least once a year since her freshman year of high school, and was quick to usher them into the examination room along with the dogs.

There weren't any other visitors in the veterinarian office, considering the early hour—something that Tamaki is thankful for.

"Hmm… No broken bones." The vet mused even as he examined the small orange and white corgi puppy carefully, feeling the small canine all over to examine for internal injuries before using the x-ray machine.

The puppy whom the vet has informed both Tamaki and Phichit is really a female, and by the looks of it, doesn't seem to be any older than two months—definitely not old enough to be wandering around by itself without her mother's guidance.

There were several families that owned dogs in Hasetsu, with Yuuri's family being one of those—Hasetsu being out in the countryside and all. But there isn't a single family that the vet knew of that owned a corgi—he should know, as he owns the only veterinarian practice in Hasetsu and administers the vaccinations for all the animals in the small town. Thus, the corgi puppy definitely doesn't belong to anyone that he knew of.

"She probably just got clipped by a car." The vet announced cheerfully. "I'll administer some medication and bandage her leg. You likely wouldn't be running for awhile." He told the puppy who whined pitifully.

"So she's fine then?" Tamaki asked for assurance's sake, with Aoi having placed his front paws against the edge of the examination table next to her, woofing at the corgi occasionally. Vicchan who isn't tall or large enough like Aoi to reach the examination table was curling around Tamaki and Phichit's legs instead.

"She'll be after some rest." The vet assured firmly. "But what are we going to do about her?" He asked Tamaki, patting the corgi puppy on the head after bandaging the injured leg. "There isn't an identification chip in her, and she isn't wearing a collar either. I doubt she belongs to anyone. I can't keep her here either. If we report this dog to the police, the best thing will be that she will be taken to the dog shelter."

Tamaki bit on her lower lip, looking at the corgi who is looking at her pleadingly with those mismatched blue and green eyes.  _Take me with you,_  seems to be what the puppy is trying to tell her.

Hell, Aoi had that same look in his eyes nearly three years ago when Tamaki had first found him as an abandoned puppy just outside Maji Burger. Come to think of it, why is she always finding abandoned dogs?

The female corgi licked at Tamaki's hand, whining and staring up at her pleadingly. Her pink tongue was hanging out to the side, ears downed and her blue and green eyes sad as if Tamaki is all that matters to her. Her tail wagged feebly.

The small canine knew that Tamaki had saved her, and dogs were amongst the most loyal creatures that ever walked the earth. The girl with the ice blue hair had likely saved her from being run over by a car again—not after she had wandered off from her mother when some strange scents had aroused her curiosity.

Then before she knew it, she is in this strange town with no way to get home to her mother and her siblings.

Plus, this human had shown her kindness. Her and that other human. They have patted her gently and even made sure not to hurt her any further when they've taken her to this place. Not unlike the humans who lived at that strange place where she was born—always shouting at her and her mother as well as her siblings.

They always scared her. Not unlike this human who only made her feel safe and loved.

Tamaki almost groaned at the look in the dog's eyes and even the knowing ones in the eyes of Phichit and the vet. The vet had known Tamaki well enough to know that she can't turn away an animal in need. After all, Aoi had needed her back then when she had found him as an abandoned puppy, and she took him in.

"I already have Aoi." Tamaki told the puppy who gave a light happy bark that almost said that she didn't care. Next to Tamaki, Aoi gave a woof when he heard his name, and butted his head against Tamaki's side. "I'm going mental—I'm arguing with a dog." She muttered.

Phichit hid a grin behind his hand. He already knew that Tamaki had been quite attached to the pup when they'd found her hours earlier. If the puppy doesn't go home with Tamaki within the hour, he'd eat his skates.

"If you don't take her, she'll be going to the shelter or even the dog pound." Phichit pointed out. "Besides, don't you always want another dog? Especially after Helen talked about having a therapy dog trained for you."

Tamaki sighed. "Well, she'd be good company for Aoi at least—especially if I'm in class or away at tournaments," she admitted grudgingly. The corgi whining pitifully and licking at her hand broke Tamaki completely. "All right. All right. You can come with me." She grumbled, patting the corgi on the head. "Figures. I go to Japan with one dog, and I'll be returning with three."

"Well, technically, Vicchan isn't yours." Phichit pointed out with a grin. At his feet, Vicchan looked up inquisitively at the sound of his name. "Besides, don't you always want a therapy dog? Helen always said that it's easier to train them from puppies." Tamaki muttered something, and Phichit laughed.

The vet looked very amused. "I'll give her the necessary shots then, and arrange for the necessary documents for you to take her back to America," he said. "You should also decide on a name for her. The treatment is free of charge this time—but I'll charge you for a microchip. Is that all right?"

"Yeah. Thank you." Tamaki bowed her head in gratitude before turning her attention back towards the corgi to decide on a name for her new dog. "For a name, how about 'Yuna'?" She suggested. "Her eyes remind me of that one character from Final Fantasy X."

"Well… It kind of suits her… In a strange way." Phichit smirked, looking down at the puppy even as the vet approached with a needle in hand to give the puppy shots. Next to Tamaki, Aoi whined and retreated to a corner with Vicchan.

Tamaki can only shake her head at this. It is always a struggle to get Aoi to the vet whenever it is time for his vaccinations to be renewed. She swore that it is like Aoi always knew whenever it is time.

And honestly, he always views needles as weapons.

Hell, her dog can face down a human more than three times his size as a puppy, and a needle scares him?

Sometimes, Tamaki don't really get dogs.

**XXXXXX**

"Hey."

Phichit gave a start before he looked upwards from where is sitting on the front steps of Rising Sun, nursing a glass of orange juice in hand. Akashi Seijuro stood on the steps next to him.

Tamaki and Phichit have left Hasetsu just the day before—a day after the photo shoot with Mizuno had concluded. The photographer as well as the staff from Mizuno were extremely happy with how the shoot had turned out, and the last several shots had the photographer involving the three dogs—something that had amused everyone on set—especially the locals who have came to watch, thus making Tamaki a little self-conscious as a result.

Phichit had the time of his life drilling the staff of Mizuno as well as the photographer assistant everything that he ever wanted to know about photography and organising a shoot like this.

Phichit was extremely sorry to leave Hasetsu once it is time, but he had promised to return for a visit.

Tokyo is apparently extremely different from Hasetsu, as it is bustling and full of people and cars. Phichit can understand why Tamaki had preferred Hasetsu as compared to her hometown of Tokyo.

The Thai had also met Tamaki's cousin and aunt however. Her aunt is a lot like Tamaki, though a much more cheerful version. Tamaki's cousin on the other hand, makes Phichit very uneasy, as the redhead just kept staring at him for some reason…

"Hello." Phichit nodded to Akashi politely even as the redhead sat down on the step next to him. The Thai moved away slightly from the redhead. He can understand what Shigehiro had meant at the airport now when he said that Akashi could be quite intimidating.

Akashi Seijuro's lips quirked slightly. It had always amused him that people always gave him a wide berth since his days in middle school. It had never bothered him much; though he knew that Tamaki and Shigehiro have always been annoyed that people judge him that way.

"Shige told me about you when he went to America with Tama." Akashi spoke. Phichit gave a start and stared at Akashi, as he spoke in fluent Thai—though with a slight accent. For a moment, the Thai could almost believe that he is back in Chiang Mai. Akashi's lips quirked. "I took Thai as part of my languages class in middle school and high school, along with German. Tama took Russian and Korean, from what I remember. Though I did hear that she has been expanding her languages knowledge since high school."

"Well, she  _is_  taking Linguistics." Phichit murmured.

"I'm glad that we can finally meet." Akashi told Phichit, glancing over his shoulder to ensure that Tamaki is currently busy with his mother and even Shigehiro. The three dogs were currently dancing around them, much to his mother's amusement. "Both Shige and my cousin spoke about you often during their calls back home."

"I-I see…"

Akashi stared at Phichit for a long time before turning his gaze back towards the scenery of Tokyo at night. It is past midnight, but people are still out in the streets, considering that it's Christmas Eve and all.

"I grew up with both of them." Akashi said at last. "Lots of things have happened—especially during our middle school days. And even after. At times, I wondered if I'd really done the right thing. Honestly, if I had known how Teiko would turn out, I would never have begun the basketball team. And I would never have gotten Tama involved."

"It's not your fault." Phichit said immediately. He flushed when Akashi glanced at him. "It became international news about three years ago—since it involves Tamaki. And she  _is_  a world famous figure skater." He shrugged, and Akashi nodded. He  _did_  know that it had become international news back then—one of the reasons why the International Sports Council had interfered. Honestly, he is astounded that Aomine wasn't crucified by international fans after that video had leaked. Though the fact that the tanned teen wasn't that active on social media had probably helped in that aspect. "Though I had been following her blog long before that."

"Her writing blog." Akashi realised, and Phichit nodded. "Her therapist recommended it to her after her parents passed. Though over time, Tama didn't just write about daily events, but also short stories and even about skating techniques. An old teammate of mine used to follow her blog as well. It is why he had even agreed to help me with the team during his final year of high school."

Even now, Mayuzumi still kept in contact with Akashi. Last that he'd heard, Mayuzumi is pursuing a degree in Journalism in some college in Kyushu, with a minor in Creative Writing and Literature.

"I heard a little about what had happened." Phichit admitted, shuffling his feet together. "I think everyone in the figure skating world knew what had happened when the video leaked. Everyone was furious. More than one Japanese figure skater wanted to beat up that guy. And when I met Tamaki for myself in Detroit nearly a year ago, I knew." He looked at Akashi. "She might say otherwise, but I know she's still hurting."

"Emotional scars can't heal that easily." Akashi admitted with a sigh. "She's better now. But it's still there. That's why I said nothing when she said that she wants to go to America. Being in a place that doesn't remind her of the past all the time might be just what she needs."

"Honestly, in a way, I think Tamaki has it worse than Yuuri." Phichit admitted. "Both of them are hurt so badly emotionally in the past that it isn't even funny anymore."

"I tried. My mum did too. And so did Kagami and her other friends from high school when it happened." Akashi told Phichit who looked confused. "Kagami and Tamaki have been classmates and best friends since high school." He explained.

Phichit looked relieved at that, and Akashi's lips quirked. He can just imagine what Phichit had thought when he'd first met Kagami. There were lots of people who have jumped to the same conclusion since their high school days—that Kagami and Tamaki are dating. The truth is that those two are more like siblings than anything—the same way that Tamaki and Viktor are.

And it only solidifies Akashi's suspicions about the Thai boy that came up in nearly every single one of Tamaki's calls back home. The redhead might not be able to be with his cousin now that she's in America, but it doesn't mean that he doesn't know and cares about what is going on with her now.

"You know, I find that the best way to act around Tama is to always be true to yourself." Akashi said cryptically, and Phichit stared at Akashi in confusion. "Tama hates it when people lies to themselves or even be someone they're not." Akashi sighed and got to his feet. "You should turn in early; the three of you are heading to Akihabara tomorrow, right? Though I'll tell you this now: if you make my cousin cry, I might just use my knives on you."

"W-What is that supposed to mean?"

Akashi looked extremely amused. "I have eyes to see," he deadpanned. "And my eyes aren't for decoration." That and Phichit is likely the only guy that he'd seen so far that his cousin even gives attention to. The way that she treats him is different from how she treats Shigehiro, Viktor and all her other male friends. To Tamaki, Phichit is  _special._  Though knowing his cousin, Tamaki likely doesn't even realise it yet.

"Huh? Explain it to me!" Phichit cried out in confusion. One could almost see question marks floating above his head.

Akashi hid a grin behind his hand. He then frowned and snapped his head back towards the entrance of Rising Sun. He strode towards the entrance and stepped outside into the cold winter night, looking left and right.

There are still couples wandering the street; but apart from them and the few carollers singing Silent Night, there isn't anyone else around.

…No one that he knew.

Akashi frowned. "Is it my imagination…?" he murmured, crinkling his brows.

"Sei-chan, what's wrong?" His mother called out to him from inside the restaurant, confused at her son's actions. Clearly, the outburst from earlier had attracted her attention, along with that of his cousin and best friend.

At the doorway next to Phichit, Aoi was growling, eyes darting everywhere.

"It's nothing!" Akashi called back to his mother, brows furrowing as his eyes darted everywhere, but couldn't see anything suspicious. The prickling feeling that he had from earlier had vanished as well. "Nothing at all…"

On the steps, Phichit had gotten to his feet, looking extremely confused, but had walked back into Rising Sun at Tamaki's prompting. The teal head looked concerned, staring at her cousin who only managed a smile at her. Tamaki and Phichit exchanged some words before the pair then entered the restaurant.

Akashi looked around once more, before shaking his head and entering the restaurant as well. He looked back over his shoulder once more with a frown.

"Am I imagining things…?" Akashi mused before he closed the door behind him, locking and bolting the door as he did so for assurance's sake.

A pair of eyes were trained on the door of Rising Sun before the owner then pulled up the hood of his fur trimmed black coat around his face and got onto the motorcycle beside him. With a loud roar, he then sped off.

Down the street, a pink haired woman who is hugging the arm of a handsome blond next to her frowned when she spotted the motorcycle moving down the road.

"What's wrong, Sat-cchi?" Kise enquired, concerned with the look of worry visible on his girlfriend's face.

"No… It's…" Momoi Satsuki trailed off, a frown on her face as she returned her gaze to the road where she'd seen the bike earlier. "I could have sworn that I just saw…" She trailed off before shaking her head. "It's nothing. Probably just my imagination." She smiled at Kise who smiled back at her. "Let's go."

"Yeah. Let's go." Kise echoed the words, wrapping his arm around Satsuki's shoulders and leading her down the street.

Despite her words however, Momoi Satsuki couldn't help but feel a sense of foreboding in her gut, especially when she looked at the closed entrance of Rising Sun.


	18. Partner

It felt like their vacation time seem to just fly by, and soon, it is time for them to return to Detroit and get ready for the new academic year.

Phichit sat in his first Linguistics class of the year with Tamaki, bored out of his mind. He knew that he is supposed to be paying attention to the professor who is currently saying something about exchange students coming to their school later that evening as part of the student exchange program; and that the second year Linguistics Majors will be playing tour guide to those students, as this is going to be counted amongst their final grade.

As Phichit is not a Major in the Linguistics class, he isn't paying attention at all, despite the frowns from Tamaki who is seated next to him.

The new school term had officially commenced for a week already, but Phichit's brain is unfortunately still switched in vacation mode. It doesn't help that his mind kept wandering to the brief visit that he, along with Tamaki and Shigehiro have made to Russia prior to their return to Detroit.

Phichit literally had stars in his eyes when Tamaki had taken him to the St. Petersburg rink where the famous Yakov Feltsman coached the National Russian Team. The Thai had seen faces that he had only seen on television during the major skating tournaments.

Shigehiro had already tagged along with Tamaki to Russia quite a few times during their high school days; hence, he was already acquainted with the Russian team, and was even quite friendly with a few of them.

Mila Babicheva, one of the few female skaters that Yakov took on, and who would also be making her senior debut that year seems to be  _extremely friendly_  with Shigehiro, much to Phichit's amusement. The orange head seems oblivious to the fact that Mila is practically flirting with him and probably had a crush on him, but it seems to be obvious to the entire rink, as everyone were giving Shigehiro wide grins.

Phichit had also had encounters with Yuri Plisetsky—the blond whom Phichit had heard Tamaki having phone calls or even Skype calls with more than once. And honestly, the small blond reminded Phichit of a kitten.

An extremely adorable kitten who seems to think he's a ferocious tiger, much to Phichit's amusement.

The blond had stared at Phichit suspiciously the entire time, and had stuck himself next to Tamaki whenever he's not on the ice.

As for Viktor Nikiforov…

Dear heavens, Phichit can understand why people always found it difficult to read the guy. For being such a man-child, the guy is extremely perceptive. He realised right away what took Phichit nearly a year to figure out.

Phichit sighed and ran his hand through his black hair. He glanced out of the window longingly, already wishing for class to be over so that he can head to the rink already. He is almost eager to practice his routines for the upcoming season.

Sure, Shigehiro had said that he still need to tweak it, and currently, it is still a work in progress, but Phichit had faith that it would be ready before the end of the month.

Phichit glanced at his phone that is switched to silent mode as is the school rule when it comes to phones during lectures, recalling when he'd exchanged numbers with Viktor and a few of the Russian skaters who spoke enough fluent English. Even surprisingly, Yuri Plisetsky.

" _You like her." Viktor Nikiforov said bluntly when he received his first chance in speaking to Phichit alone when Yakov has called Tamaki away to his office to discuss about the upcoming pair skate programs. Phichit only stared at Viktor, his eyes wide. Was he really that easy to read? Viktor grinned. "You're a pretty bad liar, Phichit. Anyone with eyes can tell." He teased._

_Phichit blushed, scratching at his cheek. "Explains why Shigehiro always beats me in poker then," he muttered._

" _Well, I never beat him either." Viktor admitted. He came close a few times however. Viktor glanced at Phichit. "You like her." Phichit said nothing. "I only see her as my sister." Viktor tried again. There is someone else whom he's interested in._

_It would likely take some time before that 'someone else' can get over his trauma. Maybe he shouldn't have come on so strongly during their first meeting at the skating rink…_

_Viktor blinked when he realised that he'd missed what Phichit had asked him._

" _Pardon?" Viktor asked politely, watching the ice as one of the pairs at the rink glided across the ice beautifully._

" _I said, what is it like to pair skate?" Phichit repeated his question, looking up at Viktor before turning his attention back to the ice in front of him. "I've seen you and Tamaki on television before for the pair skate category. The styles that you utilised for pair skate is entirely different from the ones you both used for the singles category."_

" _Well, we do need to find something that complements both our styles and let it work from there." Viktor explained, smiling as he recalled just how difficult a time they have initially when trying to work out their pair skate routine the first time. "Our styles, as you might have noticed, are entirely different."_

"… _I see."_

_Viktor studied Phichit carefully. "…The first time I competed in Regionals with Tamaki as my pair skate partner, Yakov gave me a speech about pair skating," he said, and Phichit looked up at him. "He told me lots of things; but the one that really stood out the most is this: 'your job as half of a pair skate is to make your partner the most beautiful on the ice'." Viktor recited, with that likely being the only thing that he remembered, with how bad his memory is. The Russian looked at Phichit who is staring at him, wide-eyed. "If you can't do that, then you don't belong there."_

Phichit felt a poke in his side and looked towards Tamaki who looked annoyed. "Pay attention," she whispered, trying not to make it look like she's speaking to Phichit.

Phichit only gave a helpless shrug. Hey, he's trying. He just can't help it if his brain is still in vacation mode, with the only thing on his brain being the ice and skating. He wonders for a moment how Shigehiro and the others are faring. Even Yuuri.

For some reason, the older Japanese skater had been pretty miffed with Tamaki since they've returned to Detroit. Though Phichit learned from Shigehiro later that it is because Tamaki forgot to inform Viktor that she is returning to Japan, thus forcing the Russian to head to the Detroit Skating Rink to find her and ends up chancing upon Yuuri practicing the beginning routines of his short program.

Phichit can just imagine how that first meeting had gone.

And Viktor has been blowing up Yuuri's phone with messages and images since. Heaven only knows how he even managed to get Yuuri's number, since none of them have given it to him.

Tamaki had a faint suspicion however that Viktor might have wheedled it out of Chris who happened to be a mutual friend of Yuuri's. Hell, probably his  _only_  friend amongst the international skaters before herself, Phichit, Nanami and Hayato and all the others at the Detroit Skating Club came into the picture.

Yuuri is friendly enough with Sara Crispino too; but he is way too intimidated by her twin brother. And while Tamaki knew that Sara thinks of Yuuri as a friend, due to his shy nature, Yuuri likely didn't think of Sara as one.

And as for Seung-Gil, Yuuri likely don't even remember him at this point.

Phichit felt another poke in his side, and looked at Tamaki, annoyed. The teal head looked equally annoyed.  _"Pay attention._  I'm not giving you a copy of my notes if you don't  _try_ to at least listen." Tamaki threatened, keeping an eye on the professor at the same time. Their Linguistics' professor has some hell ears whenever it comes to students talking during his lectures.

"All he's talking about is about the student exchange program, isn't he?" Phichit muttered back. "I'm not majoring in Linguistics, so it doesn't really involve me."

There was a sharp smack on Phichit's forehead just then, and the Thai reached up to catch the capped marker that the professor had just thrown at him with pinpoint accuracy. The Thai winced, rubbing at his forehead whilst the rest of the class erupted into giggles around him.

Next to Phichit, Tamaki gave a sigh, muttering something like, "Told you."

"Chulanont, is there something that you'd like to share with the class?" The professor barked, glaring at Phichit beneath bushy eyebrows. Phichit is starting to wonder if the professor ever smiles—every single time he sees him, the professor is either scowling or frowning.

Phichit winced, putting his hand down from where he had rubbed at his forehead. "No sir," he muttered meekly.

The professor only raised a bushy eyebrow. "Then pay attention," he said gruffly.

Phichit winced. "…Yes sir."

**XXXXXX**

"Hi Tamaki." The dorm lady in charge of the dormitory wing that Tamaki lives in greeted as she entered the lobby after a long day of training. "You looked wiped out. Tough day of training?" She asked sympathetically, with a clipboard in hand as she sorted through the mail.

"Well, I had worse." Tamaki smiled. "Anything for me?" She enquired, glancing at the mailbox that had her dorm number on it.

Before the dorm lady could answer, there was a voice from behind Tamaki.

"There you are, Tamaki!" Tamaki turned only to see a very relieved looking Helen approaching her. "I was hoping to catch you before you head off for dance practice." She then looked at the dorm lady. "Sasha, any mail for me?"

"Nothing for you, Helen. But I do have quite a few packages for Tamaki." Sasha gave an amused smile. "Seems like you have quite a few admirers, Tamaki. Either that, or some of your international fans have figured out where you live if they're sending fan mail and gifts directly to the dorm instead of to the JSF."

"Fan mail?" Helen echoed in confusion.

"Gifts?" Tamaki echoed at the same exact moment.

Both girls turned and stared at each other in bewilderment before turning their attention back to Sasha who placed quite a few parcels onto the countertop. Sure, probably anyone who even pays a bit of attention to the sports channel or to figure skating news would know who Tamaki is. But  _no one_  really knew where she lives or even attends school in Detroit—the same way that the private and personal information of the other figure skaters were kept strictly confidential.

Thus, most of the fan mail or gifts that Tamaki received were generally sent to the JSF headquarters. Her aunt generally goes and collects it once a week, or it would overflow.

Of course, as Helen is also Tamaki's roommate for over a year now, and not to mention also acquainted with quite a few figure skaters, she knows the procedure for fan mail and gifts for them.

"Helen, mind giving me a hand?" Tamaki asked, already noticing quite a few curious stares on her person from the other students, no thanks to the parcels visible on the countertop.

"Sure." Helen nodded immediately. As she is taller and not to mention stronger than Tamaki, she was able to take more parcels than the smaller girl. Helen was however surprised that the parcels weren't as heavy as she'd expected, with the size of it.

It took them awhile to get it to their dorm room, and they received quite a few curious stares along the way, especially since it is just after classes have been let out; and it is also the hour when the students would be lounging about in the lounge area of the dormitory building if they're not out exploring the town.

Even that tall redhead—the ace of their college's basketball club was curious at seeing so many parcels, and had even enquired if Tamaki didn't need some help getting it to her dorm. Helen then remembered that the tall redhead had been one of Tamaki's best friends, and had been since high school when the two conversed in Japanese.

"You certain it's not your family who sent it?" Helen asked Tamaki, puzzled, after they entered their dorm room, and were greeted with excited barks from the dogs that were delighted to see their owners back.

"No. They would have told me if they're sending me something." Tamaki answered, absently patting Aoi and Yuna on the heads to calm them down, with Helen doing the same for her own three dogs. Tamaki bringing Yuuri his beloved poodle had been a welcome surprise for him, but Celestino had secretly hoped that it would do the trick in making Yuuri  _less_  nervous during tournaments, especially if Tamaki isn't at the same events. "And the JSF and the ISU wouldn't leak out the personal information of the skaters."

It is something that all the skating authorities had kept under lock and key for the skaters' privacy—especially if the skaters are underage. This is more so for the really famous ones like Tamaki, Yuuri and Viktor.

"Well, let's open it." Helen suggested, and Tamaki nodded.

There were several moments before they tore apart the brown paper of the packages. In a matter of moments, there were torn pieces of paper lying all over the ground of the dorm, with Yuna pouncing on it playfully. One of Helen's female dogs nosed at the puppy to stop her from chewing the paper and getting sick.

"You got a secret admirer or something?" Helen asked Tamaki, confused.

Tamaki said nothing, studying the 'gifts' she'd gotten, getting a sinking feeling in her gut. These gifts can be said to be pretty personal.

One of them is a stuffed black and white dog that bears an alarmingly close resemblance to Aoi as a puppy. Sure, most of her fans knew that she had a dog—she'd often taken pictures of Aoi and posted it onto Instagram. But that is after she'd gotten to Detroit.

This stuffed toy looks almost exactly like how Aoi looks like as a puppy—from the size and even the identical eyes to the red collar that he had before Tamaki had changed his collar back during her second year of high school when he'd outgrown it.

There was even a curious ribbon tied in a bow around the right foreleg of the stuffed dog. Tamaki fingered it carefully, frowning to herself. The collars of the ribbon are in white with red trims. It doesn't seem like any ribbon that a gift shop will use for a toy. The ribbon even looks and feels suspiciously like the ribbon of the medal that Teiko was awarded back then.

Some of the other gifts are false flowers in small gift hampers—with the flowers being different colours of the scilla siberica—one of Tamaki's favourite flowers, and which few people will know.

Only three people in the world knew her favourite flowers.

Two of them, Tamaki could count out, as one is her cousin and the other is Shigehiro.

As for the last…

"Tamaki?" Helen voiced, concerned with the look on Tamaki's face.

"Give me a moment please." Tamaki requested before fishing out her phone and pulling up Celestino's number. The Italian coach is likely still in his office or something, trying to put together a schedule to decide which students he would be escorting to the skating competitions once the season starts up, and who would be escorted by the assistant coach. The call rang for several moments before Celestino picked up the phone. "Coach? It's Tamaki." Tamaki exchanged looks with Helen. "Is it possible for you to come by the dorm? There have been a few…strange gifts."

**XXXXXX**

"Sorry I'm late!" Tamaki apologised as she burst into the dance studio that she'd reserved for the night, panting hard. Phichit is already in there, dressed in a black training shirt and pants. "I got held up."

"No harm done." Phichit shrugged with a grin. "Though are you sure that you want me as your dance partner and not Yuuri? He is better than me." He added.

"His style is too different from Viktor's." Tamaki shrugged, placing her bag down by the side of the door and removing her shoes. "Your dance style is likely the closest to Viktor's."

"Should I take that as a compliment or not?" Phichit wondered out loud even as the two teens took up their positions in the middle of the dance studio. He was surprised initially when Tamaki had approached him, asking Phichit to be her dance partner for her dance training sessions as part of her pair skating training as a stand-in for Viktor when he isn't in the States. "Well, I'm no Viktor Nikiforov or even Yuuri, but I think I am good enough as a dance partner."

Considering that Phichit got an A for both his theory and practical dance applications last year, he hoped that it is true.

"Don't worry, you'll do fine." Tamaki reassured Phichit even as they took the starting steps of a waltz. "It's difficult for me to do the practice for a pair dance by myself—something that I've figured out last year. Hence why I need some help. Yuuri's dance style is a little more towards the side of the woman; hence why I can't ask him." Tamaki answered Phichit's unasked question.

Probably due to Yuuri's background in ballet, but his dance style had always leaned towards the side of the woman in pair dancing. Sure, by this point, he is probably a master of most of the dance styles that Tamaki knew of; but asking Yuuri to be her practice partner is likely only going to harm her practice, not help it.

"What's your theme for this year's pair skate anyway?" Phichit asked curiously even as he took the lead, their breathing almost synchronised. "Still a fairy tale theme?" He almost joked. For the last three years, it seemed to be almost fantasy themed, and Phichit is certain that it must be Viktor's idea.

"Not this year." Tamaki grinned. She'd put her foot down when Viktor had suggested using the theme of the Fairy King Oberon and Fairy Queen Titania as their theme for this year. Thankfully, Yakov had sided with her instead of giving into Viktor the way he did for the last three years, much to Viktor's disappointment.  _"Philia."_

Phichit blinked, recalling the meaning of that ancient Greek word during one of the lectures for Linguistics last year. "Friendship?" he echoed, and Tamaki nodded.

"It seems almost fitting somehow," she commented, smiling at Phichit in a way that made butterflies creep up in his gut. He felt a flush creeping up on his face.

Phichit even recalled the small conversation that he had with Tamaki's cousin back in Japan, and even the conversation that he had with Shigehiro at the airport when Tamaki was busy helping all three of them to check in their bags.

" _I know you like her, Peach." Shigehiro said, irritated, keeping an eye on Tamaki who is currently at the counter with the check-in staff. "Why aren't you telling her? What are you waiting for? If you wait too long, someone is going to snatch her up."_

Shigehiro is right.

Tamaki had her fair share of admirers even amongst the student population of their college; not to mention their skating club. Hell, Phichit is certain there were lots more around the world that had crushes the size of Mount Everest on her. Just take a look at Twitter or Instagram.

She could have her pick of any man that she wants who could ensure that she'll live a comfortable life.

What does he have to offer her?

 _Love is illogical;_  Phichit remembered that line from some movie that he'd watched years ago with his sister.

" _Tama hates it when people lie to themselves or even be someone they're not."_  Akashi's words from months ago echoed in Phichit's head.

Phichit stopped in his tracks, causing Tamaki to look at him oddly. It is now or never, the Thai decided, his heart thumping so hard in his chest that he is almost certain that Tamaki could hear it. "Tamaki—"

The door to the dance studio opened just then, and both turned around only to see Shigehiro standing at the doorway with a grin on his face. Phichit scowled at Shigehiro from behind Tamaki, silently promising death to the orange head.

"Tamaki, you've got a visitor." Shigehiro announced, either not noticing or ignoring Phichit's death glare on his person.

"Who?" Tamaki was confused.

Shigehiro grinned before moving away from the doorway, revealing a stoic looking dark haired boy around their age with Asian features. Maybe Japanese or even Korean?

The boy looks awfully familiar however, and looks as if he doesn't know how to crack a smile. He managed a small smile at Tamaki however. "Surprise?"

A delighted smile appeared on Tamaki's face.  _"Seung-Gil!"_

One would have thought that Tamaki had teleported—she moved that fast towards 'Seung-Gil' and enveloped him in a hug around the neck. The boy chuckled and hugged her back.

Phichit could almost hear his heart breaking in two.


	19. Telling

Yuuri was soon introduced to the Korean skater when the latter came by their skating club together with Tamaki and Shigehiro, and was introduced to the other members of their club. Celestino was also introduced to the stoic Korean, and the Italian coach had agreed to let Seung-Gil have the usage of their rink during his time spent in America.

Apparently, the Korean boy was part of the contingent sent to their college as part of the student exchange program for six months. Yuuri knew that there were several seniors sent to Japan and Korea as part of the program—or at least, those that understood enough conversational Japanese or Korean. Those were mainly part of the senior Linguistics Majors.

As an international figure skater, Seung-Gil was of course fluent enough in English, as that is mainly the language used whenever they competed overseas.

Yuuri was however slightly surprised that Tamaki and Seung-Gil knew each other.

He knew of Seung-Gil of course. They've both competed against each other more than once since their junior days. Though much like Yuuri, Seung-Gil had never really made it through to the finals—always falling short at the first event.

Even still, Yuuri had never talked to the Korean before, as he is always the type to keep to himself, despite Celestino's urging during the past years that being a skater also meant socialising. His only friend should just be Chris; though after his talk with Tamaki, Yuuri is also trying in that department.

And precisely because Yuuri is so quiet, he tend to notice things that most wouldn't. And he of course noticed that Phichit seems to be quite shirty with both Seung-Gil  _and_  Tamaki. And Yuuri being Yuuri of course kept his mouth shut and just  _observed_  for one month, despite wanting to know what the hell happened.

(He had a feeling that Shigehiro knows what is going on, as the orange haired teen looked as if he want to throttle Phichit every single time he walks past them like he didn't see them)

Shigehiro finally broke after a month and merely told Yuuri the basis of what had happened during Phichit's first meeting with Seung-Gil at the dance studio.

And that explains so much.

And thus, this left Yuuri in the very awkward position of two of his best friends not talking to each other. Or rather, Phichit doesn't know what to say or act around Tamaki; and poor Tamaki is wondering what she did.

(Shigehiro already had to hold back Hayato and Nanami from pummelling the shit out of Phichit)

"This…is really getting out of hand." Yuuri is telling Shigehiro one Saturday afternoon at the rink when he's rigorously practicing his routine for the Cup of China in a week under Shigehiro's supervision. "Phichit is not talking to Tamaki; and is acting like she isn't there. Tamaki doesn't know what is going on, and is wondering what she did to upset him. Hayato and Nanami are beyond pissed at Phichit for his recent attitude. Seung-Gil… Well, I don't know him that well, but I'm surprised that he hasn't said anything. And I'm surprised that Tamaki hasn't said anything to Viktor yet." Yuuri blushed a little at that last part.

Shigehiro tried to hide a smirk at Yuuri's obvious crush on the Russian skater, but pushed it aside as he silently noted down what Yuuri could improve on as he skated out the choreography that Shigehiro had put together for Yuuri.

"You've overturned on that last axel." Shigehiro pointed out before Yuuri frowned and repeated that move once again. "Seriously, I don't know what to do about them either. And I don't think that we should interfere. It might worsen things."

Yuuri scoffed. "Try telling that to Hayato," he told Shigehiro bluntly who only winced. "There's only so much we can do to hold him back. Nanami can't hold him back forever. All of us know his temper."

Yuuri then launched into a beautiful Biellman spin before entering his finishing pose for his Short Skate program.

Shigehiro laughed almost bitterly.  _"I'm_ more worried if Tamaki tells Seijuro; or if Hayato tells Seijuro himself," he pointed out, scribbling notes into his notebook. "Phichit better find a very good hiding place if that happens—Seijuro will kill him if not maim him for upsetting Tamaki. He's always been overprotective over her ever since the entire fiasco in middle school." He added. "Yuuri, once more from the top. And change that last double axel to a triple."

Yuuri almost sweatdropped at Shigehiro's comment about Tamaki's scary cousin. He'd met the redhead once when he and Tamaki both were still in juniors when he'd gone to support her at one of her events. And he'd been really intimidated by the younger boy.

"I didn't know that you and Tamaki both knew Seung-Gil." Yuuri commented, repeating his routine for Shigehiro once again. "I competed against him before. I never really spoke to him. But well… He seems nice enough. Though he doesn't seem very sociable either."

Shigehiro laughed, surprising Yuuri who almost stumbled in the middle of his routine. Thankfully, he managed to right himself just in time and continued, or Shigehiro will make him repeat it again. Shigehiro can be a real harsh taskmaster.

"You have no idea." Shigehiro grinned. Even Yuuri can be considered more sociable as compared to Seung-Gil. Honestly, Shigehiro has no idea how Seung-Gil's coach handle him. Said coach is probably offering incense to the gods for being free of Seung-Gil for six months—not including the events he has to skate at. "Tamaki and Seung-Gil's fathers used to be rink mates during their skating days. So in a way, you can say that Seung-Gil and Tamaki grew up together."

"Tamaki has never mentioned it."

"She wouldn't." Shigehiro shook his head. "Seriously, you should know him too. From what I know, Seung-Gil attended the same international novice training camp that you met Tamaki, Nanami and Hayato at."

"He did?" Yuuri echoed in confusion as he finished his routine. "How's that?"

"Good. But I think we can switch some of the elements around to increase the difficulty level. You'll gain more points that way." Shigehiro mused before switching the conversation back to their friends and the current 'argument'. Yuuri skated over to the side of the barrier where Shigehiro currently had his notebook opened atop it. "But I'm not surprised that you don't remember Seung-Gil. The guy isn't one for keeping in contact. If his father hasn't known Tamaki's, he likely wouldn't stay in contact with her as well when he went back to Korea when he was about nine. I met Seung-Gil through Tamaki; and of course, Seung-Gil knew Tamaki's cousin too. All of us stayed in constant contact since. When Tamaki and Seung-Gil started competing internationally, they tried to support each other at their events if possible."

Yuuri stayed silent as he watched Shigehiro rework his routine, almost marvelling at the way Shigehiro's pencil flew over the page, changing an element here and there, upgrading a move to one of higher difficulty, but not one that Yuuri will find it impossible to attempt; and even adding in notes in regards of the step sequence and arm movements.

"I only spoke with him occasionally since he got here." Yuuri said hesitantly. He'd spent most of his time with the of late sullen Phichit—a surprise, as the Thai is normally so cheerful that it is a surprise to see Phichit angry and sulky. Tamaki on the other hand had been spending time with Seung-Gil, though if she hasn't seen him for awhile, Yuuri can understand why. "Seung-Gil…doesn't seem to be too bad."

"He's a decent guy if you just get to know him." Shigehiro defended his Korean friend. He then frowned down at his notebook. "Yuuri, can you land your quad salchow constantly yet?"

"Well, eighty percent of the time at least." Yuuri mumbled, scratching at his cheek. "Anthony and Alex have been practicing with me under Celestino's supervision."

"All right. I'll put it in at least." Shigehiro huffed. "Try to nail it constantly before the Cup of China."

"Seriously though. We need to do something." Yuuri sighed. "I'm kind of sandwiched in the middle between the two of them. And Tamaki doesn't even know what is going on, or why Peach is mad at her."

"I don't think he's mad at her." Shigehiro shook his head. "I think Phichit is…jealous." He said slowly. "He's always been a little insecure with his position in Tamaki's life. He doesn't know where he stands in her life."

"He's an idiot." Yuuri muttered irritably, and Shigehiro grinned. "Tamaki wouldn't give him a minute of her time if he isn't important to her. Shouldn't the fact that she asked him to be her dance partner be a blatant clue? Or how about the fact that she actually invited him to Japan?"

"Side viewers tend to see more." Shigehiro pointed out. "Maybe we should talk to him." He decided at last. "Hayato and Nanami said something about a viewing party in the common room tonight for Skate America—Tamaki is skating. So is Seung-Gil. Phichit needs to get his head straight before Tamaki returns."

"He'll be in the gymnastics room then." Yuuri said, opening the gate and slipping off his skates. "Seriously, I feel like knocking some sense into him."

Shigehiro snorted. "Now you know how we feel months ago."

"What is  _that_  supposed to mean?"

**XXXXXX**

Most figure skaters generally tend to pick up either dancing or gymnastics as a sideline to improve their sense of balance and movements when on the ice, and Phichit is no different. While he has Dance as his minor, he tends to do gymnastics for fun which he has done since he had been a child.

Shigehiro and Yuuri were both waiting for him in the hallway when he'd left the practice room after two hours of climbing up the ropes and doing every single movement and stunt ever known to Man.

"Shige… Yuuri…" Phichit murmured. He glanced behind them to make sure that Hayato and Nanami aren't anywhere around. The two have been really annoyed with Phichit of late for his attitude towards Tamaki.

Honestly, Phichit knew that it isn't really Tamaki's fault. But to have to see her next to Seung-Gil and smile and laugh at him… It twists the metaphorical knife in his heart a little deeper each time.

"Can you spare us five minutes?" Shigehiro was the first one to speak, pushing himself off the wall in the hallway, hands stuffed into the pockets of his coat. "I'll buy you a drink—let's get to the café."

* * *

There was silence between the three as the waitress delivered their drinks and left them in peace at their usual corner booth.

The café around the corner is one that all of them frequents since they've started at the college. Yuuri is the one that had first brought the lot of them to this particular café—and mornings are always a mad rush as several students tend to get their breakfast here before heading to class.

Phichit fidgeted in his seat, feeling extremely uncomfortable. He had a feeling he knew where this is going, and he suddenly found he didn't want to talk about it. Though better Shigehiro than Tamaki, he supposed, or even Hayato.

"We were going to watch Skate America today—"

"There's plenty of time. The livestream isn't for another three hours." Shigehiro interrupted. "We've let it stew for long enough. But enough is enough, Phichit. You are going to talk to us, whether you like it or not. I already have to convince Hayato not to punch you in the face the next time he sees you. You've really upset Tamaki. She still thinks that she's done something wrong for you to be 'mad' at her." Shigehiro drew air quotes in the air.

Phichit fidgeted uncomfortably. Yeah, he wouldn't be surprised if Hayato does so. He really has been an ass to Tamaki for over a month. He only hoped that it wouldn't affect her performance at Skate America. He'll never forgive himself if she crashes and burns because of him.

Yuuri studied his best friend and roommate quietly, seeing the myriad of emotions cross the Thai's face. "Peach, talk to us," he said quietly.

Phichit was silent for several moments as he took a sip from his glass of lemon tea. "There's  _nothing_  to be said," he said almost bitterly. "I'm a fool to think that my feelings would be returned to begin with. Seung-Gil is…" His words trailed off. "He's better than me in everything. Academics. Looks. He even came from a well-off family."

"You aren't that bad yourself." Yuuri argued, feeling really exasperated with Phichit's sudden feelings of inferiority. Heavens, was he like that before? He can understand why Tamaki is often exasperated with him then. "And technically, you  _do_  come from money."

"You mean my grandparents did." Phichit argued.

Yuuri and Shigehiro exchanged exasperated looks. "Look…" Shigehiro started. "You didn't hear this from me, okay? It's true that Tamaki and Seung-Gil grew up together, and they're even friends. But unlike you and Tamaki, they didn't get along from the beginning."

Phichit gave a start at that. "They didn't?"

"No." Shigehiro shook his head. Even Yuuri looked interested at this. "Even now, they tend to disagree and fight on a lot of things. They're better off as friends. Their personalities are complete opposites of each other. To Tamaki, Seung-Gil is a good friend—maybe almost like a brother. Like how her cousin is to her. And I can tell you now that Tamaki  _do_  treat you differently as compared to how she treats the rest of us. Shouldn't the fact that she invited you to Japan and even asked you to be her dance partner be a blatant clue?" Phichit was speechless. "Give it a go, Phichit. You never know until you try. Wasn't that what you always told Yuuri?"

Phichit looked down at his glass. "…I'm going to have a lot of grovelling to do before that though," he said at last.

"For sure." Yuuri said unforgivingly. "You've really been an ass to her recently. You're lucky that she hasn't told her cousin about it."

Phichit blanched as he remembered the  _threat_  that Akashi Seijuro had made. "Do you think she'll forgive me?" he asked at last, looking at Shigehiro.

Shigehiro exchanged looks with Yuuri before looking back at Phichit. "It's you," he said. "She will. And Tamaki wouldn't stay angry with you for long. She'll understand."

**XXXXXX**

Phichit only gained the courage about an hour after the closing ceremony of Skate America.

Much to his relief when they've watched the livestream in the common room of the dorm, Tamaki had gotten gold at the women singles once more, though it is true that she didn't even come close to breaking her last record. Tamaki and Viktor have also gotten gold in the pair skating category like what the announcer had announced; and Phichit honestly need to know  _who_  between the both of them came up with the story for their routine, especially when they put on the recap snippets.

Tamaki's smile did look a little strained when she is standing on the podium however, and  _that_  made Phichit feel like an ass, especially when one of their rinkmates had mentioned that. The Thai could even feel eyes that he is a hundred and one percent sure is Hayato's glaring into the back of his head with that comment.

Phichit sat on his bed in his dorm room that he shared with Yuuri, staring at the phone in his hand. His roommate is currently in the shower—Phichit could still hear the sounds of water running. Little Vicchan is currently curled up in a little ball on Yuuri's bed, happily fast asleep.

Phichit felt his lips quirking when he laid eyes on the mini poodle. "Ah, to Hell with it," he muttered. He can't wait any longer. Best not to delay the inevitable since he likely won't go through with it should he wait for Tamaki to return to Detroit. He then pressed the 'Call' button nervously and pressed his phone to his ear.

The call rang for a long while. And just as Phichit is about to end the call, it was picked up.

"H-Hello?" Phichit said nervously when Tamaki said nothing on the other end of the line. He knew that someone is on the other end of the line however; as he could hear faint music—like those you hear in hotel rooms.

" _Finally not ignoring me?"_  Tamaki's voice was cold, and Phichit cringed. Oh boy. Looks like Tamaki is a lot angrier than expected.  _"I didn't even do anything, and you ignored me and pretended that I don't exist for a month!"_

Phichit flinched. "S-Sorry," he muttered. "I know it's entirely my fault. I'll make it up to you when you get back. Sorry for being an ass." Tamaki muttered something on the other end of the line in Japanese, and Phichit smiled when he recognised the word for 'idiot'. "Yeah, I'm an idiot. All boys are, as Nanami said before."

Tamaki sighed.  _"If you're really angry, and if I've done something to make you angry, I'll rather that you talk to me about it than ignore me,"_ she said.

"Sorry." Phichit said again. He knew that Tamaki had abandonment issues—with what had happened to her when she was younger. It became international news back then, especially after that idiot attacked Tamaki. "So I saw the Free Skate. You did really well. The pair skate as well. Though you don't seem to be into it that much."

" _Whose fault is that?"_  Tamaki said dryly, and Phichit winced. Right. His fault.  _"I'll work on it. I have three weeks before the NHK Trophy after all. That's your second event too, right?"_

"Yeah. Yuuri's too, I think. He's scheduled for Cup of China for his first event, and I'm scheduled for Skate Canada next week with Hayato and Nanami." Phichit nodded. "Let's hope Yuuri actually makes it to the finals this year."

" _Same to you,"_  Tamaki added dryly, and Phichit laughed.  _"So why are you calling me? Apart from making your little apology? And you should apologise to Seung-Gil too. He hasn't done anything either."_

Phichit scowled at the mention of the Korean, though he knew that Seung-Gil doesn't like Tamaki in that way. And yeah, he has really been an ass to the Korean as well. He really should apologise.

Phichit licked his lips, finding them suddenly extremely dry. Why is it so difficult to put it into words? "I…"

" _Phichit?"_

 _Be true to yourself,_  Akashi's words rung through his head once more.

"Do…you know why I was…being such an ass for over a month?" Phichit asked at last.

" _No. But I got a feeling that you're about to tell me."_

Phichit hesitated for several moments. "Yuuri and Shigehiro cornered me earlier this evening," he said. "Shigehiro especially told me about you and Seung-Gil. He said that you both kinda grew up together? And that you stayed in contact over the years."

" _It's true."_  Tamaki said simply.  _"Though we didn't exactly get along in the beginning when we're kids. Our friendship only improved as we entered our teen years."_

"I…was jealous." Phichit hesitated as he said that part. Tamaki suddenly fell silent on the other end of the line. "I thought you like- _liked_  him. You know? In  _that_  way? You were both friends since childhood. He's good looking. Smart. Comes from a rich family. Everything I wasn't." Phichit ignored the small voice in his head that sounds like Shigehiro's that said he had all that as well. "I thought that it wouldn't hurt…as bad if I just…pushed you away? But…" He choked back the lump in his throat. "I miss you." He admitted. "It's only a month, but it seems to me like it's longer than that. Like it's a year instead of a month. I did everything I could think of to try to…forget you. To forget my feelings. But I couldn't." Tamaki is strangely silent on the other end of the line. "Was…this something you thought you'd never hear from me?" Phichit chewed on his bottom lip. "This time, I mean everything I say. It's not a joke. I'm serious." He took a deep breath. "I…won't ask for an answer now. And if you don't feel the same for me, I'll back off. But I still hope that we'll stay friends."

He hung up the call before Tamaki can say anything.

Phichit stared at the floor beneath his feet. Somewhere behind him, his hamsters squeaked in their cage on the table. All right. So he did it. He said what had been on his mind, and what he had been feeling.

Phichit chuckled bitterly to himself.

When did things become so complicated?

Love is troublesome.


	20. Je T'aime

Several people in Metro PD—both trainees and official investigators were wondering at the silly grin on Wakamatsu Kousuke's face as he stared at his phone screen whilst having his lunch.

"Sempai, what are you grinning about?" Forensic trainee Sakurai Ryo was the only one brave enough to approach the normally grumpy blond.

The new approach to training for the police and armed forces have taken a big drastic change some years ago when one of Japan's ministers had first came up with the new training system—something that he had seen implemented during his trip overseas.

Generally, those that enrolled in the Police Training Academy or even the Self Defense Forces Academy spent at least five years in there before graduating and spending another year or two as a trainee out on the field, being supervised by an older and more experienced officer. Too much time and effort spent when other nations have achieved far better results with less, the minister had explained at the cabinet meeting when he had proposed the change.

Under the new policy and implementation, new trainees now only spent a year in the Academy—learning the basics of how to handle and assemble a gun as well as militia and police protocols and how to act in an emergency. After the first year, they were then placed in practical field training under a senior officer. Ever since the new policy was placed in motion, Japan had seen a drastic increase of improvement in their officers and soldiers.

Hence, by the time that Wakamatsu and even Imayoshi have joined the Police Training Academy, the new system was already in place for five years—with practical field training taking more of an importance as compared to theory. Though officers will still need to take the promotional examinations to advance further in rank.

"Do we even need to ask, Sakurai?" Imayoshi Shoichi wandered over from his desk, with a black folder in his hand. "No doubt Kuroko Tamaki again."

"Isn't Skate America nearly five days ago?" Sakurai furrowed his brows. He isn't much of an ice skating fan—unlike Wakamatsu. But even he had made sure to pay attention to the international sports channel.

"Anyway, job for you, Wakamatsu. I'll leave it to you to brief your team leader as he isn't around." Imayoshi announced, glancing around the strangely empty office, and Wakamatsu looked up with that comment, backing out of the video that he had been playing on repeat since Skate America had ended. The newly promoted Investigation Officer handed the black folder in his hand to the blond. "As you are no doubt aware, I'm sure, that the NHK Trophy is in three weeks." Wakamatsu nodded his head, scowling to himself. He  _had_  tried to get tickets to the NHK Trophy like he did every single year. But he wasn't able to secure it this year for some reason as it was sold out really quickly. "Chief wants two teams to be part of security for the event. I recommended your team as one of them." Wakamatsu's eyes widened. "Sakurai, I know that you're officially part of Forensics. But I want you to join Wakamatsu in security detail."

What Imayoshi tactfully  _isn't_  saying is that the Police Chief felt that it would do Sakurai some good to get some first hand field experience in a security setting. While the timid boy had come a long way since his time in high school, he is still easily shaken and easily intimidated. Though his supervisor in Forensics had defended Sakurai, claiming that the boy is easily a genius in that department, and had flat out refused to surrender Sakurai to the other departments that wanted to pick at his brains in investigations and code decoding.

"And well…" Imayoshi coughed in his hand, knowing that Wakamatsu might blow with his next comment. "Chief has ordered for a certain trainee to be part of the other team in security detail.  _Both_  your teams will be working together, so keep a hold on your temper."

Wakamatsu looked at Imayoshi suspiciously. "This…trainee wouldn't happen to be  _Aomine,_  would he?" The blond growled, and Imayoshi nodded reluctantly. Wakamatsu groaned out loud. "Does the Chief have a grudge against me or something?" He pointed a finger at the smirking Imayoshi. "I swear, Imayoshi-san. After this year is over, and I'm promoted to officer status, if you place Aomine in my team, I'm resigning and becoming a private investigator instead!"

 _Officially,_ while Imayoshi is an Investigations Officer (and he'd easily broken all records for quickest promotion ever for a newbie just two years in the force);  _unofficially,_  he is technically the Police Chief's aide. Though with his quick brain and unorthodox methods, it is no wonder that he had gotten promoted so quickly and has the trust of several senior officers.

Sakurai chuckled weakly, though he gulped nervously at having to face Aomine again. Even his one year in basic training in the Police Training Academy had him utilising every single method under the sun to avoid his old teammate. Back in Touou, after Wakamatsu had graduated, it is Hirata Rikyu who had been the only one apart from their coach to keep him under control. And unlike Imayoshi and Wakamatsu, he takes no nonsense from Aomine and had some rather inventive methods to keep the tanned teen in line.

A big pity that Hirata didn't join Sakurai and Wakamatsu in the Police Training Academy, as Sakurai privately thought to himself that his best friend would do well as an officer. Maybe even in Forensics, as he is really smart. Last that Sakurai had heard from his weekly emails with his best friend, Rikyu is pursuing a Journalism degree in Todai, hoping to be a sports writer for  _On Ice!._

"Don't you think you are being dramatic much?" Imayoshi drawled.

"No." Wakamatsu said through tightly clenched teeth, recalling the uphill battle that he had with Aomine  _and_  Momoi when he had taken over captainship. Thankfully, Momoi seemed to have grown a brain and some common sense halfway through his third year after she got together with her current boyfriend. The blond wondered for a moment how Hirata had handled the high maintenance brat when  _he_ had become captain. "Feel free to ask Hirata about that brat. He'll tell you the same thing. I think Coach is never as glad to see the back of Aomine than he did anyone else."

Imayoshi admitted to himself that that is probably true. Aomine only barely managed to enrol into the Police Training Academy by the skin of his teeth, as he had several pointed notes written in his file by Coach Harasawa. And not to mention the legal black mark in his file due to that 'incident' during his first year.

"Leave it to his training officer to whip him and his attitude into shape, Wakamatsu." Imayoshi told Wakamatsu sternly. "You're on the track to being promoted after this year. So don't do anything stupid and risk your promotion. Sakurai, you too." He added to Sakurai who nodded meekly. "Though Aomine's training officer did tell me that he had been acting really strangely of late…" Imayoshi furrowed his brows.

"Strange in what way?" Wakamatsu questioned, wishing for Imayoshi to go away already so that he can finish his video.

Imayoshi shook his head. "Never mind. Probably just me being paranoid." He murmured.

After all, it is entirely possible that like any healthy male, Aomine is wooing some girl, right? His time spent on his phone is probably them messaging back and forth. And the order slip that that tanned teen's training officer had accidentally picked up next to his desk for some flowers and a stuffed dog is maybe for his object of interest.

It is entirely innocent, right?

…Right?

**XXXXXX**

"So is it Tamaki who is mad at Phichit now?" Niwa Nanami asked Seto Hayato five days after Skate America had concluded with confusion written all over her face as she watched Tamaki skate past the Thai on the ice rink without even acknowledging his presence.

"Like I know." Hayato said irritably. Honestly, their entire skate club had more drama than the entire Kardashian Family put together! "Come on, Nanami. Focus. Let's work on our Free today."

"Okay." Nanami nodded before the two then skated over to an area on the rink where there isn't anyone else around. She did look back at Tamaki over her shoulder worriedly though as she followed Hayato.

Over with Phichit and Yuuri, the latter groaned even as he saw his best friend put on his best puppy dog eyes expression as his eyes followed Tamaki to where she is currently conversing with Shigehiro. The orange head looked rather annoyed and concerned, and is currently gesturing with his hands.

"All right, Peach. What did you say or do to her?" Yuuri asked the Thai. "Did you say or do something to tick her off further?"

"Why is it my fault?" Phichit grumbled.

Yuuri raised an eyebrow. "Maybe because Tamaki has been pretty pissed at you for over a month already." He murmured. "Come on, you can help me to video my routine for the Cup of China in three days. Maybe point out where I go wrong so that Celestino can help me later once he's done with Anthony and Tanya." Yuuri handed his phone to Phichit before skating out to the middle of the ice.

"Yeah. Yeah. Everything's always  _my_  fault these days." Phichit grumbled, but he did as requested, though glancing over at Tamaki every now and then. He wished for the umpteenth time that he hadn't opened his big mouth and said what he did over the phone.

After all, she wouldn't return his feelings.

Right?

**XXXXXX**

"It's three weeks from the NHK Trophy, Tamaki. And approximately a month before the Finals!" Shigehiro argued even as the two best friends took the route to Celestino's office at seven o'clock later that evening after training was concluded for the day. "Even if I can finalise the routine within two days, for you to perfect it within that timeframe is…"

"Shige-kun." Tamaki looked at her best friend, and he shut his mouth. "Finalise the routine as quick as you can. You leave perfecting it to me. I've worked on tighter timeframes than this."

Shigehiro groaned even as they stood outside Celestino's door. "I don't even know why I'm surprised anymore," he grumbled. "You always did what you want, anyway. There is no stopping you."

Tamaki gave her friend a smile before she knocked on Celestino's door and opened it after hearing a 'come in' from inside. The Italian coach is currently working on some papers on his perpetually messy desk and looked extremely stressed.

"Tamaki? Shigehiro? What is it?" Celestino asked as Shigehiro closed the door behind them, putting the papers he is slaving over aside. He looked extremely relieved to not have to look at them for now.

"Well…" Tamaki coughed in her hand, feeling rather uneasy. "I know it's kind of sudden. But…" She looked at the Italian coach meekly. "I…want to change my program for the Free Skate."

"…Huh?"

**XXXXXX**

Even years later, even as Shigehiro looked back on it whenever someone asked him how Phichit Chulanont and Tamaki Kuroko even got together in the first place, he would blandly say 'I have no idea'. And honestly, those two are a match in heaven!

Tamaki wouldn't normally act like it, but Shigehiro knew that she could be really reckless and stubborn when the time calls for it.

And  _how_  Tamaki managed to keep it a secret that her Free Skate—which is also arguably the most challenging between the two—is different from what she skated to in Skate America is beyond the orange head.

Celestino had  _freaked_  when Tamaki had first informed him that she's switching her Free Skate, and no amount of begging would change Tamaki's mind. And honestly, Shigehiro can't blame the coach. Seriously, Shigehiro can't help but feel for Celestino. He wonders for a moment if he shouldn't consider getting some kind of relaxation package for the poor coach for Christmas.

Between himself, Yuuri, Phichit, Nanami, Hayato, Tamaki and the rest of their skating club, it is a wonder that Celestino hadn't yet retired! He can understand why Yakov had lost all his hair on his head if the Russian team is as bad.

The senior ladies' Short Program was the first on the events' list for the NHK Trophy; and Tamaki plain breezed through it—being a full ten points ahead of the second placer. And at this point, Shigehiro doubts that anyone is even surprised anymore. The senior males' Short Program was earlier in the afternoon, with Phichit, Yuuri  _and_  Seung-Gil all being assigned to Group 1.

Currently, Yuuri is in the lead, with Phichit in fourth place and Seung-Gil in third, much to the Thai's annoyance. Christophe Giacometti who is also skating in the NHK Trophy is currently in second place, though he is a self-proclaimed slow starter.

Today is the Free Skate—with all the boys having turned up at the ladies' events to support Tamaki after their Free Skate, with Yuuri, Chris and another Japanese skater having gotten gold, silver and bronze respectively; though Celestino looks as if he's about to pass out. The Italian coach is probably wondering if Tamaki had managed to refine the program enough to even earn a place on the podium.

Shigehiro can't help but feel for Celestino. Being the known coach of an international  _star_  like Tamaki  _and_  even Yuuri can't be good for anyone's health. If they stayed in the lead, the coach will be praised. But if they dropped down in ranking, they'll be lynched alive by the press.

It can't help that Viktor Nikiforov is also present to support Tamaki, also being present for the pair skate category for the NHK Trophy. And as anyone who even follows ice skating is well aware of, where Viktor Nikiforov goes,  _chaos_  will follow!

"How do you think Tamaki will do?" Yuuri asked Phichit even as they clapped politely as the current Canadian skater finished her Free Skate.

"Well, if her performance during the pair skate is of any indication, I think that Tamaki has a good chance of walking away with the gold." Phichit mused, glancing down at the competitors' area where Tamaki is currently unzipping her JSF jacket and handing it to Celestino, with Shigehiro receiving her skate guards. Her costume is extremely simple looking, as compared to the ones she wore for her pair skate. It consists of a black dress-like shirt with silver sequins sewn on and black leggings.

" _Last to skate will be Tamaki Kuroko from Japan."_  The loudspeakers above the arena blared out even as the cheers echoed around.  _"Her Free Skate will be to the song 'Je T'aime'."_  The Japanese announcer stuttered a little over the unusual name.

Phichit's eyes widened in confusion as he looked down at Celestino who looked nervous and Shigehiro who looked resigned. Viktor Nikiforov was almost bouncing on the balls of his feet. "That's not the song she used for the Free Skate from Skate America," he murmured.

Yuuri frowned before getting to his feet. "Come on, Peach," he said briskly, moving down the row of seats. "Seung-Gil, you come too!" He called to the Korean skater who is seated at the end of the row.

**XXXXXX**

"Now remember that we're here for security detail and  _not_  as part of the audience." Sanada Akihito told Wakamatsu—both who were standing by the sides of one of the entrances to the arena of the Tokyo Dome. Both men were currently dressed in one of the more casual 'uniforms' that Metro PD had—black polo tees with black pants and shoes, along with a security identification pass. "So stay on alert."

"Yes sir." Wakamatsu muttered irritably. He's not some newbie, thank you very much. "What of the other team?" He enquired, wondering where they've been posted.

"They're on patrol on the first level. We'll be guarding the press conference later on too after the awards ceremony."

"Yes sir." Wakamatsu muttered.

He wondered who is partnering with Aomine, and feels for whoever is unlucky enough to end up with him as his partner. The blond wonders if Aomine isn't better suited to be posted to the K9 Unit after finishing his training, since he seems to suck at working with people! Since he seems to prefer snarling and growling at people so much, he might fit better with the dogs of the K9 Unit instead.

Wakamatsu glanced down at the ice rink where Tamaki had just glided out to the middle of the ice amongst cheers. It's been a long time since he had been able to watch Kuroko Tamaki skate live.

This should be something that will be unforgettable.

**XXXXXX**

Almost on autopilot, Tamaki moved, her skates gliding beneath her—moving like she's dancing—moving together with the rhythm of the song even as the strangely haunting and melodious voice of the singer echoed around the arena.

 _Je t'aime je t'aime toujours  
_ _I am forever yours  
_ _Sweet dreams, sweet dreams, mon cher  
_ _You're always in my prayers_

" _An extremely seductive step sequence! And for some reason, this is a different routine to the one that was present at Skate America!"_

* * *

"She changed her Free Skate?" Phichit echoed Celestino's words incredulously, and the Italian coach nodded solemnly, not taking his eyes off his skater currently on the ice.

"She wouldn't change her mind, no matter what I say." Celestino said with a sigh. "But it seems like she did managed what she promised she would—she said that she'll refine the program by the time the NHK Trophy comes around. But this piece of music is a surprise too. As a rule, Tamaki  _never_  skates to love songs."

All those present who knew Kuroko Tamaki knew that as a fact. Unlike Yuuri who normally leaves it to Celestino to pick his songs in previous seasons; though he had started taking more of a decision in his routines much to Celestino's surprise and pleasure—Tamaki rarely if  _never_  skates to love songs unless it's her pair skate.

Even for this season, the song that she'd used for her Short Program is  _Once Upon a December_  from the movie  _Anastasia._

"But why?" Phichit wanted to know. He barely realised that Christophe Giacometti had joined their group, standing next to Viktor. Their group is probably garnering quite a lot of attention by this point.

Shigehiro looked at Phichit seriously. "Don't take your eyes off her," he commanded. Phichit looked at Shigehiro, bewildered, before turning his attention towards Tamaki on the ice. "Watch her. Watch until the end, Phichit.  _This_  is Tamaki's answer to your question."

Phichit's eyes widened.

* * *

 _  
Softly, sweetly  
_ _Wrapped up in Heaven's arms  
_ _Sailing, soaring  
_ _Over the moon  
_ _Gathering stardust_

Tamaki lifted from the ice neatly in a jump, with the audience cheering at the height before she landed solidly without a stumble, with the ice flying around her skates. Around her, the audience cheered their approval.

" _A spread eagle into a Triple Axel! You don't see many female skaters who are able to do what she managed! And word has it that she is currently rinkmates with Japan's own Katsuki Yuuri. The Triple Axel is also said to be his signature move. Maybe he taught it to her?"_

 _Be still, be safe, be sure  
_ _Je t'aime je t'aime toujours  
_ _Wishing, praying  
_ _All of your dreams come true_

 _Please remember  
_ _Where you are  
_ _My heart is with you_

* * *

Phichit is mesmerised.

He won't be able to even take his eyes off Tamaki even if he wanted to.

The Thai barely recognised the fact that Christophe Giacometti had stepped up next to him, watching his pseudo sister out on the ice solemnly. "Do you know what this song means, Phichit?" Chris asked the Thai. And without even waiting for an answer, he continued on,  _"'Je t'aime_  means  _I love you_  in French.  _Toujours_ meant  _forever."_  The Swiss smirked at the surprised look on Phichit's face. "Do you think she picked this song without any reason?  _'Je t'aime je t'aime toujours'."_  Chris repeated the French phrase that had been echoing continuously over the loudspeakers.  _"'I love you forever'."_

Shigehiro looked at the shocked Thai. "Do you understand now, Phichit?" he asked.  _"That's_  her answer."

* * *

 _  
Je t'aime je t'aime toujours  
_ _I am forever yours  
_ _Sweet dreams, sweet dreams, mon cher  
_ _You're always in my prayers_

 _Softly, sweetly  
_ _Wrapped up in Heaven's arms  
_ _Sailing, soaring  
_ _Over the moon  
_ _Gathering stardust_

" _Up next is a quadruple salchow! And by far, Kuroko is still the only female skater able to land it in competitions, though Russia's Mila Babicheva seems close to landing it a few times."_

The teal haired skater glides across the ice gracefully before taking off, spinning in the air. Over by the sidelines, Celestino counted the number of rotations silently:  _one, two, three, four—_

" _She nailed it!"_

The cheers from the audience could have taken off the roof of the Tokyo Dome.

Tamaki landed back onto the ice neatly and swiftly moved into her next round of choreography—the closing of her entire routine. By the side, Shigehiro is praying to any deity that would listen that Tamaki would  _not_  stumble! During their training sessions, this is the part where she always either stumbles or fall!

 _Be still, be safe, be sure  
_ _Je t'aime je t'aime toujours_

The ice almost gleamed even as Tamaki glided across it, the light bouncing off the sequins of her costume like stars on black velvet even as she transitioned into a camel spin before ending it into a sit spin.

 _Wishing, praying  
_ _All of your dreams come true_

 _Please remember  
_ _Where you are  
_ _My heart is with you_

**XXXXXX**

There was silence for several moments after the music ended, and Tamaki stood in the middle of the ice still in her finishing pose, breathing heavily, with some strands of her blue hair having come out of the bun.

Then, the cheers and screams begun, almost taking off the rooftop, and easily deafening the announcer's excited commentary that had somehow lapsed into a curious mixture of Japanese and English.

The flower bouquets and plush toys rained down onto the ice like a veritable rainstorm, with Tamaki giving a small satisfied smile and waving to the audience. She then turned towards the side where her coach and rinkmates were waiting.

Celestino looked extremely satisfied and extremely smug—a fair change from the nervous wreck that he had been mere moments ago.

Phichit felt a lump forming in his throat as he watched the love of his life.

_So that's her answer. Her long period of silence for the past month is to prepare for this? Tamaki, you're always surprising me, aren't you? I doubt that anyone would have the guts to use an official ISU tournament for an answer to a love confession._

The Thai took one step towards the side of the rink where Celestino had opened the gate to allow Tamaki to leave the ice.

"TAMAKI!" Phichit hollered, with his voice loud enough to even reach the audience even as Tamaki skated towards them, an uneasy look on her face even as she eyed Phichit.

No one was prepared for the next part even as the television cameras currently broadcasting the NHK Trophy were trained on Tamaki and all those near her and Celestino.

No one was anticipating it in the least.

Not Akashi and all of Tamaki's old friends who were either watching it on television (if they were in Japan) or on livestream (like Kagami).

Not Celestino, who knew that  _something_  is going to happen, but not know  _what._

Not Viktor and Chris, who are both eagerly using their phones to record the entire thing for their own collection (not to post on social media, as they value their lives too much!).

Not Shigehiro, who much like Celestino and Seung-Gil and even Yuuri who knew that  _something_  is going to happen, but unlike the Italian coach, not know what Phichit might do in response.

And most definitely not Tamaki, who is looking at Phichit as she approached, afraid of his reaction.

Because there was suddenly a loud  _clang_  even as the gate swung shut; even as Phichit threw himself onto Tamaki the moment she got off the ice, knocking both of them onto the carpeted ground, even as the Thai pressed his lips against hers, cradling the smaller girl in such a way that she wouldn't hit her head as they went down.

"…You kept me waiting for long enough." Phichit's voice was shaking even as he pressed his nose into Tamaki's hair, with it having come undone from the bun. "I thought that you hated me for sure. You just…never talk about anything, do you? We really need to communicate better." Phichit let out a sound that sounded as if he's half-crying and half-laughing.

"Sorry." Tamaki returned his embrace. "It's a bad habit of mine. But I guess around you… It just never seemed to hurt…much…when I'm with you." She tightened her arms around the Thai. "…Stay with me?"

"…Of course."

* * *

Seung-Gil watched with a stoic face even as Tamaki waited at the Kiss and Cry for her scores with Celestino and Phichit on either side of her. He knew even before the scores came out that Tamaki had gotten gold for sure.

He tore his eyes away and moved away from the rest of the group, walking past Shigehiro who is leaning against the wall. The Korean stopped near Shigehiro. "Tell Phichit that I'll hit him if he ever makes Tamaki cry." Seung-Gil said stoically.

"You're not staying?" Shigehiro questioned.

"No. I think I've seen enough." Seung-Gil gave a tight smile. "I've gotten more than enough credits for the summer program anyway. I'm heading back to Korea from here. Do me a favour and ship me the rest of my stuff, would you? I'll see you at the next GPF next season."

Shigehiro sighed, pushing himself off the wall. "Come on," he said, placing an arm around Seung-Gil's shoulders. "I'll buy you a drink. I'm no Tamaki or even Yuuri. But I can lend a listening ear."

Seung-Gill allowed himself to be led down the hallway.

"…I could use a glass of  _soju_  right about now."

"I don't think they serve it here. But they might have  _sake."_

**XXXXXX**

Dark blue eyes glared at the image of the Thai on the screen in the main waiting area of the first level of the Tokyo Dome.

The owner clenched his fists before disappearing into the crowd, blending in together with them.

"Hey, where's Aomine?" The team leader of the second team on security detail called to his partner, with both officers looking around them, but saw no sign of said man. "Is he sneaking out  _again?"_

"Sir, we really should report him." His subordinate sighed. "I admit the guy's talented. But he doesn't work well with people. I've heard Wakamatsu complain about him before, but I thought it was just some grudge that he had from high school."

His team leader sighed. "I'll talk to him," he promised. "For now, let's get going to the conference room." He spoke into the walkie-talkie in his hand. "Let's go."

**XXXXXX**

" _Should I say 'congratulations' or should I come down to give the 'big brother' talk?"_  Akashi Seijuro's smooth voice echoed through the cellphone even as Tamaki walked down the hallway of the hotel room hours after the closing ceremony and the award ceremony.

"Didn't you already give him that last year at Christmas?" Tamaki shot back. "I was wondering why Phichit looked so terrified of you."

Akashi laughed, not sounding all that guilty.  _"You noticed?"_

"Of course I did." Tamaki sounded annoyed, fumbling in her pocket for her keycard. "Hey, I'll get back to you."

" _Okay." Click._

Tamaki placed her phone within her pocket before humming the song of her Free Skate beneath her breath even as she scanned her keycard against the card reader, with the door of her hotel room swinging opened with a click.

The teal head almost dropped the keycard in her hand even as she entered the hotel room and saw what's on the table in the middle of the room.

* * *

Phichit and Yuuri were both in their own allotted hotel room with Celestino, with Yuuri currently in the shower, and with Celestino and Phichit having just finished up a FaceTime call with their rink mates back in Detroit when Phichit got an incoming call from Tamaki.

"What's wrong, Tamaki?" Phichit answered before the second ring, ignoring the looks from Celestino.

There was silence on the other end of the line for several moments before Tamaki spoke.  _"…Phichit? I know it sounds strange… But… Can you come by my room? There's…something in there… I'm scared…"_

Tamaki  _did_  sound as if she's freaking out, and Phichit frowned with concern, getting half off his bed. Celestino is staring at him oddly. "We'll be right over." Phichit promised, hanging up the phone. "It's Tamaki. Something seems wrong."

* * *

As the boys' room, not including the one that Celestino shared with Shigehiro was located on the fifteenth floor, with Tamaki being assigned one on the eighth level, it didn't take Celestino and Phichit long to arrive at Tamaki's hotel room.

The teal head was standing outside her hotel room, her face extremely pale, and she is still dressed in her JSF jacket, with her arms wrapped around her, with the gifts that was thrown after her performance all still in the bag next to her.

"What's wrong?" Phichit asked immediately, rushing up to his newly acquired girlfriend, wrapping a comforting arm around her shoulders.

Tamaki didn't answer. She merely pointed a shaking finger at her hotel room, with the door still left slightly ajar. Celestino frowned with concern, but was satisfied that Phichit is staying with his female skater.

The Italian coach then entered the hotel room, with the lights turning on automatically as he entered and slotted the keycard into the slot meant to turn the lights in the room back on. Celestino was silent momentarily before Phichit heard the coach let out several loud curses in Italian—none of them sounding very polite, and he sounded  _pissed._

"Ciao Ciao?" Phichit called out, unsure if he should enter before Celestino exited, a flush of red appearing on his face. The coach looked furious.

"Phichit, stay with Tamaki. Take her to yours and Yuuri's room." Celestino almost growled, already with his cellphone in hand and dialling a number. "I'm letting the JSF know about this as well. I'm calling the police."

"The police?" Phichit echoed before he looked past Celestino into the hotel room. With Phichit's perfect eyesight, he saw what had gotten Celestino so rattled immediately, and he turned pale.

A basket of dead flowers with an eerie-looking doll was on the middle of the table. A white placard was also visible amongst the dead flowers, with a sentence scrawled across it in untidy letters in red ink: YOU'RE NINE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT: Please ignore the last part of the chapter. It’s not a spelling error. It’s done on purpose. You’d see why soon.


	21. The Idiot Who Fell in Love with the Princess

" _But what of the idiot who fell in love with Cinderella?" - Ogiwara Shigehiro_

**XXXXXX**

Probably, it is a fact left relatively unknown to the figure skating community, and even to most of those who have known the people in mention.

Lee Seung-Gil had been childhood friends with Kuroko Tamaki.

It is a fact left relatively unknown to most—even to those in their circle of friends. But it isn't like either of those two are trying to hide it either. It is more like it just never came up. Same reason why hardly anyone outside of the Teiko regulars and Seirin knew that Akashi Seijuro of the Generation of Miracles had been Kuroko Tamaki's cousin before that article had came out years ago.

Seung-Gil's father had been a former figure skater as well, though he is never that well known and had retired from the figure skating community when he had been twenty five, becoming a freelance photographer instead. Surprisingly, he tends to be more successful as a photographer than he is as a figure skater.  _And_  he had also been the former rink mate of Kuroko Takeru who had also been  _Kuroko Tamaki's father._

That had even been how the two have gotten acquainted with each other to begin with—as Seung-Gil had moved to Japan when he was really little—with his father's job taking him to Japan. And with Seung-Gil's mother having left both him and his father when he was barely old enough to understand, his father was all that he had.

Probably, the lack of a mother figure had been what is stunting his social development, as what Seung-Gil's father had told his former rink mate worriedly when he had first moved to Japan with Seung-Gil when the children wasn't much older than five years old.

Needless to say that Seung-Gil didn't exactly get off on the right footing with Kuroko Tamaki  _and_  Akashi Seijuro—the latter who can be worse than a mama bear when it comes to his younger cousin, regardless of his young age. Surprisingly, Ogiwara Shigehiro who is Seung-Gil's complete opposite in terms of personality get along with him better than the two cousins.

Probably because Seung-Gil is still stuck in the 'girls have cooties' stage then, only succeeding in annoying Seijuro and Tamaki.

It is only as they grew older that the children's relationship improved. And when Seung-Gil made his debut into the novices' section for figure skating, it had also been Tamaki and her father who have helped him with the choreography.

It is a private joke between the children at that time, as Seung-Gil was roped into watching the Disney's version of  _Beauty and the Beast_  together with Tamaki, Seijuro and Shigehiro—with the homework of the latter three being to watch that film.

Thus, it is much to his father's surprise that Seung-Gil wanted to make his novice debut's skate song to the theme song of  _Cinderella._

**XXXXXX**

"Sirs, we're about to close." The bartender of the attached bar in the hotel told Shigehiro solemnly as he passed another cup of sake to Seung-Gil—who despite having drunk about six cups of strong sake, didn't look anywhere near drunk.

"All right." Shigehiro sighed before he looked next to him at Seung-Gil who seemed to be downing the cups of sake like he's consuming water. "I've never seen you drink this much before." He commented.

Seung-Gil looked at Shigehiro, already with a slight flush on his cheeks. "You've  _never_  seen me drink," he pointed out. His shoulders slumped. "I already knew from the beginning, you know? Ever since Tamaki returned to figure skating and attended college. Texts and emails from her always involved  _him._  I knew that I stand no chance whatsoever." He downed the last of the contents of his drink and slammed the cup back down onto the bar counter.

The pair received a dirty look from the bartender not far away who is cleaning a wine glass with a soft cloth, but Shigehiro ignored him. He silently slid his own cup of sake towards Seung-Gil who didn't seem to notice.

Seung-Gil rested his head onto his arms on the surface of the bar counter. "I knew it since we were children, and I realised it when I was thirteen and saw her skating in the pair skating junior circuit with Seto. I knew from then. But I stand no chance even back then. I was…just her friend."

Shigehiro said nothing, watching as Seung-Gil downed the contents of what had originally been Shigehiro's cup. Better for Seung-Gil to vent out everything to him than keep it inside him. The guy hardly had any friends, Shigehiro knew, no thanks to his stoic personality. Even in his current college at Korea, Shigehiro knew that Seung-Gil likely only has one good friend—his roommate, and said roommate is in music, not skating.

Even amongst the skating circuit, Seung-Gil hardly has any friends as he hardly ever socialise. He can be worse than Yuuri in a way.

Shigehiro gave a start as his phone rang silently, and he looked at the screen only to see the name 'Celestino' being reflected on the LCD screen.

"Hello?" Shigehiro answered.

" _Shige, where are you?"_  Celestino sounded angry.

"Down at the bar with Seung-Gil." Shigehiro answered, furrowing his brows even as he looked at Seung-Gil who had lifted his head off his arms to look at Shigehiro. "What's wrong? It's barely ten. Curfew is at eleven—"

" _Both of you, get your asses to Yuuri and Phichit's room."_  Celestino cut off Shigehiro, almost growling the words out, and Shigehiro gulped. He had never heard the coach sound this  _pissed_  before. What's going on?  _"Now. Something's happened."_

* * *

Needless to say that both Shigehiro and Seung-Gil were beyond confused when they finally arrived at Yuuri and Phichit's shared hotel room only to see a group of MPD officers exiting said room. Shigehiro recognised one of them as the blond that seemed to be a huge fan of Tamaki since they were in high school, and whom Tamaki had given a VIP ticket to once—Wakamatsu Kousuke.

Said blond clearly recognised Shigehiro too, as he nodded to him politely before turning his attention back to his team leader who is speaking with Celestino seriously.

"…We'll come back again in the morning." The silver haired man who is Wakamatsu's superior officer told a grim looking Celestino. "In the meantime, I'll advise you to screen the gifts that comes through and not to let anyone suspicious near her. We will inform the JSF about this and increase security at the exhibition skate two days from now."

"What about when we return to America?" Celestino questioned with furrowed brows. "Our flight is two days after the exhibition skate. And I've already been complaining about disturbing gifts to the local police for  _months_  now, but they don't seem to be taking it seriously at all!"

The team leader looked at the rest of his team before turning his attention back to Celestino. "We will run this through with my superior," he said at last. "Don't worry about it. We will get to the bottom of this." Celestino sighed, but nodded, not looking very relieved or convinced in the least. "Are those two with you?" He questioned, looking towards Shigehiro and Seung-Gil who both looked very confused.

It had taken the pair an extra twenty minutes to head to the hotel room due to Seung-Gil making a side trip to the restroom to freshen himself up so as to not make it so obvious that he had been drinking.

"Yes." Celestino nodded, finally noticing Seung-Gil and Shigehiro. "They're both with me. You have my contact. Please keep me updated."

"We will." The MPD officer promised. With a hand signal, he then moved down the hallway past Shigehiro and Seung-Gil who looked very confused. The grim smile that Wakamatsu gave them didn't reassure them any.

"Coach, what's going on?" Shigehiro demanded, finally approaching the entrance of the hotel room, with Seung-Gil next to him. Celestino sighed and allowed them to enter before closing the door behind them. "Why is the MPD here?"

"Well, the creepiness of those strange gifts that Tamaki had been receiving for awhile now in America has reached new heights." Celestino sighed.

Seung-Gil looked into the hotel room only to see Yuuri looking really concerned, sitting on his own bed even as he watched Phichit and Tamaki huddled together on the other bed. Tamaki looked really pale, with a jacket around her shoulders. A pair of earphones was shared between Phichit and Tamaki, even as they watched whatever it is that they're watching on Phichit's phone.

" _They broke into her room?!"_  Shigehiro screeched after hearing what Celestino had said and that Seung-Gil had missed. "How the heck did they find us here?"

"I have  _no_  idea." Celestino shrugged his hands. "The MPD has taken the evidence back with them. I'm hoping they can find out who it is and stop that bastard. I'm informing the JSF about this as well as the local police. Hopefully, they'll take this more seriously than America ever did."

"They will when it comes to Tamaki. Or any of their star athletes actually." Yuuri piped in from his bed, looking concerned and worried. It is why the JSF nearly hit the roof all those years back when the news about Aomine had gone viral back when Tamaki had still been in high school. Japan takes cases like harassment and assault on their star athletes very seriously.

Celestino looked over at Tamaki. "I'm having Tamaki stay with Yuuri and Phichit. I'm not leaving her alone."

The Italian coach wouldn't say it; but if  _he_  is freaked out over finding those 'gifts' just a few hours ago, then he could only guess how Tamaki is feeling. He had been getting several complaints from Helen and even from Tamaki's friends for months now about several strange gifts and notes that were sent to her. Approaching the couriers has no result either, as the payment is made via direct cash transfer, and thus, they have no way of tracking the person who'd paid for either the gifts or services to begin with.

It is probably why the police in America is so unconcerned over it. And also because Tamaki is a foreign student on their soil. Celestino knew that it doesn't apply to everyone in America; but there are a large percentage that doesn't think the foreigners that came to America for either work or school are worth anything.

Seung-Gil was only listening with half an ear as he looked over at Phichit and Tamaki who for all purposes, didn't seem to notice them. Tamaki shivered; and Seung-Gil knew that it likely isn't from the cold. Phichit wrapped an arm around her shoulders and drew her close to his side, also putting his coat around her shoulders. Both then returned their attention to the phone and whatever it is that they're watching.

Seung-Gil felt a lump in his throat and he turned. "Coach, I'm feeling a little tired, so I'll be returning to my room," he informed Celestino.

"All right." Celestino nodded, his face grim. "I'll be informing the other coaches about this myself. But do not go anywhere alone, do you hear me? Always go with someone. Seung-Gil, do you understand me? You're under my care as long as you're still under the exchange program, and I will not have anything happening to you."

"Don't worry. I won't let him out of my sight." Shigehiro promised, glancing at Tamaki and Phichit. "Take care of them please, Coach." Shigehiro said in a lowered voice, and Celestino nodded grimly. "I'll take care of informing Sei. You probably wouldn't want to talk to him about this development anyway."

Celestino almost paled at the thought of informing Akashi Seijuro that his cousin had a stalker after her. "Y-Yeah, I wouldn't."

Hell, Akashi Seijuro is scary enough at  _fifteen_  when Celestino had first approached Kuroko Yuki to finalise the coaching contract for Tamaki. How much scarier is he going to be at the age of  _nineteen?_

Shigehiro hid a smirk at the look on Celestino's face; he knew exactly why Celestino looked so freaked out. "We'll be going back then." Shigehiro said. "Yuuri, take care of them." The older boy nodded and waved to him even as Shigehiro and Seung-Gil left the hotel room, closing the door behind them as they did.

"Are you sure about this?" Shigehiro asked Seung-Gil who is walking in front of him, hands still stuffed within the pockets of his Korean jacket.

"The princess should be with her prince." Seung-Gil said, monotone. It is only due to how well Shigehiro knew Seung-Gil that he could detect the faint signs of distress within his voice. And unhappiness. "Like how Beauty belongs with the Beast. And Cinderella belongs with her Prince Charming." He looked over his shoulder at Phichit, and both stopped in the middle of the hallway. Seung-Gil had a bittersweet smile on his face. "I'm not her Prince, even though we joked enough about it as kids. Cinderella got her happy ending. It's good enough for me."

_So if Seung-Gil is the Prince, who's Cinderella?_

"Seung-Gil…"

_It has to be Tamaki, right?_

Seung-Gil turned away quickly so that Shigehiro wouldn't see the faint glistening of tears. He hurriedly blinked them away. "Let's return to our room," he said, cringing as his voice cracked up. "I want to work out my exhibition skate. You'll help me, right?"

"Of course." Shigehiro agreed. He watched as Seung-Gil walked away. A small sad smile graced his features.  _Cinderella belongs with her Prince Charming._  "But what of the idiot who fell in love with Cinderella?" He muttered out loud. Shigehiro clenched at the clothes over his chest.  _And won't you look at me?_

**XXXXXX**

In Metro PD headquarters, a very serious meeting is currently taking place in the dead of night.

All the members of Wakamatsu's team were grumpy and exhausted, due to having been on guard duty for nearly the entire day for the NHK Trophy with barely any breaks and rest. But they were all wide awake and alert with the assistance of coffee, already with their notebooks and pens opened in front of them as they sat in chairs, facing their equally grim looking team leader. Imayoshi Shoichi is present. As is Sakurai Ryo who had been part of the Forensics team examining the evidence that was taken back.

The MPD team knew that it is no ordinary case that they'll be handling, and the utmost secrecy will be required. They have their orders from the top as well as a direct request from Japan's sports minister as well.

"All right, I'll do a quick recap of the case for those that weren't there when Mr Celestino Cialdini had told us everything, and we got a statement from Kuroko Tamaki as well." Sanada Akihiko cleared his throat, slamming his hand against the board behind him that had photos pinned on it as well as words written beneath each photo. "We got a call from the American embassy barely an hour earlier, confirming everything that Kuroko Tamaki and Celestino Cialdini have said. There have been complaints from Mr Cialdini of Michigan University for months now that one of his students has been receiving strange gifts starting from last year. But as they weren't able to track down anything due to the gifts and messages received being paid by direct cash transfer, the American police treated it as a cold case, and nothing of importance."

One of the team members twitched. "'Nothing of importance'?" he almost growled. "Where the hell did those Americans get their degree? And how the heck did they gain their license? This  _reeks_  of some goddamn stalker! And anyone with a brain knew the next step that stalkers will take!"

"It might be because Kuroko is a foreign student on their soil as well, famous figure or not." Imayoshi said grimly.

Sanada nodded with agreement. "It's what the sports minister has stated as well," he said. "So we got a call approximately four hours ago from Mr Cialdini—right after the NHK celebration party. Someone broke into Kuroko Tamaki's room and left  _this_  on the middle of the table." He clicked a button, and a crime scene photo appeared on the projector in a corner.

"We checked with the hotel concierge after conducting the interviews." Wakamatsu spoke up, as he had been the one to interview the concierge service desk as well as Kuroko Tamaki. "They said that they haven't received anything today for any guest. The hotel has a standard procedure for receiving parcels for their guests. We also checked the security tapes of the hallway on the same floor that Kuroko's hotel room is."

"There's nothing. But there are also signs that the tapes have been tampered with." Another team member spoke up seriously. "Which alludes to only two things: one, it is an inside job. Or two, the perp has some training in the security side of things. Possibly even a former cop."

"The first possibility can be crossed out." Imayoshi said grimly, eyes on the notes in front of him. "It can't be any of the hotel staff due to the disturbing gifts that have been sent to America. Not to mention that the booking of the rooms for Mr Cialdini and his students were done under the name of the Japan sports minister for security concerns. But someone who has some training in security—possibly even a former cop…" He trailed off, tapping his pen against his notebook as his quick mind ran through the possibilities of someone who fits the profile. "It is a possibility." Imayoshi admitted. "We might even be looking at someone who might possibly have a crush on Kuroko Tamaki. Maybe a diehard fan."

The entire team almost groaned as one. "We're looking at  _thousands_  who fit that profile, if not  _millions!"_  Another of Wakamatsu's teammates complained. "How famous do you think Kuroko Tamaki is? She's an international figure skater—an international star!"

"Her background is clean." Sakurai Ryo spoke up, swallowing his nervousness when every pair of eyes was fixated on him when he spoke. "I've known Kuroko since we were in high school, so I can say that as fact even though we weren't very close. She is a recluse even back then with few friends. No romantic relationships to speak of. Even most people that knew her in passing only have nothing bad to say about her—especially the figure skaters."

"The American embassy passed on the photographic and forensic evidence of the gifts that Kuroko had been receiving in America." Sanada cleared his throat, clicking the button on the remote in his hand, swiping through the pictures one by one.

Imayoshi, Wakamatsu and Sakurai's breaths hitched when one of the photographs was that of a plushie of a cute black and white dog with a familiar looking ribbon. Sakurai looked at Imayoshi and Wakamatsu nervously.

"There might be more that Mr Cialdini and Kuroko haven't reported, so we'll check in with them again tomorrow." Sanada said seriously.

"We might also want to narrow down our search to those that aren't good in English." Sakurai said suddenly, staring at the projector that has a photo of the recent gift discovered in the hotel room. Every single person in the room turned towards the brunette who looked unusually serious. Sakurai gestured towards the image of the white card within the basket. "'You're Nine'." He said in heavily accented English. "I think it really meant  _'Mine'."_  Sakurai explained. "'Mine' and 'Nine' sounds almost similar to each other. It is written almost identically too—with just the difference of one letter. It is a mistake that lots of people make when they're just learning the language or isn't familiar with it to begin with."

"Now that you've mentioned it…" One of Wakamatsu's teammates murmured, furrowing his brows. "I mixed up those two words once back in high school for my English test. Got chewed out by my teacher as well."

Imayoshi furrowed his brows as he pondered over Sakurai's words and even the meeting over the past hour.  _Not good in English. Might be a diehard fan or someone who even had a crush or unrequited love for Kuroko Tamaki. Also someone who possibly had a background or a career in security at some point._ Imayoshi chewed on his bottom lip.  _'It can't be, right?'_

"We have a direct request from the Japan sports minister and the JSF as well." Sanada spoke, and every single head in the room swivelled towards the grim looking man. "If we can't wrap up the case by the time that Kuroko Tamaki has to return to America, we are going to have to head to the USA as well to get to the bottom of this—since majority of those gifts were sent to her in America. We've gotten the permission of the Japan embassy and they'll secure the cooperation of the American embassy on their end. The higher ups have also agreed not only because it's a direct request from the sports minister." Sanada let out a huff. "But also because we're about the only ones still young looking enough to pass off as college students. So brush up on your English, all of you. If we can't close this case in two days, we'll be heading to America."

" _What?"_

Wakamatsu stared down at his notes once more—on the notes that he'd noted down of the criminal profile of the person they are after. What is this uneasy feeling?

The blond flinched when he felt a firm hand grip his shoulder from behind, and Imayoshi leaned over his shoulder to whisper into his ear as Sanada started passing out investigation duties. "You and Sakurai both meet me after this meeting," he said. Imayoshi sounded unusually serious. "We need to talk."


End file.
